


Y así caemos en espiral

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: APENAS CUMPLIRÁ 16, Consensual Underage Sex, Guilt, Homophobic Language, M/M, PETER ES MUY JOVEN, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, QUEDAN AVISADOS, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: Tony Stark sabe que debería estar actuando como el mentor, como el adulto responsable, como el conciliador. Pero, ¿si apenas puede manejar sus propios problemas cómo podría balancear también los de Peter Parker, todo mientras finge que no se da cuenta de la manera en que el chico lo está mirando?Nunca fue muy bueno siguiendo las reglas.ADVERTENCIA: Relación entre adulto y menor de edad (Tony tiene 40 y tantos, Peter, apenas cumplirá 16).TRADUCCIÓN DE "AND SO WE SPIRAL" DE DASCRIBBLA.





	1. Anónimo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And So We Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502808) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



> ADVERTENCIA: Relación entre adulto y menor de edad (Tony tiene 40 y tantos, Peter, apenas cumplirá 16).

_Porque todavía falta tanto para el fin de semana,_

_tanto para perderme en tus manos,_

_tanto desde que soy un tonto._

Troye Sivan, "Wild"

Tony Stark no era bueno esperando. Había estado sentado durante diez minutos en su Ferrari estacionado afuera de los apartamentos, y su pierna finalmente había comenzado a hacer la rutina de sacudirse y brincar que señalaba que su impaciencia se estaba convirtiendo en un aburrimiento plenamente desarrollado. Los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí ocasionalmente estiraban el cuello para echarle un buen vistazo a su carro, pero Tony no les ponía atención. Su interés estaba con uno de los inquilinos que todavía permanecía en el interior.

Bajó la vista hacia su teléfono y al último mensaje de texto que había recibido.

"Bajo en un momento".

Tecleó un mensaje propio: "el tren stark está dejando la estación y tú no estás en él" y dejó su dedo suspendido encima del luminoso botón de MANDAR, pero algo moviéndose en la entrada del edificio lo hizo detenerse. El chico lo vio y lo saludó con una mano antes de dirigirse hacia el carro, luciendo un tanto avergonzado.

Tony quitó los seguros de las puertas y, un momento después, Peter se deslizó hacia el asiento del pasajero. Esta vistiendo pantalones caquis con cinturón y una camisa de botones, y llevaba una expresión que indicaba que había estado dándose ánimos él mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—¿Estoy mal vestido? —preguntó Tony, arqueando una ceja. Se había imaginado que unos jeans y una camiseta de botones al cuello bastarían.

—Le dije a May que ibas a entrevistarme para una beca —dijo Peter y sonrió con arrepentimiento mientras Tony encendía el motor—. De hecho, me siento un poco mal por mentirle. Se puso tan feliz.

—Bueno, mira, no es como si yo no estuviera dispuesto a darte una, ¿sabes? Esa cosa pegajosa que inventaste debe vale al menos una millonada. Buen trabajo con la coartada, por cierto. Si alguien pregunta, esa es la historia a la que nos apegaremos. —Miró de reojo al chico mientras sacaba el carro del área de estacionamiento—. Te ves bien, hablando de eso.

—¿Bromeas? Tuve suerte de que May no me obligara a usar una corbata.

Tony sonrió y vio su reflejo en el retrovisor.

—¿Te parece bien escuchar a AC/DC?

Peter se encogió de hombros y Tony maniobró su iPod.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede con el chico-araña? —preguntó Tony como quien no quiere la cosa, aproximadamente quince minutos después. Estaban sentados apretadamente en el rincón de un restaurante de emparedados. Los otros comensales charlaban ruidosamente; Tony tenía el escurridizo y bien asentado presentimiento de que al menos una cuarta parte de ellos eran paparazzi—. ¿Cómo lo está pasando?

—¡No hagas eso! —siseó Peter. Bajó su emparedado sin darle ni una mordida—. Yo… he escuchado que él está, como, en un tipo de peligro. Hay gente buscándolo.

Tony hizo una pausa y dejó su propio emparedado a medio camino hacia su boca.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Tony. Peter se removió en su asiento luciendo a la defensiva y murmuró algo—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije: voy a cumplir dieciséis el mes que viene.

Tony le dio una mordida a su emparedado, masticó metódicamente y tragó. Bajó el emparedado y lo dejó en el plato.

—Peter Parker, perdona mi francés, pero, ¿qué mierda estás pensando? —El chico se le quedó mirando—.  _Renuncia_ —dijo Tony—. Termina tu preparatoria, permite que tu lóbulo frontal termine de desarrollarse un poco más antes de que volver a salir a la calle.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso! —El labio inferior de Peter hizo un puchero durante un momento. Era fácil ver al chico de quince años en él—. Ayudo a la gente. Y, no lo sé, también es un tanto divertido hacer esto. Y terrorífico. Y… —meneó su mano vagamente—… No quiero dejar de hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿por qué estamos comiendo en Subway? —añadió en un claro intento de dirigir la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

—¿Mm? Oh, es que odio la comida de ricos —respondió Tony distraídamente—. Pero en serio. Tienes tu vida completa por delante. Y créeme, si continuas a este ritmo, vas a despertar un día dentro de diez años y desearás mejor haberte dedicado a la plomería, a demoler casas, qué sé yo… —Hizo una pausa—. Qué sé yo.

Peter estaba haciendo bolita su servilleta de papel, torciéndola y volviendo a alisarla, una y otra vez. Pequeñas volutas blancas caían suavemente sobre la mesa. Pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Tony y eran mucho más perceptivos de lo que tenían ningún derecho a ser.

—¿Eso fue lo que te sucedió a ti? —preguntó Peter al final. Tony comió otro bocado y no respondió—. Quiero decir, ¿no salvas vidas? —lo presionó Peter. Parecía confundido, como si estuviera pensándolo mucho, como si nada de lo que Tony estaba diciendo concordara con su punto de vista acerca del mundo.

Tony picoteó la lechuga de su emparedado.

—Supuestamente.

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa y Tony levantó la vista hacia la cara pecosa de un chico de veintitantos años, quien portaba un intento de bigote y un cuaderno en las manos.

—¿Desde cuándo Subway tiene camareros? —preguntó Tony.

—Oh, um, no soy un… ¿Sólo me preguntaba si podrías firmarme esto? —le pasó el cuaderno con una mano temblorosa—. Es para mi novia. Está sentada por allá… Es una gran fan tuya… —decía entre tartamudeos. Tony miró hacia la mesa que el recién llegado le había señalado: ahí estaba una chica latina muy bajita, terriblemente sonrojada y con los ojos fijos en su propio teléfono.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ida.

Tony firmó el cuaderno y lo devolvió.

—Mis mejores deseos —le dijo al chico—. Oh, y un consejo de expertos… —bajó la voz—. Para la próxima vez, llévala a comer a Panera.

El chico, todavía impactado, murmuró algo ininteligible y se fue. Tony regresó sus ojos a Peter, quien estaba comiéndose su emparedado con un aire de concentración similar al de la chica llamada Ida.

—¿Esto te pasa mucho? —preguntó eventualmente.

—Síp.

—Vaya.

* * *

— _Vaya._ —El chico estaba mirando alrededor del lobby de las nuevas instalaciones con asombro mal disimulado—. ¿Y aquí es donde tú…? ¿Donde todos ustedes…?

—Síp.

Peter soltó un largo silbido.

—¿Y como qué…? ¿Qué tienen aquí dentro? Quiero decir, he leído cosas, pero todo lo que está en internet es muy inconcluso y vago, y yo sólo… ¡Diablos, esto es tan genial!

Tony sonrió mucho ante el entusiasmo desatado del chico.

—¿Quieres ver los laboratorios para empezar?

—Demonios, sí.

* * *

A petición de Tony, Peter había traído consigo su traje. Tony estiró una de las piernas entre sus manos y observó cómo la luz se filtraba a través de la licra.

—Juro que lo lavé anoche —dijo Peter. El chico estaba sentado en la encimera junto al fregadero; tenía la camisa desfajada y algunos de los botones superiores abiertos.

—Te das cuenta de que esto no es mucha protección para ti, ¿cierto? —dijo Tony. Peter asintió.

—Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir —dijo—. Quiero decir, me encantaría usar algo de fibra de carbono Kevlar, pero tengo que ser capaz de moverme…

—… Y de ir de un lugar a otro a tu modo arácnido —finalizó Tony—. Por cierto, ¿lo hiciste tú mismo?

—No, lo compré en una barata posterior a la noche de Halloween —ironizó Peter con los ojos en blanco—. Sí, yo lo hice.

—Tengo que decirlo: estas son unas muy buenas puntadas. Coses inusualmente bien.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Habilidades de niño pobre. May y yo siempre estamos arreglando nuestra ropa. Cuando la gente se da cuenta de eso, a veces suele decirme lo marica que soy, pero es lo que hay.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

Peter hizo un buen intento de poner expresión de chico rudo.

—¿No te parece que soy de cuero duro?

Tony sonrió, más para él mismo que para el chico, y continuó estirando el traje.

—Al Capi le habrías caído bien —dijo. Parte del tobillo del traje ya estaba deshilachándose.

Cuando Peter habló de nuevo, sonaba más dubitativo.

—Si no te molesta que te pregunte… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ustedes tenían el mundo a sus pies y de pronto…

Tony gimió, puso el traje en la mesa del laboratorio y se apoyó contra ella de brazos cruzados.

—Básicamente, mucho ego y no suficiente cerebro —respondió—. Todos la jodimos en diferentes niveles. —No se sentía con ganas de añadir la parte donde Steve había mandado todo al diablo por el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres. El chico no necesitaba saber eso—. Que esto sea una lección para ti —agregó, tratando de aligerar las cosas—. El trabajo en equipo es difícil.

—Entonces… —dijo Peter haciendo muecas—. ¿Quién es realmente un Avenger ahora?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, y cuando tenga la respuesta, tú serás el primero en saberla. —Picoteó la delgada tela del traje de Peter—. Cambiando de tema: cuando andas ahí afuera atrapando villanos, ¿qué es usualmente lo que ellos cargan? —Peter lo miró perplejo, arqueando las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos: un gesto que se estaba volviendo rápidamente familiar—. ¿Usan los puños, disparan AK-47 al aire, o qué?

—¿Mm? Oh, traen de todo, eso creo.

Tony se le quedó viendo, frunciendo el ceño un poco ante la actitud indiferente del chico pero sin decirle nada al respecto. Era altamente improbable que Peter escuchara cualquier consejo de precaución que Tony pudiera darle.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tony finalmente—. ¿Crees que puedes aguantarte de salvar al mundo durante una semana más o menos, mientras yo te remiendo esto un poco?

Peter inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Define "remiendo".

—¿Le dirías que no a un traje anti-balas?

—¡¿En serio?! —Peter lucía como si le acabaran de informar que ese año la Navidad caería en su cumpleaños—. ¿Así como, quieres decir,  _anti-balas_ anti-balas? Caray. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? —añadió—. Porque, ya sabrás, yo amo las ciencias… y, quiero decir, no quiero que tú creas que sólo estoy aprovechándome de ti y de tus recursos… Me encantaría ayudarte…

Tony hizo una seña con la mano y el chico bajó de un salto de la encimera para unirse a él.

—Echa un vistazo, joven padawan —le dijo. Levantó una de las piernas del traje—. Esto es… ¿qué, licra, poliéster? —Peter asintió atento—. Estoy pensando que puede existir una manera de que podamos reforzar esto con titanio o con algo parecido. Y todavía encontrar un modo de conservarlo liviano para que no pierdas tu capacidad de balancearte entre edificios. —Tony se encogió de hombros—. Todo son conjeturas, y continúa siendo un tanto impreciso, pero me las averiguaré. Lástima que Rogers se llevó consigo todo el vibranium cuando huyó para follar con su novio, o lo que sea que esté haciendo por estos días…

Lo último lo había dicho en voz baja más para él mismo, pero el chico claramente lo había escuchado porque levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Espera… ¿Acabas de…?... ¿El Capitán América es  _gay_? —preguntó Peter. En su cara había mucho más deleite que incredulidad. Sintiéndose divertido por alguna razón, Tony arqueó una ceja.

—Se encuentra en algún punto intermedio, así es.

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que el Capitán América… El Capitán  _América…_ es homosexual?!

Tony le dio una gran sonrisa alegre.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Peter tomó un banco y se sentó encima con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es sólo que no tenía idea de que… Bueno, es que, quiero decir, sé que tú saliste del armario hace años, ¡pero no sabía que había  _más_  Avengers que eran gay!

—Bueno —le recordó Tony—,  _Avengers_ es un término muy subjetivo por estos días.

—Sí, de acuerdo, pero, ¿hay más?

—Vamos a decir que eso no queda afuera del reino de las posibilidades —dijo Tony y sonrió más—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando vio que Peter se ponía rojo.

—No lo sé… —El chico se pasó una mano a través del cabello en un gesto que delataba timidez—. Es sólo, que… Desde que comencé a hacer esto, yo estaba como de, oh, yo podría llegar a ser un Avenger algún día, pero qué mal que voy a ser el único  _rarito_ ahí, pero ahora, es sencillamente…  _Vaya._ —Antes de que Tony pudiera encontrar qué decir ante eso, Peter añadió—: Y alguna vez han existido, ya sabes, no lo sé… ¿relaciones entre miembros de los Avengers?

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba en cómo responder a eso.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea? —preguntó al final. Peter se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿sabes? La gente hace bromas acerca de ti y del Capitán. Todo el tiempo.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—Sí. Soy consciente de ello.

Aquel extraño y bromista artículo publicado por Buzzfeed acerca de su  _bromance_ o como fuera que los chicos de ahora le llamasen, era una cosa. Pero alguien (Tony sospechaba de Clint) había impreso el artículo y lo había pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, completándolo con corazones pintados con plumón de gel metálico. Todos ellos se habían reído mucho del asunto. Pero otro artículo publicado por el mismo tabloide hacía apenas una semana con el encabezado proclamando "PELEA ENTRE AMANTES" en color rosa neón, había sido demasiado y demasiado pronto. Si Pepper hubiese estado ahí, ella se habría puesto en contacto discretamente con el periodicucho en cuestión para obligarlos a alterar aquel titular. Pero como no era así, Tony lo dejó pasar.

Mentalmente espantó las nubes de tormenta y soltó un bufido.

—Confía en mí, Peter. Todos ellos se ven geniales en las fotografías, pero son una banda de cabrones cuando ya los conoces bien. Toma por ejemplo a Black Widow. Gran mujer, gran adición al equipo y todo, pero tenía el hábito de mirar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad  _por pura diversión_ , y después de un tiempo las cosas se pusieron realmente  _orwellianas_ , algo así como "El Gran Hermano te está observando y juzgando".

—Oh —dijo Peter y asintió lentamente, como digiriendo el dato—. Es raro escuchar estas cosas de tu gente favorita —explicó—. Aunque Black Widow no es… no era… mi favorita. Quiero decir, es grandiosa, pero…

—¿Puedo preguntar quién era?

—Hulk —dijo Peter inmediatamente—. Por la radiación. Me siento identificado con él.

—Puedo apostarlo —dijo Tony. Otro amigo que se había marchado.

Se quedaron ahí sentados en silencio durante un rato. Entonces Tony miró hacia el reloj digital que estaba en la pared. Las 2:55. Le dio una palmada a la encimera.

—Muy bien, chico araña. Mejor te llevo de regreso a tu casa antes de que tu tía comience a llamar a la policía.

Peter se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Oye… ¿crees que podrías usar un carro un poco menos llamativo? —preguntó. Tony lo miró e hizo un gesto de fingida ofensa.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi vehículo, Parker?

—No, es genial, realmente genial —dijo Peter rápidamente—. Es sólo que no quiero que la gente comience a preguntarse por qué Iron Man está paseándome en su auto por todos lados. Quiero continuar anónimo.

Tony lo miró durante un momento.

—Estás un poco paranoico, ¿sabías? —dijo finalmente. El chico no lo vio a los ojos; en vez de eso, se puso a juguetear con una de las piernas de su traje y se mordió el labio. Al final, asintió de mala gana. Con su cara inclinada de aquella manera, de repente era mucho más fácil notar las grandes ojeras que traía y un gran rasguño en la sien, apenas oculto debajo del pelo. Algo se contrajo en el pecho de Tony y, después de un momento, éste reconoció el sentimiento de saberse culpable por algo.

—Tomaremos un taxi, ¿te parece bien? —dijo.

Peter asintió de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias.

Iban rumbo a la puerta cuando de pronto el chico se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony.

—Es que… Se siente raro. Irme sin él. Me siento un tanto… expuesto.

Tony levantó una mano para tomar el hombro de Peter, pero lo pensó mejor y solamente se cruzó de brazos antes de recargarse contra el marco de la puerta.

—No necesitas un traje para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, chico —le dijo.

—No —respondió Peter—, pero gracias a él es millones de veces más sencillo. —Suspiró y se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Si algo malo pasa cuando tú pudiste haberlo parado…

—Sí, y pensar de ese modo va a volverte loco. No puedes estar en todos los sitios a la vez, Peter.

Peter no respondió. Clavó los ojos en el suelo y Tony reconoció la expresión de alguien que está sumergiéndose en un mal recuerdo y quedándose perdido ahí. Tentativamente, tocó el hombro del joven. Peter pegó un leve brinco y elevó su mirada hacia él.

—¿Estás bien, chico?

Peter asintió.

—Sí. Es sólo que… Um… Sí, estoy bien.

Tony lo observó durante un largo momento con el ceño fruncido. Entonces asintió.

—Vamos. —Le despeinó el cabello y bufó de risa cuando Peter se agachó para evitar su mano, poniéndose rojo de nuevo—. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

* * *

El trayecto en el taxi se mantuvo mayormente en silencio. Peter iba observando los edificios que pasaban y Tony fingía leer mensajes de texto que había recibido hacía días. Varios eran de Rhodey, y uno, de entre toda la gente, de Pepper. "Llámame si necesitas hablar", decía. Sí, cómo no. Eso no iba a pasar. No iba a arrastrarla de regreso a aquel desastre.

El taxi llegó a los apartamentos y se estacionó. Tony miró al chico insistir en dejarle propina al conductor, casi vaciando totalmente sus bolsillos. Mientras Peter salía del carro, Tony se inclinó hacia él.

—Oye, tú.

Peter se giró a verlo, los ojos muy abiertos con expectación.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—¿Cómo has estado durmiendo?

El chico frunció el ceño durante un segundo con confusión, y entonces se encogió de hombros.

—¿Bien? —dijo al final después de esperar demasiado tiempo, y entonces se encaminó a través del estacionamiento con dirección a las grandes puertas dobles del edificio de apartamentos. Tony se apoyó contra el asiento del taxi y suspiró.

Reconocía a un mentiroso cuando lo tenía frente a él.

* * *


	2. Evasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si necesitas hablar...

“Creo que necesitamos dejar las mentiras y estar de acuerdo en que no estás tan buen como dices.”

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro. Acostado en su cama, intentaba descubrir si le interesaba más hacer una broma respecto al error en la palabra “bien”, o si simplemente debía responder apropiadamente el mensaje de texto. Ese era un dilema interno que solía tener mucho; el mejor ejemplo era decidir cuántas de sus lesiones _de trabajo_ podía dejarle saber a May (un par de ojos morados eran una cosa, una costilla potencialmente fracturada era algo completamente diferente. ¿Improvisar?). Decidió ir directo a la yugular.

“Tú tampoco estás tan bien.”

“No creas que no me doy cuenta.”

La respuesta llegó en segundos. ¿Acaso Tony Stark, reconocido hombre de negocios y filántropo, estaba realmente así de aburrido que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sentarse y mandarle mensajes de texto _a él,_ de entre toda la gente? (No que se estuviera quejando. Definitivamente, no se estaba quejando.)

“No estamos hablando de mí.”

“Eso sí es sorprendente.”

“Oye, es suficiente.”

“Deja de darle vueltas.”

“¿Qué sucede?”

Peter lo pensó mucho y entonces dejó el teléfono a un lado. Era el iPhone más reciente y muchísimo más costoso que cualquier cosa que él mismo se hubiese podido comprar. Stark se lo había regalado sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, y Peter lo había aceptado sin preguntar nada. A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente, y todo eso. Y May había estado tan contenta porque el teléfono incluía una calculadora científica graficadora, lo que significaba que esa era una cosa de la lista de útiles escolares que ella ya no tendría que comprar.

Muy bien.

Peter tenía reputación de ser inteligente… Bueno, tenía reputación de ser cerebrito, pero esa era una manera clave de llamarlo inteligente, ¿no era cierto? Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida escolar conociendo la respuesta a todas las preguntas hechas por los profesores y, aun así, rara vez levantaba la mano. Pero eso no venía al caso; era inteligente y, por lo regular, hacía lo correcto.

Por lo tanto, se imaginaba que tenía permitido llegar a un mega-nivel de estupidez al menos de vez en cuando.

Aun así, eso… Eso estaba más allá de los límites a donde generalmente era capaz de llegar. Ese camino, susurraba su yo más sensato, le estaba brindando solamente desesperación, frustración y muchas noches sin dormir… Bueno, _eso,_ al menos, no era nada nuevo.

Había llegado tan lejos como para abrir una sesión de incógnito en su computadora y buscar en la internet cuál era el estatus de la relación amorosa de Stark, sólo para probarse a él mismo que no había ninguna manera en que pudiera ser posible que pasara algo. Para su horror, descubrió que Tony Stark estaba presuntamente soltero otra vez.

Era como si el mundo estuviese conspirando para joderlo a él.

Porque, demonios, los hombres que has estado venerando durante años no se aparecían de pronto en tu apartamento sin razón y sin ser invitados (se dijo a él mismo). Y sí, a veces hacía cosas estúpidas, pero él no era estúpido per se. Al menos eso creía.

_Eso_ era algo que nunca iba a pasar. Lo tenía claro. Lo sabía.

De todas formas, no quería decir que podía dejar de imaginar cosas. No quería decir que podía al menos fingirlo de vez en cuando. A veces, cuando Peter regresaba a casa después de lo que aparentemente eran revisiones para asegurarse de que no hubiese muerto pero que a veces se sentían más como que Stark simplemente tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien, Peter creía que podía oler al hombre en la ropa que estaba vistiendo.

Eso era realmente malo.

—¡Hola, Peter, ya estoy en casa!

Movió la mano para tomar el teléfono pero entonces cambió de opinión y en vez de eso salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde May estaba dejando su bolso en la isla y agarrándose el cabello en una coleta. En ese momento ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna oficina sucia del centro y lo odiaba; típicamente se ponía a contarle a Peter un montón de las historias horribles que le habían sucedido durante el día y el chico la escuchaba con genuino interés, o al menos así era antes. Últimamente, sus pensamientos se perdían en todas direcciones. La mayoría de las veces, encima de las varias superficies del búnker y una vez contra el tapizado de cierto Ferrari, si era totalmente honesto.

Todo eso estaba tan completamente mal. En el mejor de los casos, Peter se mantenía optimista.

—¿Pedimos algo para cenar? —preguntó May mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la isla.

—Sí —respondió Peter distraídamente, apoyándose contra la encimera. May se le quedó viendo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —repitió Peter y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo May y Peter inmediatamente se puso en alerta porque ella tenía de nuevo _ese_ tono de voz—. Si hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar, _puedes_ hacerlo sin duda. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo Peter—. Pero estoy bien. No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo ella y arqueó una ceja—. Plummer llamó hoy durante mi hora de comida. Aparentemente, tus calificaciones de Biología Avanzada han…

—De trigonometría —la corrigió Peter.

—Trigonometría, cierto. Nunca puedo decirlo bien. Sí, pues tu profesor me llamó para decirme que estabas a casi nada de sacar menos de un 70 de calificación. ¿Quieres contarme de qué se trata todo eso?

Peter se removió incómodamente. La verdad era que, entre balancearse entre edificios, tratar de curarse él mismo sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, intentar dormir, y de no sobre-analizar su vida personal, su tarea escolar había quedado relegada a la última posición. Pero, por obvias razones, no podía revelarle nada de eso a May.

—Sólo he estado un poco distraído últimamente —dijo.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no te están golpeando con regularidad de nuevo?

—Sí, eso… eso que pasó hace un par de semanas… fue un caso extraordinario.

May asintió como si tuviera más cosas que decir pero prefería dejarlas pasar por el momento.

—¿Quieres llamar al restaurante?

—¡Por supuesto! —Aliviado de que ella desistiera de hablar, Peter se torció para alcanzar el teléfono. Pero la voz de May lo hizo detenerse.

—Peter, nunca te obligaría a decirme nada si tú no quieres hacerlo, pero… ¿no crees que tal vez deberías?

—¿Qué?

—Si hay algo que necesites charlar conmigo… o quizá no conmigo —ofreció May—. Podemos encontrar a alguien por el rumbo… Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te sientas obligado a guardarte las cosas o a fingir que estás mejor de lo que realmente estás.

De pronto, la culpa/paranoia residual de Peter comenzó a gritarle que May seguramente sabía de su doble vida y que estaba tratando de obligarlo a que lo admitiera ante ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que May estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Esto es acerca de tío Ben?

May asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya pasaron seis meses —dijo ella—. Y sé que fue difícil para ti durante un tiempo. Y sé que de nuevo no estás durmiendo bien…

—Mira, no es como si pudiéramos pagar un terapeuta, así que, no quiero ofenderte, pero ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—Es que me preocupo por ti a veces, Peter, te quedas todo callado y…

—Oye, no es por interrumpirte o algo, pero ¿puedo ordenar la comida? —dijo Peter y señaló hacia el teléfono. Estaba siendo grosero, y en otras circunstancias May se habría enojado por ello, pero como estaban las cosas, ella lo dejó pasar.

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, a la mitad de su segundo episodio de _House, M.D._ y con la comida tailandesa humeante sobre la mesita, Peter se deslizó silenciosamente desde la sala de estar hasta su habitación para revisar su teléfono. Tenía tres mensajes de texto, uno de ellos era una alerta para el examen de Biología de la siguiente semana, enviado por su sistema de recordatorios. Los otros dos eran de parte de Stark.

“Peter.”

“La evasión no funciona conmigo.”

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y se sentó sobre su cama en la oscuridad de su cuarto. La pantalla del teléfono tenía el brillo a todo lo alto y, para sus sensibles ojos, eso era como una bofetada en plena cara. Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando abrirse al señor Stark. _Oye, sí, tienes razón. Vi un puño de cosas hace seis meses y no he podido ser capaz de dormir desde entonces. No dejo de tener pesadillas de lo que pasó en Alemania. Oh, y por si todo eso fuera poco, quisiera que vinieras aquí y me besaras hasta el cansancio pero, um, no te obligaría a cumplir eso. Lo dejo totalmente a tu libre elección._

Sí, cómo no.

“Estoy bien.”

“¿Por qué no lo estaría?”

“Por amor de dios.”

“Tienes un caso típico de insomnio.”

“Está claro que estás sufriendo de paranoia remanente.”

“Y francamente me da ansiedad tan sólo voltear a verte.”

Peter trató de encontrar alguna respuesta inteligente a eso pero no se le ocurría nada.

“Estoy bien.”

Ohhh sí. Te lo van a creer, Parker.

Stark respondió de inmediato:

“Lo juro por dios.”

Su pantalla se iluminó de nuevo: Stark lo estaba llamando. Peter respondió y trató de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —siseó Peter sin esperar a que Stark dijera nada.

—¿Por qué, qué estás haciendo? —La pregunta de Stark sonaba totalmente fuera de broma.

—¿Viendo TV con May y cenando? ¡No puedo estar respondiéndote tus llamadas todo el tiempo!

—Peter, ¿te sientes bien?

—Es _House,_ y Hugh Laurie está a punto de burlarse de los veganos, así que, ¿por favor podemos hacer esto rápido?

—Bueno, en _ese_ caso… —dijo Stark y Peter pudo escuchar la sonrisa ladeada del hombre a través del teléfono. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Se dejó caer en la cama; sentía que la cara le estaba ardiendo—. En serio, chico. No sabes mentir.

—¿Y qué? —Qué respuesta tan juvenil. Peter tuvo ganas de arrojar su teléfono contra la pared, o quizá arrojarse él mismo.

—Y sé cómo se ve el trastorno de estrés postraumático, y tú lo tienes hasta decir basta, Parker.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Porque estoy justo ahí contigo y dado que se supone que yo soy el adulto responsable aquí…

—Por favor, no inventes…

—Mira, dije que “se supone que soy”, nunca dije que era bueno siéndolo.

—Eso es lo más cercano a la verdad de todo lo que has dicho en toda la noche.

—No te pases de listillo conmigo, Parker. Tienes un problema, y yo sólo quiero que sepas que… Bueno… Si alguna vez necesitas hablar…

—¿No debo dudar en acercarme a ti? —finalizó Peter fríamente. Puso los ojos en blanco. Dos veces en el mismo día. Necesitaba aprender a poner una mejor cara de inocencia.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —susurró Stark.

 —¿Peter? —Esa era May llamándolo desde la sala—. ¡Peter, ven aquí o voy a comerme tu cena!

—Mira, tengo que irme —dijo Peter en voz más baja—. Mándame mensajes de texto de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? De veras no puedo responderte todo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Stark, impaciente—, pero si algo pasa, ¿me prometes que le dirás algo a alguien?

—¿Me podrías recordar por qué esto te importa tanto?

—Porque yo me he sentido igual durante un montón de años, y sé lo que estoy haciendo, y tú no. —Hubo una pausa, y entonces Stark continuó hablando de corrido como si hubiese estado ensayando ese discurso—. Sé que crees que eres invencible o algo así, pero necesitas disminuir el ritmo a uno que sí puedas soportar. Cuídate más. Todo esto va a morderte el trasero cuando menos lo esperes.

No por primera vez, Peter tuvo el presentimiento de que Stark ocultaba mucho más de lo que era visible a simple vista. Cerró los ojos y asintió hasta que recordó que Stark no podía verlo.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Peter, te estás perdiendo el episodio!

Puso la mano sobre el teléfono.

—¡Ahí voy! —Y entonces le dijo a Stark—: Tengo que irme. Pero me encuentro bien, te lo prometo.

Hubo un crujido de estática, como si Stark hubiese suspirado de exasperación.

—Muy bien —fue lo que dijo, no obstante—. Muy bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo Peter y finalizó la llamada. Arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama, sintiéndose mareado como cuando te levantas muy rápido. Todo eso había sido sólo un consejo amistoso, del tipo que un profesor le daría a un pupilo, pero para Peter se sentía tan intenso como un buen perfume o un beso de lengua.

Dejó su habitación sintiéndose muy pensativo.

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, acostado en su cama cubierto de sus mantas y con Mango brillando resplandeciente en la pantalla de su teléfono en medio de la oscuridad (estaba tratando de aprender alemán; si iba a tener insomnio, al menos iba a sacarle algo de provecho), recordó lo que Stark le había dicho acerca de que no sabía mentir y se preguntó si el hombre sabía. Esperaba que no.

— _Wie geht’s?_ —le dijo el bot de la página web.

Toda su vida la gente le había dicho que era bastante transparente en sus emociones; desde que había comenzado a hacer ese “trabajo a tiempo parcial”, como a él le gustaba llamarle, había tenido la esperanza de que su cara de inocencia hubiese mejorado. Pero como fuera, el trabajo de vigilante era una cosa, y esconder el gigantesco enamoramiento que sentía por alguien, otra muy diferente. Tampoco tenía ninguna razón válida para creer que había mejorado en ocultar eso último.

— _Mir geht’s gut!_

¿Por qué no podía sufrir un enamoramiento normal como todos sus compañeros de clase? ¡Se supone que la gente que idolatras no se aparece de repente como algo habitual en tu vida! Eso, sin duda, tenía que ser una violación a alguna ley universal en algún sitio.

Los párpados comenzaron a ponérsele pesados. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante y rápidamente la levantó como si estuviese esquivando un puño directo a su cara. El bot de Mango dijo “ _mir geht’s nicht gut”_ en un tono cómicamente malhumorado. Peter apenas sí lo escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlar su corazón desbocado.

_Estás en tu cuarto en Queens, no estás a punto de morir. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Todo está bien._

Cuando bajó la vista hacia su teléfono, fue para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de texto de parte de Stark.

“Háblame si estás despierto.”

Peter suspiró y tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

“Hola.”

“Te atrapé.”

“No me atrapaste nada, pude haberte ignorado.”

“Como si fueras a hacer tal cosa”, respondió Stark.

Peter aspiró una bocanada de aire, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico con toda propiedad, Stark añadió:

“Si necesitas hablar…”

Tragando fuerte, Peter lo pensó y entonces mandó una serie rápida de mensajes.

“Bien.”

“No me gusta dormir porque tengo pesadillas.”

“Sólo he dormido como 5 horas durante toda la semana.”

“Sé que no debería evitar dormir pero no quiero detenerme porque se siente como si tuviera el control”

“¿Eso te pasa a ti también?”

Hubo un largo, largo periodo de silencio. Peter aspiró otra vez y comenzó a teclear una disculpa, pero entonces finalmente llegó otro mensaje de Stark. Le había ganado.

“Lo siento. No debí haberte arrastrado hacia nuestro desastre.”

“Está bien!!!!” respondió Peter inmediatamente. “Ese no es el problema!!!!”

“Claro, nadie que usa tantos signos de exclamación puede ser sincero.”

“Necesitas ayuda.”

“Tú eres el que se queda despierto hasta la madrugada.”

“Sí. Nunca dije que yo sí estuviera bien.”

“Hazme saber a qué hora sales de la escuela el lunes.”

“Necesito hablar contigo de esto en persona.”

Peter no se molestó en cuestionarlo.

“A las 3 pm. ¿En dónde estarás?”

“Por ahí cerca.”

“El ruido blanco es bueno para el insomnio, por cierto.”

“Ponlo en volumen alto para que no puedas pensar y sólo respira.”

“Deja una luz encendida si ayuda.”

“Y si no pasa nada, no pasa nada, no trates de forzarte.”

“¿Continúas ahí?”

“Sí.”

“Gracias.”

Todos esos eran buenos consejos, pero Peter no pudo dormir en absoluto. En vez de eso, desplazó la pantalla hacia arriba en su conversación, leyendo y volviendo a leer hasta que su cerebro finalmente se rindió y lo lanzó dentro de un sueño inquieto y ligero.


	3. Hora de dormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era terrible cuando tus sentimientos románticos y tu síndrome del padre ausente terminaban cruzándose.

**Capítulo 3. Hora de dormir**

El chico realmente lucía cansado. Tony lo había recogido en un punto a varias manzanas de su escuela; en ese momento, sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi que Tony había llamado, era evidente que Peter hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —preguntó Peter.

—No estás durmiendo bien —dijo Tony—. Tienes mucho que aprender, chico. Ese balanceo entre edificios… —se interrumpió de repente, recordando al conductor—. Todas esas cosas que haces, yo sé que son divertidas, pero créeme, van a regresar a cobrarte factura.

—Lo juro, te he escuchado decirme como ocho versiones diferentes de esa misma frase.

—No te burles de lo que digo, Parker —lo regañó Tony. Entonces, se dirigió al conductor—: Deténgase aquí.

* * *

 

Se encontraban sentados en un banco sobre la acera, cada uno con su vaso de Starbucks en la mano. Al entrar a la cafetería, el chico inicialmente se había inclinado por la bebida más económica del menú, pero entonces Tony le había pedido que ordenara algo más costoso, insistiendo en que él iba a pagarlo. Ambos pidieron múltiples _shots_ de expreso en sus cafés.

—No te ves nada bien —dijo Tony. Peter agachó la cabeza y se frotó la nuca con la mano con la que no sostenía su café a medio tomar. No respondió—. Puedo ver las ojeras que te cargas, chico —continuó diciendo Tony—. No puedes engañarme.

—¿Cómo va el traje? —preguntó Peter abruptamente. Tony le dirigió una mirada airada, la cual Peter correspondió con el tipo de insolencia que sólo se ve en personas menores de veinticinco años.

—Bien —concedió Tony al final—. Puede que tal vez yo haya inventado un nuevo tipo de tela especialmente para ti, aunque voy a dejar que tú le pongas nombre. No sé cómo llamarle a un híbrido de titanio, kevlar y poliéster. —Peter esbozó una sonrisa torcida, le dio un traguito a su café y miró a lo lejos. Los autos pasaban por la calle rugiendo sus motores—. Sólo prométeme algo —añadió Tony—. _Prométeme_ que cuando te pongas el traje encontrarás una manera de tocar a todo volumen esa canción de Sia por toda la ciudad.

Eso bastó para hacer reír al chico, quien continuó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Está terminado? —preguntó Peter.

—Totalmente. No puedo hacer más. —La verdad era que Tony iba a echar de menos trabajar con ese traje; había sido bueno tener un proyecto que mantuviera sus manos y su cerebro ocupados. Un proyecto que lo mantuviera alejado de los pensamientos que, Pepper diría, lo arrastraban de regreso directo al abismo. Ya sabes. Si es que Pepper estuviera ahí—. Podemos pasar por el laboratorio y recogerlo, si gustas.

—Claro —dijo Peter y reprimió un bostezo—. Lo siento.

—No eres tú quien debe disculparse, chico. Soy _yo_ quien lo siente.

—Ya te lo dije. Esto ya me pasaba desde mucho antes que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Y de todas formas… —Peter se encogió de hombros—… Yo te dije que sí, así que es tanto mi culpa como la tuya.

—Tienes quince años. No debí hacerlo.

—Está _bien_ , ¿de acuerdo? —insistió Peter y negó con la cabeza—. Honestamente, ni siquiera creo que eso sea un problema. Es sólo la manera en que yo funciono, ¿sabes?

—Se supone que el cuerpo humano no debe funcionar así —le dijo Tony—. Y francamente, si estás durmiendo menos de… ¿cuántas horas eran? Oh sí, cinco horas a la semana, realmente no deberías de andar columpiándote entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Peter gimió y bebió más de su café.

—Suenas igual que May —dijo—. Ella siempre está tratando de que le cuente mis cosas.

—Bien por ella.

—No, no lo entiendes —dijo Peter—. No todos nosotros podemos pararnos en un podio y simplemente anunciarle al mundo que tenemos una doble vida, a diferencia de otras personas que yo conozco.

—Pero me habías dicho que tus problemas comenzaron desde antes de lo de Alemania.

—Sí, he estado haciendo esto desde hace tiempo. Tú lo sabes.

Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Y antes de esto, ¿qué era? ¿Exámenes de ciencias, deberes de matemáticas, el club de debate, o qué? No me digas que un día te levantaste de la cama y simplemente decidiste hacer esto, porque a _nadie_ le sucede así.

Peter clavó los ojos en la acera. Cruzó los tobillos y sus dedos tamborilearon un tatuaje encima del vaso de su café. No respondió nada.

—Muy bien, entonces no me cuentes —dijo Tony—. Pero créeme una cosa, Peter. —El chico levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre pero continuó sin hacer contacto visual con Tony—. No quieres hacer esto tú solo. No algo como esto. Sé que no puedes ir con tu tía y contarle a ella, pero me gustaría creer que si confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para dejarme secuestrarte hasta Europa, entonces al menos puedes confiar lo suficiente en mí también como para contarme qué es lo que te pasa. No quieres hacer esto tú solo —repitió.

Peter parecía estar pensándolo.

—¿Y tú, con quién hablas? —dijo al final—. Suenas como si tú tuvieras exactamente mis mismos problemas.

—Oh, yo dispongo de toda una red de apoyo. Es verdad que en este momento la mayoría de ellos se encuentran en paradero desconocido, pero ya sabes. Nadie es perfecto.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—Voy a pensarlo —dijo—. ¿Podemos ir ya a recoger el traje? Quiero regresar a casa antes de las seis.

* * *

 

Peter parecía tan asombrado del laboratorio de Tony tal como la primera vez que lo había visto, lo que resultaba, de cierta manera, enternecedor. Mientras Tony rebuscaba en el armario donde había colgado el traje en una percha, podía ver a Peter por el rabillo del ojo: el chico estaba pasando su mano por encima de todo lo largo de la encimera de acero inoxidable como si le maravillara la sensación.

—Y _voilà._

Tony le arrojó el traje a Peter. Observó al chico moverse rápidamente para atraparlo.

—Es realmente liviano —dijo Peter, estirando una de las mangas de manera experimental.

—Síp. No es completamente a prueba de golpes, pero si alguien te da duro y caes, no deberás hacerte más daño que un leve moretón. Espero.

—¡Genial!

Tony observó a Peter estirar el traje de un lado y del otro, y, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, dejó de mirarlo y se ocupó en acomodar las perchas del armario.

—Por cierto —le dijo Tony por encima del hombro—. ¿Has considerado solicitar una de mis becas?

—¿Qué? Oh, ¿pero no son solamente para los que cursan el último año de preparatoria? —preguntó Peter sentándose encima de la mesa con el traje en el regazo.

Tony cerró la puerta del armario y se inclinó contra ella.

—Nah. Hay una división para cada uno de los grados escolares. Si llenas la solicitud de beca escolar nacional, y si cumples con todos los requisitos, te contestarán con un correo.

Peter asintió, luciendo como si no supiera cómo proseguir con aquella conversación. Se quedaron en silencio. Su pie respingó de manera involuntaria y eso pareció traer de vuelta a la vida al chico. Se estremeció y reprimió otro bostezo.

Desde la puerta del armario, con los brazos cruzados, Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿De verdad?

Peter comenzó a responder:

—Realmente no…

—¿…No estás así de mal? No me vengas con sandeces, Parker.

El chico no lo miró a los ojos, en vez de eso se quedó mirando fijamente a sus rodillas mientras se mordisqueaba la piel seca de su labio inferior.

—No dormí nada anoche —dijo finalmente, casi sonando culpable—. He estado dormitando durante todo el día. Esto es lo más despierto que he estado desde… mm, desde el mediodía.

Tony frunció el ceño. Si las cosas todavía fueran como habían sido antes, no habría dudado ni un segundo en llevar a Sam a hablar con el chico, a que le diera algún consejo. Al fin y al cabo, Sam estaba mucho más calificado que Tony, quien no tenía ningún estudio del tema, sólo experiencia personal. Pero Sam se encontrada Dios sabía dónde, junto con Steve y todos los demás, y ahí estaba Tony, vastamente carente de refuerzos.

—¿Qué tanto te lastimas habitualmente? —preguntó Tony—. Cuando sales a patrullar y eso…

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Mayormente me hago sólo moretones. Hace una semana tuve una mala caída. Pensé que me había roto una costilla, pero de acuerdo a la página de la Mayo Clinic, sólo fue un buen golpe. Alcancé a hacerme curaciones antes de que May regresara a casa, así que…

Repentinamente, Tony tuvo ante él la viva imagen de lo que era ser un súper héroe hecho en casa, la visión llegó a su mente totalmente sin que él la solicitara: se imaginó a Peter en el pequeño y estrecho baño de su apartamento, hurgando entre la medicina guardada en el gabinete con manos temblorosas y conformándose con ungüentos antisépticos y banditas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, tal como le pasaba mucho últimamente, Tony se vio devuelto a la vida por un movimiento repentino proveniente de la encimera. Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Peter cayendo hacia delante como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Tony se lanzó hacia él y atrapó al chico justo antes de que cayera al suelo; entonces Peter abrió los ojos y lo miró de manera aturdida. Inmediatamente, el chico se removió hacia atrás para librarse del agarre de Tony.

—Perdón —murmuró—. Me quedé dormido por un segundo… Oye —añadió—, ¿crees que podría echarme una siesta aquí? ¿Sólo por un rato?

* * *

 

Tony lo dejó acostarse en el sofá de la sala de TV, una que estaba a varias puertas del laboratorio por el pasillo. En cuestión de segundos, Peter estaba dormido, acostado boca abajo y viéndose como un niño de menos de quince años. Después de un momento de estar observándolo a ver si despertaba de golpe (el chico estaba teniendo un sueño inquieto, sus ojos se movían con brusquedad y tenía el ceño fruncido), Tony tomó una manta y cautelosamente se la colocó encima.

El chico se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos.

—Sólo soy yo —le dijo Tony.

Peter asintió amodorradamente y volvió a acomodarse. Tony le apretó el hombro y se alejó para buscar algo de beber.

* * *

 

Rhodey apareció en la entrada de la cocina cuando Tony estaba preparando café. Su amigo estaba cogiéndole el truco a sus prótesis bastante bien: por esos días apenas sí se notaba su cojera.

—Acerca del chico dormido en nuestro sofá —comenzó a decir Rhodey, señalando con un pulgar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué…?

—Ese es Spider-Man —dijo Tony con voz inexpresiva—. Está acampando aquí por una hora o dos.

Rhodey había conocido a Tony durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera tuvo que cuestionarle nada. En vez de eso, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y preguntó:

—¿Has sabido algo de Pepper últimamente?

—Ni una palabra. —Tony se sirvió una taza enorme de café y le dio un largo trago—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? —Rhodey negó con la cabeza—. Mira —continuó diciendo Tony—, sé por qué te lo pasas preguntándome eso, y lo aprecio, pero no creo que tenga ningún sentido ya. Ella no va a regresar.

—Lo siento mucho, amigo.

—Sí, yo también lo siento. —Tony no lo estaba viendo a los ojos; en vez de eso, clavó la mirada en las profundidades de su taza de café. El líquido reflejaba sus ojos, distorsionados y extraños. Le dio otro trago—. ¿Supongo que no has sabido nada de Nat o de los otros?

Rhodey negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo durante un buen tiempo.

—Eso parece.

Rhodey dudó antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Escucha, Tony, está bien demostrar la tristeza cuando la sentimos, lo sabes, ¿no? Has tenido más que suficiente porque…

—Muy bien, ¿sabes qué? Esta conversación se terminó. —Tony se dirigió hacia la puerta con su bebida en la mano, pero su amigo lo atrapó sosteniéndolo del hombro.

—No estoy tratando de atacarte —dijo Rhodey—, o de psicoanalizarte, ni nada parecido. Pero, por favor, es evidente que no te encuentras bien. Y no es precisamente un secreto el porqué. Steve…

—… Steve ya no es un habitante de esta casa, así que no sé para qué desperdiciamos saliva hablando de él —finalizó Tony con voz firme—. Lo que pasó con nosotros se queda entre nosotros. No tengo por qué hablar de ello con nadie. —Caminó hacia el corredor.

—Sí —dijo Rhodey detrás de él—. ¡Pero tampoco tienes que interiorizarlo!

Tony lo ignoró y continuó caminando. Hizo una pausa para observar a Peter, quien parecía haberse apagado como una luz. Apenas sí se había estirado un poco debajo de la manta. Tony subió a la planta alta sin estar completamente seguro a dónde se dirigía. Como si su propia mente estuviera tratando de joderlo todavía más, se encontró de pronto parado ante la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Steve… O al menos, el cuarto que éste solía usar cuando se quedaba ahí. Después de un momento, Tony se resignó, le dio vuelta a la manija y entró al cuarto con pasos suaves.

Todavía olía como él. Tony supuso que no debería sentirse sorprendido por eso, dado que sólo habían pasado unas pocas semanas de la última vez que Steve estuvo ahí, pero de todas formas era inquietante. Se sentía como si Steve apenas acabara de salir de la habitación, como si fuera a regresar en cuestión de minutos.

Tony le echó un vistazo al escaso mobiliario: la cama, la mesita de noche, la cómoda, un sillón. Una lámpara de pedestal junto al sillón. Unas estanterías pequeñas. Una computadora portátil que no se había llevado consigo. Aquel cuarto lucía como uno que se podía abandonar con facilidad: Tony se encontró preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo Steve habría estado planeando irse de ahí. Probablemente desde que Barnes apareció por primera vez después de haber estado perdido durante décadas. Por supuesto que era eso, de hecho. Dado que Tony había pasado unas cuantas noches en ese cuarto durante los meses anteriores, recordaba que había habido más _cosas_ en él anteriormente. Steve debió de haber comenzado a vaciarlo en el instante que supo que Barnes estaba vivo. Y de ese modo, Tony había sido abandonado a medio camino. No importaba que Barnes hubiese asesinado a sus padres. No importaba nada.

No pudo quedarse ahí.

Afuera del cuarto, Tony aspiró y exhaló con profundidad. Más abajo por ese mismo pasillo, estaba el cuarto que habían arreglado para Wanda. El pequeño santuario que ella había construido para su hermano continuaba ahí, por supuesto. Tony habría deseado encontrar un modo de hacerle llegar a ella las fotografías de Pietro, pero la carta que Steve le había mandado no tenía dirección de remitente. Aquella carta rápida y formal. Porque Steve Rogers era un soldado, uno de otra época, y eso significaba no demostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto; las barracas en los años 40 no eran sitios amigables. Pero… eso no era totalmente cierto, ¿o sí? Tony recordaba el gran escándalo del 2001 cuando alguien encontró las tristemente célebres cartas Rogers-Barnes. Incontables historiadores levantaron la voz para insistir que no, que esas palabras _no significaban_ lo que tú creías que significaban cuando todos sabían jodidamente bien que sí significaban eso. Así que quizá era más eso que el hecho de que Tony simplemente no importara.

Él lo había intentado. Vaya que sí. “ _Intentado”_ usualmente terminaba siendo otra manera de llamarle a “ _joderla en grande”,_ pero la idea era la misma. Y cada vez que Tony hacía algo mal, Steve estaba ahí, mirándolo con esa expresión de triste decepción que era incómodamente parecida a la que su padre le habría dirigido. Excepto que su padre habría estado mayormente exasperado al final. Era terrible cuando tus sentimientos románticos y tu síndrome del padre ausente terminaban cruzándose.

Usualmente Tony sobrevivía negando sus sentimientos más oscuros y fingiendo que lo que fuera que lo lastimaba, no lo hacía. Pero ese día, parecía que la simple negación no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente bien, y Tony podía sentir la depresión, opresiva y de color amarillo como la pis, invadiéndolo una vez más. Aun con todos sus propios problemas, Tony envidiaba al chico que dormía en el sillón de abajo. Peter había sido un participante más o menos voluntario en toda la mierda anterior, pero no había sido cómplice de todos los efectos colaterales. No como Tony.

* * *

 

Peter ya había despertado cuando Tony por fin bajó del piso superior. Estaba sentado encima del reposabrazos del sillón y charlaba animadamente con Rhodey.

—… realmente siento lo de tus piernas —estaba diciendo.

Rhodey movió una mano en un gesto que le restaba importancia.

—Todavía puedo emprender el vuelo. Hablando de eso, qué movimientos los tuyos cuando peleas.

—Sí —dijo Tony desde la entrada del salón—. Es extremadamente talentoso.

Peter saltó en su asiento y se sonrojó, resbalando del reposabrazos hasta quedar de pie.

—Oh… Hola.

—Puedo pedirte un taxi si necesitas regresar a casa —le dijo Tony.

—Probablemente eso es una buena idea —dijo Peter—. Tengo deberes que hacer.

Tony recordaba el vuelo a Alemania, el cual había sido, en su mayoría, él observando a Peter mirar con el ceño fruncido tres diferentes libros de texto al mismo tiempo, garabateando notas en un pedazo de papel apoyado en la pasta dura de un cuarto libro que mantenía encima de su regazo.

Fue consciente de que Rhodey lo estaba mirando fijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo para usar el teléfono y llamar al taxi. Eso lo hizo sentirse cohibido y molesto, como si de alguna manera Rhodey lo hubiese atrapado con las manos en la masa. Por consiguiente, se portó un tanto brusco con la mujer que lo atendió en el teléfono. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Rhodey se había marchado y que Peter estaba de pie en la entrada del salón, observándolo con expresión extraña.

—¿Mm? —dijo Tony arqueando una ceja.

—Parece que estás un tanto tenso —le dijo Peter. Traía el cabello alborotado por culpa de la siesta, y la mochila colgando en un hombro.

—Vas a joderte la espalda si continúas cargando tu bolso de esa manera —le dijo Tony.

Peter se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño y no respondió nada ante ese comentario.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo.

Tony movió una mano indicando “adelante” y Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Lo preguntó tan inocentemente y con un tremendo aire de perplejidad, que, por un momento, Tony tampoco pudo recordar el motivo. Aparentemente había sido para darle consejos acerca de sus problemas de sueño… Pero, ¿exactamente qué había hecho acerca de eso, a excepción de permitir que Peter durmiera una siesta en su sillón?

Se aclaró la garganta y decidió evadirse haciéndose el gracioso.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—¡Nononono! —dijo Peter a toda prisa—. Es sólo que… No importa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. No importa. —Se aclaró la garganta y meneó los hombros—. Debería irme —murmuró y se encaminó corredor abajo antes de que Tony pudiera responder, dejándolo con la duda de qué era lo que había hecho mal.

* * *

 

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras cenaban y miraban _The West Wing_ en la TV, Rhodey, con las prótesis estiradas por encima de la mesita de centro, se le quedó viendo fijamente a Tony.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con todo este asunto acerca de Spider-Man —le dijo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El chico _claramente_ te idolatra —comenzó Rhodey—, y francamente no estoy muy seguro de que sea el momento adecuado para ti para embarcarte en un proyecto nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres con “proyecto nuevo”?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que es mejor que esto no sea como lo de los trajes.

Tony suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—No estás siendo justo.

—No, estoy siendo razonable. Tú _siempre_ haces esto cuando estás deprimido, Tony. Y preferiría que me lo hicieras a mí o a otra persona que al menos no fuera a resultar herida por ello.

—Cambia de tema ahora mismo.

—Tony… —comenzó a decir Rhodey con mal tono.

Pero Tony ya se había puesto de pie. Levantó su plato y salió del salón.

* * *

 

“¿Estás bien?”

“¡Claro!”

“Perdóname si me lo tomo con reservas”, tecleó Tony. “He estado pensando…”

“Okay…”

“No te quiero volando por ahí así como estás ahora.”

“Está bien.”

“Entonces si quieres salir, mándame un mensaje e iré contigo.”

“¿Qué te parece eso?”

“Estoy bien!!!”

“No, no estás bien. Necesitas supervisión.”

“No tienes que hacerlo.”

“Peter.”

“Es en serio.”

“Si quieres permanecer anónimo, la última cosa que deseas es estrellarte contra un edicifio.”

“edificio*”

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Tony obtuviera una respuesta… Era casi medianoche. Trató de no pensar en el chico acostado sin poder dormir hora tras hora mientras pasaba el tiempo.

“Muy bien”, leyó. “Tengo muchos exámenes estos días, así que…”

“¿Quizá la semana que viene?”

“De acuerdo.”

“No es que no confíe en ti.”

“Es que estás arriesgándote.”

“Gracias.”

“¿Sabes? Realmente has estado ayudándome mucho.”

“Y de verdad lo aprecio.”

“Gracias.”

Tony esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante los mensajes de texto llegando en rápida sucesión y se dijo a él mismo que eso que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Porque, ¿quién más estaba ahí para ayudar al chico, si no era él?


	4. No estaba listo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por otro lado, él sólo era un chico bastante pobre enamorado de un hombre extremadamente rico, y se sentía aterrorizado de poner en riesgo el extraño lazo de compañerismo que había formado con el señor Stark.

**Capítulo 4. No estaba listo**

Fue una experiencia interesante, ser golpeado por otra persona a los cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber aterrizado en un país extranjero. Peter constantemente había soñado con viajar (algún día tendría el dinero, algún día, _algún día)_ pero su primera aventura internacional no había salido cómo él se lo habría imaginado.

No era la primera vez que le pegaban. Ya había sido golpeado un par de veces por niños más grandes que él en la escuela secundaria y un par de veces más durante sus “horas de trabajo”. Pero nunca así. Su larga historia como víctima de acoso escolar no importó ese día porque allá, en la escuela, si te quedas tirado y quieto, sales de apuros. Pero ahí, en ese momento, Peter _tuvo_ que pelear. Y _quería_ hacerlo.

Además, fue un tanto extraño ser golpeado por gente a la que has admirado toda tu vida.

Pelear _dolía._ Las películas de acción no enseñaban esa parte.

En primer lugar, el Capi había estado usando guantes, los cuales no parecían tan malos al inicio, pero que de cerca parecían tener la misma fuerza abrumadora que un par de nudilleras de metal… y Peter sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La cara le dolía; las orejas le ardían como si tuviera una grave infección.

Más cosas: peso aplastante desde arriba… sólo porque tenía fuerza aumentada, no quería decir que cargar un carro no le doliera… Dolor ardiente en sus hombros y pantorrillas y niebla roja en su campo visual.

Tratando de levantarse, la sangre escurriéndole por la cara, tropezándose por todo el asfalto. Sus piernas eran de gelatina. Y parecía que no podría recuperar el aliento jamás, como si hubiese corrido un par de kilómetros con asma, igual de superficial, aturdido, pecho hundido y mucho pánico…

* * *

 

Peter abrió los ojos de golpe. Perplejo, se le quedó viendo al montón de papeles y libros de texto que tenía encima de la mesa (se había quedado en la escuela después de clases para estudiar, según podía recordar vagamente en alguna parte de su cerebro) pero las palabras que tenía enfrente eran sólo un desorden de garabatos negros, borrosos y tan incomprensibles para él como si estuvieran escritas en sánscrito.

El corazón le latía dolorosamente dentro de la caja torácica, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que pensar para poder respirar. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera… laboriosamente, como si su cuerpo tuviera amnesia y no pudiera recordar cómo hacerlo con propiedad.

Detrás de él, alguien le habló. Espantado, Peter gritó y se giró hacia atrás para ver a la bibliotecaria, la señorita Hunter, caminando hacia la mesa que Peter había ocupado en la silenciosa sección de estudio en la biblioteca. La señorita Hunter traía el ceño fruncido con preocupación y estaba moviendo los labios como si dijera algo.

“¿Peter? Estás blanco como el papel.”

Entonces, alguien, en el fondo de su mente, lo golpeó otra vez, y Peter pareció sentirlo en el torso en vez de la cara porque instantáneamente se encontró tirado en el piso entre la mesa y la silla, apretándose el pecho y rogando por no estar muriendo, mientras a su alrededor otros estudiantes se ponían de pie y estiraban el cuello para echarle un vistazo, y la señorita Hunter arrojándose hacia él…

“Peter. Respira. Respira. Adentro… dos, tres, cuatro… Afuera, dos, tres, cuatro.”

“Peter. No pasa nada. Sólo tranquilízate.”

“Peter, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?”

“No tengo padres”, murmuró Peter temblorosamente y fue así como supo que ya había pasado lo peor.

* * *

 

En contra de toda posibilidad, incluso la enfermera escolar con su enorme falta de experiencia médica fue capaz de reconocer un ataque de pánico cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Obligó a Peter a poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y le sostuvo las manos mientras Peter se estremecía, lloraba y anhelaba interiormente que ojalá ninguno de los presentes subiera un video a Instagram de él perdiendo el control así.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente y dejó de tener la vista nublada, la enfermera le dio un vaso de agua, la cual estaba tan fría que provocó que los dientes le dolieran. Entonces, ella lo acompañó hasta la oficina de la asesora escolar.

La doctora Nicks, sentada detrás de un escritorio y asintiendo para darle valor, se portó bastante amable con él. Peter evitaba verla a los ojos y fijó su atención en un póster pegado en la pared que presentaba a un gatito columpiándose de la rama de un árbol y que decía “¡Resiste!” Peter no había pensado que esas imágenes existieran de verdad. ¿Qué no eran solamente bromas o algo así? O quizá se trataba de una ironía.

—¿Tienes problemas en casa? —preguntó la doctora. Peter negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen arrestado. _Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra—…_ ¿Vives con tu tía, cierto? —Peter asintió—. ¿Y tu tío acaba de morir hace poco, es verdad? —Peter asintió otra vez, todavía sin mirarla a la cara—. Peter, si no me cuentas qué pasa, no podremos averiguar qué es lo que está mal.

 _Exactamente,_ pensó Peter. En voz alta, lo que dijo fue:

—No me pasa nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, la doctora Nicks se inclinó hacia delante en un gesto que intentaba inspirar confianza.

—Lo que me cuentes aquí, se quedará dentro de esta oficina, ¿de acuerdo, Peter? Ni siquiera tu tía tiene que saberlo si tú no quieres.

Pero Peter se mantuvo negando con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada. —El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente otra vez. Apretando los dientes, Peter se obligó a calmarse mientras se frotaba el pecho a regañadientes.

—Si no te molesta que te lo diga, tus calificaciones recientes indican otra cosa —dijo la doctora y Peter suspiró. Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas sucias y pateó la pata de la silla—. Además, te ves muy cansado.

—Estoy bien, doctora Nicks —dijo. Levantó la mirada hacia ella para ver la reacción a sus palabras y la descubrió observándolo con los ojos llenos de lástima. Detrás de ella, el gatito del póster le estaba obsequiando una sonrisa azucarada y enorme.

—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar —dijo ella—, mi puerta está siempre abierta.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Peter.

—Si eso es lo que deseas —dijo la doctora—. Oh, pero antes de que lo olvide —se puso a rebuscar en una de sus gavetas—… llévate esto contigo, ¿quieres?

Le pasó un panfleto delgado y brillante, creativamente titulado “¡ATAQUE DE PÁNICO!” que tenía en la portada a un chico en uniforme escolar y quien se parecía un poco a Andrew Garfield. Hasta se veía igual de viejo que éste. Estaba sentado ante un escritorio, pasándose los dedos a través del cabello en un intento de parecer estresado, con la expresión de la cara torcida en una mueca.

Fiel a su creencia de demostrar cortesía básica, Peter esperó hasta que llegó al otro lado de la escuela antes de arrojar el panfleto a un cesto de basura.

* * *

 

El ataque realmente lo había dejado agotado. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante varias manzanas mientras escuchaba a Rihanna en su iPod y pensaba. En ocasiones así, usualmente se pondría su traje y se iría a balancearse por ahí durante un buen rato hasta que la adrenalina lo ayudara a sentirse un poco mejor. Pero le había dicho a Stark que no saldría a patrullar al menos que contara con su supervisión.

Se sentía en conflicto. Por un lado, quería salir y resentía esos intentos de Stark de retenerlo, como si Peter no fuera capaz de manejar las cosas. ¿Que acaso no había estado haciéndolo él solo durante meses?

Pero por otro lado, él sólo era un chico bastante pobre enamorado de un hombre extremadamente rico, y se sentía aterrorizado de poner en riesgo el extraño lazo de compañerismo que había formado con el señor Stark. Sería mejor hacerle caso al hombre y no hacer nada.

Sería mejor dejar de forjarse esperanzas.

Ya había llenado la solicitud para su beca, tanto para la educativa como para la económica. Nunca era demasiado pronto para comenzar, le había explicado a May, quien se había quedado impresionada de ver a Peter tomar semejante iniciativa. Oh, si tan sólo ella supiera.

Se sintió culpable por andar ahí escapándose de casa, pero no era como si pudiera contarle a May qué era lo que estaba pasándole.

—No eres más que un maldito fracasado —murmuró para él mismo por debajo del sonido de la música.

* * *

 

Ese era el día libre de May. Cuando Peter llegó a casa, la encontró planchando ropa en la sala mientras veía _The Santa Clarita Diet_ en la televisión.

—Hola, tú. Llegas tarde —dijo ella. Peter dejó caer la mochila en una silla con un gruñido.

—Me quedé a estudiar para los exámenes trimestrales —dijo distraídamente.

Un brazo desmembrado cruzó volando por la pantalla de la televisión. Peter cruzó la sala para ir por las perchas para la ropa planchada. Las reunió todas y le dio la espalda a la televisión.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —le dijo a May.

—Gracias, Peter —dijo May, sonando agradecida y atónita al mismo tiempo, pero aparentemente muy ocupada como para cuestionar a Peter—. ¿Sabes? —dijo mientras Peter se dirigía al cuarto de ella con un montón de ropa—. Has tenido una buena racha últimamente. Te ves tan motivado y, tengo que decirlo, me siento profundamente orgullosa de ti.

—Sí, sí, eso supongo —dijo Peter desde el cuarto de May. Se tomó su tiempo en colgar la ropa en el armario. Podía sentir a su tía llevando esa conversación hacia sitios a los que él no quería llegar.

—Acá tengo más ropa limpia que puedes colgar —gritó ella desde la sala. Suspirando y sabiendo que sus esfuerzos por evadirse eran causa perdida, Peter regresó con ella. May bajó la plancha. Le había puesto pausa al programa de TV justo con Drew Barrymore luciendo bastante indiferente a pesar de tener la cara llena de sangre.

Peter vio las señales de tormenta y rápidamente se dirigió por la ropa.

—Déjame colgar esto…

—Peter, ¿pasó hoy en la escuela algo de lo que quieras hablarme? —preguntó ella.

Durante un momento, Peter consideró abrirse con May y contarle al menos acerca del ataque de pánico. Pero entonces pensó en lo que pasaría a continuación de manera inevitable, del dinero que no tenían y que tendrían que gastar para pagarle un terapeuta a quien Peter jamás podría contarle nada, y cambió de idea.

—Nop. No realmente —dijo, decidiendo actuar de manera indiferente—. La clase de historia estuvo entretenida. Hablamos de la Revolución Francesa.

—¿Y estás seguro de que la única cosa interesante que pasó hoy fue María Antonieta perdiendo la cabeza?

Peter fingió confusión.

—¿Sí? Sí, eso creo. —Mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la ropa, notó el teléfono de la casa encima de la mesita de centro justo junto a un puñado de camisas sin planchar, lejos de su base cargadora. Alguien había llamado a May recientemente.

Oh. Por supuesto.

Hasta ahí llegaba el “ _ni siquiera tu tía tiene que saberlo_ ”.

Claro, Peter no había especificado nada, pero de todas formas. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

May lo estaba mirando.

—Peter, si te está pasando algo, me gustaría creer que confiarías en mí y me lo dirías —dijo ella, justo a tiempo. El corazón de Peter, todavía agitado por todo lo que había pasado antes, golpeteó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

—Claramente no necesito contarte cuando hay otras personas que se encargan de eso —dijo enfáticamente.

May gimió, se quitó los anteojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Tal vez, pero preferiría que fueras tú quien me contase este tipo de…

Pero Peter ya no la escuchaba: estaba caminando hacia su habitación.

* * *

 

Para su alivio, Stark respondió el teléfono al primer timbre.

—¿Qué pasó con aquello de que no querías llamadas telefónicas?

—Sí, ya sé. Es sólo que me siento… —se interrumpió y se mordió el labio. La voz de Stark justo en su oído hacía difícil que pudiera pensar.

—¿Atrapado? —sugirió Stark. Ya sin una gota de sarcasmo en la voz, sólo preocupación y, quizá, un poco de empatía.

—Sí —dijo Peter—. Sí, en realidad esa es una buena palabra para describir como me siento.

—¿Qué sucede?

Dejándose caer sobre su cama, Peter le explicó acerca del ataque de pánico y todo lo que había sucedido después.

—Me siento como si estuviera encerrado en una pecera —dijo—. Como si me hubiera quedado sin batería. —Su estómago estaba haciéndose nudos de nuevo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el esfuerzo de recordar lo que le había pasado o si era sólo el estrés de escuchar la voz de Stark y _sabiéndolo_ durante todo el tiempo _._

—Será mejor que ni pienses en salir ahora mismo —dijo Stark.

Peter negó con la cabeza y luego recordó que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Pensé en hacerlo, pero no.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ti? ¿Que te saque de ahí?

—Sí —dijo Peter antes de que el sentido común se apoderara de él—. Sí, por favor.

* * *

 

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó May apareciéndose en la sala justo cuando Peter se dirigía hacia la puerta del apartamento con su chaqueta azul marino colgada de uno de sus hombros.

—Tengo un proyecto en equipo y debo ir a trabajar con ellos. Regresaré a la hora de la cena. —Estaba avergonzado de lo fácil que era mentir últimamente.

—Peter. —May lo alcanzó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Se acababa de pintar las uñas hacía unas horas, y ya tenía una pequeña abolladura en la pintura de profundo color morado de su dedo anular—. Siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato —dijo ella—. La consejera me llamó y me preocupé. No sabía que ibas a enojarte tanto por eso.

Peter suspiró.

—Es que ella me dijo que no iba a decirte nada.

—Lo siento. —Peter permitió que May tirara de él y lo abrazara contra su pecho durante algunos segundos, del mismo modo que ella lo hacía antes cuando Peter cumplía años de un solo dígito. Peter se retorció para librarse del abrazo.

—De veras tengo que irme.

May lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa pícara.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿este proyecto tiene algo que ver con cierta señorita llamada Mary Jane?

—Eh… sí, seguro…

Peter salió a toda velocidad antes de que May quisiera seguir hablando del tema.

* * *

 

Stark se había estacionado a un par de manzanas de distancia y, como siempre, fue inmediatamente visible. Peter llegó hasta su carro y golpeteó la ventanilla. Stark, asustándose, abrió los seguros de las puertas para dejarlo entrar.

El tapizado del carro era de piel, por supuesto. Peter se hundió en el asiento del pasajero, sintiéndose bastante cohibido y avergonzado de repente. Stark estaba vestido con un elegante traje como si acabara de salir de una reunión de negocios. Junto a él, con su camiseta de BB-8, Peter se sintió enloquecedoramente infantil. _¿Cómo puedo ponerme a su nivel?,_ se preguntó. El interior del carro olía a café y al tipo de colonia para después de afeitar que Peter no podría pagar ni en sus sueños.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Stark, dichosamente ignorante de los pensamientos que dominaban la mente de Peter.

—No muy bien —respondió Peter y sintió que era lo más honesto que había dicho en todo el día.

—Sí. No quiero ofenderte, pero tampoco te ves nada bien.

—¿Ah sí?

—Te ves como un vegetariano saliendo de una fábrica de salchichas.

—Oh.

La mente de Peter estaba dividida en dos: en la racional y la irracional. La parte racional era esa que se aseguraba de que Peter entregara sus deberes contra viento y marea; la parte irracional era la que hacía que Peter creyera que columpiarse entre los edificios vestido con pijama era el comportamiento de un individuo equilibrado. Era también la parte de su cerebro que, en ese justo momento, le estaba susurrando que mandara toda precaución a la mierda, agarrara a Stark de las solapas de su traje color gris perla, se subiera encima de su regazo e hiciera cosas terribles con él.

En vez de eso, Peter cerró sus puños apretadamente, no miró a Stark a la cara, y dijo:

—¿Crees que alguna vez voy a ser capaz de decírselo a la gente?

Stark estaba mirándolo; Peter podía verlo en el tenue reflejo del parabrisas.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—Yo… No lo sé.

—Sé lo que estás sintiendo —dijo Stark—. Escuchas lo que la gente dice acerca de todas las cosas que _tú haces,_ pero el mundo continúa girando porque nadie sabe que eres tú. Y no sabes si preferirías el reconocimiento de la gente o continuar mejor en el anonimato.

—Y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Nop. Yo no he dejado de ser Iron Man desde aquella maldita conferencia de prensa.

—¿Desearías no haberlo hecho? —Peter se giró a verlo cuando Stark no respondió de inmediato. Lo encontró mirando fijamente al volante con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Señor Stark?

Stark levantó la mirada y Peter volteó hacia otro lado.

—¿Últimamente? —dijo Stark—. Preferiría poder ser el que era antes.

Peter tosió, inseguro de qué decir.

—Me gusta salvar gente —dijo al fin—. Me gusta hacer cosas buenas, ser un héroe, todo eso. Pero todas las demás cosas que me pasan… las amenazas, las peleas, las pesadillas, los flashbacks y todo lo malo que viene después… —se interrumpió—. Hace seis meses vi cómo le disparaban a mi tío. —Con su vista periférica, pudo ver a Stark enderezándose en su asiento—. Fue un ladrón. En un momento mi tío estaba de pie y al momento siguiente estaba tirado en el suelo con todos sus sesos desparramados encima del refrigerador… —fue bajando la voz—. Eso me jod… Me hizo sentir mal durante mucho tiempo. —Se aclaró la garganta porque la voz se le estaba enronqueciendo al mismo tiempo que le ardía la nariz—. Y entonces decidí que quería ayudar a evitar que la gente tuviera que ver cosas como las que yo vi… Pero supongo que no estaba listo. Para todo lo que vino después.

Entonces, para su horror, se echó a llorar.

Stark estiró el brazo por encima de la caja de transmisión y cogió un paquete de pañuelos desechables de adentro de la guantera. Peter lo tomó pero no los usó: simplemente los apretó fuerte dentro de su puño. Lentamente, como si estuviera temeroso de la reacción de Peter, Stark le puso una mano encima de la espalda.

A través de toda la confusión que sentía por culpa de la mortificación y los malos recuerdos, Peter pensó: _¡Me está tocando! Santo dios, realmente me está…_

acariciando la espalda con movimientos circulares.

—Déjalo salir. Está bien.

—Lo siento m…

—Oye, no me salgas con eso.

—Yo sólo…

—Estás experimentando una respuesta perfectamente natural a una serie de eventos altamente traumáticos —finalizó Stark—. No es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte, Parker.

—Ni siquiera puedo entrar a la cocina sin ver todo eso otra vez… May quería que nos mudáramos pero no tenemos dinero para…

—¿Cuánto?

Peter levantó la mirada hacia Stark, varias lágrimas estaban escurriéndole por la mandíbula. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté: ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto dinero crees que les costaría conseguir otro apartamento y mudarse de ahí?

—No —dijo Peter antes de pensarlo siquiera—. No, no, no, absolutamente no.

—Peter…

—Si comienzas a gastar dinero en nosotros, la gente va a empezar a preguntarse quién soy y por qué estás haciéndolo… May va a comenzar a preguntarse por qué… ¡Y eso es algo con lo que no estoy preparado para lidiar en este preciso momento!

—De acuerdo —dijo Stark y levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición. Peter se dio cuenta entonces que durante todo ese rato Stark no le había quitado la mano de encima hasta ese instante—. De acuerdo, entonces no haremos eso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Encima de ellos, la luz de la calle se encendió al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Dentro del carro estaba todavía más oscuro, y Peter se encontró con que le gustaba el anonimato que eso les otorgaba.

—¿A qué hora te espera tu tía?

—Le dije que iba a ir a trabajar en un proyecto de equipo. Probablemente espera que regrese en una hora, más o menos —dijo Peter y levantó las rodillas para acercarlas a su pecho, percatándose de que tenía los zapatos encima de la tapicería del carro y disculpándose por ello. Stark movió una mano en un gesto que le restaba importancia, pero Peter de todas formas puso los pies en el piso del auto.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Sus pensamientos irracionales le hicieron más sugerencias que le eran de muy poca ayuda, las cuales ignoró o, mejor dicho, archivó para examinarlas más tarde con mayor detenimiento.

—Si no vas a dejarme que gaste dinero en ti —dijo Stark—, ¿hay algo que sí _pueda_ hacer para ayudarte?

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Peter antes de que realmente pensara en ellas:

—Quiero ser un Avenger.

En ese momento ya estaba demasiado oscuro como para estar seguro, pero de alguna manera Peter supo que Stark estaba arqueando las cejas.

—¿Un Avenger?

—Necesitas más, ¿no?

—Seguro, pero…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Hay exámenes, pruebas de fuego, ese tipo de cosas?

Stark movió el cuerpo de lado hasta quedar completamente girado hacia Peter.

—Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no —dijo—, pero tengo que preguntarte: _¿por qué?_

Cuando Peter habló, escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado:

—Porque creo que necesito pertenecer a algo. Y sé que necesito algo de apoyo. Y porque creo que tú también lo necesitas.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que yo necesito, Parker —dijo Stark y encendió la luz del techo del carro. Peter entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina brillantez amarillenta. Era un tanto impactante descubrir cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro. Como si también se acabara de percatar de eso mismo, Stark se removió hacia atrás para alejarse de Peter hasta que quedó más o menos apoyado contra la puerta del carro—. Entonces quieres ser un Avenger.

Peter sacó un pañuelo del paquete, se limpió la nariz y asintió.

—Bueno —continuó Stark—, francamente, yo consideraría los videos de Youtube como tu currículo y lo que pasó en Alemania, como tu entrevista de trabajo. Así que, en lo que a mí concierne, estás dentro.

Peter se le quedó viendo.

—¿Así nada más?

—Seguro. Múdate con nosotros cuando cumplas dieciocho, si quieres. Aparte de eso, no sé qué más decirte. Tendrías que firmar los Acuerdos, pero dejando eso de lado…

—Esto no se siente correcto —dijo Peter—. ¿No debería haber algún tipo de ceremonia de iniciación?

—¿Estás criticando mi sistema, Parker?

—¡No! Yo sólo… —Peter se encogió de hombros—. Es que no es lo que me esperaba.

Stark asintió.

—A mucha gente le pasa eso conmigo. Oh, y siéntete en libertad de venir cada sábado a nuestra noche de película. El siguiente toca maratón de Pixar, así que trae pañuelos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Peter—. ¿Así también es para los demás? Es que parecía ser algo mucho más… no lo sé… _oficial._

—Sí —dijo Stark y Peter se dio cuenta de que algo del buen humor de un rato antes había dejado su voz—. Sí, sé que eso parecía. No obstante, durante todo este tiempo permanecimos juntos sólo por el poder de la amistad. Quién lo creería.

—¿Y de otras cosas? —dijo Peter. No podría haberse detenido de preguntar eso ni por amor ni por la promesa de una colegiatura gratuita.

—¿Mm?

Peter sabía que estaba sonrojado y se odió por eso.

—¿Otras cosas aparte de la amistad?

Stark se le quedó mirando al rostro durante tanto tiempo que pareció ser una hora completa.

—Sí —dijo al fin—. Pero en serio, Parker. No necesitas desmoralizarme así de duro.

Peter se sonrojó más.

—Lo siento.

Al pasar las semanas, Peter se las había ingeniado para inferir qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Stark y el Capitán. No sabía si envidiar a Rogers o sentir pena por los dos.

—Creo que debería de irme —dijo al final, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Como tú quieras.

Con la mano encima de la manija de la puerta, Peter hizo una pausa.

—¿Algún consejo que puedas darme?

—No hagas nada que yo no haría —dijo Stark.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras ambos pensaban en lo que Stark acababa de decir.

—De acuerdo, no hagas nada de lo que yo haría —se corrigió Stark.

Peter arrugó la frente.

—Muy bien…

Stark suspiró.

—¿Ves que queda una pequeña área gris en medio? —le preguntó.

—Muy bien, entiendo a qué te refieres, gracias —dijo Peter. Abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir a través de ella, pero la sensación de la mano de Stark en su hombro lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

—Oye —dijo Stark—. ¿Quieres un consejo de verdad?

—Seguro.

Stark lo miró con una expresión que parecía extrañamente triste ahí debajo de las brillantes luces de la calle y del carro.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven —le dijo—. Cuídate más, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto se vuelve demasiado pesado para ti, o si…

—Eso no pasará —dijo Peter. Podía sentir la punta de los dedos de Stark al borde del cuello de su camiseta, rozándole la piel—. Gracias por la charla. Saldremos a patrullar la siguiente semana, ¿verdad?

—Así es. —Stark lo soltó del hombro y encendió el motor del carro. Entonces se giró a mirar a Peter—. Yo cerraría la puerta, si fuera tú —le dijo.

—¡Oh! Cierto.

Peter observó al auto salir del estacionamiento e introducirse en el tráfico de la calle. Estaba haciendo frío: se puso la chaqueta y miró hasta que el auto de Stark se perdió entre todos los demás, hasta que se convirtió en sólo un par de luces amarillas entre otros cientos.

Caminó de regreso a casa.


	5. Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey movió una mano.   
> —¿Estás seguro de que sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo?

La lluvia resbalaba por las enormes ventanas de la cocina en forma de gruesos riachuelos como burbujas de aire atrapadas en los paneles de cristal. Un trueno retumbó en la distancia. Exhalando un suspiro, Tony se giró para encarar a Peter, quien estaba encaramado encima de la isla de la cocina con la mochila a un lado.

—Creo que se arruinó nuestra salida —dijo Tony.

—Mi traje es a prueba de agua —respondió Peter con aire sombrío.

—Sí, pero el mío es de hierro —dijo Tony y negó con la cabeza—. Si salgo, la gente comenzará a llamarme _Óxido Man_.

—Sí, claro, como si tú y yo no supiéramos que en realidad tu traje no tiene nada de hierro.

—Eso es sólo un tecnicismo —replicó Tony—. No pienso salir así.

Peter lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

—No puedo creer que los Avengers se dejen doblegar por el mal clima.

—Este Avenger sí —dijo Tony.

El chico tenía mejor aspecto que la última vez que Tony lo había visto, aunque, siendo realistas, eso no quería decir mucho. Al menos en esa ocasión parecía que se había duchado. Y era posible que luciera muchísimo menos exhausto de lo usual. También iba vestido un poco mejor, con jeans y una camisa de botones.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony lo estaba observando y se sonrojó.

—Día de fotografía en la escuela —explicó.

—Mi buen dios, ¿todavía los obligan a pasar por eso?

—Supongo que sí. Pero es rápido.

Sonó otro trueno a lo lejos. Ambos miraron por la ventana. Era un día horrible lleno de nubes oscuras y cortinas de lluvia azotando los cristales con cada ráfaga de viento. Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero tú me lo prometiste.

—Lo sé.

—Dijiste que me dejarías salir a patrullar —presionó Peter.

—Lo sé —repitió Tony.

—¿Sabes qué? —continuó Peter—. No necesito hacerte caso. A pesar del inclemente clima, puedo adherirme a las paredes. Y mi telaraña sigue funcionando.

Tony asintió y sonrió torciendo la boca.

—Ajá. Y sin embargo, continúas aquí.

—Sí, bueno… —Peter se encogió de hombros—… el traje tarda mucho en secarse cuando se moja.

Otro trueno retumbó como para puntualizar lo que Peter acababa de decir. El ruido en el techo fue aumentando conforme la lluvia golpeaba más fuerte. El chico se miró los zapatos mientras le daba pataditas al mueble sobre el cual estaba sentado.

—Mmm, ajá. No quisiera que te fueras a casa en medio de esta tormenta —dijo Tony distraídamente, pensando en el bienestar de Peter—. ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Ya te llevé a conocer el gimnasio?

Peter levantó la mirada de sus zapatos.

* * *

 

El gimnasio en la mansión estaba debajo del edificio principal y no era ni remotamente parecido en tamaño al gym que tenían en los nuevos cuarteles —Sam no habría podido volar ahí como lo hacía allá— pero, con sus colchonetas sobre el piso, sus sacos de golpear colgando de todas las paredes y el ahora inútil campo de tiro al blanco, Tony creía que el sitio cumplía decentemente con su misión. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron casi de manera cómica cuando entró y lo vio.

En ese momento, la lluvia rugía al caer en el techo varios pisos por encima de ellos. Peter tenía los puños arriba, ambos envueltos en vendas y con los pulgares fuera del vendaje, cortesía de una corrección de parte de Tony, quien, a un par de metros de distancia, también tenía los puños vendados y en guardia.

—Muy bien —estaba diciendo Tony—. Voy a tratar de golpearte así… —movió su puño derecho en dirección de la cara del chico—… y entonces tú me cogerás del brazo y empujarás con todas tus fuerzas. —Peter colocó ligeramente una mano encima de su brazo e imitó el movimiento—. Y luego acabas conmigo —dijo Tony—. Okay. ¿Lo intentamos de verdad?

Peter asintió con avidez.

Tony echó su puño hacia delante pero apenas tuvo tiempo de moverlo cuando la mano de Peter lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia su lado izquierdo. Tony gruñó mientras el resto de su cuerpo se giraba en esa misma dirección hasta que su espalda quedó pegada contra el pecho de Peter. Tony le soltó un codazo justo en las costillas y el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás dando un grito.

Imágenes de costillas rotas y llamadas incómodas a la tía May desfilaron por su mente. Tony se giró…

—¡¿Peter…?!

Se interrumpió a media pregunta cuando Peter lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Te engañé!

—Jesús —dijo Tony, frotándose el hombro—. ¿Podrías contener un poco tu fuerza?

—Oh, creí que lo estaba haciendo —dijo Peter, sonando genuinamente confundido. Con una sonrisita, Tony pensó que Peter era muchísimo mejor en eso de lo que él había sido a la edad del chico.

_Peter es mucho mejor en esto de lo que tú eres ahora,_ le susurró una exasperante voz dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Quieres continuar o has tenido suficiente? —le preguntó.

—Aguarda un segundo —dijo Peter y se giró un poco para desabrocharse la camisa. Se la sacó y la arrojó hecha una bola encima de un banco de metal cercano antes de encarar de nuevo a Tony. La camiseta que traía debajo estaba descolorida de tantas lavadas. Colocó los puños en alto y comenzó a dar brinquitos—. Listo.

Tony también se puso en guardia.

—Después de ti.

—No te enojes si… —Peter lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Tony, pero éste atrapó su brazo y lo empujó del mismo modo que lo había hecho Peter antes con él. A  su vez, Peter lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrojó hacia atrás.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Tony. Con un rápido movimiento de piernas, sorprendió a Peter con un golpe en pleno estómago con su mano libre. Peter emitió un siseo y aflojó el agarre sobre el brazo de Tony, pero lo compensó dándole con el pie en la espinilla y aferrándolo de la muñeca del otro brazo. Tony soltó un gruñido de dolor.

Se balancearon en el sitio, cada uno con uno de sus brazos cogido fuertemente por el otro, mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Los brazos de Peter estaban temblando; tenía sus labios tensos y enseñaba los dientes.

Un trueno ensordecedor estremeció el edificio y Peter cedió. Con un rugido, Tony arrojó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante y mandó a Peter hasta el suelo, dejándolo despatarrado encima de la colchoneta de color azul cobalto. Tony se quedó medio arrodillado y medio reclinado, jadeando fuerte.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —respondió Peter—… Sí, sólo necesito un momento…

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo Tony, quien también estaba bastante falto de aliento—. Estuviste muy bien.

Peter se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie. Ya estaba comenzando a sudar.

—¿Podemos repetirlo? —le pidió a Tony.

—Por supuesto.

Tony no había ejercitado así hacía más de un mes y se había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba sentir arder los músculos durante una buena pelea. Él y Steve solían entrenar así de vez en cuando, ya tarde en la noche cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir ni tampoco les apetecía tener sexo.

Pero no iba a pensar en Steve, no en ese momento, no cuando el chico frente de él estaba esperándolo con tanto entusiasmo, con los puños ya levantados.

Tony lanzó el primer golpe directo a la cabeza de Peter para ver su reacción. Peter lo esquivó, atrapó el brazo de Tony y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Esa estuvo buena! —resolló Tony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Peter le tiró otro golpe—. ¡Ataca mis piernas! —le indicó y Peter le pateó ambas espinillas. Tony gritó.

—¡Tú me dijiste!

—¡No te dije que me quebraras las tibias!

—Oh. Perdona. —Peter lo soltó del brazo y dio un paso atrás, luciendo avergonzado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Tony le lanzó un golpe al estómago pero Peter se movió hacia la derecha para evitarlo. Tony lo tomó de un brazo y se lo torció por detrás de la espalda.

—Te engañé —dijo Tony.

—¡Oh, por favor!

—Entonces… —preguntó Tony tranquilamente mientras Peter luchaba por librarse de su agarre—… ¿cuáles universidades tienes en mente?

—¡No lo sé! —dijo Peter entre dientes—. ¡Apenas voy en segundo año de preparatoria!

—Vamos… —Tony atrapó su otro brazo y también lo llevó hasta su espalda—… debes haber pensado en alguna.

—No lo sé… —Peter seguía retorciéndose, balanceándose contra el pecho de Tony—… Me gustaría el MIT… pero, ya sabes… —Con un gruñido, intentó patear a Tony en la pantorrilla pero no le atinó—… No hay manera en que pueda quedar dentro si no consigo una beca… _ah…_

Tony finalmente se apiadó de él y aflojó su agarre justo lo suficiente para dejar que Peter pudiera liberarse solo. El chico se giró para enfrentarlo, puños en alto y el rostro sonrojado.

—Realmente quieres derribarme, ¿cierto? —se burló Tony.

—No me tientes —dijo Peter y se lanzó contra él. Tony esquivó el derechazo del chico y de nuevo lo lanzó contra la colchoneta.

—¿Has tenido suficiente? —preguntó Tony; era claro que el chico estaba cansado. Se sentó en cuclillas y se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa.

—Sólo dame un segundo…

—Tony Stark, por favor dime que no has estado golpeando a un menor de edad.

Tony y Peter levantaron la vista y descubrieron a Rhodey en la puerta del gimnasio, observándolos.

—¡No me estaba golpeando! —jadeó Peter a la defensiva—. Yo estaba dejando que me ganara.

—No engañas a nadie, chico —dijo Tony, aunque sabía que Peter seguramente decía la verdad.

—Si quieres vencer a Tony, tienes que aprender a pelear sucio —le aconsejó Rhodey—. Él es un niño rico y mimado, nunca ha estado en una pelea de cantina.

—Oye —dijo Tony—. Tú no sabes nada de mi vida.

—Sí, sí lo sé —dijo Rhodey.

—Sí, sí lo sabes —admitió Tony.

—Para ser justos —consiguió decir Peter—, yo tampoco he estado nunca en una pelea de cantina. —Traía su camiseta interior casi empapada de sudor, y Tony se percató de que su propia camiseta de ejercicio se le pegaba a la espalda por la humedad.

Le tendió una mano al chico.

—¿Terminamos por hoy?

—Sí —respondió Peter y se dejó levantar por Tony.

—Oye, chico —dijo Rhodey—. No te ofendas, pero te ves como si necesitaras una ducha.

—¿Eh? Oh sí, de hecho. Esa sería una buena idea.

—El baño de huéspedes está en el segundo piso —le indicó Rhodey—. La sexta puerta a la izquierda.

—De acuerdo. —Frunciendo el ceño, Peter miró a Rhodey y luego a Tony, quien estaba examinando a Rhodey con expresión inquisitiva—. Gracias.

Peter levantó su camisa, la cual era en ese momento un triste desorden de arrugas, y desapareció en las escaleras que dirigían hacia el resto de la mansión. Sólo entonces Tony le hizo una seña a Rhodey para que se acercara.

—¿De qué se trató todo eso? —le preguntó, desatándose las vendas con las que se había envuelto los nudillos—. ¿Para qué hiciste que el chico nos dejara solos?

Rhodey tosió.

—Acabas de responder una llamada del Secretario de Estado —dijo.

Tony levantó la mirada.

—¿Eso hice? Y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—A través de un representante, o sea yo —dijo Rhodey. Suspiró—. Hay un problema.

—Un problema —repitió Tony.

—Con el chico. Vamos, hablemos de esto en cualquier otra parte.

* * *

 

Arriba en la cocina, mientras Tony se lavaba la cara en el fregadero, Rhodey se sentó ante la mesa y subió sus prótesis a otra silla. Tony no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que habían usado esa mesa: fue cuando tuvieron su primera discusión real. Hizo el pensamiento a un lado y trató de concentrarse en lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—Peter no ha firmado los Acuerdos —explicó Rhodey—. Y ahora los poderes gubernamentales quieren saber si el chico planea firmar o si pretende ser un renegado como los otros. Aparentemente, también están buscando a Su Alteza, el Rey T’Challa.

Tony frunció el ceño y se apoyó de espalda contra el fregadero.

—Los contratos firmados por un menor de edad no son legales, ¿o sí?

—Dos cosas —dijo Rhodey, levantando dos dedos para enumerar—. Una, me encantaría verte demandar a la ONU por eso… Y otra: ellos _no saben_ que él es menor de edad.

Tony asintió pero no dijo nada. Entonces Rhodey continuó hablando:

—Y ni siquiera termina ahí —comenzó.

—De acuerdo…

—Creo que pude haberle confirmado a Ross que fuiste tú quien reclutó al chico —dijo—. Lo cual podría significar que tú también has cometido una violación a los Acuerdos.

—Los Acuerdos son solamente para “Los Avengers” —dijo Tony lentamente, haciendo las comillas en el aire con los dedos.

—Ese es el problema, Tony. Nada se ha puesto por escrito, así que nadie sabe lo que constituye ser un “Avenger” —dijo Rhodey señalando también las comillas con los dedos. Tony se dejó caer contra el fregadero y se frotó la cara con las manos, soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

—Y supongo que quieren una reunión.

—Sí. En dos semanas.

Tony se giró a ver por las ventanas; la tormenta había aminorado hasta convertirse en una llovizna. Las pantorrillas le dolían ahí donde Peter lo había pateado hacía un rato.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, Peter apareció en la puerta. Tony lo vio a través del borroso reflejo en la ventana y giró su cabeza hacia él. Peter se había vuelto a poner su camisa de botones, la cual, por supuesto, estaba terriblemente arrugada. Su cabello goteaba agua sobre los hombros.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Peter en tono dubitativo, mirando a los dos adultos. Tony y Rhodey intercambiaron la más veloz de las miradas, justo lo necesario para cerciorarse de que ambos estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

—Completamente bien —dijo Tony. Peter arrugó la frente pero no lo cuestionó, sólo caminó hasta donde había dejado su mochila encima de la isla de la cocina—. Espero no haberte pegado muy duro.

—Sólo espera a la siguiente ocasión —dijo Peter.

—¿Crees que habrá una siguiente? —Se escuchó un ruidoso siseo contra las ventanas y el techo. La lluvia estaba arreciando de nuevo—. Bueno —añadió Tony—, iba a mandarte a casa, pero… —Como para probar su punto, en ese momento un rayo iluminó el cielo a distancia.

—Está bien —dijo Peter relajado—. Oye —agregó mientras abría la mochila—, ¿te molesta si hago algo de tarea?

Tony movió la mano como diciendo “haz lo que te plazca”.

Mientras Peter se acomodaba con sus cosas escolares sobre la mesa (¿cuántos libros de texto necesitaba un alumno de segundo año, honestamente? ¿Y cuántas carpetas?), Rhodey hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Tony lo siguió después de darle una vaga excusa a Peter, quien ya estaba mirando a su libro de Física con el ceño fruncido y apenas sí se percató de que ellos dos se iban.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Tony cuando llegaron a un sitio en el corredor donde Peter no podría oírlos.

—Sí. Aunque no es algo oficial, pero… —Rhodey movió una mano—. ¿Estás seguro de que sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Rara vez.

—Me refiero a… —Movió la cabeza en dirección a la cocina—. Es sólo un chico. No necesita que ya lo estén adoctrinando en esto de ser súper héroe. Demonios, ninguno de nosotros comenzó hasta que ya teníamos más de treinta. Casi cuarenta.

—No creas que no se lo he dicho —dijo Tony—. Pero él quiere continuar y, francamente, dudo que haya algo que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo.

—Él… ¿Qué edad tiene…? ¿Diecisiete?

—Um, de hecho tiene quince —murmuró Tony.

Rhodey jadeó.

—Tony, por Dios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No creas que no.

—¿Y nadie más sabe al respecto?

Tony abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de FRIDAY, la inteligencia artificial.

_—Jefe, el Secretario de Estado está llamándole otra vez. ¿Quiere que responda y lo ponga en espera?_

—Sí —dijo Tony—. Sí. Aguarda, le responderé en mi oficina.

* * *

 

El Secretario de Estado Thaddeus Ross se escuchaba bastante indignado cuando Tony oprimió el botón del altavoz en el teléfono que tenía en la oficina, y no perdió tiempo en ponerse a expresar sus sentimientos.

— _Qué atrevimiento el tuyo poner a Rhodes a hacer tu trabajo sucio —_ dijo. Tony se dejó caer en su silla y le murmuró un “Gracias” a Rhodey, quien en ese momento salía y cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

—Sí, bueno, me disculpo por eso —dijo Tony—. Estaba indispuesto. Me encontraba haciendo otros deberes. Ya sabe usted cómo es.

—¿ _Entonces debo asumir que Rhodes ya te informó de la situación?_

Tony hizo un ruidito de afirmación, demostrando lo poco seriamente que se tomaba el asunto.

—¿Algo acerca de los Acuerdos y de un tal Araña-Hombre? —Ross comenzó a hablar, pero Tony continuó—. No me malinterprete, soy absolutamente capaz de reconocer que esto es una cuestión que necesita resolución, pero, francamente, este no es un buen momento para ello.

— _Stark, sé que seguramente crees que todo esto es un chiste_ —dijo Ross con severidad—, _pero tú firmaste los Acuerdos de buena fe, lo cual legalmente requiere que sigas las reglas. Me doy cuenta de que el concepto puede no ser familiar para ti._

_—_ No recite la gran magia ante mí, señor Secretario, yo estuve ahí cuando fue escrita.

Pero Ross no parecía compartir su sentido del humor.

— _No, no estabas —_ dijo—. _Fui yo. Tú sólo firmaste los malditos papeles y luego decidiste ignorar las reglas._

Tony levantó una mano, olvidando el hecho de que Ross no podía verlo.

—No quiero ser grosero, señor Secretario, pero ya tenemos una fecha para reunirnos y todo eso. ¿Está usted seguro de que esta llamada no es sólo para darse la satisfacción de meterme una regañada? —Hubo un largo silencio y Tony sólo escuchó el leve zumbido del mismo teléfono. Soltó un resoplido—. Es usted una persona muy malévola.

— _De este jueves al siguiente. Te quiero ahí a las once. Por cierto, ¿Stark? —_ añadió Ross.

—¿Dígame, señor Secretario?

— _Amablemente te pido que recuerdes con quién estás hablando. Mostrar algo de respeto no te vendría mal._

Ross colgó el teléfono y Tony se apoyó contra su silla produciendo un rechinido. Sentía un dolor de cabeza comenzándole.

Tal como él lo veía, varios problemas se venían encima: principalmente, la edad de Peter, pero también su anonimato. ¿Cómo puedes poner tu nombre en un documento cuando se supone que nadie conoce tu identidad?

Además, ¿era él quien tenía que decirle a Peter qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento la situación había escalado al punto que ahora _tenía_ que darle a un chico la noticia de que se había convertido en enemigo potencial de las Naciones Unidas?

Tony vislumbraba en su futuro cercano el inevitable concurso burocrático de “a ver quién orina más lejos” y la perspectiva no le gustaba.

* * *

 

Rhodey tenía una cita para su terapia física y se había marchado mientras Tony estaba en el teléfono, así que éste regresó a la cocina. Peter continuaba haciendo su tarea, la cabeza volcada en sus libros. A través de su mirada periférica, Tony vio a Peter levantar los ojos hacia él y luego regresarlos a su trabajo.

Tony caminó hasta el fregadero, llenó dos vasos con agua y le puso a Peter uno enfrente antes de dirigirse hasta la ventana.  Seguía lloviendo, pero los rayos caían cada vez más lejos. Era el tipo de día que le hacía desear poder quedarse acostado en su cama y no hacer nada. Si Pepper —o Steve, seguro— estuvieran todavía ahí, Tony se habría pasado la jornada en casa. Le gustaba tener sexo en esas mañanas grises y perezosas cuando nadie tenía que ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada. En algún sitio, quizá, Steve y Barnes estaban haciendo justamente eso. La idea provocó que se sintiera desolado y también un tanto obsesionado.

Un murmullo de papel lo hizo voltear. Con el ceño fruncido, Peter estaba hojeando uno de sus libros.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Tony.

—No puedo encontrar la Ley de Ohm —respondió Peter distraídamente, casi como si hablara para él mismo.

—¿La Ley de Ohm? —repitió Tony—. ¿Cuál es esa…? ¿”A” cuadrada más “B” cuadrada…?

—Ese es el Teorema de Pitágoras. Esto es Física… Oh, aquí está —añadió, deteniéndose en una página—. ¿Qué…? ¡Oh por favor, esto es muy fácil! —Miró a Tony con ojos indignados—. ¿Cómo puedes no saber cuál es la Ley de Ohm?

—Puedo calcular la fuerza gravitacional en mi cabeza, ¿y a ti te molesta que no pueda recordar un pequeño teorema?

Peter meneó la mano como restándole importancia al asunto y levantó el vaso de agua que tenía a un lado.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Lo que pasa es que tenía la leve impresión de que tú sí sabías de matemáticas. —Le dio un trago a su vaso y regresó los ojos a su trabajo. La lluvia que resbalaba por los paneles de las ventanas dibujaba sombras extrañas por toda la cocina; líneas grises y blancas encima de las paredes, los muebles y también en la cara de Peter: sombras moviéndose incesantemente hacia abajo dibujadas sobre su frente, encima de su nariz, sus labios, bajando por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar al pequeño vistazo de su clavícula que la apenas desabotonada camisa permitía vislumbrar, y la leve hondonada justo arriba de su esternón.

Entonces Tony se dio cuenta de que Peter también lo estaba observando a él. El chico tenía los labios entreabiertos y un brillo en los ojos que Tony había visto reflejado en la mirada de incontables debutantes, modelos, hijos de empresarios, actores y actrices a lo largo de los años.

El vaso de agua de Tony se quedó olvidado en su mano, el borde apenas a unos centímetros de alcanzar sus labios.

Rompió el contacto visual con Peter al dar un largo trago para humedecerse el interior de la garganta.

—Esperaremos a que deje de llover y te llevaré a tu casa. —Dejó el vaso casi lleno en la resplandeciente encimera antes de huir hacia la puerta. La silla de Peter rechinó cuando el chico se giró hacia atrás para verlo irse.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony también conocía ese tono de voz.

—Sigue haciendo tu tarea —le dijo—. Regresaré por ti en un rato.

Escapó a la seguridad de su taller, pero no pudo dejar de sentir el calor de la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda.


	6. La otra cuestión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero había sido sólo una mirada. Peter tenía que dejar de hacerlo parecer más de lo que era.

**Capítulo 6 La otra cuestión**

—Peter, ¿estás con nosotros?

La voz de su profesora parecía provenir de muy lejos y Peter levantó la cabeza bruscamente al escucharla; había tenido toda su atención puesta en la pantalla de su teléfono. Varios de sus compañeros se giraron a verlo y algunos de ellos se estaban riendo.

—¡Sí, profe! —respondió Peter.

Ella lo miró significativamente.

—Entonces estoy segura de que no te importará quitarte los audífonos. —La profesora se dio golpecitos con un dedo sobre la oreja izquierda y Peter, sonrojado, la obedeció. El video que tenía en el teléfono continuó ejecutándose, ahora en silencio: era de mala calidad y estaba todo tembloroso, tomado por alguien que seguramente tenía tantas ganas de huir como de quedarse a filmar. En el video se veía a Spider-Man lanzando telarañas alrededor de las piernas de aquel coloso que el Capitán y sus amigos habían sacado de Dios sabía dónde.

Peter trató de no pensar en cómo se sentía eso —colgarse desde lo alto, hacer algo heroico en vez de pudrirse en clase todos los días— y se obligó a escuchar el discurso de su profesora acerca de las virtudes de los romanos. Estaba hablando del jodido _Julio César._ Santísimo Dios.

—Peter —dijo la profesora y él de nuevo levantó la mirada. Parecía que no le iba a dar tregua durante esa hora—. Ya que estás con nosotros, ¿por qué no lees la parte de Marco Antonio?

Peter le puso pausa al video, contuvo un gemido y se puso el libro frente a la cara. Marco Antonio. Oh, _por supuesto,_ el monólogo abarcaba toda una maldita página entera.

Tosió y comenzó a leer:

—“¡Amigos, romanos, compatriotas, prestadme atención!...”

Aun mientras leía a trompicones (obligar a los alumnos a leer en seco a Shakespeare tendría que ser ilegal, pensó), no pudo evitar ponerse a reflexionar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. El viaje de regreso a su apartamento había sido muy incómodo, con Stark tratando de charlar de tonterías cuando era evidente que ambos se sentían mortificados. No había sido la intención de Peter quedársele viendo como lo había hecho, y mucho menos había sido su intención que Stark lo atrapara haciéndolo.

Lo que jamás habría podido anticipar era que Stark también lo había estado observando a él. No a su cara, sino a su cuello.

De acuerdo, era cierto que Peter se había dejado abiertos un par de botones de su camisa nada más _porque sí,_ pero había sido casi distraídamente, sin pensar que realmente importaría, como cuando tratas de seducir a tu profesor de matemáticas… Algo que es entretenido y te obliga a ser más consciente de tu manera de vestir, pero que sabes que no te llevará a nada. Algo que es más bien para ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.

Se suponía que el profesor de matemáticas realmente no iba a… ya sabes, a _mirarte a ti_ de la misma forma en la que tú lo mirabas a él _._

Lentamente se le fue ocurriendo que tal vez había calculado muy mal las cosas. ¿Cuál era la conclusión que tendría que sacar al respecto? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Lo más obvio, sensato y seguro era eliminar cualquier contacto con Stark y que cada uno se marchase por su lado.

Pero…

Le parecía que era muy estúpido hacer algo tan extremista cuando sólo habían sido una mirada o dos. Aparte, aun si esa mirada de Stark significaba lo que él creía que significaba, Peter no estaba muy convencido de que eso le molestara.

Era mucho más preocupante saber que ahora Stark _sabía._ Peter podía deducirlo por la forma en que el hombre había huido de la cocina.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Terminó de leer las últimas dos líneas del monólogo:

—“Mi corazón está ahí, en ese féretro, con César, y he de detenerme hasta que yo torne en mí mismo...” — Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con un suspiro de alivio. Hubo un amago de aplauso encabezado por su profesora, pero Peter sospechaba que se debía más a su capacidad de haber leído todo eso que a la calidad de su lectura.

Mientras algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a leer las líneas de los ciudadanos, los ojos de Peter regresaron a la pantalla de su teléfono. YouTube le había puesto varios videos recomendados: uno de ellos, para su horror, era la grabación de una conferencia que Stark había dado varios años atrás. ¿Se atrevería Peter a verlo ahí en clase?

Le dio clic al video y golpeó el botón “ _ver más tarde”_ al mismo tiempo que Ned, a su lado, leía:

—“En Roma no existe un hombre más noble que Antonio.” —Entonces, Ned le apuntó sus dos dedos índices a Peter como si fueran pistolas y Peter le hizo el mismo gesto. Y de nuevo fue su turno de leer otro enorme bloque de texto.

Toda la noche anterior y toda esa mañana, Peter se la había pasado revisando compulsivamente su teléfono, pero Stark no le había mandado ningún mensaje de texto. Temeroso de poner en peligro aquella extremadamente delicada situación, Peter estaba aterrorizado de hacer el primer movimiento.

No obstante, por alguna razón, quería hacerlo.

Si el día anterior se hubiese puesto más listo, habría tirado el vaso de agua a propósito, o le hubiese pedido ayuda a Stark con su tarea, o habría hecho cualquier cosa sólo para quedarse mucho más rato con él en su mansión. No podía dejar de imaginarse otro escenario donde ambos se ponían a limpiar el agua derramada del vaso hipotéticamente quebrado, y luego sus manos se rozaban, y a partir de ese roce de manos, ellos pasaban a besarse, y a partir de ahí…

Terminó de leer el monólogo y trató de no imaginarse los dedos de Stark tocándolo en el cuello.

La noche anterior, incapaz de dormir e invadido por la curiosidad, se había puesto a _googlear_ cuál era la edad de consentimiento en Nueva York. Diecisiete años. ¿Realmente podría esperarse dos años más, o mejor dicho, un año y un mes? O quizá una mejor pregunta era: Si los dos querían hacerlo… ¿importaba mucho que no tuviera la edad legal? Era un pensamiento peligroso, pero Peter no podía evitarlo aun si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Si Stark no le mandaba un texto en los siguientes quince minutos, Peter lo haría durante la hora de su almuerzo.

Sus compañeros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando todos recitaron:

—“¡El testamento! ¡El testamento! ¡Queremos oír el testamento de César!”

Peter abrió la boca para leer la siguiente línea, pero fue interrumpido por la profesora, quien dijo:

—Suenan como si estuvieran a punto de sacrificar al César. Vamos a repetirlo.

—“¡El testamento! ¡El testamento! ¡Queremos oír el testamento de César!” —recitó el grupo otra vez con un poco más de entusiasmo.

—Me conformaré con eso —dijo la profesora—. Continúen.

—“¡Sed pacientes, amables amigos! No debo leerlo…” —siguió leyendo Peter. A su lado, Ned estaba rasguñando la hoja de su libro para seguir las líneas de la obra de teatro. El sonido, tan insignificante como era, para los oídos de Peter sonaba como una termita devorando un bloque de madera—. “Ustedes no son leños ni piedras…”, Ned, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso. Gracias. “No son leños ni piedras, sino hombres...”

Se preguntaba qué tipo de mensaje podría mandarle a Stark, si es que tenía que hacerlo primero. Obviamente, no podía ser así de directo y sacar de inmediato el tema de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Quizá tenía que ser un tanto enigmático, comenzar con un simple “Hola” y dejar que Stark hiciera el trabajo.

—“Así, no es bueno haceros saber que os instituye sus herederos, pues si lo supierais…” —Se interrumpió cuando de repente su teléfono se iluminó con la llegada de un texto de parte de un contacto sin nombre a quien Peter tenía identificado solamente con dos _emojis_ : unas gafas de sol y la bandera de Alemania. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo.

_Santo Dios está pasando está pasando joder sí que está pasando…_

Se aclaró la garganta.

—“Pues si lo supierais, ¡oh!, ¿qué no habría de acontecer?”

El Ciudadano Número Cuatro comenzó a leer su línea sólo para ser interrumpido por la campana del almuerzo. Con suspiros de alivio, los estudiantes se levantaron de un salto de sus sillas, guardaron sus libros en las mochilas y salieron rápidamente del aula. Peter tomó su teléfono y abrió el texto que Stark acababa de mandarle:

“Oye, ayer mencionaste…”

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Ned interrumpiéndole la lectura. Resistiendo las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo, Peter le sonrió tensamente y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Claro.

* * *

 

—… pero si me preguntas, creo que entre Bruto y Casio pasaba mucho más que solamente una conspiración para asesinar tiranos, ¿tengo o no razón? —estaba diciendo Michelle mientras se comía su emparedado.

—Perdona —intervino Ned—, ¿pero vamos a ignorar lo que pasaba entre el César y Marco Antonio? Es más obvio que lo de Bruto y Casio. —Se giró hacia Peter, quien estaba engulléndose sus papas fritas lo más rápido que podía—. Apóyame, amigo.

—No pienso meterme en su discusión —respondió Peter blandiendo una papa torcida.

—Por favor, ese monólogo es tan gay.

—¿Cuál monólogo?

— _Tu_ monólogo —dijo Ned—. El de Marco Antonio. “Oh, sólo déjenme llorar en la tumba de mi amado _daddy_ el César”, durante una escena completa.

Peter tosió y, con los ojos lagrimeando, cogió su botella de agua para darle un trago.

—Qué asqueroso tener un amante así de viejo —dijo Michelle.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —sugirió Peter.

Michelle lo miró de reojo y soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Estás tan sonrojado que _brillas_ —le dijo—. Necesitamos encontrarle una cita para el baile —añadió ahora dirigiéndose a Ned, quien también se rió.

—La única persona que se me ocurre eres tú. O yo —dijo Ned—. No te ofendas, Peter, pero estás enterrado en la _friendzone_ bien hasta el fondo.

—Sí, y como si no supiera a lo que me arriesgaría al pedirte a ti que seas mi pareja —le dijo Peter a Michelle.

—Exactamente. De todas formas, no te desanimes —dijo ella en ese tono cómico que le quedaba tan bien y le salía natural—. Tienes todavía como un mes para encontrar pareja.

Peter pensó en el teléfono que traía en el bolsillo y deseó que Michelle regresara a formarse a la línea del almuerzo para poder leer el texto de Stark sin preocuparse de que ella le preguntara por qué aquel contacto tenía un par de _emojis_ en vez de nombre _._ Era el tipo de detalles en los que ella inevitablemente se fijaría, especialmente si estaba sentada ahí justo a un lado de Peter. “Oye, ayer mencionaste…”, así era como comenzaba el mensaje. ¿Qué era lo que Peter había mencionado? ¿De qué quería hablar Stark con él?

—Peter… —comenzó a decir Ned un tanto inseguro—… ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa pobre papa?

Peter se fijó en lo que Ned veía y se dio cuenta de que había estado haciendo trizas sus papas hasta volverlas polvo. Echó lo que le quedaba en el contenedor de cartón, sintiendo que se quedaba sin apetito. Entonces ubicó el enorme bote de basura que estaba a varios metros de su mesa.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada cuando Peter se levantó y fue a tirar los restos de sus papas fritas al bote. Y nadie notó cuando se quedó ahí parado y, como no queriendo la cosa, sacó el teléfono para revisar sus mensajes.

“Oye, ayer mencionaste al MIT. En dos semanas va a haber una fiesta. La organizadora es amiga del decano de admisiones. Siéntete en libertad de asistir si no te molesta el nepotismo.”

Oh.

Peter se mordió los labios y trató de no sentirse decepcionado. ¿Qué había estado esperando en realidad? ¿Una confesión virtual? ¿Una invitación a brincar a la cama con él? De verdad, debería sentirse agradecido de que Stark pensara en él después de todo. Era sólo que… Bueno…

La universidad no lo emocionaba ni un poco, no como otras cosas.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su lugar frente a la mesa del almuerzo.

—Aquí estás —dijo Michelle—. Estábamos debatiendo si te ibas a tirar a ti mismo a la basura o no.

—Me dan ganas —murmuró Peter.

* * *

 

Para la hora que llegó a casa, Peter había llegado a la conclusión de que aceptaría la oferta de Stark. Razón número uno: era una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él sin tener que escabullirse de su tía. Razón número dos: nunca había visto en persona a Stark vestido con traje formal. Sí, así era Peter de superficial, ¿y qué? Y la razón número tres: era jodidamente pobre y no podía dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad de rozarse con el personal de su posible futura universidad.

Un par de meses atrás, la razón número tres habría sido la primera que se le habría ocurrido. Pero no durante esos días.

Entonces, llegó a su apartamento y recordó el único fallo en su plan.

May todavía no estaba en casa, pero le había dejado una nota en la isla de la cocina que decía: “Ya me pagaron. Hoy cenamos fuera.” Peter miró la nota con el ceño fruncido.

No estaba seguro de que ella le daría permiso. La palabra “fiesta” dicha por alguien como Tony Stark conjuraba en la mente de cualquiera imágenes que no parecían adecuadas para menores de edad. Y todavía peor… ¿Podía Peter esperar que su tía se creyera eso, que después de un mes de haberlo conocido, Stark recordara a Peter lo suficientemente bien como para invitarlo a algo por razones universitarias?

Ahí, apoyado contra la isla de la cocina, sacó el teléfono y miró de nuevo el mensaje de Stark durante un largo rato. Entonces, se puso a teclear una respuesta:

“Voy a preguntarle a May.”

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando llegó otro mensaje: “Ok”.

Peter jadeó con indignación y resistió el impulso de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared. Que Stark le mandara sólo un “Ok” le parecía el insulto más grande. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contestar a eso?

¿Realmente ellos dos no iban a hablar de lo que había sucedido el día anterior? ¿Stark creía que si no lo discutían, _eso_ desaparecería?

Pero había sido _sólo_ una mirada. Peter tenía que dejar de hacerlo parecer más de lo que era.

No obstante, él había visto la manera en que Stark lo miraba antes, y nunca había sido así. Peter se preguntó si Stark realmente se habría dado cuenta de la lujuria y el anhelo que había reflejado en su gesto mientras se lo comía con los ojos. Para Peter había sido intoxicante ser el sujeto de una mirada de ese tipo; y repentinamente todo lo que importaba en su vida era encontrar una manera de asegurarse de que Stark volviera a verlo así.

Rezó para que May le dijera que sí.

* * *

 

Pero cuando May regresó del trabajo una hora después, se veía muy cansada como para lidiar con preguntas discretas en miras de obtener un permiso. Dejó caer su bolso en la isla de la cocina, se retiró el cabello de los ojos y dijo:

—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos por unas hamburguesas, ¿ _capisce?_

 _—Capisce —_ dijo Peter, bajando su teléfono. Se moría de ganas de mandarle a Stark algo que lo obligara a demostrar algún tipo de sentimiento, pero el riesgo de siquiera tratar de escribir un mensaje se sentía de repente muy grande. Lo que estaba en juego era demasiado valioso. Si Peter iba a enviar algo, tenía que ser _lo correcto._

* * *

El restaurante al que fueron a cenar no era elegante en absoluto, pero ellos dos eran clientes desde hacía años y los camareros recordaban sus nombres y hasta sus órdenes habituales: un emparedado de pollo para May y una hamburguesa con tomate extra para Peter. Éste esperó hasta que la orden llegó a la mesa y su tía hubiese comido al menos una cuarta parte de su emparedado antes de abordar el tema.

—¿Sabes?... Hoy recibí noticias del señor Stark —comenzó a decir y su tía lo miró con interés—. Me dijo que próximamente va a haber un, um, un evento y… y… —se tropezó con las palabras—. La mujer que está organizando este evento conoce al decano de admisiones del MIT. El señor Stark cree que si voy, podría arreglárselas para presentarme con él.

May inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Mmm. ¿Un evento? ¿Qué tipo de evento?

_Demonios._

—¿Como una fiesta? —dijo Peter cautelosamente.

—Como una fiesta —repitió ella igual de cautelosa.

—Sí —dijo Peter—. Mira, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien. El señor Stark no me estaría invitando si no fuera así. —Entonces recordó al Capitán dejándolo casi aplastado debajo de una pesada plataforma de aeropuerto y le dio un rápido traguito a su _Sprite_ para matar la ardiente ola de ansiedad que bulló en su estómago.

—Voy a pensarlo —dijo ella.

—Es en dos semanas —presionó Peter—. ¿Crees que podrías pensarlo un poquito más rápido?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Realmente significa tanto para ti?

Peter asintió con ganas.

—¡Sí! Sí… Es el MIT. Es la universidad que quiero.

—Voy a pensarlo —dijo ella otra vez pero con un tono mucho más prometedor que antes. Le dio otra mordida a su emparedado y luego se limpió la boca con su servilleta—. Peter, yo tengo también algo que contarte —continuó, y el cuidado que imprimió en su tono hizo que Peter se pusiera tenso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Peter jugueteando con una rebanada de tomate por todo su plato.

—Sí. Yo… mm… Conocí a alguien en mi trabajo.

De pronto, sus posturas se habían invertido.

—A alguien —repitió Peter.

Ella asintió.

—Se llama Nathan.

—Y… ¿Tú y Nathan son…?

—No es nada serio —aclaró ella—. No todavía. Pero ambos queremos continuar conociéndonos. Y yo quiero asegurarme de que tú estás de acuerdo con eso.

Peter parpadeó. Eso no era lo que había estado esperando.

—Oh. Bueno. Quiero decir… Yo no quiero… ¿cómo decirlo? No quiero controlar tu vida sentimental… —dijo, inseguro.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo ella—. Pero… —agregó, bajando la voz—. Sé que extrañas a tu tío. —Peter clavó la mirada en su plato y no dijo nada—. Y quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que está pasando, yo también continúo extrañándolo mucho. Siempre lo echaremos de menos. Y no quiero que sientas que estoy tratando de remplazarlo, o…

—¡Ya entendí! —la interrumpió Peter bruscamente, más que nada porque si ella continuaba hablando de su tío, Peter haría una escena ahí en medio del restaurante, igual como aquel día en que habían ido por primera vez después de la muerte de Ben y los dueños habían insistido en invitarles la comida—. Está todo bien. De veras.

—¿No es muy pronto? —insistió ella.

—¡No! Está bien. Estoy bien con ello.

—Muy bien. Gracias —dijo ella y sonrió—. Creo que Nathan te va a caer bien —añadió—. Es muy simpático.

—Entonces… ¿ya eres…  su novia? —preguntó torpemente.

La sonrisa de May se hizo más grande.

—A eso quiero llegar, compañero. —May se devoró lo que le quedaba de emparedado y luego procedió a robarle la lechuga a Peter—. ¿Y hay alguna manera en que pueda ponerme en contacto con Stark antes de la famosa fiesta?

—Bueno… —Peter se removió en su silla—. Tengo su número de teléfono. —Dándose cuenta de lo bizarro que sonaba eso, agregó—: Es que me mandó algunos textos acerca del asunto de la beca. Estoy en una lista de correo para recibir información.

May extendió una mano hacia él.

—Déjame llamarlo.

—Um. De acuerdo. Espera un segundo. —Peter se sacó el teléfono y pulsó el botón del contacto de Stark. Haciéndole una seña con la mano a May, se puso el aparato en la oreja.

Stark respondió. Se escuchaba bastante sorprendido.

— _Peter, ¿qué sucede?_

—Um… Hola… Mi tía quiere hablar contigo acerca de lo del MIT… —May estaba moviendo los dedos exigiéndole el teléfono—. Voy a comunicarte con ella. —Le pasó el aparato a su tía.

—Hola, qué gusto volver a hablar contigo —dijo May—. Sí, ¿Peter mencionó algo acerca de una fiesta…? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿El día diecisiete? ¿Y comienza a las nueve? Oh. Mm. Es bastante tarde para tratarse de una noche entre semana, Peter tiene que ir a la escuela al otro día —dijo ella y Peter la miró con enojo—. Oh-oh —continuó May, sonriéndole a Peter—, acá me están viendo feo. —Otra pausa—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, sería una pena. Peter siempre ha sido tan dedicado… Sí, concuerdo. Entonces estamos en la misma página. —Otra pausa y May se rió—. Muy bien, me da gusto escuchar eso. Creo que podría funcionar. Me dio gusto saludarte. Adiós.

May le regresó el teléfono a Peter.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—. Stark me aseguró que los organizadores le han prometido mantener la juerga al mínimo. —Peter se le quedó viendo—. Eso significa que sí puedes ir —aclaró May—. Pero necesitarás un traje y te quiero de regreso en la casa a las diez y media.

Peter exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Perfecto. Gracias. Gracias.

—Una pregunta un tanto fuera de tema… ¿Por qué las gafas de sol y la bandera de Alemania?

Peter se sonrojó y no respondió.

* * *

 

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras Peter estaba sentado en su cama atorado en su tarea de Español, le llegó un mensaje de texto. Dejó caer el bolígrafo, hizo su tarea a un lado y se estiró para alcanzar el teléfono. Sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba en el pecho.

“Acerca de lo que pasó ayer…”

¡Por fin!

“¿Sí?” respondió Peter.

Pasaron diez minutos completos antes de que Stark le mandara otro mensaje y Peter, mientras tanto, intentó hacer buen uso del tiempo. Regresó a terminar su tarea, apenas pudiendo concentrarse en Juanita y sus seis gatas porque se sentía a punto de entrar en pánico. Finalmente, Stark respondió:

“No te asustes, pero puede que existan algunos problemas legales por lo que pasó en Alemania. Me encargaré de ellos.”

Peter frunció el ceño. De nuevo, eso no era lo que estaba esperando. O mejor dicho, lo que estaba deseando.

“¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó ayer????”, le preguntó a Stark.

“Es lo que Rhodes me dijo cuando te mandó a duchar”, le escribió Stark. “Me haré cargo de eso”, repitió.

“¿Qué tipo de problemas legales?” preguntó Peter, imaginándose a la policía llegando a su puerta y arrastrándolo con ellos mientras su tía gritaba histérica. ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal?

“Es cosa de los Acuerdos porque no los has firmado”, respondió Stark. “Por lo pronto, necesito que no salgas a patrullar.”

“¿Algo más?”, preguntó Peter.

“Que sólo seas un amistoso vecino Spider-Man, por favor. Sé que quieres regresar de lleno a eso, pero corre antes de que puedas caminar, ok?”, escribió Stark.

Peter bufó y miró el reloj junto a su cama. Eran las 8:51. Lo que quería decir que le quedaban otras tres horas antes de que su cuerpo le pidiera dormir y quizá unos quince minutos antes de que May se fuera a acostar.

“Tú me llevaste a Alemania porque necesitabas apoyo”, le escribió a Stark. “Confiaste en que yo podía dártelo. Y aunque estaba asustado sigo queriendo hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente firmar los Acuerdos y ya?”

“No es tan simple”, fue la respuesta de Stark. “Me encargaré de esto”, escribió por tercera vez.

Peter decidió mandar toda precaución al diablo. Le marcó al teléfono.

—Amo hacer esto —comenzó a decir a toda prisa cuando Stark respondió—. Amo hacer esto y no quiero que me lo quiten solamente porque existe un problema legal que…

— _Nadie va a tratar de quitártelo —_ lo interrumpió Stark con voz cansada.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo seguir haciendo lo que hacía antes…?

— _Porque así no es como funcionan los Acuerdos, Peter…_

—Muy bien… —Peter se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por su cuarto, toda esperanza de terminar con su tarea de Español abandonada—… ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con los Acuerdos. No me importan.

Al otro lado de la línea, Stark gimió.

— _Te das cuenta de cómo suenas cuando hablas así, ¿cierto?_

La resolución de Peter flaqueó ante el sonido de su voz. Se dejó caer de nuevo encima de la cama y los resortes rechinaron.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Es que… Crecí idolatrando al Capitán América… Y a ti… Y a todos los demás… Y yo sólo… Quiero ser como tú.

 _Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti,_ pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. _Seguro que entiendes esa parte, ¿verdad que sí?_

Escuchó susurros al otro lado de la línea, y después de unos segundos Peter se percató de que era la respiración de Stark. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar, deleitándose en las pequeñas ondas de calor que aquel sonido mandaba directo a su interior. Stark sonaba como si estuviera justamente ahí en su habitación con él. Junto a él.

— _Lo sé_ —dijo Stark al fin.

—Recuerdo la Batalla de Nueva York —continuó diciendo Peter lentamente, tratando de salir de la fantasía de tener a Stark ahí con él—. May y yo nos quedamos atrapados adentro de una tienda. Y te vi volando justo afuera y…

— _Lo sé._

—… y yo deseaba ser así. Hacer cosas como esas. —Peter soltó una risa temblorosa—. Y entonces tuve suerte, y de repente _pude_ hacer cosas como esas. Y ahora no quiero desperdiciar todo esto. No quiero ser capaz de hacer cosas así y no poder usar mis habilidades. —Pasó saliva y recordó la manera en que la cabeza de su tío rebotaba hacia atrás por la fuerza de un disparo—. No quiero que pase _algo_ como la última vez.

Hubo un largo silencio.

— _Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto funcione para ti, ¿de acuerdo? —_ dijo Stark finalmente—. _Pero necesito que tú hagas algo por mí._

 _—_ Muy bien.

— _Sólo… —_ Stark suspiró—… _Sólo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Usa la cabeza. —_ Como Peter no respondió nada, Stark agregó—: _¿Me lo prometes?_

 _—_ Sí. Sí, te lo prometo.

— _Muy bien. Ahora vete a dormir antes de que tu tía te patee el trasero —_ dijo Stark y colgó.

Justo a tiempo. Peter brincó cuando su tía golpeó la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Um… ¡Con Ned! —gritó Peter en respuesta—. ¡Me estaba preguntando de una tarea!

—Bueno, yo ya me voy a acostar. Te veo en la mañana. ¡No te quedes hasta muy tarde! —agregó May.

—Bueno. No lo haré. ¡Te quiero!

Peter miró de nuevo su teléfono. El aparato yacía inocentemente tirado encima de su almohada. En algún punto de su charla con Stark, había habido un cambio en el libreto y Peter no estaba seguro si ambos habían estado discutiendo acerca de los Acuerdos o acerca de _la otra cuestión_.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que tranquilizarse al respecto. Comenzó a levantar su material escolar para poderse acostar.


	7. Correr antes de caminar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quedaban muchas cosas a considerar: la fiesta, la beca y la pasantía, diablos, incluso las ventajas de textearse con el chico adquirían un significado completamente diferente.

**Capítulo 7. Correr antes de caminar**

Thaddeus Ross seguramente no era humano, reflexionaba Tony mientras descendía por las escaleras que conducían al salón de reuniones número 12A, lugar donde tendría que dar la cara en menos de cinco minutos. Todavía peor, el Secretario de Estado parecía ser uno de esos reptiles raros que podían sobrevivir sin problema a temperaturas bajo cero. Ese año, el frío había llegado mucho antes a Nueva York y por eso mismo era que Tony vestía una chaqueta más gruesa de lo usual, y ni siquiera eso era protección contra el congelador que era la oficina de Ross.

Sentado ante la larga mesa de pizarra gris del salón 12A estaba Ross en persona, acompañado por una mujer pelirroja quien, dándole la espalda a Tony, parecía moverse de un modo que a éste le resultaba incómodamente familiar…

Tony se sentó en la tercera silla ante la mesa, enfrente de aquella mujer y de su laptop abierta, y descubrió que sus temores habían sido acertados. Ross. Maldito cabrón tramposo. Seguramente _eso_ era su idea de una broma.

—Potts —saludó Tony—. ¿No estás un poco sobrecalificada como para levantar actas de reuniones?

Pepper le sonrió tensamente.

—Trabajo es trabajo, Tony.

Desde su sitio donde presidía la mesa, Ross se aclaró la garganta.

—Si ya hemos terminado con las cortesías —dijo—, podemos ponernos a trabajar. Bien… —Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y removió una pila de papeles que tenía frente a él—… Este tal llamado _Spider-Man,_ ¿tiene a alguien que lo represente?

—Ese sería yo —dijo Tony. Le echó un vistazo a Pepper, pero ella tenía los ojos firmemente fijos en la pantalla de su laptop mientras tecleaba con una agilidad que Tony siempre había encontrado intimidante y un tanto sexy.

—Creo que será mejor que comencemos desde el principio —dijo Ross—. Stark, no habían transcurrido ni seis horas de que firmaste los Acuerdos cuando llevaste a un anónimo individuo mejorado a una situación en la cual él no tenía permitido participar. Respecto al tema de su identidad… Bueno. Confiamos en que tú nos podrás ayudar.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Un momento —dijo—. ¿Esto es un regaño para mí o estás tratando de añadir nombres a tu lista de “Personas Conocidas Armadas y Peligrosas”?

Ross tosió y no respondió la pregunta.

—Si no estás dispuesto a compartirnos su identidad, entonces dinos por qué no va a firmar los Acuerdos. ¿Él es un Avenger?

Tony arrugó el gesto.

—Más o menos.

—Entonces, como Avenger, está sujeto a la legislación impuesta por las Naciones Unidas, como tú lo sabes muy bien, Stark. Por lo tanto, o _Spider-Man_ firma los Acuerdos, o se retira.

Tony levantó un dedo.

—Tengo un par de preguntas, señor Secretario. —Ross arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada, señal que Tony tomó como una invitación a proseguir—. Spider-Man no puede revelar su identidad por razones de seguridad. Y todavía más allá de eso, en nuestro sistema legal, ¿realmente cuánto vale la firma de un menor de edad?

De reojo pudo ver que Pepper levantaba la cabeza.

—Espera, ¿qué tan menor de edad es? —preguntó ella.

—Este año va a cumplir dieciséis.

Pepper y Ross intercambiaron una mirada que a Tony le recordó incómodamente a la que sus padres solían intercambiar cuando él hacía algo bastante predecible. Además, Tony podía sentir las oleadas de frustración provenientes de Pepper, un sentimiento familiar que él reconocía de las muchas veces que ocurrió mientras duró su relación. Incluso podía sentir a Pepper luchando por evitar que las palabras “Tony, lo juro por Dios que…” dejaran sus labios.

—Tengo la situación bajo control —dijo Tony, tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que sentía. Ross lo miró muy poco impresionado.

—Tenemos múltiples testigos que afirman que alguien vestido de rojo y azul causó un altercado en una manifestación de la Iglesia Bautista Westboro, hace tres semanas. Aparentemente, varios de sus miembros más importantes fueron atados con telaraña a los postes de la luz.

Tony se rió a carcajadas. La Iglesia Bautista Westboro era famosa por sus protestas de odio contra la comunidad LGTB y contra toda la gente en general que no pertenecía a su jodida religión.

—¿De veras? —Apoyó la espalda lo mejor que pudo contra la incómoda silla de metal, sonriendo con ganas—. Mira nada más al chico, peleando por lo que es bueno y justo.

Ross también se apoyó en su respaldo y palmeó las manos, dejándolas juntas.

—Esto va más allá de la política, Stark. Tenemos un individuo mejorado no registrado en nuestras manos y tú sabes cómo es el público cuando la gente comienza a reinterpretar la “libertad de expresión”.

—Eso no es lo que la libertad de expresión significa… —comenzó a decir Tony, pero Ross lo interrumpió.

—Es necesario hacer algo al respecto.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y se sentó recto en su silla.

—Ya he hablado con él. Me ha dejado perfectamente claro que no piensa retirarse. — _Aparte de otras cosas que también me ha dejado en claro,_ añadió en su pensamiento. Pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento: no en las palabras susurradas a través del teléfono que podían interpretarse de muchas maneras, no en la fiesta a la que Tony lo había invitado (¿por qué, oh _por qué_ había hecho eso?), no en nada de eso.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella conversación telefónica con Peter, y Tony todavía podía escuchar la voz del chico en su oído.

Pepper lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido, y Tony se percató de que se había quedado en silencio durante mucho rato. Tosió de nuevo.

—El chico no puede firmar por las razones que ya les he explicado.

Los presentes en el salón se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Entonces Ross se removió en su lugar.

—Si no puede firmar los Acuerdos, entonces no puede ser un Avenger. No es un concepto difícil de comprender.

Tony escuchó la voz de Peter, metálica a través de la bocina del altavoz: _Amo hacer esto y no quiero que me lo quiten solamente porque existe un problema legal._

Dos semanas después y Tony continuaba recordándolo palabra por palabra.

—Y esto es porque los Acuerdos fueron hechos específicamente para los Avengers, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Ross afirmó con la cabeza. Pepper seguía tecleando pero ahora lo hacía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que indicaba que ella sabía que Tony había encontrado una manera de zafarse. Tony buscó los ojos de Pepper, sus miradas se encontraron y él sintió un estirón en el pecho. Aparentemente, no había superado lo suyo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Stark, ¿tiene algo que agregar? —irrumpió Ross.

—Sí —dijo Tony, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. Creo que he encontrado una manera de proceder en la que todos saldremos ganando.

Peter iba a matarlo.

* * *

 

Tal como funestamente Tony lo había estado esperando, después de la junta Pepper lo alcanzó en su camino hacia las escaleras. Al escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos de tacón golpeando el piso de linóleo, Tony se giró y caminó hacia ella.

—Yo nunca criticaría tus decisiones profesionales —dijo él—… Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Ross?

Se detuvieron en el rellano. Pepper se cruzó de brazos. Estaba vistiendo un traje blanco con rayas finas en color azul pálido que le resultaba familiar a Tony, pero éste no podía recordar la última vez que se lo había visto.

—Recuerdas lo que la gente me decía cuando acepté trabajar para ti, ¿cierto? —dijo ella—. “Oh Virginia, ¿qué le estás haciendo a tu carrera? Una chica con tu talento podría estar trabajando en La Casa Blanca.” ¿Y sabes qué era lo que yo les respondía?

—¿Que no querías que tu vida fuera un drama al estilo de Aaron Sorkin? —aventuró Tony.

Pepper casi sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas esa historia?

—Por supuesto que lo hago. —Tony quería sonreír, pero sentía que no era apropiado. Pepper también parecía percibir la incomodidad.

—Supe lo que le pasó a Rhodey —dijo ella con cautela—. ¿Cómo está?

—Mejorando —respondió Tony, bajando la mirada. Pepper se veía tan bonita como siempre—. Los médicos dicen que será capaz de volver a volar en un par de meses si continúa mejorando así.

Pepper se humedeció los labios. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algún asunto, y Tony podía adivinar de cuál se trataba.

—También supe lo de Steve —dijo ella—. Lo lamento.

—No tienes por qué.

—No me has respondido ningún mensaje de los que te he enviado, así que voy a asumir que no necesitas nada de mí, pero sólo quería decirte que… —Pepper se interrumpió y suspiró—. Que no habría cortado todos los lazos contigo si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar algo como eso. Creí que él siempre estaría ahí para ti.

Tony se estremeció bajo el gélido aire que provenía del corredor.

—No necesito de tu lástima, Pepper.

—De acuerdo. —Ella estaba tratando de conservar la calma, usando aquel tono de voz que Tony reconocía de sus días más erráticos sucedidos después de la Batalla de Nueva York—. Sólo… Si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuando sea… Sé que realmente nunca antes hablamos de esto, pero…

Pero sí, una vez habían sostenido una extraña no-charla acerca de eso e, irónicamente, había sido Pepper quien la había comenzado. Tony, riéndose mientras se ponía la corbata frente al espejo, le había contestado: “Entonces, lo que estás diciéndome es que si me metiera en la cama del Capitán, ¿tú estarías de acuerdo?” Pepper, observándolo desde la cama, le había respondido: “¿Bromeas? Seguramente estaría ahí dándoles ánimos.” Entonces hubo una pequeña pausa mientras ambos se daban cuenta de que uno y el otro estaban hablando completamente en serio.

Pero nada sucedió hasta meses después cuando, estando Pepper fuera de la ciudad, Steve llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Tony y éste lo dejó entrar, viendo solamente los músculos, la mandíbula cuadrada y el mismo tipo de mirada vacía en los ojos del rubio que Tony veía algunos días cuando se miraba en el espejo… y ni una sola pista de lo que sucedería entre ellos un poco más adelante.

Steve y Tony habían hablado tan poco aquella noche, cada uno aceptando y agradeciendo en silencio la presencia del otro.

La mañana siguiente, Tony se enteró de que Steve había hablado de todo eso con Pepper para aclarar las cosas antes de que pasaran. Era difícil seguir enojado con alguien que hacía cosas como esas, pero Tony hacía lo mejor que podía, al menos cuando no había estado completamente enterado del asunto completo.

—Ya veo qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer —le dijo Tony a Pepper en ese momento—. Pero… se acabó, Pepper. —Pasó saliva—. Todo eso ya se acabó.

Ella seguía viéndose escandalosamente bonita. Era surrealista, estar ahí parado con alguien con quien has tenido sexo durante mucho tiempo y saber que jamás podrías regresar a esa época. Simplemente ya no era lo mismo.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Sí, tienes razón. —Entonces Pepper le dio la mano. Tony la tomó. Se las apretaron firmemente, como si cerraran un trato de negocios—. Me dio gusto verte, Tony.

—A mí también.

* * *

 

En menos de quince minutos estaba ya de vuelta en su mansión, sintiéndose bajo y ligeramente sucio, de esa manera en que se sentía constantemente después de reuniones donde lo obligaban a aceptar un trato. No estaba ansiando el momento en que tendría que darle a Peter la noticia; quizá podría encontrar una manera de hacerlo después de la fiesta del siguiente día, una vez que estuviesen a solas.

Pero para su sorpresa, el chico en persona estaba esperándolo ahí en la sala de televisión, sentado en el sofá donde había tomado una siesta algunas semanas atrás. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado años. Estaba leyendo un libro (parecía ser de Shakespeare o algo parecido, seguramente de alguna materia escolar), el cual cerró bruscamente antes de ponerse de pie en cuanto vio a Tony entrar.

—Mi buen dios —dijo Tony, deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta—. ¿Cómo te has materializado aquí dentro?

—Oh, FRIDAY me dejó entrar —dijo Peter. Traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga, seguramente en respuesta al clima fresco. Era de color gris oscuro y tenía una imagen de la Estrella de la Muerte impresa en ella.

—Ya veo —dijo Tony. Iba a tener que hablar con su IA—. Mira, Peter, no es que no disfrute el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—May quiere saber si para la fiesta de mañana ella debe de llevarme a algún lado, y a cuál, para ser precisos —dijo Peter de corrido como si se hubiese aprendido la frase de memoria, los ojos fijos en el techo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿No podías haberme preguntado por medio de un mensaje de texto?

—Ah, bueno… Es que ella acababa de pedírmelo con un texto justo cuando yo andaba aquí a la vuelta de la esquina, así que… —Peter pasó saliva y bajó los ojos—. Pensé que podría pasar a visitar. Para tener comunicación cara a cara y todo eso.

Tony lo observó durante un largo momento, mirándolo a él mirar la alfombra que tenía ante sus maltratadas zapatillas deportivas. La verdad era muy obvia, y el chico ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo en ocultarla.

—Bueno —dijo Tony—. Puedes decirle a tu tía que puede dejarte aquí en la mansión y yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa de Dot. Tendrás que subirte en uno de los carros divertidos —añadió—, así que disfrútalo.

—Gracias —dijo Peter abruptamente, aunque sonaba más avergonzado que grosero.

—Tienes un traje que ponerte, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo Peter—. Mi tía y yo aprovechamos para comprar de una vez el que voy a usar para el baile de la escuela.

—Bien. Por cierto, ya que estás aquí… —Tony se dejó caer en el silloncito frente al sofá y miró a Peter—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?

—Oh. No —dijo Peter y también se sentó todo tieso y recto, completamente diferente a la postura relajada en la que se encontraba cuando Tony había llegado—. Mientras no te moleste que esté aquí…

—De acuerdo —dijo Tony, regresando al presente—. Justo acabo de regresar de una reunión acerca de los Acuerdos. —Peter asintió vigorosamente y se inclinó hacia delante—. Entonces… Tengo para ti una noticia buena y una mala —continuó cautelosamente—. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

—La mala —dijo Peter sin dudarlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Realmente creo que es mejor si primero escuchas la buena, la cual es: puedes continuar con tu trabajo, Spider-Man —dijo Tony—. La mala es… Que has sido destituido. Será necesario establecerte algunos límites.

Peter frunció el ceño y la frente.

—¿Destituido?

—A los ojos del gobierno, en este momento tú eres un aprendiz de Avenger —le explicó Tony—. Estás en entrenamiento, por así decirlo.

Peter se puso de pie; el desconcierto era claro en el gesto de su rostro.

— _¡¿En entrenamiento…?!_

—Sé que apesta —comenzó a decir Tony—, pero créeme, es el mejor trato que pude obtener a partir de…

—¡¿Y qué significa exactamente que esté _en entrenamiento_?!

—Que podrás patrullar normalmente, pero evitarás cualquier combate físico al menos que sea en defensa propia. Y tendrás que reportarte directamente conmigo —dijo Tony. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Ross antes de partir: “Y no creas que no estaremos supervisándolos constantemente”.

—Así que, básicamente, me estás poniendo bajo tu control —espetó Peter.

—Una llamada después de cada patrullaje y que intentes que no te pateen el trasero —dijo Tony—. Ese _no_ es un control muy estricto, Peter.

—¡Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir!

—Mira, sé que quieres pertenecer a las grandes ligas, pero francamente, por mucho que odie admitirlo, Ross tiene razón. —Tony se puso de pie; ver al chico caminar de un lado a otro estaba poniéndolo nervioso—. Tienes quince años. Una vez que seas mayor, siéntete libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Podrás ser un Avenger, podrás firmar los Acuerdos. O no firmarlos y ser un fugitivo. Pero hasta entonces… Si quieres seguir haciendo esto, deberás comprometerte a lo que acabo de decirte. Y siendo sincero contigo —continuó diciendo Tony—, esto va a traer un montón de tranquilidad a mi vida. Sólo digo.

—¡Yo he estado muy bien por mi cuenta! ¡He hecho esto durante _seis meses_ sin ayuda de nadie!

—Claro, porque buscar en Internet cómo curar tus heridas definitivamente viene bajo el título de “estar muy bien” —se burló Tony y Peter lo miró con furia antes de girarse y darle la espalda. Soltando un gemido, Tony se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Estamos tratando de mantenerte a salvo —le dijo.

Peter se giró para encararlo. Los ojos le relampagueaban.

—¿Y qué tal si no me importa estar a salvo?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa mirada de Peter de la cual Tony trataba de convencerse que no estaba viendo: el chico observándolo con los ojos llenos de adoración, de temor reverencial y de deseo, todos los sentimientos mezclados en uno solo, y, al menos durante ese momento, aderezados con un poco de enojo.

 _Quítale la mano de encima del hombro,_ le susurró su conciencia.

—Peter…

—No me importa estar a salvo —dijo Peter a toda prisa—. No me importa hacer cosas estúpidas, o… no usar la cabeza… ni nada. Yo sólo… ¿No tengo derecho a ser un poco tonto?

_Quítale la mano de encima. Ahora._

—Los Acuerdos… —comenzó a decir Tony con voz débil, pero Peter lo interrumpió.

—Al diablo los Acuerdos. Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Sólo… —Peter dejó escapar un quejido de frustración—… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar en código? ¿Sólo por una vez?

_Con una mierda, ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo?, quítale la mano de encima ahora mismo…_

—Peter…

—Lo sabes. _Sé_ que lo sabes.

—Peter…

Peter lo estaba viendo con esos ojos enormes que hacían que Tony se sintiera asqueado de él mismo.

—Contrólate —le dijo al chico. _Contrólate,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _y deja ya de tocarlo._

Parecía que no podía obedecer.

—No quiero —susurró Peter.

Y entonces se paró de puntas y lo besó.

Duró solamente un momento, y Tony se sentía tan atónito que difícilmente reaccionó de ninguna manera. Por alguna razón, estúpidamente, no había podido imaginarse que Peter llegaría así de lejos. De cero a cien en un pestañeo.

Peter estaba observándolo fijamente; se veía mortificado, aterrorizado y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo.

Entonces envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Tony y tiró de él para darle otro beso: en realidad, eran montones de besitos llenos de dientes y entusiasmo (Peter era _tan_ adolescente, tratando de besar de la manera en que se veía en las películas) y todo acerca de ello estaba equivocado y era horrible, pero Tony cerró los ojos y se permitió recibirlo de todas formas, ese punto de calidez, los labios de Peter contra los suyos y el impacto que lo sacudió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y…

El cuerpo de Peter se presionó contra el suyo, el chico soltó un quejido de sorpresa y Tony dejó de besarlo para descubrir que tenía a Peter apoyado contra la pared, justo a un lado de la televisión. Lo tenía ahí sujeto como a una mariposa con alfileres, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo de arriba abajo de un modo que hizo que Tony se sintiera más incómodo que nunca antes. Su cuerpo reaccionó agitadamente.

—Estás… —dijo Tony finalmente—… Estás hundido hasta el cuello.

—¿Y tú no? —le espetó Peter en respuesta. No se habían separado ni un poco, y Tony finalmente fue consciente de que con la mano izquierda estaba sosteniéndole la mandíbula al chico, empujándole la cara hacia arriba para que de ese modo pudiera alcanzar la suya. La mano derecha la tenía encima del pecho de Peter. La había puesto ahí para poder empujarlo contra la pared.

Quitó ambas manos, dio un paso atrás y le dio la espalda.

—Necesitas irte —dijo Tony.

—Pero…

—Sin excusas. Necesitas irte. Ya.

—Pero… pero… —La voz de Peter sonaba cada vez más herida y consternada, y Tony se ordenó a él mismo _no_ girarse hacia él para verlo: para no ver su cara sonrojada, ni sus ojos, ni a las pequeñas marcas rojas que su barba le había dejado en la barbilla y mejillas—. Pero tú me besaste —finalizó Peter con voz quebrada.

—Vete a casa.

— _No._

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Olvidando que se había ordenado no hacerlo, Tony se giró para verlo a la cara y se encontró con Peter mirándolo intensamente con los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior temblándole.

—Peter —comenzó a decir Tony, intentando permanecer razonable y centrado.

—No —insistió el chico—. _No_ voy a irme a casa, _no_ voy a escuchar nada de lo que digas, _no…_ —Estaba comenzando a llorar—… No pude… Lo siento tanto… Simplemente no pude evitarlo… Me sentía tan enojado y tú estabas justo aquí, y yo sólo _quise_ …

—Peter… —Tony quería poner las manos sobre los hombros del chico para sostenerlo, pero el mero pensamiento de tocarlo otra vez era como manipular nitroglicerina—. Peter, mírame…

—¿Tú querías besarme? —le cuestionó Peter—. ¿ _Querías_ hacerlo?

Tony abrió la boca para negarlo. Sería tan _fácil_ negarlo. Cinco palabras: no, por supuesto que no. Y de cierta manera, eran verdad. Besar a Peter era algo que jamás le había cruzado por la mente.

Pero ahora que lo había hecho, quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. _Y de nuevo_. Quería agarrarlo del cabello y pervertirlo. O todavía mejor: confiar en que algo de la pureza del chico se le pegaría a él. Y quería tanto volver a sentirse deseado, atractivo, relevante.

Pero todo eso eran sólo tonterías.

El chico se desplomó de espalda contra la pared, presionó un puño contra su boca y comenzó a llorar con ganas.

—Lo he jodido todo. —Sus sollozos sonaban casi como si estuviese riéndose—. Era perfecto, y lo he jodido…

—No, no, no pienses así, no…

—¡¿Qué es lo _quieres_?! —gritó Peter.

—¡Quiero que pongas los pies sobre la tierra! —gritó Tony en respuesta—. ¡Soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ser tu padre!

El grito de Peter reverberó por todo el lugar:

— _¡No me importa!_

Tony nunca había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con un adolescente rebelde, pero había escuchado historias. De acuerdo con los amigos de sus padres, él mismo había sido un verdadero terror a esa edad: escapándose con otros chicos y haciéndolo bastante público, escapándose con chicas y ocultándolo bastante, usando drogas, bebiendo alcohol; el paquete completo. Ahora estaba comenzando a entender un poco lo que debió haber sido criar un adolescente como él, y eso provocó que la lástima que sentía por sus padres se incrementara un poco más.

Como fuera. Tony nunca había sido tan tonto como para hacer algo como eso.

Como si Peter estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, dijo:

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo _sé._ Sé que no puede ser, pero es que te miré, y estabas tan cerca, y quise… Yo quise… —Peter se interrumpió y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

—Lo sé.

—No, _no_ lo sabes.

—De acuerdo. —Tony levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. De acuerdo, sólo…

—Y entonces tú me correspondiste el beso…

—Peter.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—Peter… —Tony quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y Peter parecía presentirlo.

—Metiste tu _lengua_ en mi _boca_ —masculló entre dientes.

El estómago de Tony dio un retorcijón. De nuevo le dio la espalda a Peter y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Estaba comenzándole un dolor de cabeza.

—Necesitas irte —repitió.

—No. —Pero el chico enojado y amargado de un rato antes había sido reemplazado por uno triste con ojos enrojecidos y muchas lágrimas—. No, por favor. _Por favor_ no me obligues a irme.

—Sabes que debes hacerlo.

—Por favor, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme…

—Peter…

—¡Quiero quedarme…!

Los labios de Tony le ardieron igual como le ardían las entrañas, con la misma tóxica combinación de deseo y culpa. Pensamientos e imágenes desfilaron por su mente, eran demasiados y pasaban a gran velocidad como para verlos con claridad: él besando de nuevo a Peter, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, borrando con su boca todo rastro dejado por las lágrimas, tirándole del cabello para poder volver a escuchar aquel quejido que emitió… Impensable que un par de besos estuviesen provocando todo eso. ¿Y en verdad habían sido los besos los responsables? ¿O sería que esas ideas siempre habían estado ahí, y Tony no había sido capaz de reconocerlas por lo que eran?

Pero las reconocía ahora. No había escape a ellas, del mismo modo que no había escape a la migraña que estaba gestándose en su cerebro.

—Por favor —le suplicó al chico—. Por favor, vete.

Su voz había sonado tan empequeñecida y desesperanzada.

—Pero…

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer por nosotros dos ahora mismo es irte, ¿de acuerdo? —Intentó sonar amable, pero el pánico que sentía le hacía difícil estar seguro de ello.

Hubo un terrible silencio, roto solamente por el sonido de Peter ahogando su llanto, tomando su mochila del sofá y, finalmente, de sus pasos alejándose.

Tony tuvo la increíble urgencia de vendarse las manos y ponerse a golpear algo hasta sentirse mejor. _Sólo fue una vez,_ se dijo. _Sólo pasó una vez, y obviamente no vas a volver a hacerlo nunca más. Obviamente. Obviamente._ Como si se hubiese vuelto loco, repetía en su mente aquella palabra una y otra vez. Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Él no era ese tipo de persona. Él tenía autocontrol, y todavía más que eso, él era un _ser humano malditamente decente que no pensaba en besarse con menores de edad._

O con cierto menor de edad, al menos.

Quedaban muchas cosas a considerar: la fiesta, la beca y la pasantía, diablos, incluso las ventajas de textearse con el chico adquirían un significado completamente diferente.

Pensamientos ansiosos llenaron su cabeza como smog. ¿Y si Peter se lo contaba a alguien? ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de ello?

¿Y si Tony perdía el control y lo hacía de nuevo, esa vez sin la endeble excusa de que había sido Peter quien comenzó?

La fiesta iba a ser al día siguiente.

Ambos estaban completamente jodidos.

—¿FRIDAY?

— _¿Jefe?_

—Borra las grabaciones de seguridad de este salón de los últimos quince minutos, más o menos, ¿quieres?

— _Sí, jefe._

Hubo un silencio, el cual Tony eligió interpretar como que FRIDAY estaba ejecutando la orden y _no_ sufriendo de un corto circuito por lo que habría encontrado en las cámaras.

Bueno. Eso era todo. Antes Tony había tenido algunas opciones de dónde elegir para manejar aquel asunto, para decidir qué tipo de hombre quería ser. Elegir borrar las grabaciones significaba borrar el 99% de esas opciones. Significaba que admitía su culpa.

—¿Por qué tenías que haberlo hecho? —murmuró en voz alta, sin estar completamente seguro si se estaba dirigiendo a Peter o a él mismo.


	8. Respira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yo no estaría tan avergonzado, Anthony. Después de todo, es bastante clásico, ¿no lo crees?"

 

**Capítulo 8. Respira**

**—** ¿Oye, May? —la llamó Peter con voz miserable desde su habitación—. ¿Tenemos algún tranquilizante que pueda tomar? Creo que me voy a enfermar.

Su voz hizo un poco de eco en el repentino silencio de su cuarto. Spotify acababa de silenciarse; los últimos compases de _Galway Girl_ todavía resonando en su mente mientras él trataba de atarse la corbata con dedos temblorosos.

May apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Oh, te ves bien —añadió ella. Traía puesto uno de sus vestidos más bonitos, uno de algodón rojo con un cinturón grueso.

—Te pregunté si teníamos algún tranquilizante en casa —dijo Peter. Su corbata le estaba plantando pelea y estaba ganándole; Peter tiró de ella hasta arrancarla de su cuello y la dejó caer encima de su cómoda con un bufido.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó May.

Peter asintió, apretando los labios para no dejar salir las palabras “Hasta la mierda”. Se había pasado el día entero saliendo y entrando de sus clases en una especie de estado catatónico, su mente fija alternadamente entre lo que había sucedido el día anterior y en lo que le esperaba esa tarde.

Sentía que iba a vomitar de la aprensión.

Sentía ganas de brincar muy alto y nunca volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

Se sentía aterrorizado.

¿Qué habría pasado si Stark no se hubiera acobardado? Peter no podía evitar preguntárselo. ¿Lo habría besado más? Stark lo había empujado contra una pared… Peter no podía dejar de pensar en esa parte, en cómo Stark había podido hacerlo como si él no pesara nada en absoluto. ¿Se lo habría _follado_ ahí mismo, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes?

¿Qué tipo de sábanas tendrían las camas de la mansión?

Anteriormente había podido mantener sus pensamientos a resguardo (más o menos), pero ahora que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para realmente tocar a Stark, Peter se daba cuenta de todo lo que se había estado perdiendo, y los pensamientos no cesaban de llegar, como una estampida de caballos, salvajes e imparables.

Sentía como si el universo simplemente acabara de desatarse.

—Sí. Va a ver muchísima gente ahí —murmuró.

Pero, por supuesto, todo era irrelevante porque no había ninguna manera de que algo de eso pudiera pasar ahora. Peter había recibido un mensaje de texto de Stark alrededor del mediodía para confirmar que los planes para la fiesta seguían en pie. Ninguna mención de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Ninguna emoción. Sólo un par de palabras heladas y concisas. La historia había terminado antes de que tuviera tiempo de comenzar apropiadamente y Peter estaba pagando el precio de su impulsividad.

May acababa de preguntarle algo. Peter cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—¿Esto es por Nathan? —repitió ella. Después de dejar a Peter en la mansión de Stark, ella y Nathan iban a salir a una cita.

De hecho, Nathan estaba a punto de llegar al apartamento en cualquier momento. En una situación normal, la perspectiva de conocer al novio de su tía habría sido el evento de la tarde alrededor de lo cual todo giraría, pero en ese momento Peter lo consideraba apenas como la cereza del pastel de mierda que era todo lo demás. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es por eso.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo May. Tomó la corbata de la cómoda y le hizo señas a Peter para que se acercara. De manera rápida y experta realizó el nudo que a Peter tanto trabajo le había estado costando—. Creo que tengo un poco de Xanax —continuó diciendo ella en respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Peter—. ¿De verdad crees que necesitas un tranquilizante?

—Uh… sí.

—De acuerdo. Ya sabes en dónde lo guardo. —Alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento—. Ese debe ser Nathan.

May salió del cuarto a toda prisa y Peter se encaminó por el corredor hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta del pequeño armario de la medicina y buscó por una pequeña píldora en el bote anaranjado de Xanax. Se la guardó en su billetera para tomársela más tarde.

—¡Peter! —le gritó May desde la sala—. ¡Ven a saludar!

Peter aspiró profundamente y salió del baño.

* * *

 

Nathan era mayor de lo que Peter se esperaba. Tenía canas en las sienes y arrugas alrededor de los ojos, como si se riera mucho. Además usaba un bastón para caminar. Paradójicamente a su cabello gris, Nathan parecía muy joven para necesitar bastón. Mientras él y May charlaban, Nathan vio a Peter parado torpemente en el corredor con su chaqueta colgando de un brazo.

—Hola, tú debes ser Peter —dijo. Peter caminó hacia él y lo saludó con su mano libre—. Yo soy Nathan Lubensky.

Peter consiguió recuperar la voz.

—Mucho gusto. No voy a ir con ustedes —añadió rápidamente cuando notó que Nathan miraba con curiosidad el traje que llevaba puesto—. Yo voy a…

—Sí, May mencionó lo del MIT. Buen movimiento de tu parte, dar un paso hacia la universidad tan pronto —añadió.

—Sólo déjenme buscar mi chaqueta —dijo May y caminó en dirección al armario de los abrigos, dejándolos convenientemente a solas.

—Entonces… Supongo que te gustan las ciencias —dijo Nathan, claramente en un intento de hacer conversación. Peter asintió—. ¿Qué te gustaría ser de mayor, lo has pensado?

Peter siempre había odiado las preguntas acerca de su futuro, y desde que había tenido que tomar una segunda identidad, la idea de poder tener un trabajo normal algún día le parecía casi risible. Se encogió de hombros.

Nathan movió una mano en un gesto que le restaba importancia.

—Yo no me estresaría si fuera tú —dijo—. Tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Peter asintió con la mirada clavada en la alfombra de color gris. No podía pensar en nada qué decir. Su mente estaba fija en el evento que le estaba esperando… ¿Stark estaría muy enojado? ¿Siquiera le iría a dirigir la palabra?

¿Y qué tal si esa era la última vez que pasaban tiempo juntos?

May había regresado.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó a Nathan.

—Estábamos esperándote —dijo él cariñosamente.

¿Y si esa era la última vez que veía a Stark? ¿Y si de ese momento en adelante, ya sólo se trataría de reuniones profesionales, de breves reportes de misión, de conversaciones donde siempre hubiera otra persona presente entre ellos, donde ellos siempre estuviesen separados por más de varios metros de distancia y por lo tanto nada _inapropiado_ podría suceder…?

—¿Peter?

Los dos adultos lo estaban mirando desde la puerta. May tenía a Nathan sujeto del brazo con el que no tenía cogido su bastón.

—Ya es hora de irnos —dijo ella, sonriendo mucho—. Alguien está bastante nervioso, me parece.

Peter los siguió y salió del apartamento, tratando de no sonrojarse y de no entrar en pánico.

* * *

 

Lo dejaron en la mansión justo a tiempo, y Peter sintió que el estómago se le retorcía mientras caminaba hacia las enormes puertas dobles y apretaba un botón del teclado para pedir entrar. El aparato reprodujo el mensaje que Peter acababa de recitarle para confirmar, y éste arrugó el gesto al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado: “Hola, soy Peter Parker… uh… ¿Estoy aquí para ver al señor Stark?”

Miró por encima de su hombro. El taxi en el que May y Nathan lo habían dejado ya había desaparecido. No había manera de escapar.

El cerrojo de las enormes puertas de vidrio se abrió con un clic y, después de echarle una mirada llena de inquietud a la enorme mansión que se erguía encima de él, Peter empujó la puerta abierta y entró.

* * *

 

El lobby estaba tan pulido y lujoso como el exterior del edificio había sugerido que sería. También estaba desierto. Temblando, Peter se sentó pesadamente en el banco de metal y vidrio más cercano y trató de recordar cómo respirar con normalidad.

Escuchó pasos en el piso de mármol. Dirigió la mirada a los zapatos que se acercaban, sólo para descubrir que en vez del hombre en persona, el recién llegado era un tipo mucho más fornido vestido con un traje casual, quien a Peter le parecía vagamente familiar. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado de que no se tratara de Stark.

—Señor Parker —dijo el recién llegado—. Soy Harold Hogan. —Se dieron un apretón de manos. En ese momento Peter recordó quién era; se habían conocido brevemente en el camino a Alemania—. El señor Stark bajará en cualquier momento.

Después de asentir levemente con la cabeza, Hogan desapareció por el corredor, dejando a Peter sintiéndose como si fuera un prisionero esperando por la pena de muerte. Cuánto más tardaría… Cuánto más…

Se sentó derecho en el banco y sacó su teléfono. No tenía ningún mensaje de texto de parte de Stark; sólo uno de Ned preguntándole algo acerca de la tarea de Español y otro de Michelle, quien quería saber si Peter estaba dispuesto a un maratón de _Sense8_ durante el fin de semana (“anda, necesitamos una excusa para comportarnos gay”). Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un nuevo ruido de pasos lo puso otra vez en alerta. Levantó la vista.

Stark venía hacía él, caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje. Corbata color azul rey. Camisa de seda. El cabello desordenadamente estilizado. La chaqueta puesta.

Peter se puso de pie pero no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos; mantuvo la mirada fija en sus propios zapatos… Los cuales ya estaban empolvados, Dios, Peter nunca hacía nada bien…

—Dichosos los ojos, señor Parker —dijo Stark. Su tono de voz era ligero, pero era el tipo de ligereza que sonaba como si estuviera tanteando el terreno. Peter se mordió el labio y asintió, todavía sin mirarlo directamente—. ¿Listo para irnos?

—Sí.

—Peter —dijo Stark con un tono de voz más bajo, y Peter alzó la mirada hacia él. Estaba tan cerca—. Simplemente superemos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo—. Todo lo que pasó ayer… —meneó una mano—. Nos preocuparemos por eso después.

Peter asintió, mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara del otro hombre. Aspiró una temblorosa bocana de aire.

—Lo siento.

Stark se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Peter se encontró incapaz de continuar sin mirarlo. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, la mirada que Stark le estaba dirigiendo lo hizo sentir asustado y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Stark sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Simplemente superemos esta noche —repitió—. Vamos.

* * *

 

Tal como Stark le había dicho el día anterior, esa noche se subieron a uno de sus autos deportivos. Peter supuso que se debía a que Stark tenía cierta imagen qué mantener. Pero nada de eso le importaba a él. Atrapado en el asiento del pasajero, apenas podía concentrarse en la noche que le esperaba por culpa de la presencia de Stark a su lado… Por cuestión de principios, él siempre conducía sus propios autos después del anochecer, le explicó.

¿Por qué era que ellos dos estaban haciendo eso? O una pregunta mejor: _¿por qué él había accedido?_

En silencio, Peter se sacó la billetera del bolsillo y se tragó la píldora de Xanax así sin agua, arrugando el gesto ante el sabor amargo que le dejó en la boca. Si Stark lo vio hacerlo, no le comentó nada al respecto.

Su teléfono se iluminó. Era un mensaje de texto de May.

“¿Todo está bien?”

Peter respondió: “Sí. No tienes que estarme mandando mensajes, ¿sabes?”

Ella no respondió, y Peter asumió que estaba siguiendo su consejo. Lentamente, inevitablemente, su mirada se deslizó hasta fijarse en Stark en el asiento del conductor. El hombre tenía la mandíbula apretada y el rostro tenso, los ojos fijos en el camino. La esencia de su loción para después de afeitar dejaba el auto oliendo a algo limpio y energético, y Peter no pudo evitar recordar aquellos eslóganes súper masculinos de los productos de belleza para hombres: _Si tu abuelo no lo hubiera usado, tú no habrías nacido…_

Los ojos de Stark se dirigieron hacia él. Viéndose atrapado, Peter bajó rápidamente la mirada y se puso a responder los textos de Ned y Michelle solamente para tener algo en qué entretener las manos.

* * *

 

Y entonces ambos se encontraron dentro de un pequeño edificio del lujoso barrio Upper East Side, y Stark lo condujo hasta un ascensor con puertas de vidrio.

—¿Nervioso?

Peter asintió vigorosamente mientras Stark presionaba el botón que los llevaría hasta el _penthouse_ en el último piso.

—Simplemente respira —le dijo Stark—. Si haces eso, ya tienes ganada la mitad de la batalla.

—Mm… ajá.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y sonó una campana conforme se movía hacia arriba.

—Sonríe, ríe cuando todos los demás se rían y estarás bien —continuó Stark—. Es la mentalidad de la multitud. —Peter asintió y pasó saliva. La espalda le dolía por el esfuerzo de mantenerla derecha.

—No tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo —añadió Stark. ¿Era sólo Peter, o parecía que Stark estaba tratando de asegurarse de que ellos dos pasaran juntos el menor tiempo posible? Y si ese era el caso, ¿podría Peter culparlo?

La campana del ascensor volvió a sonar y las puertas se abrieron para revelar ante ellos un apartamento que ya estaba a reventar con la presencia de la realeza de Nueva York: vampiros ataviados con vestidos de noche ensalzados con joyas y trajes italianos con corbatas de seda.

Peter deseó repentinamente que el efecto del Xanax durara un poco más.

Stark apoyó apenas levemente una mano en el centro de la espalda de Peter… Éste se estremeció ante la sensación. Entonces, Stark lo escoltó fuera del ascensor y hacia la palestra.

—Sólo quédate junto a mí —le dijo—. Yo siempre me muevo en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Respira —repitió, y Peter inmediatamente tomó una gran bocana de aire hasta llenarse los pulmones.

—¡Tony!

Inmediatamente fueron abordados por varios hombres en traje, quienes, a los ojos de Peter, lucían todos iguales con su misma cara arrugada y su mismo cabello gris. El mismo apretón de manos también; Peter se encontró deseando poder limpiarse la palma de la mano en sus pantalones cuando todos esos hombres terminaron de saludarlo.

—Tony, han pasado siglos…

—Lo que sea que haya sucedido con ese asunto de Iron Man…

—Sí, ¿y quién es el chico?

Stark colocó una mano firme en el hombro de Peter.

—Les presento a Peter Parker. Él obtuvo una de mis becas.

Los hombres soltaron algunos murmullos de admiración, pero en su mayoría, ellos estaban más interesados en Stark. Después de un minuto o dos de conversación irrelevante, Stark ejecutó un movimiento de discreto escape y se movió hacia el siguiente grupo de gente, cuya compañía era más variada que el anterior. Peter era consciente de las sonrisas falsas que la gente le dirigía; se sentía casi como un cachorro que alguien había llevado hasta un tanque de pirañas. En cualquier momento alguien descubriría que ese chico pobre de Queens no tenía nada que hacer en un _penthouse_ del Upper East Side. Entonces, Peter se dio cuenta de que la gente ahí seguramente ya lo había descubierto, gracias a que Stark había mencionado lo de la beca. Su estómago sufrió un retorcijón. Si el Xanax le había hecho algún efecto, no podía asegurarlo.

Como si percibiera su incomodidad, Stark comenzó a señalar algunas de las caras de la multitud mientras le hablaba de la gente, como para ponerlo en contexto.

—Y ese tipo con barba de allá —dijo mientras se alejaban de otro grupo—, se dedica a hacer almohadas, creo.

—¿Puedes hacerte rico fabricando almohadas? —preguntó Peter incrédulamente.

—Eso parece. Y se supone que por aquí debe andar un miembro de la familia Rockefeller por algún lado, pero ellos tienden a ser muy reservados. —Stark no había quitado la mano del hombro de Peter y éste no tenía ánimos de quejarse por ello.

Varias mujeres se cruzaron en su camino: dos de ellas pasaban de los cincuenta años, y la tercera, de cejas estilizadamente maquilladas, era significativamente mucho más joven.

—Dot —saludó Stark, dándole la mano a una de las mujeres mayores.

—¡Tony! Me alegro tanto de que pudieras venir.

—Te presento a Peter, el chico del que te hablé.

Peter saludó a la mujer e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no arrugar el gesto cuando las uñas color escarlata de ella le rasguñaron la palma de la mano.

—¿Entiendo que estás interesado en el MIT? —preguntó Dot. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la nariz aguileña.

—Eso es correcto, señora.

Dot se rió como si Peter hubiese dicho algo encantador. Las otras dos mujeres los observaban con sonrisas brillantes y llenas de labial.

—¿Qué te gustaría estudiar ahí?

—Ingeniería o Química, supongo —respondió Peter—. Aunque también me gusta mucho la Física. No lo sé, es difícil decidir.

De nuevo sintió la mano de Stark sobre su hombro.

—Y puedo añadir que el señor Parker aquí presente tiene un _extraordinario_ don para fabricar sustancias de fórmula original.

En ese momento Dot se veía excepcionalmente impresionada.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, Peter, ¿sabes? Sucede que yo conozco al decano de admisiones del MIT. Podría hablarle sobre ti. ¿En qué año vas en la preparatoria, en tercero?

—En segundo.

—Bueno, nunca está de más comenzar antes de tiempo —dijo ella.

Peter se sonrojó.

—Muchas gracias, señora… —se interrumpió, distraído por culpa del gesto que tenía en la cara la chica más joven, quien miraba a Stark con descarada coquetería. Esa tenía que ser la expresión “comerse con los ojos a alguien” más atrevida que Peter había visto en público.

La otra mujer mayor se llevó un puño a la boca y tosió delicadamente; los diamantes que llevaba alrededor de la muñeca destellaron ante la luz de las lámparas.

—Es maravilloso verte de nuevo en circulación, Tony —dijo en un marcado acento del estado de Georgia—. Es una lástima lo que sucedió a principios del año. Nos habría gustado mucho conocer en persona al Capitán Rogers, ¿no es verdad, Cory? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba a su lado y quien les dio (no, le dio a _Stark)_ una sonrisa pintada de carmesí y no dijo nada.

Stark pareció ponerse rígido ante la mención de Rogers, y Peter resistió las ganas de acercarse a él para reconfortarlo.

—Sí —dijo Stark brevemente—. Es una lástima.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo la mujer de Georgia—. Mientras tú estés de regreso en sociedad.

La chica, Cory, sonrió otra vez y dijo:

—Las fiestas no han sido lo mismo desde que tú no asistes a ellas.

—Yo apoyo eso —dijo Dot—. ¿Sabías que hay gente que realmente se rehusaba a asistir al menos que supieran que tú estabas planeando presentarte? No puedo explicarte el infierno que es cuando estás tratando de organizar un evento.

—¡Sí! —dijo la otra mujer—. Recuerdo cuando… ¿Cuándo fue, hace dos años? Yo estaba preparando una cena de caridad después del ataque al periódico Hebdo y, déjame decirte, fue todo un reto llenar los lugares después de que tú declinaste la invitación. No es que te esté culpando —añadió rápidamente—, estoy segura de que…

Pero Peter había dejado de escuchar lo que la mujer decía porque los dedos de Stark lo estaban apretando tan fuerte que casi se le enterraban en la carne del hombro. Cuando levantó la cara para mirarlo, Peter se dio cuenta de lo tensa que Stark tenía la mandíbula. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llevar su propia mano hacia arriba y cubrir la de Stark con la suya.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba, acaso era un suicida?

Se zafaron de aquella conversación con excusas tontas y Peter se mordió el labio, decidido a asumir su responsabilidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a Stark mientras éste tomaba dos copas de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba cerca. Le dio una a Peter sin mirar. Peter la olfateó y supo que no era agua.

—Sí —dijo Stark sin molestarse en sonar convincente—. Diablos, ¿qué estoy haciendo…? Esto es champaña, olvídalo. —Le quitó la copa a Peter—. Déjame encontrarte agua o algo que…

—¡Anthony!

Peter levantó los ojos para ver una silueta de un hombre alto y esquelético caminando decidido hacia ellos. Vestía un esmoquin negro que a Peter le recordó a un director funerario de los tiempos victorianos que había visto en imágenes en el internet. Y esa cara… Era la de alguien que perfectamente podías imaginar comandando la Estrella de la Muerte.

—Justin —saludó Stark con cansancio y negó con la cabeza—. Peter, te presento a Justin Hammer. Colega empresario. Justin —continuó, con un tono de voz que delataban sus pocas ganas de presentar a Peter con ese hombre—, este es Peter Parker. Es uno de los ganadores de mis becas.

Hammer arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Qué chico tan afortunado. —Era inglés, Peter podía decirlo por el acento. Cuando le dio la mano, el hombre se la aferró con una desconcertante firmeza. Peter se removió inquieto mientras Hammer lo veía de arriba abajo. ¿Era su imaginación o Stark lo estaba apretando más duramente del hombro?—. Te acabo de ver hablando con Dot hace un momento, así que sólo puedo imaginarme que también estuviste suplicándole por un sitio en el MIT.

Peter apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo hiciera sentir tan visceralmente incómodo.

—¿Champaña? —dijo Stark y le ofreció a Hammer la copa que originalmente le había dado a Peter.

—No me molestaría —dijo Hammer y le dio un traguito a la copa sin quitarles los ojos de encima—. Entonces… ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Stark?

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello —respondió Stark evasivamente.

—Comprometiéndote con la filantropía educativa, por lo que veo —señaló Hammer—. Yo tendría cuidado de no volverlo un hábito. ¿Has visto lo que algunas de esas escuelas cobran por costo de colegiatura? Pero puedo suponer que el señor Parker aquí presente podría contarte acerca de eso.

Peter pasó saliva.

—Sí —dijo con voz débil—. Sí, son bastante costosas.

—Pero supongo que para un _protégé_ de Tony Stark nada es imposible, ¿mm?

Le tomó varios segundos a Peter darse cuenta de que Hammer estaba dirigiéndose personalmente a él y que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Eso supongo —dijo torpemente. No quería ni voltear a ver a Stark; era suficientemente duro sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, que por alguna razón se sentía tan diferente al del resto de la gente en el lugar. Peter casi podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Lamento lo que pasó con tus Avengers —dijo Hammer dirigiéndose a Stark.

—No sabía que eran _mis_ Avengers, pero te agradezco el sentimiento.

Hammer sonrió a medias.

—Pareces muy a la defensiva.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu banda se desintegra.

—Sí, estuve particularmente triste de escuchar que el Capitán Rogers se marchó junto con los otros. Entiendo que ustedes dos eran muy cercanos. Espero que no hayas estado sufriendo mucho, especialmente porque sé que la señorita Potts tampoco se encuentra ya en escena —dijo—. No obstante… —e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—… quizá no te encuentras tan solo como todos habíamos pensado.

Sus ojos se dirigieron indudablemente hacia Peter.

Stark se aclaró la garganta mientras a Peter se le subía la sangre hasta las orejas.

—Me temo que no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Pero Hammer sólo meneó la larga mano con la que no sostenía su copa de champaña.

—No necesitas hacerte el inocente, Anthony. Cualquiera con ojos puede comprenderlo.

 _¿Qué está queriendo decir con “cualquiera con ojos”? ¿Es así de obvio? ¿La gente puede darse cuenta de que nos hemos besado? ¿La gente cree que nosotros hemos follado… que estamos follando?_ Peter fue alcanzado por una visión donde esos rumores llegaban a oídos de May y se estremeció ante la oleada de náusea que invadió su estómago.

La insinuación era lo suficientemente clara para que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado pudiera entender lo que Hammer estaba queriendo decir, pero Stark continuó haciéndose el tonto.

—No comprendo qué intentas decir con eso —dijo.

—Creo que el señor Parker sí lo comprende —dijo Hammer. Con elegancia, le dio otro trago a su copa de champaña—. Yo no estaría tan avergonzado, Anthony. Después de todo, es bastante clásico, ¿no lo crees?

Peter había tenido suficiente. Ni siquiera se molestó en excusarse; se giró hasta darles la espalda, ignoró a Stark cuando éste lo llamó por su nombre y escapó chocando con el mar de cuerpos alrededor de él — _demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca,_ pensaba— hasta que finalmente encontró un baño lejos de la sala principal y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta laqueada en negro detrás de él.

Sentía la cara ardiendo cuando se sostuvo del lavamanos de mármol y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo era el de un extraño: ¿quién era ese chico vestido de traje a quien le temblaban las manos, que estaba todo sonrojado y tenía pensamientos que no podía controlar aun si lo intentaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, en ese _penthouse_ , en ese baño que parecía un salón de baile de Versalles? ¿No debería regresar a su apartamento a ponerse una camiseta, a jugar videojuegos o a ver Netflix?

¿Realmente era así de obvio?

 _No hay modo de que Stark haga esto otra vez,_ pensó miserablemente. _Nunca más querrá verme de nuevo, nunca más va a volver a hablarme, no hay manera, su reputación no puede permitírselo…_

Después de todo, ¿qué podrían importarle los sentimientos de un adolescente hormonal a un magnate de su calibre con tanto qué perder?

_Pero él me correspondió cuando lo besé…_

Que Dios lo ayudara, Peter no podía dejar de pensar en esos besos. Antes de eso él sólo se había besado con otra persona una sola vez, y había sido con Liz en el séptimo año de escuela, y apenas se atrevía a contarlo como experiencia válida porque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no había sido de ese modo con Stark, quien lo había dejado con las rodillas temblorosas en el momento en que deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, quien lo había dejado sin aliento cuando lo oprimió contra una pared. Quien empujó su barbilla hacia arriba para tener un mejor acceso, quien puso su mano en su pecho, quien le raspó la cara con su barba, Cristo, cuánto _deseaba_ Peter que…

Se sacó la chaqueta, se aflojó la corbata y el primer botón del cuello de la camisa. Se echó agua en la cara y el cuello, tratando de disminuir el calor que se había elevado en su piel… Peter no sabía si era por vergüenza, por enojo, por lujuria o por una amalgama de las tres cosas.

 _Detente,_ se dijo a él mismo. _Sabes bien cómo son las cosas. Lo sabes. Lo sabes._

Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño y el corazón de Peter dio un salto dentro de su pecho.


	9. Y vuelve a respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No juegues con fuego —dijo Tony una vez que pudo volver a mover la lengua dentro de su boca seca.

**Capítulo 9. Y vuelve a respirar**

Cuando era joven y su padre todavía lo toleraba, Tony tuvo algunas oportunidades de escuchar sus anécdotas de guerra. En medio de las historias de espionaje y manufactura de armas, hubo una en particular que se quedó grabada en su memoria: cuando su padre y Peggy Carter tuvieron que salir al campo de batalla a rescatar a unos soldados heridos porque no había nadie más a la mano que pudiera hacerlo. Tony todavía podía escuchar a su padre contándole la historia con ronca voz de fumador que había desarrollado más tarde en su vida, endureciendo todavía más las ya de por sí ásperas palabras:

“ _… y entonces fui a agarrar a uno… y era sólo un chico, casi tan joven como lo eres tú ahora… y me di cuenta de que le habían volado ambas piernas. Pero continuaba con vida. Traté de levantarlo pero Peggy me detuvo. Y nunca olvidaré lo que me dijo. ‘No tiene caso salvar a alguien que no va a durar ni una hora. Establece prioridades, Howard. Prioridades.’”_

 _Prioridades, Tony. Prioridades,_ se dijo a él mismo mientras recorría el mismo camino que Peter había trazado a través de la multitud. ¿Cuál reputación aguantaría más tiempo, la suya o la del chico? Probablemente ésta última, pero a quién estaba engañando; en el mismo instante en que Peter había salido corriendo, Tony sabía que iría tras de él. Y tras de él había ido, apenas haciendo una pausa para murmurarle unas palabras de disculpa a Hammer, quien solamente había dicho: “¿Todo está bien?” y los había observado irse con plácida curiosidad y la copa de champaña en mano.

Tony golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño.

—¿Peter? —dijo y escuchó que Peter aspiraba ruidosamente en el interior.

—Um… sí —dijo la voz de Peter desde dentro—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí. —Gracias a Dios que estaban en un corredor que no se encontraba en la parte principal del  _penthouse_ y por lo tanto estaban lejos de la acción, lejos de las docenas de personas que podrían estar escuchándolos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo… necesitaba respirar…

—Escucha, si esto es por lo de Hammer…

—¡No, no es por eso, para nada! —dijo Peter de modo poco convincente—. Es que había… Había mucha gente.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Quieres abrir la puerta?

Hubo un breve silencio y entonces el seguro de la puerta hizo clic, abriéndose completamente. Peter, sin la chaqueta y con el cuello de la camisa abierto, se veía completamente infeliz.

—No voy a meterme ahí contigo —dijo Tony, quien no se perdió la mirada de decepción del chico por más rápido que éste trató de ocultarla—. Pero tú sal cuando estés listo.

Peter sólo asintió y se mordió los labios, los cuales se le pusieron de profundo color rojo mientras alcanzaba la chaqueta que había dejado colgada del gancho para toallas. Tony bajó los ojos hacia sus zapatos para no tener que mirar al chico. Cada vez que Peter aparecía dentro de su campo visual, así fuera sólo de reojo, Tony mentalmente regresaba al salón de TV en su mansión. Lo sucedido en los últimos meses lo habían desgastado tanto que ahora sólo podía luchar contra sus pensamientos o contra sus deseos, pero no contra ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, si los pensamientos y los recuerdos acudían a él, simplemente los dejaba ser.

Peter estaba peleándose con la corbata, convirtiendo lo que había sido un nudo decente en un desastre.

—Espera. Permíteme —dijo Tony y quitó las manos de Peter de en medio.  _Cristo,_  el respingo de su pulso,  _por qué_ Peter tenía que ser así, por qué, por qué, por qué... y entonces Tony deshizo el nudo por completo. Peter cerró los ojos. El hueso de su garganta subió y bajó mientras Tony terminaba de hacer otro nudo. Un Windsor, diferente al que había traído antes, pero qué importaba—. Listo, ahí lo tienes.

—Gracias —murmuró Peter, desviando la mirada. Tony le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Necesito ir a encontrar a Hammer —dijo—. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo durante un rato?

Peter le dio una mirada tan cargada de inseguridad que Tony sospechó que era exactamente la misma con la que te miraría un ciervo al que estás a punto de atropellar.

—No… No lo sé.

Tony lo llevó de regreso a la fiesta y revisó entre la multitud.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. ¿Ves a esa mujer? —Señaló discretamente hacia una anciana delgada ataviada con un vestido color azul marino y cuya piel estaba llena de manchas por la edad, quien estaba de pie en una alejada y solitaria esquina—. Es una señora agradable. Chochea un poco así que tal vez creerá que eres uno de sus sobrinos. Si te ofrece cualquier cosa que esté afuera de su bolso, sólo haz como Nancy Reagan. ¿Entiendes?

Peter asintió con determinación, apretando los labios y pasándose una mano a través del cabello mientras caminaba hacia la dama. Mientras tanto, Tony revisó otra vez entre la gente de la fiesta, ahora buscando a Hammer por encima de todos los demás…

Una mano se posó ligera encima de su antebrazo, y Tony bajó los ojos para encontrarse con la chica de hacía un rato, Cory, quien lo miraba a través de unas espesas pestañas.

—No pude evitar notar que desapareciste durante un momento —dijo ella—. Espero que todo esté bien…

—Sí, todo está bien —dijo Tony distraídamente—. Espera, ¿de casualidad habrás visto a Justin en algún lado?

—¿Justin Hammer? —Ella miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño elegantemente—. Creo que lo vi escabulléndose al balcón hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Me imagino que lo buscas para hablar de negocios? —preguntó mientras tomaba con practicada gracia dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó cerca. Le dio una a Tony.

—Algo así —respondió Tony, mirando ansiosamente hacia las puertas francesas que dirigían hacia el balcón.

—Pero es una fiesta —dijo Cory—. Puedes hablar de negocios en cualquier otra ocasión. Y además… —se inclinó más cerca de modo que su boca coloreada de rojo Revlon quedó justo junto al oído de Tony—… Sólo voy a estar en la ciudad esta noche y mañana.

Tony trató de pensar en una respuesta adecuada pero falló.

—Fascinante —fue lo que dijo—. Pero si me disculpas… —Pasó junto a ella y se fue en línea recta hacia el balcón.

Ya afuera, cerró los ojos y respiró el aire nocturno. El cielo se veía de color negro rojizo mientras que los edificios de alrededor brillaban como neón y las calles tintineaban con las luces de los autos. Cerca de la barandilla, Hammer estaba hablando con una pareja que Tony no conocía. Se fijó en Tony y se disculpó con ellos para poder acercarse a él.

—Bonito, ¿no es verdad? —dijo Hammer y Tony sólo hizo un rudito afirmativo—. Espero que ese chico tuyo esté bien.

—El chico no es mío.

—¿De verdad? No creo haberte visto despegarte de él ni una sola vez en toda la noche.

Tony gimió y puso su copa de champaña —la que le había dado Cory— encima de la barandilla.

—Lo que sea que estés tratando de insinuar —dijo—, estás cometiendo un error.

—Anthony, por favor. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que los ricos siempre operamos en estereotipos. Culpo de ello a toda esa hemoglobina azul.

—Yo no… —Tony bajó la voz—: Yo no estoy sosteniendo ningún tipo de relación sexual con mi estudiante becado. ¿De acuerdo?

Hammer sonrió mucho y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un traguito a su copa de champaña.

—¿Justo como  _no estabas_ en una relación sexual con el Capitán Rogers? —Golpe bajo. Tony apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista. Hammer soltó una risita —. De verdad eres entrañablemente predecible —le dijo.

—Yo no…

Pero Hammer lo interrumpió:

—Anthony, Anthony. La sociedad puede cambiar… Recuerdo cuando estábamos convencidos de que los soviéticos iban a bombardearnos hasta acabar con nosotros, y ahora parece que somos nosotros quienes los haremos estallar desde atrás de un escritorio… Pero la actitud de los acaudalados permanece siendo esencialmente la misma.

Tony le dio un amargo sorbo a su champaña.

—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que sé lo que eso significa.

Hammer meneó una mano.

—Seguro, algunas bombas estallan, tu pequeño club de Avengers o lo que fuera, se va al cagadero, el mundo  _cambia…_  pero algunas cosas, Anthony, algunas cosas simplemente… no.

Tony suspiró con cansancio.

—Y supongo que quieres que te pregunte qué es lo que no cambia.

—Es una ecuación bastante simple, Anthony. —Hammer se apoyó contra la barandilla, observándolo, y Tony hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sucumbir a la tentación de arrojarlo por el balcón—. Los hombres ricos necesitan a alguien colgando de su brazo. Los chicos pobres aman a los hombres ricos. Y, si me permites ser vulgar —añadió, bajando la voz por primera vez en toda la noche—,  _ningún_ hombre rechaza un culo como ese. Especialmente cuando te sigue a todos lados como un gatito y se queda prendido de cada una de tus palabras.

Tony pasó con dificultad la bilis que tenía atorada en la garganta.

—Estás tratando de sacarme de mis casillas —dijo con un tono que decididamente sonaba más indiferente de lo que él se sentía—. Buena suerte con eso.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? Simplemente estoy diciendo que pareces bastante mortificado. —Hammer se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz en un gesto cómplice—. No te mortifiques tanto. Nosotros entendemos.

—No me digas.

—¿Un hombre de tu reputación rechazando los avances de la señorita como-sea-que-se-llame, como hiciste hace rato? Claro que sí —agregó rápidamente cuando vio que Tony iba a protestar—. Los vi a través de esta puerta. La gente nota ese tipo de cosas, Anthony. Y como sea, nadie de aquí somos unos niños. Todos sabemos lo que un  _protégé_ realmente significa.

—Tú usaste esa palabra, no yo.

—Tú nunca me corregiste. —Hammer le apretó el hombro—. A mí esto no me quitaría el sueño. Aunque, Dios lo sabe —agregó irónicamente—, puedo imaginarme que últimamente no estás durmiendo mucho de todas formas.

Le apretó el hombro de nuevo y se encaminó hacia el interior del  _penthouse_ , dejando a Tony sintiéndose asqueado y furioso. Hammer había dejado su copa de champaña en la barandilla. Vengativamente, Tony la golpeó y la copa cayó hacia la oscuridad que reinaba debajo del balcón. Se terminó su propia bebida y escuchó con satisfacción el ruido del cristal quebrándose cuando la copa finalmente aterrizó en el pavimento.

Debía encontrar a Peter, inventar alguna excusa y salir de ahí. Todo se sentía acalorado y repugnante; todas sus conversaciones se habían ensuciado con el dinero que forraba sus bolsillos, y sin duda que eso había sido doblemente notorio para Peter, quien seguramente ya estaría desesperado por irse. Podrían ordenar una pizza para así poder cenar algo apropiadamente y luego Tony mandaría a Peter en un taxi a su casa. Al diablo con lo que Hammer pensara. Al diablo con lo que cualquier persona pensara. La situación no era como Hammer decía, Tony  _lo sabía…_

 _…_ Entonces, realmente, ¿por qué tenía que trabajar tan duro para convencerse a él mismo?

* * *

 

En cuanto Tony regresó a la fiesta, Peter se materializó repentinamente a su lado. Tony se preguntó si el chico habría estado esperando por él y, si era así, por cuánto tiempo lo había hecho. Se sintió asustado por lo mucho que le reconfortaba tener a Peter ante él.

—Señor Stark, ¿cuánto tiempo más tenemos que quedarnos? —preguntó Peter en voz baja con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, pero su desesperación era suficientemente clara—. Creo que aquella señora intentó ofrecerme LSD…

—Sí, ella suele hacer eso. —Tony estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro pero lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo—. Si ya quieres irte, podemos hacerlo.

—Sí, por favor.

—Larguémonos de aquí.

Pero apenas habían llegado al centro del salón principal para poder despedirse de Dot, cuando Cory reapareció entre el montón de gente y tomó a Tony de un brazo con su mano de uñas perfectas.

—¿Te retiras tan pronto?

—Eso me temo —respondió Tony brevemente. Peter, quien iba un poco más delante de él, se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos.

El chico era bueno fingiendo. Tony sólo alcanzó a atrapar el más breve vistazo de envidia en sus ojos antes de que desapareciera y lo sustituyera con un encantador gesto de indiferencia.

Cory no parecía dispuesta a rendirse, aparentemente.

—Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte pronto —dijo ella.

—Mm. Tengo la agenda realmente llena. Me sería difícil conseguirte un espacio en medio.

—Como te dije antes, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te parece esta misma noche?

De pronto, Tony fue consciente de que otro par de ojos estaban fijos en él: era Hammer, quien, hablando con un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros, miraba a Tony y le sonreía divertido. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?  _“¿Un hombre de tu reputación rechazando los avances de la señorita como-sea-que-se-llame, como hiciste hace rato? La gente nota ese tipo de cosas, Anthony.”_

La decisión fue vergonzosamente sencilla de tomar.

—¿Sabes en dónde queda mi casa?

—¿No lo sabe todo el mundo?

—¿Qué te parece ahí a las once en punto? —Eso le daría una media hora para llevar a Peter a su apartamento. Cory le sonrió ampliamente, ofreciendo un tremendo contraste con sus labios rojos y sus dientes blancos.

—Muy bien. Te veo a las once entonces.

Tony se alejó de ella para alcanzar a Peter y automáticamente le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Pero Peter se movió lejos de él y para cuando habían terminado de despedirse de la anfitriona, Tony se había dado por vencido y había retirado su mano de encima del chico.

* * *

 

El ascensor que los llevó al piso inferior se sentía palpablemente helado. Tony no se atrevió a volver a tocar a Peter; podía sentir la mezcla de emociones revoloteando en la amígdala del chico. Enojo, en primer lugar y de manera principal. Envidia, por supuesto. Y probablemente también una cantidad bastante grande de odio hacia él mismo.

Mientras observaba el número de piso cambiar de manera descendente, Tony pensó no por primera vez en lo extraña que era toda esa situación entre ellos dos, en cómo ambos estaban tan plenamente conscientes de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y aun así eran tan obstinados para reconocerlo, como si creyeran que si fingían lo suficiente todo desaparecería por sí solo.

 _Vaya con el tremendo elefante en la habitación, ese del que todos evitan hablar aunque lo estén viendo,_ pensó Tony. Sonaba a algo que su papá diría.

Miró a Peter de reojo pero el chico tenía la mirada fija resueltamente en el piso metálico del ascensor.

* * *

 

Las cosas sólo parecieron empeorar una vez que llegaron hasta el auto. A pesar de que se suponía que sus ojos tenían que estar en el camino, Tony no podía evitar echarle vistazos al chico sentado en el asiento del pasajero, quien iba furioso y determinado a no ser atrapado correspondiendo su mirada.

Las luces del tráfico coloreaban sus rostros de diferentes tonos. La radio, la cual Peter había sintonizado en una estación diferente probablemente para distraerse del abrumador silencio, tocaba a The Doors.

Llegaron al edificio de apartamentos de Peter y Tony entró con el auto a la zona del estacionamiento, deteniéndose en un espacio desocupado. Sentía que tenía que hablar con el chico antes de dejarlo.

Se quedaron sentados ahí. Peter no se movió ni intentó abrir la puerta.

En la radio, Jim Morrinson cantaba acerca de cómo la humanidad lastimaba a la Tierra.

Peter dejó salir una exhalación temblorosa y de repente exclamó:

—¡Lo siento mucho!

Tony suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

—Chico…

—Sé que es estúpido, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a esperar nada… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo… —dijo, sonando al borde de las lágrimas.

—Peter —dijo Tony—, quiero que te metas a tu casa, te tomes algo y te calmes. No puedes seguir pensando así.

—Sólo tengo que saber —continuó Peter como si no hubiera escuchado a Tony—, si hubiera sido…

—No te vayas por ahí, Peter…

—Si hubiera sido yo en vez de…

— _Peter…_

 _—_ En vez de ella, ¿tú habrías…? —Peter no finalizó su pregunta.

Tony suspiró otra vez.

—No me hagas responderte a eso —dijo al final con voz débil. En algún lugar de su cabeza podía escuchar a Hammer riéndose a carcajadas de él.

—Creo que me gustaría tener una respuesta.

Finalmente, Tony se atrevió a mirar a Peter. El chico era una silueta negra recortada contra el asiento del pasajero, todo oscuro excepto por la luz anaranjada de la lámpara de la calle que iluminaba las marcas húmedas de lágrimas por toda su cara. El deseo se apoderó de nuevo de Tony…  _Oprímelo contra el asiento,_ le susurró,  _bésalo, hazlo gemir del mismo modo que ayer…_ pero Tony enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos y resistió.

Peter todavía estaba mirándolo.

—Estaría bien si lo haces —dijo el chico con voz suave—. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Eres demasiado joven.

—¿Y si no lo fuera?

—Peter, esa es una pregunta teórica que no tengo que responder.

—Quiero una respuesta —repitió Peter. Tony no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Era suficientemente malo sólo con saber que estaba ahí, con el calor de su cuerpo irradiando apenas a medio metro de distancia. Todo lo que Tony tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poco. Sólo podía imaginar lo difícil que sería aquella situación para Peter, quien, con todos sus sentidos mejorados, probablemente sentía como si Tony ya estuviera directamente encima de él.

¿“Si  _ya_  estuviera encima”? No, no había lugar para pensar así. Tony no tenía intenciones de ir más allá de donde estaban en ese momento.

—Tú lo harías, ¿cierto? —susurró Peter—. Conmigo. Si yo fuera mayor. —Hubo una breve pausa y un ruido susurrante. Tony rompió su única regla y miró hacia el chico. Peter se había aflojado la corbata y estaba abriéndose los botones del cuello de la camisa con dedos temblorosos—. Estaría bien.

Tony tenía que ponerle un alto a eso. Lo sabía. También sabía que sería sencillo hacer que Peter se abotonara su camisa para irse de ahí.

Sencillo, y al mismo tiempo tan difícil.

El nudo Windsor que el mismo Tony había hecho un rato antes ahora colgaba flojo encima del esternón del chico. Peter se había abierto los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa y su clavícula resplandecía en brillante anaranjado por la luz de la calle; la pequeña hondonada de su garganta y la sombra del cuello de la camisa eran de azul-morado, el tipo de contraste que Tony había visto en dibujos de cómics o en el arte de Andy Warhol.

Peter se veía tan bien. Como algo por lo que pagarías una horripilante cantidad de dinero a través de la Internet.

—Compórtate —dijo Tony con voz débil.

Pero Peter sólo se acercó más a él de modo que quedó directamente encima de la palanca de cambios. Sus ojos brillaron con la pálida luz del mismo modo que lo hacían las marcas de lágrimas que atravesaban sus mejillas.

Tentativamente, colocó una mano encima del brazo de Tony. El contacto se sintió casi eléctrico y, de pronto, Tony no pudo contenerse más.

La mejilla de Peter se sentía suave contra sus dedos, mojada por sus lágrimas, y Peter inclinó la cara hacia aquella caricia. Los dedos trémulos del chico tomaron la mano de Tony y con la punta de uno de ellos, trazó un ligero camino encima de su palma.

Tony se estremeció, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Casi nerviosamente, los ojos de Peter echaron un rápido vistazo hacia los suyos. Se lamió los labios.

Peter empujó la punta del dedo índice de Tony dentro de su boca. Su lengua se sintió caliente contra su piel, sus dientes rasparon suavemente el punto donde nacía la uña. Apretó los labios alrededor del nudillo y chupó, los ojos fijos en los de Tony como si se tratara de un sueño húmedo. Su lengua se deslizó por encima de su dedo, presionándolo contra la sedosa piel del paladar mientras mordisqueaba y chupaba, una nada inocente insinuación de algo más, algo de lo que Tony estaba demasiado consciente, algo de lo que Peter no podía  _no_  estar consciente, no mientras miraba a Tony de aquella manera, con la invitación bastante clara en los ojos y en la voracidad con la que hinchaba las mejillas…

Peter tomó otro dedo de Tony dentro de su boca de un modo perturbadoramente metódico, sorbiendo alrededor de sus nudillos igual que un gatito. El pensamiento le recordó a Tony las anteriores insinuaciones de Hammer:  _especialmente cuando te sigue a todos lados como…_

Tony retiró bruscamente sus dedos de la boca del chico. Partes de su anatomía palpitaban incómodamente, y todo se volvía peor ante la mera vista de los ojos de Peter, muy abiertos con consternación, de su boca abierta, saliva brillando en su labio inferior y amenazando con escurrirse hasta la barbilla…

—No juegues con fuego —dijo Tony una vez que pudo volver a mover la lengua dentro de su boca seca—. Métete a tu casa.

—Señor Stark… —comenzó Peter, pero Tony no podía darse el lujo de escucharlo hablar.

—Peter,  _te lo suplico._

—Pero está bien…

—No para mí —espetó Tony—. Métete a tu casa. Ahora.

Peter comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y el desesperado y roto sonido de su llanto removió algo en el interior de Tony.

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró Peter—. ¿No puedo al menos…? —no terminó su pregunta. Tony recordó la manera en que se sentían sus labios alrededor de sus dedos y se estremeció.

Quería perder el control.  _Tira de él y póntelo en la entrepierna. Empuja su boca ahí donde sabes que quieres que esté._

—Por favor —dijo Peter miserablemente.

Tony perdió la paciencia.

—Métete a tu casa,  _ya._

—Pero…

—Peter, no voy a decírtelo otra vez.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro durante un largo momento. Entonces Peter abrió la puerta del auto de un empujón y salió a la noche, sus pasos haciendo eco a través de todo el silencioso estacionamiento.

Tony cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra el duro respaldo del asiento y trató de borrar de su mente la intensa mirada de Peter y el deseo que galopaba por sus venas y le gritaba que no tendría que haber permitido que Peter se bajara del auto, que eso era un desperdicio de tiempo y del más puro y prometedor potencial.

No habría suficiente cloro en el mundo para blanquearse el cerebro después de eso.

Odiaba al hombre en el que se convertía cuando andaba cerca de Peter. Y sin embargo…

* * *

 

Cory estaba esperándolo en el piso inferior de la mansión cuando Tony llegó, sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón de piel y con el bolso encima del cojín.

—Aquí estás —dijo ella. Tony fingió que miraba la hora en su reloj.

—¿Creí que habíamos quedado en treinta minutos?

—No soy muy paciente —dijo Cory.

Sabía a lápiz labial y champaña cuando Tony la besó. Todo lo sucedido con Peter tendría que haberle quitado las ganas de ese tipo de cosas, pero en vez de eso, para enorme vergüenza de Tony, parecía haber incrementado su hambre de ello. Si cerraba los ojos, su mente inmediatamente retornaba al momento que tuvo al chico contra la pared, y al calor de la lengua de Peter contra sus dedos. Cristo. ¿Podía el chico haber hecho algo más íntimo que eso?

Bueno, sí. La mente de Tony estaba inundada con las posibilidades.

Levantó a la chica, las manos encima de sus nalgas desnudas –no traía ropa interior, algo muy poco común en las jovencitas debutantes del sur- y cargó con ella hacia el ascensor.

—¿Por qué no aquí? —preguntó Cory, su boca pegada a la oreja izquierda de Tony.

—Porque vivo con un amigo, y el sexo en el sofá de la sala puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas.

—¿Iron Man tiene un  _roomie_?

Tony no quería escucharla hablar más. En el ascensor, la bajó y permitió que ella le besara el cuello y acariciara su erección por encima de los pantalones mientras él aspiraba el aroma a rosas de su cabello y se imaginaba que estaba con alguien diferente.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, las cosas progresaron mucho como siempre solían hacerlo: se quitaron la ropa y ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Y a pesar de todo… Hubo un breve y horrible momento, en medio de una embestida y un gemido suspirante, cuando Tony se percató de que la mirada llena de asombro y adoración en los ojos de la chica, le resultaba dolorosa y punzantemente familiar.

* * *

 

Más tarde durante esa noche, una vez que la chica se durmió, Tony se levantó, se puso su bata y se sirvió un escocés. En algún lugar allá afuera, Peter Parker seguramente estaría llorando hasta quedarse dormido. Tony no había tenido intención de ser tan brusco con él, pero la verdad era que había entrado en pánico. Intentaba asegurarse a él mismo que justamente por eso era por lo que ahora estaba a salvo.

Le echó un vistazo a la chica acurrucada como gato encima de su cama. Parecía tener unos veintiún años, quizá veintidós cuando mucho. Fácilmente la mitad de la edad de Tony. Había una palabra maravillosamente descriptiva para cuando los hombres se follaban a debutantes bonitas que hacían el mayo de su diciembre: sobrecompensación.

Qué estereotipo. La voz de Hammer regresó repentinamente a él:  _de verdad eres entrañablemente predecible._

Sí, sí lo era. Porque, mientras estaba ahí de pie observando a la chica pero pensando en el chico, el cuerpo de Tony se exacerbó con todos los síntomas de otro ataque de pánico, familiar y de cierto modo, reconfortante.

* * *

 

Mandó el mensaje de texto alrededor de las tres de la mañana, una vez que su cuerpo consiguió sobreponerse a lo peor de la ansiedad.

“Ven a mi casa si tienes tiempo. Necesitamos hablar largo y tendido acerca de esto.”


	10. Cuestión de interpretaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Qué? —exclamó Peter—. ¿Yo soy qué?  
> Stark soltó un resoplido.  
> —Un dolor de cabeza.

**Capítulo 10. Cuestión de interpretaciones**

Peter leyó el mensaje de texto una vez, dos veces, veinte veces, y el tono seguía siendo impreciso.

"Ven a mi casa si tienes tiempo. Necesitamos hablar largo y tendido acerca de esto."

¿Stark estaría enojado o se había ablandado? Sabía que la noche anterior había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Qué era lo que se había posesionado de él para creer que era buena idea chupar los dedos de Stark y echársele encima de esa manera? Se había pasado completamente de la raya.

Pero la expresión en la cara de Stark mientras le chupaba los dedos… Durante medio minuto, Peter habría podido jurar que Stark lo agarraría de la corbata y tiraría de él hasta ponérselo encima de la entrepierna.

Peter no era estúpido (o eso pensaba). Sabía que ningún adulto debía jamás mirar a un chico de la edad de Peter como Stark lo había hecho. Pero cuando era por causa suya… cuando la expresión en la cara de Stark sucedía por algo que Peter había provocado…

Se sentía peligrosamente poderoso y peligrosamente fuera de su área. Como si al mismo tiempo fuera tanto un maremoto como el nadador a punto de morir en la ola.

Cuando Peter llegó al apartamento la noche anterior, May no había regresado todavía y él se había sentido agradecido de eso. Enojado, avergonzado y en absoluto preparado para ver a nadie, Peter caminó a tropezones hasta su cuarto y lloró con la cara en la almohada hasta que escuchó que la puerta del apartamento se abría. May y Nathan, murmurándose felices el uno al otro, habían llegado. Peter fingió que dormía cuando May se asomó a ver cómo estaba.

Como siempre, su insomnio lo mantuvo despierto, pero esa noche no trató de distraerse con algún proyecto inútil. En vez de eso, se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo, preguntándose por qué se había comportado como un estúpido; reflexionando en los eventos sucedidos e imaginando lo que podría haber pasado si Stark no lo hubiera corrido del auto.

Y entonces su teléfono se iluminó en la oscuridad de su cuarto con aquel críptico mensaje de texto, y Peter perdió cualquier esperanza de volver a dormir en algún momento durante toda aquella semana. Quizá incluso durante todo aquel mes.

* * *

—¿Tomaste notas? —preguntó Michelle sin molestarse en bajar la voz, haciéndose oír por encima del clamor desatado entre los alumnos después de que sonara la campana. Todos estaban poniéndose las mochilas y dirigiéndose desesperados hacia la puerta para salir del aula antes que los demás. Muchos iban quejándose en voz alta de los deberes: les habían dejado tres páginas de ejercicios del libro de texto a pesar de que era viernes. Peter sabía que él no iba a alcanzar a terminar jamás.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté que si tomaste notas —repitió Michelle con impaciencia. Todavía se veía medio dormida. Su primera clase de ese día había sido Física, y Peter creía que eso la excusaba perfectamente por haberse echado una siesta durante casi todo el tiempo que había durado la exposición del profesor. Era un misterio para todos, Peter incluido, la manera en que ella conseguía mantener las notas más altas.

—Sí, me perdí un par de diapositivas, pero…

—¿Peter?

El chico levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de la voz del profesor llamándolo.

—¿Sí, doctor West?

El doctor West estaba limpiando el pintarrón blanco de las operaciones de esa mañana.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Peter miró a Michelle de reojo, quien estaba ocupada desbaratando el nudo de sus audífonos, y le murmuró "Te alcanzo en un rato". Ella asintió despreocupadamente y se dirigió a la puerta, todavía batallando con el cable.

Peter caminó hasta el escritorio del doctor West.

—Muchas gracias por obsequiarme un momento —dijo el doctor y Peter se puso en alerta ante el tono demasiado amistoso en la voz del profesor—. ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo?

Peter frunció el ceño con suspicacia.

—¿Bien…?

—Quería hablar contigo porque, francamente, Peter… —el doctor consultó la pantalla de su computadora y arrugó el entrecejo—, estoy comenzando a preocuparme un poco. Durante los primeros meses del año te estuvo yendo genial, pero ahora has comenzado a fallar. Bastante. —Clavó su mirada en Peter—. ¿Hay algo que te esté sucediendo? ¿Algo de lo que la escuela debería estar enterada?

Peter hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener una expresión neutral mientras respondía:

—¿No?

—Me tomé la libertad de hablar con tu consejera —continuó el doctor West—. Ella mencionó que hace un par de semanas tuviste una especie de ataque.

El ataque de pánico. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado hacía años, no semanas.

—Sí —respondió—. Pero eso fue, ya sabe, un incidente aislado.

El doctor West asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no tienes problemas en casa?

—Nop. Ningún problema. —¿Eso había sonado demasiado alegre? Porque si había sido así, no había modo de arreglarlo ya.

West se veía preocupado.

—Bueno, en todo caso… Tú sabes que los de tu grado normalmente no toman esta clase de Física. La escuela hizo una excepción contigo y tu amiga. Si realmente no está sucediendo nada malo… —miró significativamente a Peter pero éste no supo cómo interpretar su gesto—… Entonces voy a necesitar que pongas más esfuerzo y subas tus calificaciones.

Peter asintió.

—Sí. Sí, seguro. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Se acomodó la mochila sobre los hombros cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba que ya iba tarde para la siguiente clase—. Si eso es todo, ¿podría por favor darme un pase?

West asintió, le escribió una nota con la hora y su firma, y se la pasó a Peter.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar de lo que sea, mi puerta está siempre abierta —le dijo.

Peter le dio una sonrisita evasiva y salió con rumbo a su siguiente clase.

* * *

"Voy a llegar tarde a casa", le escribió a May más tarde.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Con Ned".

"Cuídate. Por cierto, todavía no has invitado a nadie al baile. ¡El tiempo se acaba!"

"MAY".

* * *

Igual como lo había hecho el otro día, FRIDAY le permitió a Peter la entrada a la mansión en cuanto llamó a la puerta. Nervioso y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué esperar, Peter caminó casi de puntillas a través de los corredores del segundo nivel, el ruido de sus pasos haciendo eco en las paredes blancas. Paredes limpias y desnudas, con poca decoración que interrumpiera su blancura. A Peter le recordaban a un hospital, o quizá a una sala de urgencias.

En la planta baja se encontró con Happy, quien le dijo:

—Tony está en su oficina, pero mantén la guardia alta, está de muy mal humor.

Por supuesto, muy convenientemente a Happy se le había pasado decirle a Peter en dónde se encontraba la oficina de Stark. Mientras se asomaba a cada puerta que encontraba abierta y trataba de no parecer como si estuviera perdido, Peter pensaba en lo que Happy le había dicho.  _Está de muy mal humor._ ¿Eso quería decir que habría estado pensando en lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior? Qué pregunta tan estúpida. ¿Qué persona no lo haría? Pero, ¿era Peter o era el hombre de la fiesta, el tal Hammer, quien había hecho enojar así a Stark? ¿O habían sido ambos? O quizá la chica que se había ligado tenía algo que ver, también.

Si Peter era honesto con él mismo, tenía que reconocer que lo que Hammer había dicho también lo había molestado a él. Pero bueno, en realidad todo lo relacionado con ese hombre era repugnante.

—Parker.

Se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Stark en persona, quien estaba parado bajo el dintel de una puerta que Peter estaba completamente seguro había estado cerrada unos momentos antes. Stark tenía una mano en un bolsillo y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hola! —saludó Peter en voz quizá demasiado alta.

—Hola.

Peter meneó su teléfono delante suyo.

—Tú, um, tú me mandaste un mensaje de texto…

—Así es —dijo Stark e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia arriba—. Ven, vamos a hablar en cualquier otro lado.

* * *

Cualquier otro lado resultó ser el comedor principal; una enorme y ultramoderna estructura dominada por una larguísima mesa de vidrio en el centro y un gran candelabro estilo art deco colgando encima.

—¿Ustedes realmente comen aquí? —preguntó Peter, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo.

—No, usualmente lo reservo para las reuniones de negocios.

Peter se giró hacia Stark y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose muy vulnerable de pronto.

—¿Eso es lo que es esto? —preguntó, tanteando el terreno—. ¿Una reunión de negocios?

Mientras soltaba la pregunta, repentinamente descubrió la verdadera razón por la que Stark lo había llevado al salón comedor: el sitio no tenía puertas. De ese modo destruía cualquier tipo de privacidad que podrían haber tenido en cualquier otra habitación de la mansión. Peter se obligó a tranquilizarse.  _¿Por qué te importa que te haya traído al comedor en vez de cualquier otro lugar, eso no debería importarte, puedes comportarte como una persona normal al menos por una vez…?_

—No tengo idea —respondió Stark con tono ausente.

—¿Todavía… um…? —Peter se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Todavía está  _ella_ aquí?

Stark pareció quedarse sin entender durante unos segundos. Entonces su expresión se aclaró.

—Oh, no. Se fue temprano en la mañana.

Peter asintió y caminó hacia la gran ventana que le permitió apreciar una estupenda vista del horizonte, distrayéndose de ese modo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celoso. Podía entender eso en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo continuaba cometiendo desliz tras desliz.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó después de que el silencio entre ellos se extendió durante casi tres minutos.

Algo rechinó. Stark se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Peter se giró para verlo a la cara.

—Sí —dijo Stark—. Sí, necesitamos hablar. —Entonces, agregó—: ¿Quieres sentarte?

Peter pasó saliva.

—Creo que prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias.

—De acuerdo.

Silencio.

—Mira —dijo Stark al fin—. Eres muy buen chico… —(y algo en el pecho de Peter se resquebrajó ante esa palabra,  _chico)_ —… y eres jodidamente talentoso, y yo por supuesto que pienso continuar entrenándote… De hecho, gracias a Ross, ahora estoy obligado a ello… Pero… Necesitamos resolver este asunto antes de que continuemos con el entrenamiento o con cualquier otra cosa.

— _Resolver_  este asunto —repitió Peter.

Algunos segundos más pasaron entre ellos. Stark tosió.

—Para motivos de transparencia, hablaré con total sinceridad —dijo al fin con un tono de voz que permitía adivinar que estaba desesperado por mantener el control de la situación—. No me gusta la manera en que me siento por ti.

Peter volvió a pasar saliva.

—¿Cómo te sientes por…?

Pero Stark lo interrumpió levantando una mano.

—Primero habla tú. Después pasaremos a las preguntas.

Sonrojándose, Peter se distrajo mirando las uñas de su mano izquierda mientras decía:

—A mí tampoco me gusta la manera en que siento por ti. ¿Ya puedo hacerte una pregunta? —añadió—. ¿Y responderás con total sinceridad?

Stark asintió. Él también evitaba mirar directamente hacia Peter.

—Si yo tuviera dieciocho años, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

Stark se frotó el rostro con una mano y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Probablemente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te sientes así por mí?

—¿Con total sinceridad?

—Con total sinceridad.

Peter arrugó el gesto.

—Desde que tenía, no sé, ¿diez años? Pero en ese entonces era más bien como un  _crush_ por alguien famoso. Realmente no fue algo serio hasta… ya sabes… hasta últimamente.

—¿Cuándo es  _últimamente?_ —preguntó Stark. Parecía estar buscando algo en las respuestas que Peter le daba, pero éste no alcanzaba a adivinar qué era lo que quería encontrar.

—Desde el día en que te encerraste conmigo en mi cuarto, me revelaste que conocías todos mis secretos y luego me pediste que te acompañara a Europa.

Los labios de Stark dibujaron una sonrisa y sus cejas se arquearon.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices de esa manera… —dijo.

Peter sonrió un poco, se rió temblorosamente y apoyó la espalda contra la ventana, mirando directo hacia Stark. Algo en la atmósfera pareció cambiar, aligerarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —dijo y Stark asintió. Peter se mojó los labios—. ¿Te enojaste mucho? Después de que yo… —No finalizó la oración, pero sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando en esos breves momentos que habían pasado en la sala de TV y en el auto de Stark. Ser más específico era irrelevante.

Stark tosió y evitó los ojos de Peter.

—No estaba enojado —respondió—. Al menos no contigo. ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

—¿Honestamente?

—Eso es lo que significa "con total sinceridad", al menos la última vez que revisé.

Peter se sonrojó.

—No. A veces creo que sí, pero entonces… Entonces algo pasa y lo recuerdo todo, y… Y entonces pienso que fue demasiado bueno como para arrepentirme de haberlo hecho, ¿me entiendes?

¿Fue sólo su imaginación, o vio que Stark asentía apenas perceptiblemente?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —agregó. Los ojos de Stark volvieron a fijarse en él.

La pregunta surgió completamente por puro instinto sin que su sentido común pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Lo harías de nuevo? —Instantáneamente se cubrió la cara con las manos, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa—. Disculpa. Ignora eso. No fue mi intención preguntar.

Pero todo lo que Stark dijo, fue:

—¿Con total sinceridad?

Peter se detuvo de golpe, se quitó las manos de la cara y miró hacia él. Lentamente, asintió.

Stark aspiró una bocanada de aire y confesó:

—No puedo dejar de pensar en volverlo a hacer.

Peter se mordió los labios, temeroso de estar mirando a Stark pero también temiendo que, si dejaba de verlo, se perdería de algo vital.

—Si… Quiero decir, si tú estabas… Si… —Se interrumpió y se dio por vencido—. Ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estoy tratando de preguntar.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—Es que… —Peter suspiró con derrota y volvió a cubrirse la cara—. Ya acabé. Creo que no me queda nada más que decirte. Es como si… —gimió—…  _en mi cabeza_ sé exactamente qué quiero decir, pero simplemente no puedo… decirlo. —Cerró la boca y clavó la mirada en Stark, como si pudiera encontrar las palabras que necesitaba expresar en la cara de éste.

Stark fue el primero en desviar la mirada. Negó con la cabeza.

—Chico…

—Sé que está mal, pero es que… —dijo Peter, intentándolo de nuevo y fallando—. ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que estoy tratando de decirte? Porque yo no sé si me entiendes.

Stark se aclaró la garganta y el ruido pareció traer a Peter de nuevo a la realidad.

—Creo que puedo adivinar —dijo Stark.

Más silencio, el cual se prolongó durante un minuto al menos. Stark no estaba mirando hacia Peter, en vez de eso observaba atento el brillante borde de la mesa de vidrio.

Abruptamente, Stark suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto —dijo con voz cansada, casi más como si hablara para él mismo.

Sin preámbulo, se empujó hacia atrás provocando que la silla rechinara en el suelo y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el muro que estaba junto a la entrada del salón y pulsó los botones de un teclado empotrado ahí hasta completar un código largo y complejo. Peter se tensó, esperando que de pronto llegara un ejército de bots para arrojarlo por la ventana por ser tan atrevido e imprudente. Pero lo que pasó fue que Stark se giró a verlo a los ojos y le dijo:

—Convenientemente para nosotros, las cámaras de seguridad están sufriendo una avería temporal.

Peter quiso preguntar "¿De veras puedes hacer eso?" pero contuvo el impulso porque de pronto Stark estaba caminando hacia él y porque repentinamente había comprendido el significado de lo que el otro le acababa de decir.

Una de sus manos apretó el respaldo de la silla más cercana en busca de apoyo.

Stark se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros delante suyo y levantó una mano hasta tocarle la mejilla. Peter recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Él chupando esos dedos.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó Stark cautelosamente.

Su respuesta fue inmediata:

—Sí. Sí.

—Sólo una vez y ya —murmuró Stark segundos antes de que sus labios rozaran los de Peter.

A esas alturas a Peter ya se le había olvidado lo delicioso que era besar a Stark. La sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos, la manera en que esa barba le raspaba la piel… Peter separó los labios sólo una fracción y sintió la punta de la lengua de Stark deslizarse dentro de su boca. Levantó las manos y agarró a Stark del cuello de la camisa justo a tiempo antes de que las rodillas le flaquearan y cayera hacia atrás hasta chocar con el borde de la mesa. Dejaron de besarse.

Peter se le quedó viendo, respirando agitado, todavía sosteniéndose del cuello de su camisa. Stark se veía horrorizado, aunque era difícil saber si de él mismo o por causa de Peter.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que las cámaras vuelvan a funcionar? —preguntó Peter.

—Unos diez minutos —dijo Stark, quien parecía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Dijiste  _sólo una vez y ya… —_ Peter se mordió los labios—. ¿Podemos prolongarlo un poco más?

Por un horrible momento creyó que Stark le diría que no.

Pero entonces Stark asintió y la tensión dejó sus hombros.

—Sí —dijo—. Sí podemos.

Con una mano, Stark peinó el cabello de Peter –tirando de las raíces de un modo que hacía que los nervios del chico se conectaran todos entre ellos- y con la otra le levantó la barbilla para besarlo otra vez; la boca de Peter abriéndose completamente, su corazón tamborileando contra su caja torácica, sus manos deslizándose desde el cuello de Stark hasta su pecho. La boca de Stark se pasó de sus labios a un punto entre su mejilla derecha y su barbilla, moviéndose diagonalmente por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su oreja. Dejó una de sus manos colocada pesadamente contra el cuello de Peter, su pulgar acariciando su mejilla, y con la otra mano acarició a Peter por su costado, deslizándola hacia abajo, hasta la parte trasera de su muslo para levantarlo y sentarlo arriba de la mesa, las piernas abiertas y Stark entre ellas con los labios en su yugular y una mano encima de su rodilla. Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al techo de liso color blanco, sin aliento, su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad.  _¿Podemos prolongarlo un poco más?,_ había pedido Peter, pero eso que Stark le estaba haciendo parecía ser mucho más que una mera extensión de tiempo.

Stark atoró sus dedos en el cuello de la camiseta de Peter y tiró hacia abajo. Presionó los labios en el trozo de piel justo debajo de su cuello.

—Cristo —murmuró contra la húmeda piel de Peter.

La respuesta de éste fue inmediata:

—Por favor no te detengas.

—No podemos seguir así —dijo Stark en voz baja. Echó un vistazo hacia la entrada del salón y Peter siguió su mirada; desde donde estaban parados no había ningún obstáculo que impidiera que los viera cualquier desafortunado que pasara por el corredor. Pero Stark estaba oprimiéndose contra él, y Peter podía sentir el deseo palpitando en el cuerpo de Stark casi tan claramente como podía sentirlo en el suyo. El bombeo de su sangre. Cuando Stark estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Peter podía escuchar cómo trabajaba su corazón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó.

—Peter… —Fue un intento de protesta, pero totalmente débil, con tan poco sentimiento. Stark ya estaba inclinándose hacia Peter otra vez.

—Por favor.

—Enséñame qué quieres —susurró Stark, su boca tan cerca que Peter podría haber besado aquellas palabras de sus labios.

Peter lo besó otra vez, colocó sus manos encima de las de Stark y las empujó hacia su cadera, hacia el borde de sus jeans. Era un movimiento descarado –mucho más que descarado- pero se sentía ebrio con adrenalina a causa de los besos, el tipo de sensación que normalmente sólo conseguía cuando se arrojaba desde la cima de un edificio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —repitió la pregunta.

—¿Seis minutos? Quizá siete —susurró Stark.

—¿Podemos?

—Peter… —Stark tenía las manos aferradas a las caderas de Peter con firmeza controlada, como si estuviera aterrorizado de que de pronto pudieran actuar por sí solas y se movieran de lugar—… Esto no es buena idea…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo Peter y tragó saliva—. ¿Sólo una vez y ya?

—Peter…

—Sólo una vez.

Stark lo miró con intensidad durante un largo momento.

Asintió.

* * *

No estaba resultando ser lo que Peter alguna vez esperó. Tímidamente había imaginado que pasaría con Stark toda una lujosa hora en una cama con sábanas de tantos hilos como él tenía cabello en la cabeza. Sentado de manera despatarrada encima de una mesa de comedor, respirando agitado contra el cuello de Stark mientras éste le abría la bragueta de sus jeans con una mano y le trazaba un camino de besos en la frente; y lo peor, con  _tiempo límite_ para hacerlo… Así no era cómo él se lo había imaginado.

Stark tomó la mano de Peter, le besó el dorso y la llevó hasta el interior de los pantalones abiertos del chico y entonces éste se olvidó de toda su decepción. Con su brazo libre, Peter rodeó el cuello de Stark y enterró los dedos en su hombro mientras éste usaba una mano para mover la de Peter encima de sus calzoncillos, acariciando su erección a través de la tela y la propia mano del chico.

—Whoa… okey… vaya…

Stark lo silenció con un suave chitón y apoyó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Peter. El fuerte aroma de la loción para después de afeitar de Stark provocó que la garganta le ardiera, pero por alguna razón ese gesto y situación se sentían sumamente protectores. Peter empujó las caderas hacia arriba.

—Tírame del pelo —murmuró a través de la neblina roja de sensaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Tírame del pelo.

Stark le dio un beso en la coronilla y con una mano le tomó un puñado de cabello, tirándolo hacia arriba. Peter contuvo la respiración ante el dolor en el cuero cabelludo y gimoteó. Los dientes de Stark le rasparon la frente cuando éste lo mordió, y Peter sintió una sacudida entre las piernas en respuesta. Tiró de Stark para acercarlo más a él, y Stark de nuevo tiró el mechón de cabello que tenía en la mano mientras que su otra mano no dejaba de mover la propia mano de Peter contra su erección, contra la mancha húmeda cada vez más grande que se estaba formando en sus calzoncillos. La mesa de vidrio traqueteaba debajo de él.

La espalda de Peter se arqueó y su visión se nubló, la voz de Stark en su oído:  _"Qué buen chico eres… respira, sólo respira… lo estás haciendo bien…"_

Completamente cegado, con la vista en blanco, besó la parte inferior de la barbilla de Stark y le dio una leve mordida. Stark movió la cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó con furia en la boca, como para tranquilizarlo. Pero Peter difícilmente lo sintió porque su orgasmo se había elevado en su interior igual que una ola, con Stark acariciándolo cada vez más rápido y,  _ohh…_

Abrió los ojos. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

Stark lo estaba observando fijamente con el ceño fruncido. La mano con la que había acariciado a Peter ahora la tenía relegada a un sitio mucho más seguro: el hombro del chico.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Stark—. Te quedaste muy callado.

Peter asintió temblorosamente. Se sentía bien. Grandioso, de hecho.

—Sí… Sí, estuvo muy bien, realmente bien…

Se estiró hacia delante para volver a besar a Stark y deslizó una mano por el pecho del hombre hacia abajo. Rompió el beso para echarle un significativo vistazo al evidente bulto que Stark tenía en la entrepierna.

Pero Stark le tomó la mano y se la retiró gentilmente.

—Así está bien.

—No me molesta, en serio…

—Peter,  _así está bien_ —repitió Stark sonando desesperado.

—Pero… —¿Qué no se suponía que eso era un acuerdo de "dar y recibir"?—. Okey… —dijo con inseguridad.

Stark caminó hasta una mesita que estaba cerca y tomó varios pañuelos desechables de un ornamentado dispensador. Se los pasó a Peter con manos temblorosas. Mordiéndose los labios y comenzando a sonrojarse, Peter se limpió, se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta un cesto de basura que estaba junto a la puerta para tirar los pañuelos sucios. Se subió la cremallera mientras le daba la espalda a Stark y trataba de recordar cómo respirar con propiedad. El sexo, si es que acaso podía llamarle así a lo que acababa de pasar, le había dejado el cuerpo más consciente de su acostumbrado estado de agotamiento. Se sentía demolido.

Finalmente había pasado. Más o menos.

¿Y ahora qué?

Caminó de regreso hacia Stark, quien se había sentado ante la mesa y miraba fijamente el punto donde Peter se había apoyado apenas unos momentos antes. Tentativamente, Peter puso una mano encima de la que Stark mantenía sobre la mesa de vidrio.

Stark se la quitó de encima y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del chico.

—Peter —comenzó—… No podemos seguir así. Lo sabes bien.

—Pero…

— _Peter. —_ Su tono se endureció—.  _No podemos._ No podemos volver a hacer esto, y no podemos ni siquiera hablar de ello. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Mira, no soy tonto —comenzó Peter lentamente—. Sé bien que esto es, ya sabes… ilegal. Sé que te arriesgas demasiado, pero… —Se interrumpió, inseguro de cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras.

—Peter. —Stark estaba usando el tono de voz que Peter recordaba del aeropuerto de Alemania, con el que le dio la última orden:  _has terminado—._ No te hagas esto a ti mismo. Eres listo, sabes que esto no puede suceder. Que no debe suceder.

Peter gimoteó y se frotó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero fingir que nunca pasó sería una verdadera cagada, si lo piensas bien…

—¿Qué? Y  _esto…_ —Stark movió las manos furiosamente entre ellos para explicar que se refería a la relación entre los dos—. ¿ _Esto no lo es?_ ¿Podrías explicarme cuál es tu definición de "cagada", Parker? Porque creo que estamos usando diccionarios muy distintos.

Peter apartó la vista; los ojos le picaban.

Realmente, ¿qué era lo que ellos dos habían hecho, si se tomaba el tiempo para considerarlo? Peter había dejado que Stark le tirara del cabello, y lo había dejado poner su mano encima de la suya dentro de sus pantalones, pero en realidad lo que había pasado había sido más bien que él se había masturbado, ¿cierto? Y Stark parecía determinado a pensar que permitir que Peter lo tocara a él era pedirle demasiado.

Un manoseo furtivo, y ahora Stark le estaba señalando la puerta.

Empezó a sentir que el estómago le burbujeaba con náusea. Se giró bruscamente para irse, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Estoy harto de esto —exclamó con un gemido ahogado por culpa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Me voy.

La silla de Stark rechinó sobre el piso. Peter escuchó su nombre y entonces Stark estaba agarrándolo del brazo. Tiró de él y lo giró para encararlo.

—No te vayas todavía.

—No, tú espera un momento…

—Peter…

—¿Puedes escucharme al menos por tres segundos? —gritó.

—¡Baja la voz!

— _De acuerdo —_ siseó Peter entre dientes—. Sé que sólo soy un adolescente sin dinero —continuó diciendo con tranquilidad exagerada—, y que tú eres demasiado mayor para mí, pero… Dios… —De nuevo comenzó a perder la compostura—. Tú eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar de… De todo. ¡Y créeme, desearía que para ti fuera lo mismo porque entonces no podrías estar jodiéndome como lo estás haciendo justo ahora y ni siquiera sabes cómo se siente!

—Peter, si piensas que eso es lo que yo quiero… —Stark se interrumpió y comenzó de nuevo—: Creo que no entiendes qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Tú eres…

Pero de nuevo se interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Peter—. ¿Yo soy qué?

Stark soltó un resoplido.

—Un dolor de cabeza.

Stark dijo eso casi cariñosamente, como si en cualquier otro escenario completamente diferente pudiera habérselo dicho a Peter mientras le sonreía y le daba una palmadita en el mentón. Pero su expresión se veía demasiado amargada para eso, y la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo a Peter permaneció laxa a su costado.

—Un dolor de cabeza —repitió Peter—. Bueno. Quizá lo que tenías que haber hecho era no ir a meterte a mi maldito apartamento hace dos meses. Eso nos habría ahorrado a los dos una enorme cantidad de problemas.

Salió de ahí.

* * *

Dos edificios después de la mansión, Peter se internó en un callejón desierto y sacó su traje de la bolsa delantera de su mochila. Se cambió rápidamente sin preocuparse si alguien lo miraba hacerlo. De inmediato trepó hacia arriba por la pared más cercana.

Se sentía como hubiesen pasado décadas desde la última vez que lo había hecho, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba: luchar contra la gravedad, sus músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba, eso, eso, eso y nada más, nada más…

Apenas emitiendo un leve gruñido de cansancio, Peter se columpió hasta llegar al techo y contempló la ciudad. Rascacielos, la Torre Stark elevándose mucho más alta que todos los demás edificios, blanca y angelical, y Dios… Peter creyó que iba a vomitar.

En su mente sabía que Stark tenía razón, que lo que había pasado nunca debió de haber sucedido… Pero que Dios lo ayudara, él quería más, y la inflexibilidad de Stark al advertirle que nada de eso volvería a pasar jamás lo hacía sentirse grotescamente impuro, como el adolescente hormonal que muy en el fondo él sabía que era.

Odiaba la hipocresía, odiaba la manera en que Stark había intentado quedar al margen del fuego: usando la mano de Peter en vez de la suya, como si eso ya lo hiciera correcto. Pero encima de todo, lo que Peter más odiaba era el modo en que él se le había ofrecido a Stark, en cómo se le había echado encima. ¿Pero cómo podía culparse de ello? Había estado viviendo una vida innaturalmente veloz durante los últimos seis meses; el asesinato de su tío en su propia cocina le había dejado la honda impresión de que todas las cosas finalizaban demasiado rápido.

Más allá de eso, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar aquellos pocos minutos pasados en el salón comedor. ¿Stark sólo le había seguido la corriente? ¿Eso era lo más que Stark se permitiría hacer con él?

¿O era Stark quien se había aprovechado de Peter?

Por primera vez, Peter fue consciente del peligro existente en cualquier tipo de relación con Stark. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de cuál era la motivación del hombre para ser su amigo? De pronto se percató de que su corazón estaba latiéndole más rápido.

No quería creer eso, que Stark fuera capaz de abusar de él.

Su pasado estaba manchado por un montón de decisiones estúpidas, pero lo recién sucedido probablemente era lo más estúpido que Peter había hecho jamás.

Quería lastimar a alguien. Y también odiaba sentirse así porque no tendría que estar usando sus habilidades para conseguir sentirse mejor, eso no era lo que Ben habría querido.

Pensar en su tío abrió las puertas de una rabia que usualmente mantenía escondida debajo de la superficie. Pero no ese día.

A la mierda con estar a salvo. A la mierda con cualquier arreglo que Stark hubiese hecho por él sin preguntarle.

Quería golpear a alguien.


	11. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A esas alturas de su vida, Tony se había vuelto muy bueno a la hora de aceptar sus errores pasados. Y estaba mejorando (eso creía, eso esperaba, eso deseaba). El problema era que este único error con Peter estaba siendo muchísimo más difícil de perdonárselo a él mismo.

**11\. Karma**

¿Qué más quedaba por decir?

Bastante, si eras Tony Stark.

A Steve, Tony le podría haber recordado las varias veces que ambos se habían hecho tanto bien el uno al otro, y cuánto odiaba despertar a solas e inmediatamente desear que Steve estuviese haciendo lo mismo.

A Pepper, le habría preguntado algo parecido a " _¿Quizá deberíamos pensarlo mejor antes de hacer algo tan drástico? ¿Quizá no necesitas renunciar a la compañía por completo?"_

A Peter…

Cualquier cosa desde " _No te dejes llevar por tus fantasías"_ hasta algo como  _"Si las cosas fueran de otra manera tú ya estarías en una cama conmigo y seguramente tendrías en tu rostro esa sonrisa idiota que sólo Dios sabe por qué me gusta tanto"._

Porque era absolutamente cierto, se daba cuenta. Había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no violar más al chico de lo que ya lo había hecho –sentía un retorcijón en el estómago cada vez que recordaba cómo le había abierto la cremallera a Peter y la breve sensación de su miembro endurecido debajo de su mano a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos. Los gemiditos en su oído, el leve quejido cuando le tiró del cabello.

Peter era delicioso. La imposibilidad de sacarse aquel encuentro de su mente aun varias horas después de sucedido, hizo que entrara en pánico y provocó que le pidiera de mala manera a Happy que lo llevara de regreso al complejo.

Tendría que haber sabido que perder el control no era buena idea. Jamás tendría que haber concertado esa reunión, ni debería haberlo tocado en absoluto. Tendría que haber detenido al chico muchísimo antes de que éste llevara la conversación por esa dirección inevitable. Peter tenía razón en lo que había dicho: si Tony hubiera tenido el buen sentido de simplemente dejarlo en paz y nunca haberse involucrado en su vida, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Pero no había sido así. A esas alturas de su vida, Tony se había vuelto muy bueno a la hora de aceptar sus errores pasados. Y estaba mejorando (eso creía, eso esperaba, eso deseaba). El problema era que este único error con Peter estaba siendo muchísimo más difícil de perdonárselo a él mismo.

* * *

Cuando Tony llegó al complejo, todo estaba en silencio y el primer piso se veía desierto. Arrojó su chaqueta encima de la mesa más cercana y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la cocina. Las piernas le estaban temblando y pensó que si comía algo tal vez podría engañar a sus nervios para tranquilizarlos un poco.

Pero estar en la cocina significaba que la mesa de metal quedaba justo enfrente de él. Ese era el sitio donde Peter había estado sentado cuando Tony descubrió que lo que pensaba era admiración hacia él, no era tal sino mucho más. No podía mirar ahí sin pensar en Peter con el cabello mojado recién salido de la ducha, la mirada clavada en sus libros, el cuello de su camisa abierto. El chico parecía haberse impregnado en cada habitación del edificio. Tony no podía ir a ningún lado sin recordar algo que hubiese pasado ahí.

Y ahora sería lo mismo en su mansión.

Tony había deseado a Peter en ese entonces, y todavía lo seguía deseando por más que tratara con todas sus fuerzas de convencerse de lo contrario. No importaba la cantidad de ligues de alta sociedad con los que se acostara; parecía que nada cambiaría la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Pensó en Justin Hammer y la reputación que tenía; Tony había oído bastantes rumores de él entre sorbitos de té helado tipo Long Island en numerosas fiestas de cóctel.

Revisó el contenido de su refrigerador y se dio por vencido en su plan de alimentarse. En vez de comer, se preparó café y se lo tomó completamente negro, mirando a través de la ventana hacia la ciudad a lo lejos.

No tenía intenciones de convertirse en otro Hammer. Para ser francos, a Tony sus ligues siempre le habían gustado un tanto mayores que él, especialmente si se trataba de hombres. Era obvio, ¿o no? Si había elegido uno de noventa años… Que sus parejas le gustaran mayores tal vez era otro vergonzoso efecto residual del síndrome del padre ausente que padecía. Así que no era la juventud de Peter lo que lo atraía (aunque, Dios lo ayudara, había algo en la lozanía del rostro del chico que le hacía temblar las rodillas).

Era sólo él.

Tony sorbió su café y miró a los autos circular en el tráfico de las carreteras.

Si se lo permitía, todavía podía sentir los labios de Peter sobre los suyos, sus manos sobre su pecho. Había requerido más autocontrol del que creía que era capaz de tener para rechazar los ofrecimientos del chico. Peter se había mostrado tan dispuesto… Siempre lo estaba. Ese era el problema.

Se terminó su café y dejó la taza en la mesa.

Tenía la terrible urgencia de golpear algo. En vez de eso, resistió y sacó suficientes habilidades cognitivas de su cerebro para lavar de manera automática la taza y colocarla en la alacena.

Rhodey. Necesitaba hablar con Rhodey. No acerca de Peter –no podía contarle a nadie de él- pero sólo para tener a alguien a quien mirar que no le recordara que acababa de meter la mano en los pantalones de un maldito  _niño…_

… que lo miraba a él como si pudiera bajarle la luna y las estrellas.

¿No era Tony mucho mejor persona que eso?

Sin preámbulo, golpeó con el puño la pared más cercana. Heladas oleadas de dolor estallaron en su mano y recorrieron su brazo a través de los huesos hasta llegar al hombro.

— _¡MIERDA!_

Su voz reverberó por toda la cocina y lo sobresaltó tanto que lo hizo tomar consciencia de su entorno. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al complejo, se dio cuenta de lo solo que se encontraba.

Sangre tibia y espesa estaba brotándole de varias heridas que se había hecho en los nudillos. Se le quedó viendo sin comprender completamente lo que significaba.

 _Lo que sea que signifique, te lo tienes bien merecido,_ pensó mordazmente.

Y procedió a golpear de nuevo a la pared.

Estaba a punto de golpearla por tercera vez –ahora dispuesto a atinarle a la pequeña abolladura que se estaba formando-, cuando una voz a su espalda exclamó:

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tal si mejor no hacemos eso?

Escuchó pasos a su lado y de pronto Rhodey estaba agarrando su puño para evitar que volviera a estamparlo contra la pared.

—En serio —le dijo Rhodey—. Creo que ganaste este asalto.

Como por arte de magia, toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo. Permitió que Rhodey lo condujera a la silla más cercana. Entonces, Rhodey se sentó a su lado y lo miró con aires de paciente expectativa.

—Tómate todo el tiempo el tiempo que necesites —le dijo.

Tony bajó la vista hacia su mano sangrante. Parecía como si los nudillos ya estuviesen comenzando a inflamarse. El dolor irradiaba de arriba hacia abajo por todo su brazo.

—¿O prefieres que primero te revisen eso? —añadió Rhodey.

Tony negó con la cabeza. Probablemente se merecía el dolor.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Rhodey—. ¿No te has tomado tu medicamento hoy, verdad?

No, Tony no se lo había tomado, lo había dejado ahí en el complejo creyendo que regresaría de inmediato terminando la fiesta de la noche anterior. No había contado con que pasaría lo de la chica y lo de Peter. Pero, por supuesto, la falta de medicamento no era el problema.

Rhodey se levantó haciendo mucho ruido con su silla y luego caminó hasta alejarse del campo de visión de Tony. Regresó un momento después con un bote de píldoras en la mano. Como si una píldora fuera mágicamente a arreglar el hecho de que Tony había metido la mano dentro de los pantalones de un maldito adolescente.

Se le quedó mirando a las píldoras.

Durante los viejos tiempos -qué horrible era eso, la realidad de que lo sucedido apenas dos meses atrás podía considerarse ahora como  _los viejos tiempos-_ todos ellos se aseguraban de que nadie se quedara sin tomarse su medicamento, cada uno adoptando a un compañero de manera no oficial, como si se tratara de un amigo invisible de enfermos mentales. Tony cuidaba a Rhodey, quien correspondía cuidándolo a él. Bruce, un eterno y terco autosuficiente, se dejaba notitas a él mismo para recordarse. Clint, el único que tenía verdadera autorización para ello, era quien cuidaba de Natasha, quien a su vez parecía haber tomado a Wanda bajo su protección. Thor siempre solía estar en paradero desconocido, pero era fácil imaginarlo haciendo un equivalente asgardiano de monitoreo de medicamento para su extremadamente loco hermano. Mientras tanto, además de cuidar a Rhodey, Tony, con ayuda de Sam, también solía echarle un ojo a Steve.

Y Steve… Steve cuidaba de todos ellos: los escuchaba cuando necesitaban hablar, reconfortándolos en sus peores momentos y, como Rhodey en ese instante, dándoles a todos su medicamento cuando lo requerían más. Tony se preguntaba si ahora Steve estaría haciendo eso por Barnes.

Se imaginó a Steve descubriendo lo que Tony había hecho y automáticamente evitó el pensamiento. Creía que nunca sobreviviría a la vergüenza.

Pero a Rhodey lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y sabía que sería mucho peor.

Con la mano izquierda tomó las píldoras y se las tragó sin agua. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Tony? —preguntó Rhodey.

Tony suspiró. Habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo como para mentirle, y a la vez durante tanto tiempo como para nunca decirle la verdad.

—La cagué en grande —fue lo que dijo al final—. No necesitas saber cómo, o por qué, o… ningún detalle.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas.

—No necesito que me ayudes, lo que necesito es que no le eches más sal a la herida.

Rhodey suspiró y Tony levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Al menos vamos a que te revisen eso —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la mano hinchada de Tony.

—Está bien.

—No, no está bien, te vas a arruinar las articulaciones, o los tendones, o algo.

—Me pondré ungüento para evitar la infección.

—El sarcasmo no va a salvarte. Necesitas que te lo revisen. Vamos. —Se puso de pie y le hizo señas a Tony para que lo siguiera. Cuanto Tony no le obedeció (acción nacida de alguna necesidad adolescente de rebelarse, la cual, si lo consideraba, probablemente era  _otra_ faceta de su síndrome del padre ausente) Rhodey le dedicó una mirada enojada.

—¿Qué diría Steve? ¿O Bruce? ¿O cualquiera de todos ellos?

Tony también lo miró con furia.

—Qué golpe tan bajo.

—Diablos, hasta Clint te diría que fueras a la sala de urgencias.

—No, Clint sólo apagaría sus audífonos para la sordera y me enseñaría el dedo medio.

Rhodey lo consideró.

—Sí —reconoció—. Probablemente tienes razón. Pero Clint no se encuentra aquí en este momento. Y yo sí. —Tosió—. Soy tu mejor amigo —dijo—. Por favor, cuéntame qué está pasando. O al menos déjame llevarte al médico.

Durante un terrible momento, Tony se imaginó cómo sería la conversación si se pusiera a contarle la verdad. Recordó la furia de Peter y la manera en que había salido del salón comedor hecho una tromba (difícilmente podía culpar al chico; de repente recordó la voz de Sam diciéndole a Rhodey hacía dos meses:  _"¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a apoyar a ambos bandos?")._ Si le contaba la verdad a Rhodey, éste haría exactamente lo mismo que Peter. El mero pensamiento era suficiente para sentir que se ahogaba.

De nuevo tuvo ganas de golpear la pared.

En vez de eso, suspiró en señal de conformidad y siguió a Rhodey fuera de la cocina para agarrar las chaquetas de ambos.

* * *

Piadosamente, la sala de urgencias estaba más o menos desierta, algo bastante inusual para tratarse de la noche de un viernes, pero Tony aceptaría lo que fuera. Entre menos gente presente, menos gente lo vería y se quedaría boquiabierta ante su miseria.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, la mano izquierda le estaba temblando. Apenas iban a ser las seis y media. Habían estado en la sala de espera un poco más de diez minutos. Rhodey estaba sentado junto a él y cada pocos minutos le daba miradas no tan discretas por el rabillo del ojo, como para asegurarse de que Tony continuase ahí sin escapar. Había muchas razones por las que había acompañado a Tony: Happy continuaba en la mansión, más o menos encargándose de la vivienda desde que Pepper se había ido, y vaya que Tony había necesitado a alguien que condujera su auto por él. Además, Rhodey estaba preocupado por su bienestar y, encima de todo, quería asegurarse de que Tony realmente arribara a su destino sin desviarse. Aquella necesidad adolescente de rebelarse se exacerbaba cuando su estado mental no era bueno. Tony no estaba completamente seguro si el medicamento que Rhodey tomaba ya le permitía conducir un auto, pero no iba a cuestionárselo cuando lo veía así de determinado.

Trató de no sentirse resentido; sabía que Rhodey tenía razón. Así que sólo suspiró y echó mano de su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

—Yo me podría haber curado esto en casa, ¿sabes?

Rhodey no dejó escapar la oportunidad de burlarse.

—Seguro. Me encantaría ver a Dum-E poniéndote una venda.

—Dum-E está en la mansión, que es a donde pertenece. Y yo estoy aquí, en una sala de urgencias, que es a donde no pertenezco.

Rhodey dejó escapar un suspiro muy ruidoso.

—Todo el mundo tiene que venir a la sala de urgencias en algún punto de su vida, Tony. No te des tantos aires.

El dolor en su muñeca era glacial. Bajó los ojos para observarse la mano inflamada y herida, y pensó en la última cosa importante que había hecho con ella. Se percató de que eso seguramente era algún tipo de karma.

Realmente no se merecía que lo curaran.

Detrás de ellos, alguien abrió las puertas dobles de vidrio que daban a la calle. Los pasos irregulares y apresurados de las personas que entraron provocaron que Tony girara la cabeza para verlos.

Se congeló.

May Parker, sin gota de maquillaje en el rostro y vestida con un abrigo largo de hombre, traía a su sobrino con ella. Con un brazo alrededor de los hombros, la mujer estaba ayudando al chico a caminar hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista. Peter tenía el rostro volteado hacia un lado y con una mano se cubría la boca y la nariz.

Le goteaba sangre entre los dedos.

Una de las mujeres de la recepción los vio venir y se puso de pie. De inmediato rodeó el escritorio llevando en la mano un cesto de papeles de color gris metálico.

—Le ayudo con él —le dijo la secretaria a May, quien estaba batallando para firmar en el sujetapapeles con manos temblorosas. May asintió y aceptó la ayuda. La secretaria llevó firmemente a Peter hasta la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de la fila donde Tony estaba sentado… obviamente. El cesto de papeles fue colocado con un ruido sordo en el piso de linóleum en frente de Peter, y el chico inmediatamente se inclinó encima de él, con la cabeza baja, tomando el borde del cesto con una mano. La sangre goteó encima de la basura de las recepcionistas. .

May se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. La secretaria regresó a su puesto detrás del escritorio.

Tony se había quedado inmóvil. Se sentía indecentemente expuesto, en carne viva.

Pero ninguno de los dos Parker se dio cuenta de su presencia ahí. May le murmuraba cosas a Peter mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y el chico repentinamente se inclinó más hacia delante mientras tenía arcadas y escupía sangre en el cesto de basura. Los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía el cesto se veían blancos debajo de las heridas.

Rhodey siguió la mirada de Tony, vio a los Parker y luego miró a Tony con una ceja arqueada, como preguntándole: "¿Qué pasó?" Tony elevó sus propias cejas en respuesta, tratando de actuar despreocupado, como si su cuerpo entero no estuviese incendiándose con una espantosa mezcla de pánico, horror y, por alguna razón, culpa.  _No tengo idea._

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una de las puertas metálicas se abrió y una bonita enfermera vestida con filipinas de color azul pálido apareció, mirando el sujetapapeles que llevaba en las manos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿… Tony Stark? —dijo al final, lentamente, casi como si estuviese completamente convencida de que aquel nombre estaba incorrecto.

Peter levantó la cabeza intempestivamente al sonido de la voz de la mujer y la sangre le escurrió desde sus fosas nasales hasta el labio superior.

Su cara estaba totalmente tapizada de golpes.

Peter miró a Tony a los ojos, claramente mortificado y con una emoción adicional que parecía ser algo muy similar al miedo. Tony desvió la mirada casi inmediatamente mientras se ponía de pie, tosía y caminaba hacia la enfermera que lo había llamado.

La enfermera abrió mucho los ojos al verlo acercarse, pero recuperó su profesionalismo en cuestión de segundos.

—Es por aquí, señor —dijo ella, haciendo un ademán de "después de usted" con la mano.

Tony podía sentir los ojos del chico clavados en él mientras caminaba por el corredor y se sostenía la mano herida.

* * *

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó la enfermera una vez que llegaron a un consultorio y Tony, un tanto renuentemente, se sentó encima de la mesa cubierta con papel (algo acerca de todo eso siempre lo regresaba a la edad mental de siete años). Ella había estado revisándole la mano inflamada casi por un minuto entero.

Tony se aclaró la garganta incómodamente.

—Golpeé una pared.

La enfermera asintió como si ya hubiese estado esperando una respuesta así.

—Se asombraría de saber cuántos hombres llegan aquí con ese mismo problema —murmuró—. Bueno —continuó hablando más claramente—, parece que presenta la fractura del boxeador. No parece muy grave ya que el rango de movimiento es bueno. De todas maneras voy a ponerle una férula, sólo por si acaso. ¿La mayor parte del dolor proviene del meñique? —preguntó y Tony asintió—. ¿Cuánto le duele?

En algún otro consultorio no muy lejos de ese, indudablemente le estarían haciendo la misma pregunta a Peter Parker y su respuesta sería completamente diferente.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado al chico? Bueno… lo que le había pasado era obvio. Era el cómo y el por qué lo que le preocupaba a Tony. Su maldita  _cara…_

Tony hizo gestos mientras trataba de recordar la pregunta.

—¿Del uno al diez? Más o menos un siete.

—Muy bien. Le recetaremos algo para el dolor. —La enfermera levantó los ojos de la mano de Tony hacia su cara como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en vez de eso se dirigió al armario que estaba encima de un lavamanos y sacó una escayola de color negro y azul rey recubierta de plástico. ¿Peter iría también a necesitar una escayola?, se preguntó Tony.

Hacía unas pocas horas Peter había estado bien –tanto como un adolescente que acababa de ser abusado por un adulto podría estar- y ahora estaba ahí cubierto de golpes, con sangre goteando de la nariz, confinado a una sala de urgencias.

Y una pregunta mejor: ¿iría a ponerse bien?

El karma funcionaba de maneras misteriosas, eso era seguro.

* * *

Una vez que la enfermera le hubo colocado una escayola excepcionalmente apretada alrededor de su mano dominante y le dio una receta para analgésicos que no podías comprar nada más al llegar al mostrador de la farmacia, Tony salió del consultorio dando grandes pasos, recorriendo el angosto pasillo de afuera, buscando por rostros conocidos. Bueno. Por un rostro conocido, al menos.

Pero la actividad se había intensificado en el hospital mientras la enfermera le había estado revisando la mano, y ahora había muchos más pacientes alrededor. Si Peter estaba en algún lado en las cercanías, era algo que Tony no podía saber. Por otro lado, su presencia ahí estaba atrayendo demasiadas miradas curiosas.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a la sala de espera cuando una silueta familiar dio vuelta en una esquina del corredor, apoyado de otra enfermera con filipinas azules: era Peter Parker, luciendo todavía peor que antes ahí debajo de la molesta luz fluorescente.

El chico levantó la mirada, vio a Tony a los ojos y se congeló, doblándose hacia delante ligeramente. La enfermera que iba a su lado le preguntó algo, sin duda queriendo saber acerca de su dolor. Peter le hizo un ademán con la mano como para restarle importancia y le respondió algo que Tony no pudo escuchar: parecía que le habían metido un montón de algodón en las orejas, sencillamente no oía una mierda.

Mandando cualquier precaución al diablo, Tony caminó velozmente hacia ellos y le echó un breve vistazo a la enfermera antes de preguntarle a Peter:

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Señor, no tenemos tiempo de… —comenzó a decir la enfermera, pero Peter volvió a silenciarla con otro ademán de mano.

—¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Peter a Tony. La enfermera se giró a ver a Peter, aparentemente atónita por las excepcionales conexiones sociales de su paciente de quince años.

—¿Qué? Le di un puñetazo a una pared. ¿Qué te pasó a ti? —repitió Tony. Dios, de cerca era mucho peor. Cara hinchada, marcas de golpes surgiendo debajo de la piel en tonalidades moradas casi negras y rojas oscuro, y el tipo de manchas rosáceas que indicaban que había estado llorando mucho. El chico caminaba rígido, parcialmente doblado hacia delante y presionando una gasa contra su nariz, de la cual continuaba goteando sangre.

—Hice algo estúpido, ¿podemos no hablar de eso con detalles?

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —preguntó Tony—. Si estabas en problemas…

Peter le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—No creí que quisieras saber más de mí —espetó y dejó que la enfermera lo guiara por el corredor.

Rhodey estaba afuera esperando por Tony. Como la enfermera había dicho, no tenían tiempo. De todas formas, los siguió un poco por el corredor y le pidió a Peter:

—Mándame un mensaje de texto.

Peter reaccionó de inmediato. Giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y le respondió a Tony, furioso y cortante:

—Tengo que hacerme una tomografía computarizada para ver si tengo el bazo desgarrado o no —le espetó—, pero, ¿sabes qué? Me pondré a ello en cuanto pueda, seguro…

Perdió el aliento, palideció y se dobló más hacia delante. La enfermera lo atrapó justo antes de que cayera hasta el suelo y gritó pidiendo ayuda. Varios enfermeros se apresuraron hacia ellos, tapando a Peter de la vista de Tony, pero éste esperó hasta que el pequeño ejército desapareció por el corredor hacia el ascensor. Se giró y se cubrió la cara con su mano buena, tratando de recordar cómo no preocuparse.

* * *

Rhodey y May estaban sentados juntos hablando en voz baja cuando Tony regresó a la sala de espera. La escena era tan surrealista -las dos mitades de su vida colisionando- que tuvo que quedarse de pie ahí mismo durante algunos segundos para poder aceptar esa realidad.

May había estado llorando. En cuanto vio que Tony se aproximaba, parpadeó fuerte y se limpió la nariz bruscamente con un Kleenex que había cogido de un dispensador colocado en una mesita cercana.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —le dijo a Tony, poniéndose de pie para darle la mano (ese era un extraño fenómeno que Tony había notado con el pasar de los años: la gente se levantaba de su asiento para saludarlo o incluso se levantaban cuando él entraba en una habitación, como si se tratara de la Reina de Inglaterra). Fue entonces que May notó la escayola en la mano de Tony y torpemente bajó su propia mano, dándole una sonrisa tensa.

—Vi a tu sobrino allá dentro —dijo Tony a manera de respuesta—. ¿Todo está bien? Se veía… —hizo una pausa intentando encontrar una descripción apropiada y fallando—. No se veía bien.

May suspiró.

—Alguien lo asaltó camino a casa —explicó—. Al menos, eso fue lo que me contó. Personalmente me inclino a creer que fue más de  _una persona_  —decía May mientras tiraba fuertemente de las agarraderas de piel artificial de su bolso—. Un completo desconocido lo llevó hasta la casa. Deben haber sido al menos ochenta. Me dijo que lo encontró en un callejón junto a un cajero automático cerca de la Quinta Avenida. —Lentamente, May se sentó de nuevo—. Honestamente, no sé qué vamos a hacer —dijo más como para ella misma que para Tony o Rhodey.

Rhodey se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos ayudar?

Pero May negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—No es problema de ustedes.

Tony pasó saliva trabajosamente, dudando acerca de la veracidad de eso. La puerta que llevaba al interior del hospital se abrió de nuevo y Tony se asomó por encima de su hombro. Otra enfermera con un sujetapapeles en mano surgió por ahí.

—¿Señora Parker? —dijo y May levantó la cabeza—. La necesitan acá dentro.

Mordiéndose los labios, May se puso de pie y rápidamente siguió a la enfermera a través del corredor. Tony la observó irse, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad le agitaba de manera irregular el ritmo de su corazón.

Quizá May tenía absoluta razón y eso  _no era_ problema de Tony, y no había ninguna correlación entre lo que Peter y él habían hecho en el salón comedor y las heridas del chico. Pero la culpa abrumadora que se había instalado en su estómago le estaban diciendo justo lo contrario.

* * *

—Perdona por haberte hecho esperar —le dijo a Rhodey mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento rumbo a su auto.

—No te preocupes, leí  _People_ durante un rato y luego me puse a conversar con la tía del chico. Le dije que era amigo tuyo. Se veía muy aturdida.

—No la culpo —dijo Tony—. Quiero decir, si fuera mi chaval… —se interrumpió.

No podía dejar de ver la cara de Peter en su mente. Golpeado, sangrante. Tendría moretones durante semanas.

 _No creí que quisieras saber más de mí._ ¿Cuán profundamente la había cagado Tony que esa era la impresión que le había dejado a Peter?

—No es que te esté criticando —dijo Rhodey después de que el silencio entre ellos se prolongó durante medio minuto—, pero, ¿no se suponía que tú ibas a supervisarlo?

Tony tosió incómodo.

—Sí.

Llegaron al auto, se metieron dentro y Rhodey de nuevo se colocó en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor.

—El chico fue contigo a la fiesta anoche, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Parecía que era lo único que Tony podía responder. Rhodey estaba analizando algo, tenía el ceño fruncido de una manera que era extremadamente familiar para Tony, quien lo había visto poner esa cara un montón de veces. Usualmente cuando Tony había tomado una decisión muy estúpida o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Es sólo que… Tú regresas al complejo todo enojado y luego él aparece como si hubiese perdido una pelea contra ocho luchadores profesionales… —Rhodey se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

_Sí, lo ayudé a eyacular y luego nos pelamos por eso._

Tony tosió de nuevo.

—Discutimos. Por el trato que hice con Ross. Ya sabes. Peter quiere meterse en problemas y que lo golpeen, y yo le dije que no iba a dejarlo, así que yo soy el malo. —Las palabras se sintieron incómodamente familiares, recordándole cosas que su padre les había dicho una vez a unos invitados después de que Tony y él se hubiesen pelado delante de ellos y Tony se largara a su cuarto a llorar.

_No se preocupen._

_Está en la fase rebelde._

_Ya regresará cuando vea que no está obteniendo ningún tipo de atención._

Y después, cuando ya sólo quedaban los amigos muy cercanos a su familia…

_Es la cruz que tenemos que soportar._

—Para ser justos —Rhodey estaba diciendo—, ese trato tiene que apestar. Antes de que apareciéramos en su vida, él hacía lo que quería.

Manejaron en silencio durante un rato. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban por las ventanas. En algún lado allá afuera, Peter estaba siendo examinado para determinar si tenía daños en sus órganos del tipo que Tony podía imaginar muy bien. ¿Y si los exámenes y chequeos resultaban positivos? Se sacó de la mente la visión de Peter vestido con bata de hospital, conectado a máquinas, el rostro demacrado, sus golpes desdibujándose hasta quedar de color amarillo verdoso.

 _Es joven,_ se dijo.  _Se recuperará._

Entonces la parte más despreciable de su cerebro añadió:  _Oh, así que es joven, ¿eh? Qué interesante que lo recuerdes cuando se hace daño, pero no cuando es moralmente inconveniente para ti._

Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde aquellos escasos minutos que habían compartido en el salón comedor. Se sentían todavía más lejanos que la fiesta, con las insinuaciones de Hammer, con Peter llorando y luego Cory.

Pensó en lo que May había dicho.

Sin preámbulo, le preguntó a Rhodey:

—¿Conoces algún cajero automático cerca de la mansión?

Rhodey frunció el ceño. Las luces de la calle hacían que las facciones de su cara se vieran en agudo bajorrelieve.

—Creo que hay uno varias calles hacia abajo. ¿Por qué?

Tony frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rhodey. Entonces agregó con tono funesto—: ¿En qué estás pensando, Tony?

Tony se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento. Su mano continuaba punzándole, un dolor profundo que le calaba justo hasta los huesos. Quizá le podía hacer algunos arreglos a la férula –algo automatizado que pudiera permitir que la mano respirara mientras continuaba inmovilizando sus dedos meñique y anular. Por supuesto, con la armadura puesta, la férula no sería un problema…

—¿Tony?

—¿Mm?

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Tony cerró los ojos.

—En el karma —fue lo que dijo.

* * *

—… Bueno, señor Secretario, si lo que busca es una declaración, yo no tengo ninguna que hacer. Es la primera noticia que tengo al respecto… Lamento mucho que se sienta de ese modo, pero puedo asegurarle que he estado metido en mi casa durante toda la semana… Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que es raro que haya sucedido justo frente a mi puerta, pero como le dije, he estado en el complejo desde la tarde del viernes, e incluso usted debe aceptar que las coincidencias suceden en algún punto de su carrera… Sí, estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará… Créame que si algo tengo muy presente son las cláusulas de los Acuerdos. Adiós, señor Secretario. Intente no comenzar ninguna guerra. Gracias.

Tony colgó el teléfono, se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla de su oficina y emitió un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

En retrospectiva, haber rastreado a un par de ladrones de cajeros automáticos –las noticias referentes a dos malhechores y el presunto involucramiento de cierto vigilante enmascarado se habían esparcido bastante rápido- y haberlos dejado afuera del mencionado cajero para que la policía los encontrara a la mañana siguiente, no había sido su decisión  _más sabia_. Particularmente cuando los criminales-venidos-a-víctimas tenían golpes que sospechosamente coincidían con el patrón del puño de la armadura metálica de cierto millonario.

Pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y que Dios lo perdonara, pero vaya que le había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

No había escuchado palabra de Peter durante esos seis días –joder, ¿ya había pasado casi una semana desde lo que habían hecho? Tony se había obligado a no inmiscuirse. Peter tenía una vida fuera de  _eso._ Regresaría cuando estuviese listo.

Asumiendo que Peter quisiera regresar en primer lugar. Asumiendo que  _pudiera_ regresar y no estuviese internado todavía en el cuarto de un hospital. O peor.

Tony se puso al día con su vida y trató de no afligirse por lo mucho que dolía esa posibilidad.

La cruda verdad era que había ido tan lejos que retornar ahora parecía una opción menos viable que sólo continuar adelante con lo que fuera que le estuviese esperando al otro lado de la línea que había cruzado.

Y vaya que tenía una idea acertada de qué era lo que le esperaba.

Levantó su teléfono y miró la pantalla. El puesto de los mensajes de su contacto marcado como  _Parker_ estaba notablemente abajo, el último texto que el mismo Peter le había mandado databa desde hacía más de una semana, antes de que se besaran por primera vez.

"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente firmar los Acuerdos y ya?"

El resto de los mensajes posteriores eran todos enviados por Tony, una serie de textos extraña e incómodamente formales, muchos de ellos dándole detalles a Peter para reunirse con él. Mirando las cosas así, incriminado con los mensajes que se habían enviado el uno al otro, Tony se sintió avergonzado y depredador.

Si le enviaba otro mensaje, existía la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas.

Si no hacía nada, podrían regresar a cómo eran antes y fingir que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, había pocas cosas que no pudieran ser arregladas con una vendita y pura negación.

Suspiró, mandó al diablo su ansiedad y remordimiento residual y oprimió el botón para llamar al número de Peter.

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar?

* * *


	12. "Lo imposible está a un beso de distancia de la realidad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacía una semana, en su auto, Stark le había dicho que no jugara con fuego, pero Peter lo hizo de todas formas y ahora los dos habían resultado quemados.

**12\. “Lo imposible está a un beso de distancia de la realidad”**

—¿Quieren salsa sriracha en sus palomitas?

Hubo dos respuestas afirmativas y Michelle desapareció de nuevo en la cocina de su apartamento. Ned estaba arrodillado frente a la televisión con el control remoto en la mano, recorriendo la fila de series que Michelle tenía en Netflix. Peter se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero sus dos amigos habían respondido con un rotundo “no” por lo que Peter se había acostado en el sofá, sintiéndose como un inútil.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente, como Peter solía llamarlo, y mientras que los exámenes médicos no mostraron nada más serio que un páncreas ligeramente lastimado y una nariz casi fracturada, todos a su alrededor insistían en tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de vidrio. Ni siquiera había regresado a la escuela hasta apenas el día anterior, un miércoles, y mucho tenían que ver los moretones regados por todo su cuerpo, así como la enorme marca todavía ennegrecida de una bota en su estómago, la cual Peter había tenido que mostrar en el vestidor ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros.

Peter recordaba cómo se la había hecho.

No había dormido nada en toda la maldita semana.

Habían sido varios tipos los que estaban robando en el cajero automático. Peter no recordaba mucho más que eso –desde esa noche sentía el cerebro todo revuelto, lo que había hecho que May se preocupara al pensar que Peter podía tener una conmoción cerebral, lo cual era perfectamente plausible.

Se había encontrado con los ladrones más o menos por accidente después de que bajara del edificio. Había sido un momento salvaje, nada de pensamientos involucrados, todo fue descubrir a los ladrones y arrojarse sobre ellos. Pero había un detalle que sucedía cuando peleas con un montón de gente al mismo tiempo: nadie espera su turno. Simplemente se amontonan sobre ti y te hacen papilla. No obstante, las innovaciones adicionales que Stark le hizo al traje tuvieron que haber hecho su trabajo porque Peter al menos continuaba con vida.  _¿Cuán duro tuvieron que haberme golpeado si el traje no fue suficiente para librarme de las contusiones?,_ se preguntaba por centésima vez.

Pensar en eso le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar (de nuevo), así que repitió mentalmente su pequeño mantra una y otra vez:  _estoy bien todo está bien está bien…_ y entonces se obligó a ponerle atención a la pantalla de la televisión. Era  _Sense8_ a la mitad de la temporada uno. Desde la cocina les llegó el grito de Michelle:

—¡No se atrevan a comenzar sin mí!

Michelle se materializó cargando un cuenco enorme lleno de palomitas, el cual depositó en la mesita de centro antes de dejarse caer en el sillón en el pequeño hueco que quedaba entre el reposabrazos y los pies de Peter.

La verdad era que él podría haber sido capaz de regresar a la escuela desde el día lunes, al menos físicamente, pero la gente normal no tenía su mismo factor de sanación. Fue por esa razón que May había armado todo un alboroto para llevarlo edificio arriba hasta el apartamento de Michelle, a pesar del hecho de que Peter ya podía caminar perfectamente bien.

En la pantalla, Max Reimelt golpeó a un pandillero en la cara y luego se giró para patear a otro en los testículos.

Volteándose para alcanzar el cuenco comunal de palomitas, Ned le preguntó a Peter:

—Oye, ¿este tipo de violencia está bien para ti? —Sonaba preocupado. Peter asintió, moviendo una mano como restándole importancia.

—Sí, está bien. —Las peleas en las películas no le molestaban; no estaban ni cerca de parecerse a lo que sucedía en la vida real.

—Porque podemos dejar de ver esto y mejor escoger algo como  _Galavant,_ si lo necesitas…

Michelle soltó un resoplido de risa sobre sus palomitas.

—Eres tan gay.

—Tú eres quien estaba mirando sin parar  _San Junipero_ hace una semana —replicó Ned—, así que no te atrevas a burlarte.

Michelle soltó risitas.

—Y no me arrepiento. —Se apoyó de espalda contra el sofá y subió los pies encima de la mesita—. Muy bien. Juguemos a “follar, casarse y matar” con los  _sensates._ Va.

Ned apuntó con el dedo hacia la pantalla de la televisión, donde Reimelt estaba ahora abriendo una caja fuerte.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo follaría con él —dijo—. Y entonces… mataría a Will y me casaría con Lito.

Peter se pasó las manos a través del cabello mientras decía:

—Yo follaría con Kala, me casaría con Capheus y Hernando, y no mataría a nadie.

—Hernando no es un  _sensate_ —protestó Ned.

—De todas maneras me casaría con él —dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa—. Dios, me encanta tener una selección más amplia que ustedes a la hora de escoger pareja. ¿Y tú, Michelle?

—Yo tendría un matrimonio polígamo con todas las damas e ignoraría a los demás.

Bufando de risa, Peter se estiró para alcanzar un puñado de palomitas pero un dolor sordo debajo de sus costillas inferiores lo hizo sisear y regresar bruscamente a su lugar. Sanaba rápido, pero al dolor le gustaba persistir.

Michelle se paró a medias en su asiento, y Ned sí se puso de pie completamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaron al unísono. Peter meneó la mano.

—No, sí, está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ned, quien ignoró las señales de Peter y ya estaba a medio camino hacia el sofá.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo mi páncreas.

Michelle estaba mirándolo de una manera que Peter sabía era su modo de demostrar preocupación: una ceja arqueada y la cornisa de sus labios curvada hacia arriba.

—¿Sí sabes que seguramente no existe nada como “sólo me duele el páncreas”, cierto?

—En serio, estoy bien, los médicos dijeron que todo estaba bien.

—De acuerdo…

Ninguno de sus amigos se veía convencido, pero ambos tomaron de nuevo sus sitios, dándole a Peter una mirada preocupada y luego intercambiando una entre ellos dos cuando pensaron que la atención de Peter había regresado al show de TV. Peter tuvo que contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco. May hacía exactamente lo mismo en casa, continuamente preocupándose por él en exceso. Y aunque a Peter en parte le gustaba la atención, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Tenía cosas en que pensar.

Conforme la conversación murió y el episodio continuó en la pantalla, Peter recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de la pelea, y todo lo que había pasado después.

La última cosa que él habría deseado era que Stark lo viera todo golpeado, particularmente después de la manera en que habían discutido. ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría que haber interpretado el horror en la expresión de Stark cuando éste lo vio? ¿Era debido a que se había preocupado por él, o era más bien que se había sentido perturbado por el recordatorio de lo que había hecho? ¿Y cómo se suponía que tenía Peter que interpretar  _eso_ , también? Quería creer en ello, en esos escasos minutos en el salón comedor, ¿pero cómo podía hacerlo? Hacía una semana, en su auto, Stark le había dicho que no jugara con fuego, pero Peter lo hizo de todas formas y ahora los dos habían resultado quemados… ¿Qué era lo que Stark había dicho que le pasó? ¿Le había pegado a una pared? No había que pensar demasiado para llegar a la conclusión de que Peter había sido también la causa de eso.

Ned y Michelle estaban hablando de nuevo.

—¿A tu papá no le preocupa que te juntes con un par de chicos mientras él está en el trabajo? —preguntó Ned.

—¿Bromeas? Estaba tan aliviado de que socialice con gente de mi edad que ni siquiera dudó en darme permiso.

En la pantalla, Kala se estaba preparando para su boda. Ned torció el cuello para girarse a ver a Peter.

—No te vayas a poner a llorar —se burló.

Peter le enseñó el dedo medio y estaba a punto de responderle algo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se sobresaltó y cuidadosamente levantó el cuerpo para sacar el teléfono y ver quien le estaba llamando.

Era el  _emoji_  de la bandera de Alemania seguido del  _emoji_  de las gafas de sol.

—Oh mierda —dijo en voz muy alta. Sus dos amigos lo miraron, asustados.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es?

Se levantó del sofá de un brinco e ignoró las innumerables quejas de su cuerpo y la sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Tengo que responder —les dijo—, ustedes sigan viendo la TV.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Ned.

—Sí, está bien, es sólo que… —se interrumpió mientras entraba en la cocina y tocaba el botón para contestar en la pantalla de su teléfono. Usó la mano libre para oprimirse una oreja y ahogar los ruidos que venían de la otra habitación, aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y respondió:

—¿Hola?

Stark sonaba cansado, aliviado y frustrado, todo al mismo tiempo:

— _Ahí estás. Hola. Pensé que ibas a dejar el teléfono sonar sin contestarme._

 _—_ Pensé en hacerlo —mintió Peter. Echó un vistazo hacia la salita para asegurarse de que ni Michelle ni Ned estuvieran escuchando—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —añadió.

— _Quería asegurarme que no habías muerto —_ dijo Stark.

Peter suspiró.

—No estoy muerto —dijo—. ¿Algo más, o eso era todo?

— _Estás enojado conmigo. Necesitamos enfriar los ánimos o…_

—¿O…?

— _… Necesitamos enfriar los ánimos —_ repitió Stark después de una pausa—.  _Creo que no nos hemos comunicado bien._

—Bueno… ¿qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Peter.

— _No lo sé —_ admitió Stark—.  _No sé si queda algo por decir. —_ Una breve pausa—.  _¿Qué te pasó? Voy a asumir que no estás en condición crítica ya que estás contestando el teléfono._

—Sí. Sí, ya estoy mejor. —No quería comenzar a hablar de los ladrones de cajeros automáticos en caso de que el tema lo llevara a recibir un regaño acerca de los Acuerdos que no tenía ganas de escuchar—. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

— _No tengo idea, no la he visto en una semana. Doy por sentado que todavía continúa pegada a mí._

Peter sonrió un poco. Podía sentir que Stark estaba tratando de apaciguar la situación con humor y, aun en contra de su mejor juicio, estaba funcionando con él. Peter se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz hasta volverla un murmullo para que sus amigos no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad de escuchar:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Con total sinceridad?

— _De acuerdo._ —Había inquietud en la voz de Stark y con justa razón: esa frase tenía una connotación que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar en un buen tiempo.

—¿Fue…? —Peter titubeó, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de colocar en palabras la cuestión que lo había estado atormentando durante toda la semana—. ¿Fue real? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— _¿Real?_ —repitió Stark cautelosamente.

—Sí, ya sabes, que si fue… ¿fue legítimo? —Cuando Stark no mostró señales de comprender su pregunta, Peter gimió y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro aunque a paso lento—. Lo que hicimos —dijo, intentando escoger sus palabras con sabiduría—. ¿Fue porque ambos lo deseábamos, o fue porque yo estaba ahí disponible y te resulté conveniente? Quiero decir… ¿estás… estás aprovechándote de mí?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y, por un momento, Peter se preguntó si Stark había colgado, más o menos respondiendo a su pregunta al no responderla. Pero entonces Stark tosió.

— _Eso no fue lo que pasó —_ dijo.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo yo saberlo? —presionó Peter—. ¡En una situación como esta, no puedo simplemente creer en lo que tú me digas!

— _No lo sé, Parker, tú dímelo —_ respondió Stark—.  _Si mi palabra te sirve de algo, puedo jurar que no quería lastimarte. Tú no eres sólo algo conveniente para mí._

Peter sintió una sonrisa pugnando por formarse en sus labios, calor elevándose en su pecho. Se detuvo al lado del microondas en el rincón más alejado de la cocina y se apoyó contra la encimera; necesitaba un descanso.

—Seguramente soy todo lo opuesto a “conveniente”, ¿cierto?

Silencio. Escuchó la pauta de la respiración de Stark en su voz y trató de seguir el mismo ritmo con la suya. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó después de que el reloj digital de la pared señalara que habían pasado dos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada.

— _No tengo idea._

Peter ahogó una risa.

—Eres el adulto aquí, ¿y no tienes ninguna idea?

— _Ten cuidado con eso, Parker._

Más silencio, tan profundo que Peter creyó que probablemente podría ahogarse en él. Ciertas palabras se alineaban por sí solas en su lengua pero no se atrevía a decirlas.  _Es una mala idea, mala idea,_ se dijo. En vez de eso, decidió irse por un terreno más seguro –aunque “seguro” e “inseguro” estaban convirtiéndose en descripciones cada vez más irrelevantes.

—No puedo olvidarlo —dijo—. ¿Sabes? Hace dos meses nunca habría creído posible que esto pudiera pasar. Que… ya sabes… que  _tú_  y yo…

_—Lo sé._

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… No puedo dejarlo de lado.

_—Lo sé._

—Y sé que es una pésima idea, pero no puedo… Simplemente no puedo dejarlo escapar.

_—Lo sé._

—Y si vuelves a decir “lo sé” otra vez, voy a matarte.

Stark tosió.

 _—Mira, Peter. Lo primero que necesitas entender es que esto es casi tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti… Y sé que no es fácil para ti, créeme —_ añadió como si pudiera percibir que Peter había abierto la boca para protestar—.  _Tú eres joven. Y yo no. Existen palabras para etiquetar a las personas que hacen este tipo de cosas._

 _—_ Si quieres que nos detengamos antes de que nos involucremos más profundamente en esto —susurró Peter—, sólo dilo.

— _Bueno, he ahí la cuestión —_ dijo Stark y se aclaró la garganta—.  _No quiero que nos detengamos, no necesariamente. Y creo que no podré continuar fingiéndolo durante más tiempo._

 _—_ Oh. —Repentinamente Peter se sintió desfallecer—. Oh.

— _Pero sé que debo hacerlo, y sé que esto no resultaría en nada bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero…_

Stark no finalizó su frase y pareció quedar mejor de aquella forma.  _Pero, sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, y aun así…_ Esas expresiones parecían resumir su situación mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo entiendo —susurró Peter. Las palabras se volvieron a alinear en su lengua; él las contuvo una y otra vez, y de nuevo…

— _Es tu decisión —_ dijo Stark—.  _No te culparé si me dices que no. No te culparé si quieres echarte para atrás completamente y me mandas a mí a la mierda._

—Sí, pero los Acuerdos y…

— _Ese no es problema —_ dijo Stark con arrogancia simulada—.  _Les diré que tienes un jodido carácter independiente de los mil demonios y que te escapaste para hacer equipo con el maniático de Hell’s Kitchen._

—Eso no será suficiente para que dejen de hacer preguntas, ya ni se diga para que tomen medidas contra mí…

 _—¡Tranquilízate, Parker, yo me encargaría de eso! —_ exclamó Stark. Su tono se suavizó al continuar—:  _En serio. No tendrás que preocuparte. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Podrás hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras… Sólo... —_ suspiró—.  _Sólo no te dejes golpear como el otro día, ¿está bien?_

Peter odiaba los Acuerdos. Odiaba el trato que se había sido cerrado sin su opinión, que lo restringía y evitaba que hiciera todo lo que originalmente había pretendido hacer. Darle indicaciones a la gente extraviada y rescatar gatos de los árboles estaba bien, suponía, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Eso no era en lo que había estado pensando cuando fue testigo del asesinato de su tío. Había pensado:  _si hubiera sido más rápido, si me hubiera esforzado más, esto fue mi responsabilidad._

El trato con Ross le impedía sanar de lo sucedido en ese momento.

Pero… sin embargo… y a pesar de eso…

—No he dicho que quiera renunciar —dijo en voz baja.

Stark no respondió, pero Peter fue consciente de que el ritmo de su respiración cesó abruptamente, como si lo dicho por Peter hubieran sacado de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

Las palabras volvieron a alinearse en su lengua y esa vez no pudo contenerse de decirlas:

—El lunes por la noche May va a salir —dijo a toda prisa—. Tiene una cita con Nathan. Si quieres venir… —Tan rápido como había comenzado, se detuvo en seco—. Si quieres venir, estaría bien. Conmigo.

No hubo respuesta.  _Oh Dios,_ pensó mortificado,  _esta vez sí colgó el teléfono._

—¿Hola?

— _Aquí estoy —_ respondió Stark después de un momento.

—¿Me…?

— _Sí, te escuché._

 _—_ Okey.

Una larga pausa. Un susurro cuando Stark inhaló.

— _Mándame un texto con la hora —_ dijo al final—.  _Ahí estaré._

Peter se deslizó hacia abajo resbalando por las alacenas de la cocina hasta quedar sentado en el piso de linóleum, el teléfono todavía presionado contra su oreja. No sabía qué más decir, así que sólo soltó:

—Te extraño.

— _Yo también._

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace una semana.

— _Sí. Yo tampoco puedo._

No parecía que quedara mucho más de qué hablar. El silencio que siguió hizo que Peter se sintiera sobreexpuesto y avergonzado, como si hubiera hablado de más.

—Probablemente será mejor que cuelgue —murmuró finalmente.

— _Muy bien. Adiós._

 _—_ Adiós.

La llamada finalizó y Peter se apoyó de espalda contra la alacena, el teléfono apretado contra su pecho, quedándose sin aliento como si acabara de llegar de correr.

Durante toda su vida había sido el nerd que siempre regresaba a casa antes de las siete de la noche, que nunca fallaba con los deberes de la escuela y cuyas calificaciones eran el centro de su universo. Y entonces adquirió sus poderes, y Ben murió, y ahora estaba concertando una… una… (no pudo pensar en una palabra apropiada así que mejor se la brincó)… con un hombre treinta años mayor que él.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió que acababa de unirse a las sombrías e infames filas de los estudiantes de segundo grado con una vida sexual activa. El pensamiento era extraño y no pudo decidir si lo asustaba o lo hacía sentirse un tanto… bueno…  _importante_ no era la palabra…

_¿Cool?_

Se asustó al escuchar pasos afuera de la cocina y se puso de pie, automáticamente brincando hasta adoptar una posición defensiva… justo antes de que Ned apareciera al otro lado de la esquina con el cuenco de las palomitas en las manos.

Se quedaron viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, ambos sorprendidos de la presencia del otro.

—¡Ey! —dijo Peter tal vez demasiado alto, relajándose.

Ned lo miró extrañado, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y apuntando con una mano hacia la alacena que quedaba arriba de la cabeza de Peter.

—Sólo vine… por un poco de sal —dijo cautelosamente.

—Oh sí, um… Sí —Peter se quitó del camino para permitir que Ned pasara, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Oye —añadió Ned mientras se giraba a verlo—, ¿todo está bien?

Peter frunció el ceño, inseguro de a dónde estaba dirigiendo Ned la conversación.

—¿… Sí?

—Es que has estado actuando un poco raro últimamente, y…

—¡No, sí, todo está bien! —dijo, su voz sonando varias octavas arriba de lo habitual.  _¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?,_ se dijo a él mismo,  _actúa normal…_

—¿Quién te llamó?

—¿Qué? Oh. May quería asegurarse de que estoy bien —dijo y se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de  _qué-más-puedo-hacer._

—¡Se van a perder la boda! —gritó Michelle desde la sala—. ¡Dejen de besuquearse y regresen, no me dejen sola viendo esto!

—Mejor vamos —dijo Peter, agradecido de tener una excusa para terminar con esa conversación.

—¿Entonces estás seguro de que estás bien? —insistió Ned.

—Sí, ¿podemos ir antes de que Michelle venga y nos saque a rastras?

—¡Es en serio, lo que sea que estén haciendo, paren ya y regresen aquí! —gritó Michelle.

Ned asintió.

—Sí, mejor vamos antes de que nos asesine.

* * *

 

Terminaron de ver el episodio y comenzaron otro, sólo para después distraerse charlando. Le recordaron a Peter que ni siquiera  _había tratado_ de invitar a nadie al baile, el cual sólo estaba a un par de semanas de realizarse. “Es en serio”, dijo Ned, “¿intentaste con Liz?” y Peter, a su vez, les recordó a sus amigos que tampoco ellos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo que digamos.

—Estoy guardándome para el día de mi boda —dijo Ned.

—Cuando Gwen Stacy se vuelva gay, llámenme —dijo Michelle, ahora despatarrada en el suelo junto a Ned, dejándole a Peter todo el sofá para él solo—. Hasta entonces, voy a pasar una hora del baile saludando viejos amigos y luego voy a regresar a casa a mirar  _Deep Space Nine_ como por una semana.

Ned negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que seas una  _trekkie._

Cuidadosamente, Peter se acomodó para descansar la mejilla sobre el cojín del sofá y cerró los ojos. Todos los demás chicos de su edad –con la posible excepción de Michelle- estaban esperando con diferentes niveles de expectativa el baile de bienvenida, pero no él, por la simple razón de que ese baile ya no se sentía como algo real. Lo que Peter  _sí sentía real_ eran los  _flashbacks_ que experimentaba durante las noches, los repentinos subidones de ansiedad que sufría durante el día, y el hecho de que acababa de concertar una reunión con Stark  _en su apartamento._ Si May los atrapaba, seguramente se volvería loca.

En comparación, una fiesta ordinaria con gente que en su mayoría no simpatizaba con Peter, no era la gran cosa.

El sofá de piel sintética se sentía más suave que el de su propio apartamento. Peter exhaló y dejó que la fatiga que había estado tirando de él lo llevara a donde quisiera ir, la conversación de sus amigos desvaneciéndose a lo lejos.

* * *

 

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró a solas en la salita. El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea indicaba que se había dormido durante una media hora. Parpadeando ante la luz que todavía entraba por la ventana, se sentó perezosamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Repentinamente fue consciente de las voces que provenían de la cocina. Se quedó quieto, los vellos de la parte de atrás de su cuello erizándose automáticamente mientras se esforzaba para escuchar. Eran Ned y Michelle hablando en voz muy baja.

Gracias a Dios por su sentido del oído mejorado.

—No lo sé —estaba diciendo Michelle—. Tú sabes cómo soy yo con las cuestiones sociales. Pero también me está pareciendo extraño.

—Entonces no estoy loco —dijo Ned—. Todo el tiempo se lo pasa diciéndome que todo está bien, pero… ¿honestamente? No se lo creo.

—Y si a eso le sumamos la parte donde lo… bueno, donde lo asaltaron…

—Sí. ¿Crees que esté pasando algo que no sepamos?

—No sé. Peter es como un libro cerrado —dijo Michelle—. Si le está pasando algo, a mí no me ha dicho nada. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Cuidadosamente, Peter se levantó del sofá.

—Michelle, queremos que se sienta a salvo, no que se aleje corriendo de nosotros —estaba diciendo Ned.

—¿Quizá necesita un acercamiento discreto y razonable? Dame un poco de tiempo —dijo ella—. Intentaré pillarlo a solas esta semana y veré si puedo sacarle algo.

Peter apareció en la entrada de la cocina con expresión de quien no sabe qué sucede.

—Ey, chicos.

Ned y Michelle, quienes habían estado parados el uno junto al otro cerca de la encimera, brincaron al sonido de su voz.

—¡Hola! —dijo Michelle. Ella era difícil de leer, dado que sus expresiones sólo parecían cambiar cuando la luna estaba llena, pero Ned era fácil de analizar. Ya estaba poniéndose rojo.

—¿Por qué no me despertaron? —preguntó Peter.

—Te veías muy necesitado de descanso —dijo Ned con culpabilidad. Por lo que parecía, probablemente Ned había sido el instigador. Peter podía imaginarlo tirando silenciosamente de Michelle hasta la cocina mientras le decía,  _¿Oye, puedo preguntarte algo…?_

Peter se sentía en conflicto. A Michelle apenas la había conocido al inicio de ese semestre, pero había sido amigo de Ned toda la vida, y éste se veía claramente preocupado. Igual que May, igual que sus profesores. De todos ellos, Ned era la apuesta más segura si es que Peter iba a contárselo a alguien.

Tal vez.

Ned era genial y todo, pero tenía el hábito de hablar sin pensar y de revelar cosas en los peores momentos.

Y ninguno de los secretos de Peter eran cosas que él pudiera permitirse que el mundo descubriera.

Pasando saliva, incómodo por hacer sentir incómodo a su amigo, Peter se apoyó contra la encimera y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación inocente de los otros dos, tratando de no sentirse demasiado culpable, o demasiado triunfante.


	13. Avemaría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había echado mano de todo lo que sabía para no terminar ahí. Pero ahí estaba de todas formas.

**13\. Avemaría**

> "¿Me atrevo
> 
> A perturbar el universo?
> 
> En un minuto hay tiempo
> 
> Para decisiones y revisiones que un minuto revoca luego."
> 
> _La canción de amor de J. Alfred Prufrock,_ de T.S. Eliot
> 
>  

Tony no era bueno esperando. Había estado sentado durante casi quince minutos en su Camaro, el auto menos llamativo que tenía y el cual había estacionado no en el espacio del edificio de apartamentos de Peter, sino en el siguiente. Su pierna izquierda comenzaba a entumírsele; la derecha se le sacudía como manifestando su aburrimiento.

Antes, en el salón comedor, la primera vez que efectivamente había puesto sus manos encima del chico, creyó que había cruzado una línea. Ahora estaba descubriendo que existía una línea más allá de la primera y que estaba peligrosamente cerca de cruzarla también.

Había echado mano de todo lo que sabía para  _no_  terminar ahí. Pero ahí estaba de todas formas.

En el asiento del pasajero, su teléfono vibró.

"May acaba de irse. Dale 10 minutos y entonces puedes subir."

Tecleó una respuesta rápida: "eso haré" y bajó el teléfono.

No habría vuelta atrás después de eso. Pero a quién estaba engañando, no había habido vuelta atrás desde el momento en que oprimió al chico contra la pared de la sala de TV, desde el momento en que le bajó la cremallera de sus jeans.

 _Si ya llegaste así de lejos..._ pensaba.

Su corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido. Se dijo que era perfectamente natural, recitó un par de Avemarías con la leve esperanza de que lo absolvieran de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y revisó la hora. Ocho minutos. Bastante cerca. Seguramente ya serían los diez minutos para cuando llegara a la puerta del edificio.

Todavía era tiempo de acobardarse e irse a casa. Podría regresar y ser un mejor hombre por eso.

Pero entonces recordó a Peter esperándolo ahí arriba.

Había roto muchos corazones en su vida. Quizá, si no rompía este, compensaría un poco el daño hecho.

* * *

 

Increíblemente, ninguna de las personas que se encontró en su camino pareció notar nada extraño en el hombre que se paseaba por el interior de un edificio con anteojos de sol puestos. Una de las luces, la que estaba a la derecha de la puerta de los Parker, estaba fundiéndose, parpadeando como flash contra las paredes pintadas de un feo color beige. Tony se plantó frente a la puerta, cerró los ojos y levantó el puño.

_Avemaría, avemaría, avemaría._

Golpeó, y la parte de él que insistía en el humor como recurso de autodefensa, lo hizo gritar:

—¡Pizza!

Escuchó pasos apresurados dentro del apartamento y, apenas un segundo después, la puerta se abrió. Peter. Lucía como si acabara de ducharse, su cabello goteaba agua sobre los hombros de su camiseta azul marino y sobre su nuca.

—Hola —dijo, claramente sin aliento y aun así intentando fingir un tono casual. Los golpes y moretones que habían tapizado su cara la última vez que se habían visto, se habían difuminado casi en su totalidad.

—Hola. —El humor se había desvanecido. Tony pasó saliva trabajosamente, observando al chico observarlo a él.

Su manzana de adán subió y bajó por su garganta.

—¿Quieres pasar? —sugirió Peter finalmente.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un sonoro golpe. Los ojos de Peter seguían clavados en él. Dándole la espalda, Tony miró alrededor del pequeño apartamento y descubrió que había conseguido encogerse desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Unas pocas diferencias aquí y allá: habían cambiado de lugar los muebles de la salita y tenían cortinas nuevas en las ventanas. Desde otra habitación se escuchaba el ruido de una lavadora trabajando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera? —preguntó, todavía sin girarse hacia Peter.

—Me dijo que no la esperara despierto.

Tony asintió. El piso crujió y entonces Peter estaba moviéndose hasta quedar dentro de su campo visual. El chico se sentó en el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos cautelosamente fijos en Tony.

Eso estaba tan mal.

Cuatro pasos hacia delante. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Avemaría, avemaría, avemaría, avemaría._

Tony tocó su rodilla, Peter echó los hombros hacia atrás mientras lo veía a los ojos y exhalaba un leve suspiro. Tenía la misma expresión que había tenido el otro día en el salón comedor, y eso provocó que el corazón de Tony latiera sin control.

—No necesitas hacer esto si no quieres —le dijo.

Peter asintió.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Tony. Volvió a pasar saliva y entonces elevó su cara para besarlo, tomándole el cuello de su camisa y tirando de él. Peter sabía fuertemente a menta; el chico tenía que haber usado todo el enjuague bucal disponible en su apartamento. La lengua de Tony se introdujo en su boca mientras las manos de Peter buscaban las suyas y luego las dirigía desde sus muslos hasta sus caderas. Pantalones deportivos, tan fáciles de quitar. Claramente Peter lo había previsto con anticipación. Tony movió sus labios hacia la mejilla del chico, hasta su oreja, hasta que el costado de su cara se presionó contra el suyo. Quitó los labios de la oreja pero se quedó quieto ahí, justo como Peter, quien lo soltó del cuello de la camisa pero dejó las manos encima de su pecho.

—No vas a lastimarme —susurró Peter—. Está bien.

—Peter...

Peter lo tomó de nuevo de su camisa y lo sacudió un poco, obligándolo a verlo a la cara.

—Está todo bien —insistió.

Entonces lo besó de nuevo y envolvió sus tobillos alrededor de las pantorrillas de Tony, jalando de él para acercarlo mucho más a su cuerpo. El impacto casi lo tira de espaldas por encima del respaldo del sillón, pero Tony alcanzó a pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraparlo. El movimiento los presionó muchísimo más el uno contra el otro, y Tony sintió el bulto debajo de los pantalones deportivos justo contra su muslo, la rodilla de Peter frotándose contra él de una manera que hacía que toda su sangre circulara directo a su entrepierna.

Tan, pero tan mal.

Otro beso, Peter mordiendo sus labios y peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

—Si quieres —comenzó a decir el chico entre besos—, puedes... Está bien.

La breve pausa omitió la palabra que Peter claramente no quería decir, y que Tony particularmente no quería escuchar en voz alta, pero ambos habían entendido muy bien.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, sólo una vez, y antes de que pudiera pensárselo más, tomó con sus dedos el borde de la camiseta de Peter y tiró de ella hacia arriba. No se permitió el lujo de mirar al chico pero sí dejó caer las manos en sus hombros desnudos; arrastró sus labios hacia abajo por su cuello, besó el hueco entre su garganta y el pecho, y luego mordisqueó gentilmente la piel justo arriba de su pezón izquierdo.

Peter siseó y prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Tony, sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Por favor...

—Sí.

* * *

 

Tony lo cargó hasta entrar en su cuarto al fondo del pequeño corredor, entonces Peter se removió para bajarse de sus brazos y así poder cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella para observar a Tony poner su billetera encima de su desordenada mesita de noche y quitarse los zapatos. Entonces tiró de nuevo de Tony hacia él. Más besos, dedos torpes abriendo los botones de su camisa, Tony tratando de ayudarlo, sus dedos enredándose juntos.

—Joder... joder...

—Ya está...

Después de su camisa, fue su cinturón el que cayó sobre la alfombra haciendo un ruido metálico que pareció asustarlos y regresarlos a la realidad. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, ojos oscurecidos y labios inflamados. Con una mano trémula, Peter tocó la piel cicatrizada del pecho de Tony donde alguna vez estuvo el reactor. Parecía asombrado. Las puntas de sus dedos se sentían calientes.

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—No tenemos que ir más lejos —dijo—, si tú no quieres.

Sus ojos eran enormes y oscuros como pequeños planetas.

—Pero sí quiero —dijo sin aliento—. Sí quiero.

Intentó bajar la cremallera de los jeans de Tony, sólo para titubear y alejar los dedos con incertidumbre. Al final, fue Tony quien se quitó su pantalón, demasiado consciente de su miembro erecto mostrándose a través de sus bóxers. Peter también estaba viéndolo, labios entreabiertos, un hilito de saliva entre ellos. Eso era perturbador... aparte de sus otros dos encuentros, Tony no había tenido mucha ocasión de verlo de otra manera que no fuera como el chico encantador que se emocionaba con las ciencias y con salir a combatir el crimen. Esta nueva persona, con las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada muy, muy  _pervertida_ , era inesperada. Pero Tony no tendría que haberse sorprendido. Era remarcablemente fácil olvidar lo que se sentía tener quince años. Quince años con todos tus sentidos mejorados, todo sobrepasando los valores máximos, Dios, Jesucristo, Tony iba a irse al infierno...

Tony lo besó otra vez, una mano bajando por su espalda, con la otra lo tomó de un muslo para elevarlo y regresarlo a sus brazos, el chico rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

—Dilo —pidió Tony con voz débil. Ya sabía la respuesta, sólo necesitaba escuchar la palabra. Quizá entonces podría perdonarse a él mismo por lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Fóllame.

A Tony se le secó la boca, el corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho; sería un milagro que Peter no pudiera escucharlo. Quizá sí podía. El chico había dicho la palabra de manera inmediata y con tan poca vergüenza que parecía haber estado practicándola delante del espejo. Un escenario perfectamente plausible.

Los resortes de la cama individual de Peter no estaban diseñados para soportar tanto peso. Rechinaron salvajemente cuando Peter aterrizó de espaldas, Tony encima de él, besándolo y tratando de sacarse los bóxers al mismo tiempo.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Tony cuando dos pares de ropa interior cayeron suavemente en la alfombra. Peter titubeó una fracción de segundo y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Pero sí sabes cómo funciona, ¿verdad? —presionó Tony.

Luciendo frustrado, Peter asintió.

—¿Sí? Sí, por supuesto. Hice todo lo que... Tengo todo... —Se sentó, se torció hasta alcanzar su mesita de noche y revolvió el contenido de su gaveta. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Tony, dejó caer en su mano una pequeña botella de lubricante. Una parte de Tony quiso preguntar cómo la había conseguido, pero decidió quedarse callado por una vez en su vida.

—Pídeme que me detenga y lo haré —le dijo a Peter. Éste asintió—. Muy bien... um... Acuéstate boca arriba...

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, Peter obedeció. Por primera vez, Tony se permitió realmente acariciar al chico: llevó las manos por sus muslos, hacia arriba por sus costados, sobre los firmes músculos de su estómago. Por varias razones, Peter le recordaba un poco a Steve... Pero no, Tony no iba a pensar en Steve en ese momento. Qué era peor, se preguntó: ¿pensar en Peter o no pensar en Peter?

Peter levantó las manos hacia él, pero Tony gentilmente se las empujó de nuevo hacia la cama.

—Déjame a mí hacer el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Para su sorpresa, Peter se sonrojó y asintió. Tony bajó la cabeza y lo besó mientras abría la tapita de la botella con el dedo pulgar. Peter estaba tan deseoso e impaciente, las piernas ya completamente abiertas para que Tony pudiera arrodillarse apropiadamente entre ellas. Ambos estaban temblando y Tony juraba que podía sentir el pulso de Peter latiendo en su pecho.

Se mojó un par de dedos con lubricante y los llevó hacia abajo. Peter se tensó. Besándolo a un lado del cuello, Tony murmuró:

—Está bien, está bien, yo te cuido...

No sabía por qué se suponía que eso tendría que hacer que Peter se sintiera más a salvo, pero Tony no paró, y Peter no le pidió hacerlo. Debido a que no podía ver, Tony encontró la entrada de Peter a tientas. Trazó un círculo gentil alrededor de su abertura antes de presionar un dedo hacia dentro, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Peter, esperando encontrar la más mínima señal de incomodidad.

El chico pasó saliva y cerró los ojos. Con su mano libre, Tony peinó el cabello de Peter hacia atrás y lo besó en la frente.

—¿Estás bien?

Después de unos pocos segundos –Tony cuidadosamente moviendo su dedo adelante y atrás, tratando de dejar que Peter se aclimatara al movimiento- Peter asintió temblorosamente.

—Sí.

Curvó su cuello hacia arriba para juntar sus labios con los de Tony y siseó cuando éste usó su mano libre para envolver su erección.

—Te tengo...

Peter dejó escapar un ruidito agudo desde el fondo de su garganta y empujó las caderas hacia arriba. De nuevo con sus labios en el cuello del chico, Tony continuó con ambos movimientos; sintió que Peter abría mucho la boca y vio como usaba una mano para aferrarse a la cama.

—Shh... shh...

—Me... —lo que fuera que Peter iba a decir, Tony se lo perdió porque le dio otro tirón a su erección y Peter se arqueó hacia arriba contra su pecho, su cabeza contra su hombro, sus piernas temblando al experimentar el segundo orgasmo que Tony le había provocado desde que se conocían.

Peter abrió los ojos.

—Wow —dijo débilmente—. Eso fue... fue  _genial..._

En alguna parte del apartamento, se escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba con un golpe. Enseguida, pasos apresurados en el piso.

_—¿Peter?_

Peter se sentó de golpe, aventando a Tony y quitándoselo de encima, maldiciendo entre dientes. Saltó de la cama, se tambaleó durante un momento mientras trataba de serenarse y entonces buscó su bóxers y una camiseta.

_—¿Peter?_

Era May. Peter dejó de ponerse la camiseta durante un segundo para responder a gritos:

—Um... Sí... Espera...

Le dio un manotazo al apagador de la luz y sumió el cuarto en la oscuridad. Salió al corredor con los brazos cruzados enfrente de él de una manera no muy convincente para poder cubrirse la mancha húmeda que estaba comenzando a invadir la tela de su camiseta. Tony se quedó arrodillado ahí en la cama, sin atreverse a moverse. Afuera, podía escuchar un par de voces, una de ellas, la de Peter.

_—¿No te habías ido con Nathan?_

— _Olvidé mi cartera. ¿Todo está bien? Vi la luz de tu cuarto encendida desde el estacionamiento._

_—Sí, estaba... estaba preparándome para... irme a dormir._

Bajaron las voces. La última cosa que Tony escuchó fue a Peter gritando:

_—¡Que se la pasen bien!_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y se volvió a cerrar.

—Será mejor que ya no encendamos la luz —susurró Peter.

Tony escuchó cómo Peter se quitaba la ropa y luego sintió a la cama ondularse debajo de él y a los resortes rechinar mientras Peter se trepaba. Un segundo después, Tony tenía a Peter sentado sobre su regazo. Comenzó a besar esa boca abierta, deslizó una mano hacia abajo por su espalda hasta llegar a apretarle una nalga.

—Estás temblando —murmuró.

—Sí —respondió Peter—. Es que... me asusté mucho durante un momento. —Levantó el mentón y dejó que Tony besara su cuello y mordisqueara el lóbulo de su oreja. Estuvieron moviéndose de atrás hacia delante en una extraña simulación del acto sexual, el aroma del cabello de Peter inundando las fosas nasales de Tony.

Tony lo acostó de nuevo sobre la cama, añadió más lubricante a sus dedos y los llevó hacia su entrada, ahora sumergiendo dos. Era casi imposible darse cuenta de la expresión que tendría Peter en la cara por culpa de la oscuridad. Peter posó una mano sobre el hombro de Tony, encajándole los dedos. Tony presionó sus dedos más profundamente y besó a Peter mientras la punta de uno de ellos rozaba algo muy familiar...

Peter siseó y mordió el labio de Tony.

—Haz eso otra vez —jadeó. 

Tony asintió sin hacer preguntas. El labio le ardía y tenía un ligero sabor a sangre en la boca, pero eso no importaba; acababa de alcanzar a vislumbrar la cara de Peter gracias a la tenue luz azul que se filtraba por las persianas de la ventana, y todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era volver a provocar que Peter pusiera aquella expresión de éxtasis con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

El tercer dedo fue más difícil. Peter estaba apretando los dientes, claramente a causa de la incomodidad. Tony añadió más lubricante, lo intentó de nuevo y Peter pareció tomarlo mejor. Su miembro estaba volviendo a endurecerse. El lubricante le escurría a Tony por toda la mano hasta la muñeca. Lo besó y otra vez encontró su punto interior; con un suave gemido y una flexión de sus caderas, Peter se apretó contra él, su boca directamente contra la oreja de Tony.

—¿Vas a hacerlo...  _unh_... planeas hacerlo algún día? —pidió sin aliento—. En serio, si continúas así, voy a... Voy a correrme otra vez.

Tony asintió, sacó sus dedos –apretando la rodilla de Peter cuando éste lloriqueó- y con su otra mano alcanzó la billetera que había dejado en la mesita de noche. De ella extrajo un condón. Acostado de manera despatarrada sobre la cama, Peter lo observó ponérselo, su pulso latiendo visiblemente en su pecho y con tanta confianza en sus ojos que Tony se sintió enfermo aun mientras se acariciaba él mismo y la lujuria bullía en su interior. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba eso hasta ese justo momento.

Peter torció el cuello para levantar la cabeza y poder mirar cómo Tony alineaba su erección contra él, pero Tony le peinó el cabello con los dedos y suavemente lo empujó hacia abajo, hasta apoyarlo en la almohada.

—Tú relájate —le dijo—. Yo me encargo. Si algo se siente mal, me dices, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió. Apoyó una pierna en el hombro de Tony y con la otra lo envolvió por la cintura, acomodando su talón en su espalda baja. Olvidándose por un momento de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás... Estás seguro de que estás cómodo así?

—¿Sí? —Peter sonaba como si no comprendiera por qué Tony le preguntaba eso.

Éste suspiró con resignación.

—Eres demasiado flexible.

—Te encanta.

Tony sonrió de lado y lo agarró más firmemente de las caderas.

—Puedes apostar que sí. —Entonces se puso serio de nuevo—. Cualquier cosa que te duela, me dices. Si quieres que pare, sólo pídelo...

—Lo sé —dijo Peter con urgencia—. Lo sé. Sólo hazlo.

No más postergación. Tony lo besó, lamiendo el interior de su boca, y Peter se derritió en aquel beso con un suspiro, lo suficientemente distraído para que Tony pudiera deslizarse dentro de él.

Peter gimoteó y enterró las uñas en los hombros de Tony.

—Despacio... Más despacio...

—Sí, en eso estoy... shhhh... —En eso estaba, limitando su cadera para moverla lenta y cuidadosamente, ignorando los atronadores deseos de su cuerpo. Era difícil decir si los ruiditos que Peter emitía eran provocados por el goce o por el dolor. Y era imposible de ignorar cuan  _asustado_ sonaba. Tony acarició el muslo de Peter que tenía sobre su hombro—. Te tengo, te tengo...

Tony se empujó otra vez y el agarre de las manos de Peter sobre él se intensificó.

—Oh.

Preocupado, Tony se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Una pausa terrible, y entonces Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Um... ¿un poco a la izquierda? —pidió en voz baja.

Tony obedeció y fue premiado con un grito, algo que era mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Shh, no queremos que nadie...

Peter se quitó los dedos de Tony de encima para destaparse la boca.

—Si no continúas ahora mismo —dijo con voz vacilante—, te mataré.

Su espalda se arqueó con la siguiente estocada; Tony enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, apretando la rodilla de Peter tan fuerte que seguramente le haría un moretón. Sus dientes rozaron piel y Tony percibió sabor a sal.

Peter era perfecto.

Con el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando conseguir un ritmo constante, Tony no se había dado cuenta de que Peter no dejaba de hablar hasta un minuto completo después, las palabras saliendo de su boca entre estocada y estocada.

—Más duro... más duro...  _sí,_ así... así... oh...  _mmm..._ oh... —No parecía existir ningún modo de callarlo, pero no era que Tony quisiera hacerlo de todas formas. El torrente de palabras se sentía, por alguna razón, un tanto reconfortante, como si eso le asegurara que él no estaba tomando a Peter con todas sus ganas y fuerzas sin tener consideración por los sentimientos del chico.

—Por favor... más duro...

—No quiero lastimarte... —comenzó a decir Tony, quedándose quieto. Pero Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo detener un autobús con mis manos desnudas —dijo sin aliento—, ¿y tú crees que esto va a ser un problema? — Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien su rostro, pero Tony alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Peter tenía una expresión a la que no podía decirle que no. Ojos enormes y suplicantes—. ¿Por favor? —suspiró.

Tony relegó sus manos a las caderas de Peter y empujó otra vez, mucho más profundo que antes. Peter exhaló un pequeño grito y se quedó sin aire; con una mano, buscó la de Tony y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé —jadeó Peter—. Pero será mejor que sigas haciendo eso para poder... descu... brirlo...  _oh_... —Tony estaba aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones—...  _sí... sí..._

Peter hizo un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta, algo mucho más ronco de lo habitual y mucho más ávido de lo esperado, ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Tony se inclinó hacia él y le lamió la yugular.

Resultó que sí existía una manera bastante simple de callar a Peter... y esa era follándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. A Tony le dolían los dedos que Peter no dejaba de apretarle, pero ese era un precio insignificante a pagar a cambio de los desesperados " _ah-ah-ah"_  que el chico suspiraba justo junto a su oído, mientras que los resortes de la cama chillaban rítmicamente con los movimientos de sus cuerpos y la cama se ondulaba debajo de ellos.

Peter exhaló fuertemente contra su cuello estremeciéndose en medio de otro orgasmo. Entonces Tony se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado, levantó a Peter tan fácilmente como a una muñeca, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y permitió que el chico envolviera su cuello con sus brazos laxos y le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. Tony sintió el orgasmo elevándose en su interior un minuto completo antes de que sucediera, con el aliento de Peter contra su cuello, no emitiendo ya los ruiditos que anteriormente lo habían estado volviendo loco. Ojos vidriosos y boca abierta. Estaban perdiendo el ritmo; Tony le dio una estocada torpe pero más profunda que todas las anteriores y Peter sollozó, acurrucando la cara contra su cuello y enterrándole las uñas en la espalda. Los rasguños ardieron calientes y helados al mismo tiempo.

Tony cerró los ojos y clavó los dientes en el hombro de Peter.

* * *

 

Al terminar, se quedaron acostados en silencio lado a lado en la cama, apretados el uno contra el otro debido al ridículo tamaño de ésta. Peter boca arriba, Tony boca abajo. El pecho de Peter subía y bajaba con brusquedad mientras él jadeaba y se llevaba una mano al cabello.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró Tony.

Peter asintió.

—Bien. —Se veía tan pequeño ahí acostado a su lado, todavía incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Deberías tomar una ducha —le dijo Tony—. Mañana vas a estar adolorido.

Peter se levantó hasta quedar sentado, frunció el ceño y se pasó de nuevo una mano por el cabello. Tony se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano en la espalda.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de esto... —dijo Peter y señaló débilmente hacia el cobertor de su cama, el cual estaba completamente húmedo y manchado.

—Yo lo haré —le aseguró Tony—. Tú vete a duchar y luego te vienes a dormir.

Asintiendo, Peter se levantó de la cama y se quedó congelado, casi tambaleándose. Tony no podía verlo a la cara, pero podía adivinar cuál sería su expresión.

—Despacio —le aconsejó—. Probablemente te cueste caminar durante un día o dos.

Peter se agachó cuidadosamente para levantar sus bóxers.

—Valió la pena —dijo y se alejó renqueando por el corredor hacia el baño, apoyando una mano en la pared para sostenerse. Unos segundos después, Tony escuchó el agua correr.

Puso el cobertor en el ciclo de tres minutos en la lavadora. Luego tiró el condón en un cesto que estaba junto al escritorio de Peter, cubriéndolo con un puñado de pañuelos desechables para esconderlo. Se estaba abotonando la camisa –después de haberse limpiado la espalda porque Peter le había sacado sangre- cuando Peter salió del baño con el pelo chorreando agua y los bóxers tan flojos que exhibían los prominentes huesos de sus caderas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó soñoliento, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Al menos que estés preparado para darle un montón de explicaciones a tu tía.

Peter entró al cuarto y estiró el cuello para darle a Tony un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Necesitas dormir —murmuró Tony.

—Siempre lo necesito —dijo Peter, quien parecía demasiado exhausto para discutir. Los resortes de su cama volvieron a hacer ruido cuando el chico se acostó otra vez, tirando de Tony con una mano y arrastrándolo con él. Tony se sentó a su lado y pensó en la manera en la que el chico le había tomado la mano hacía un rato justo antes de follarlo hasta casi dejarlo sin sentido, e inmediatamente empujó el pensamiento a un lado.

Peter le lamió la punta de los dedos, se los dobló hacia delante y le mordisqueó gentilmente los nudillos. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Tony le acarició el cabello y trató de recordar qué había estado haciendo de su vida hacía quince o dieciséis años. ¿Construyendo su compañía, quizás? Las sienes estaban comenzando a dolerle. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la almohada del chico, lo suficientemente cerca de él como para rozarle la nuca con sus labios. Peter tenía que haber sido muy pequeño cuando Tony le reveló al mundo que él era Iron Man.

El reloj digital en la mesita de noche le informó con números en brillante rojo LED que ya eran las ocho con quince.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

La respiración de Peter se había vuelto regular. Tony usó los dedos para acariciarle el hombro hacia abajo hasta su brazo y le dio un beso en la nuca. Peter olía levemente a champú de pino y bastante más a sexo. Sin despertarse, se acurrucó contra Tony y éste le dio un cuidadoso beso detrás de la oreja derecha.

* * *

 

Esperó hasta que finalizara el ciclo de secado del cobertor. Lo sacó de la máquina todavía tibio y se lo puso encima a Peter –despertándolo brevemente: el chico emitió ruiditos de agradecimiento por el calor de la prenda, frotó la mejilla contra la mano de Tony y volvió a hacerse un ovillo. Entonces, Tony emprendió rápida retirada hacia su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio siguiente antes de que el pánico lo sobrepasara completamente.

_Avemaría, avemaría, avemaría._


	14. Perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era gracioso pensar que la línea finalmente se había dibujado: que todo lo que había hecho era ANTES y que todo lo que venía a continuación sería DESPUÉS.

**14\. Perfecto**

Peter se despertó sintiendo dolor en sitios de su cuerpo que no había creído que fuera posible que pudieran doler. Gimiendo,  cambió de posición delicadamente y respiró el aroma que desprendía la funda de su almohada. Olía a algo adulto y ligeramente peligroso. Era la loción para después de afeitar de Stark y algo más que Peter no podía identificar pero que sabía de manera intuitiva que era  _él._

Podía haberse quedado ahí respirando el aroma de lo sucedido la noche anterior –siempre había considerado esa idea un tanto repugnante, pero quizá sólo era diferente cuando se trataba de uno mismo- pero la alarma de su reloj sonó rompiendo el hechizo. Sin importar lo que hiciese el día anterior, siempre podía contar con la cotidianidad para obligarlo a regresar a la realidad.

Como fuera, nada de eso lo detuvo de hacer una pausa frente al espejo para hacer un recuento de los daños mientras se ponía su ropa. Buen Dios. Su cuerpo era una zona de guerra. Tenía una mordida casi en carne viva en el hombro, otra arriba de su pezón y otra más en el cuello. También tenía marcas de uñas en forma de media luna en sus caderas y, la joya de la corona: la marca clarísima de una mano en una de sus rodillas. Con los dedos bien pintados y todo. Esa mañana tendría que vestirse de manera mucho más conservadora de lo usual.

Así que ese era él ahora. Su yo post-virginal. Era gracioso pensar que la línea finalmente se había dibujado: que todo lo que había hecho era ANTES y que todo lo que venía a continuación sería DESPUÉS.

Antes de dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar, le echó un vistazo a su teléfono. Tenía algunos mensajes de Ned, dos de los cuales tenían que haber llegado mientras Stark y él habían estado... En medio de sus cosas. Era raro pensar en eso.

No tenía ningún mensaje de Stark. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse por eso. La última cosa que quería era verse como un desesperado. Si no sabía nada de él en las siguientes tres horas, le mandaría un texto. Un  _emoji,_ quizá. Algo seguro.

* * *

 

Milagrosamente, May no pareció notar nada fuera de lugar cuando Peter salió a la cocina a desayunar. Éste se había levantado el cuello de la camisa lo más que había podido y ni así era suficiente para cubrir el chupetón que tenía en el cuello. Más tarde, asaltó la gaveta de maquillaje de su tía e inexpertamente se puso un poco de corrector, pero el tono no coincidía con su propio color de piel, así que eventualmente se rindió y se lavó para quitarse esa cosa.

* * *

 

Descubrió el verdadero infierno una vez que llegó a la escuela y se sentó en su primera clase del día. La voz del profesor era apenas un leve ruido de fondo; Peter perdió noción de las notas que tendría que estar tomando y se encontró a él mismo revisando su teléfono de manera compulsiva. Sin mensajes nuevos. Lo único bueno era que Michelle estaba dormida como era usual, ya que lo último que necesitaba era a alguien que lo distrajera todavía más.

Echó un vistazo al pintarrón blanco, donde el profesor estaba dibujando una parábola y gesticulaba hacia varias ecuaciones que había escrito a la izquierda.

—Entonces, ya que esto es una ecuación y no una expresión, por supuesto...

Peter pronto volvió a perder el interés.

Se removió en su silla –cuidadosamente porque  _auch-_ y miró hacia su teléfono. Todavía nada. Realmente no quería ser él quien hiciera el primer movimiento en caso de que eso resultara molesto para Stark o algo, pero...

Tecleó un mensaje rápido:

"Hola"

Pero por supuesto. Qué comentario inicial tan irresistible. De todas maneras lo envió.

El profesor les pasó una hoja con ejercicios. Peter la completó mecánicamente, su mente concentrada en otros sitios como en el respaldo de su sofá, y en su cama, cuyos resortes seguramente ahora estaban dañados de manera permanente.

Su teléfono se iluminó. Tenía una respuesta:

"¿Cómo estás?"

Peter sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tecleando más mensajes:

"Adolorido"

"Realmente adolorido"

"Pero está bien"

Después de unos segundos, escribió otra cosa:

"¿Debería darte las gracias?"

"¿O eso sería raro?"

La campana sonó antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta.

—¿Tomaste apuntes? —Michelle se había despertado y ya estaba metiendo sus cosas a su mochila.

—Um, no, hoy no —contestó Peter en tono culpable.

Michelle hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y en esa ocasión, como siempre, Peter sintió como si estuviera pasando a través de un detector de metales.

—¿Por qué estás sonrojado? —preguntó Michelle después de un momento.

—No estoy sonr...

—Sí, sí lo estás. —Lo miró feo—. Será mejor que no estés enamorándote de mí.

—¿Qué?  _No._

—Qué bueno. Porque sería vergonzoso.

El teléfono de Peter se iluminó.

"Realmente preferiría que no me dieras las gracias."

Peter ya estaba comenzando a teclear algo en respuesta y echándose la mochila al hombro con su mano libre, cuando le llegó otro texto de Stark:

"¿Pero te sientes bien?"

Volvió a sonreír mucho y entonces se dio cuenta de que Michelle todavía lo estaba mirando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás drogado?

Peter se encogió de hombros; la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se le ensanchó casi como por voluntad propia.

—Sí. Pero de alegría.

Michelle hizo un leve gesto que bien pudo pasar por una sonrisa.

—Bonito chupetón —le dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

 

Para la hora del almuerzo, Ned  _también_ le había preguntado si andaba drogado y varios profesores le habían dicho que era libre de irse hasta el fondo del aula hasta que despertara con propiedad. A pesar de todo eso, Peter fue capaz de montarse durante toda la mañana en el subidón de adrenalina que le había quedado de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera el examen sorpresa de la tercera clase pudo amargarle los ánimos.

Todo se fue al diablo en el momento en que entró a los vestidores del gimnasio.

Hasta donde él sabía, a nadie realmente le gustaba la clase de Educación Física, a Peter menos que a los demás. Le parecía que era mucho trabajo tener que fingir menos fuerza y que apenas sí podía hacer cinco lagartijas. Ese día, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que corría  _otro_  peligro.

Sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia no cubrían el moretón con forma de mano que tenía en la rodilla.

Dejó salir un suspiro y tiró inútilmente del dobladillo de sus  _shorts_  hacia abajo _._  Maldiciendo entre dientes, se frotó la cara con las manos y alcanzó su camiseta, cuyo cuello, rápidamente descubrió, tampoco le ayudaba en nada para ocultar el chupetón que tenía. Aparentemente ningún secreto estaba a salvo en los vestidores escolares.

A su lado, Ned estaba poniéndose su camiseta y hablando acerca de algo que había pasado en la clase que él tomaba en la primera hora. Peter no lo estaba escuchando; estaba deseando haberse dejado el corrector de May sobre la piel.

—Y entonces Flash va y...  _¿qué demonios...?_ —exclamó Ned cambiando de tono repentinamente. Peter miró hacia él y, asustado, se percató de que su amigo estaba mirando fijamente hacia su cuello con la boca abierta. Demasiado tarde, Peter levantó una mano y se cubrió el chupetón.

—No es lo que estás pensando —le dijo.

Ned bajó la voz y susurró:

—¿Eso es un  _chupetón_?

Peter abrió la boca para negarlo de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente Ned le preguntaría entonces qué era eso realmente. Pensó rápidamente en alguna explicación posible pero la única que se le venía a la mente era "me quemé con unas tenazas para el cabello", la cual no le serviría de mucho por múltiples razones.

Ned estaba esperando por una respuesta.

—Sí —murmuró, bajando la vista. Las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

—¡Carajos, Peter! ¿Con quién follaste?

Pero entonces el silbato del entrenador Wilson resonó afuera de los vestidores y ambos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al montón de alumnos hacia el gimnasio. Wilson estaba parado en el centro y dio una palmada para llamar su atención.

—¡Cinco vueltas! ¡Empiecen!

Todos obedecieron de mala gana. En un día normal, a Peter le habría costado bastante autocontrol no adelantar a los más veloces de su grupo, pero ese día le estaba costando trabajo mantener el mismo ritmo que llevaba Ned.

—¿Con quién fue? —le preguntó Ned mientras corrían.

—No puedo decirte.

—Oh Dios, ¿no me digas que fue con Michelle? —dijo Ned—. ¡Me niego a ser el tercero en discordia!

—Michelle es  _lesbiana_.

—Escuché mi nombre —dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Un momento después, Michelle llegó trotando hasta colocarse a un lado de Ned—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ned no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Tú y Peter follaron?

— _¿Qué?_ —Ella torció el cuello para poder ver a Peter—. ¿Qué le has estado diciendo?

—Oh Dios mío, ¿entonces sí fue contigo?

— _¡No!_ —respondieron Peter y Michelle al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué está pasando? —volvió a preguntar Michelle.

—Peter tiene un chupetón en el cuello y no quiere decir quién se lo hizo.

Habían completado la primera vuelta y Peter sabía que tenía la cara completamente roja y no por el ejercicio.

—Sí, ya sé —dijo Michelle. Ignorando el chillido de incredulidad que emitió Ned, ella agregó—: Yo apuesto por Liz.

—Uh, ella nunca saldría conmigo —dijo Peter al mismo tiempo que la chica en cuestión pasaba corriendo a un lado de ellos, flanqueada como siempre por toda una corte de amigos.

—Fue tu novia en séptimo.

—Sí, pero eso fue antes. Cuando los dos estábamos en el mismo año, y de todas formas todo el mundo sabe que lo que pasó en la secundaria no cuenta para nada.

—Entonces fue con Gwen —dijo Ned.

—Nop —dijo Peter y decidió ceder un poco, pero sólo un poco—. Para su información —agregó—, fue con un hombre.

Michelle miró a Ned con sospecha, pero Ned negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que Peter no es mi tipo —dijo.

—¿A quién más conocemos que sea gay?

—A Harry.

—Oh, vaya que sí lo haría con él, pero no —dijo Peter.

Ned resopló y Peter se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba tomando el tema en serio.

—Ya sé —dijo Ned—. Fue con  _Flash._

Peter se rió a carcajadas.

—Dios mío, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería.

— _Jesús_ —exclamó Ned cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina—. Tu rodilla. Tienes una mano pintada ahí. Literalmente. En tu rodilla. —Peter se sonrojó y no miró hacia Ned—. ¿Quién es este tipo?

Estaban terminando de dar la segunda vuelta. Peter rápidamente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de excusa para evitar darles un nombre a sus amigos.

—No lo conocen —intentó—. Él no asiste a esta escuela.

—¿Pero al menos tiene un nombre? —preguntó Ned. Entonces, añadió—: ¿O no lo dices por razones de seguridad?

Peter se aferró a eso como pez a un cebo.

—Um, sí. Es por eso. Él todavía no sale del armario, así que es un poco...

—Entiendo. De acuerdo...

Corrieron en silencio durante un rato.

—No puedo creer que tú hayas perdido tu virginidad primero que todos —dijo Ned de pronto—. No, espera, en realidad tiene sentido... —continuó—. Delgado, blanco, convencionalmente atractivo... Por supuesto que tú la perderías primero.

—¿Vas a invitarlo al baile? —preguntó Michelle.

—Um... No. Todavía está en el armario, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero todavía no respondes a la pregunta del millón de dólares —dijo ella.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —dijo Peter poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

—Sí, ya sabes... ¿Fue bueno?

Peter recordó todas las horas previas en las que estuvo esperando, caminando de un lado a otro en su rápidamente aseado cuarto, sin haber cenado, casi vomitando por culpa de los nervios, todo por el momento en que Stark se aparecería en la puerta de su apartamento. Y sí, las cosas no habían sucedido tal cual él las había imaginado, y sí, continuaba adolorido (" _más duro"_ había resultado ser una frase que implicaba una gran cantidad de penitencia física en proporción a la gratificación inmediata) pero no había modo alguno de que Peter se arrepintiera de que las cosas hubiesen pasado tal cual como sucedieron.

Peter había pasado todo aquel tiempo imaginando cómo sería estar con Stark, pero de todos los escenarios que había visualizado en su mente mientras esperaba, los "y si pasa esto o aquello", y los miedos, y las esperanzas oscuras y furtivas... todo había resultado ser muy diferente a la realidad. No había caído en pánico, no se había comportado como un tonto (o al menos eso creía), ni siquiera había llorado hasta el mero final, y eso había sido culpa de la sobre-estimulación y no por nada que Stark le hubiese hecho.

Pero no podía poner todo eso en palabras, así que solamente dijo:

—Fue invasivo, pero bueno. Así como... realmente bueno.

—Aw —dijo Michelle—. Eres una putita en potencia.

—No soy... —comenzó a decir Peter pero se detuvo—. Sí, supongo que sí lo soy.

* * *

 

Una tortuosa hora y media después -Peter estaba comenzando realmente a arrepentirse de su entusiasmo de la noche anterior- pudo regresar a los vestidores con el resto de sus compañeros. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su teléfono y su ropa, sacándose la camiseta deportiva con una mano mientras con la otra manipulaba su teléfono en búsqueda de mensajes nuevos. Tenía uno de Stark:

"Entonces... ¿qué haremos a partir de aquí?"

Peter se mordió el labio y bajó el teléfono. Esa era una buena pregunta, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de por qué Stark se lo preguntaba a él. Se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer exhibición de sus habilidades arácnidas y entonces escribió una respuesta:

"No tengo idea."

Y agregó:

"Pero si sirve de algo decírtelo, yo realmente quisiera verte otra vez. Realmente"

La respuesta de Stark le llegó cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela:

"Lo sé"

Peter se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles del edificio escolar y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y tú?" le preguntó, "¿Quieres verme otra vez?"

¿Acaso algo había salido mal y Peter no se había dado cuenta?

"Por supuesto que quiero" respondió Stark, y Peter exhaló un suspiro de alivio. "Pero necesitamos tener cuidado. Lo que hicimos anoche significa que hemos cruzado una línea. No podemos regresar a lo que era antes, ok?"

"Lo sé", escribió Peter. "Pero como sea... ¿podemos al menos disfrutarlo por un segundo?"

Stark no respondió inmediatamente y Peter eligió creer que era porque había recibido alguna llamada importante o algo así, y no porque lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, saltó por encima de las puertas del enrejado ( _Jesucristo, mala idea, mala idea)_ y se dirigió hacia el local de emparedados más cercano.

* * *

 

Para la hora en que ya tenía su emparedado en las manos (el señor Delmar, desde el otro lado del mostrador, se había dado unos golpecitos en su propio cuello con un dedo y luego le había hecho una seña con el pulgar arriba, sonriéndole abiertamente), Stark le había respondido el mensaje. Peter se sentó en el banco que estaba afuera del local, ostensiblemente para comer, pero primero sacó su teléfono.

"Claro", había escrito Stark. Y luego: "No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo te veías."

Peter sonrió mucho y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Cómo me veía?", le preguntó.

Hubo otra pausa que esa vez sólo duró unos pocos segundos.

"Genial", decía el mensaje de Stark. "Estuviste genial."

"Quiero estar contigo otra vez", le escribió Peter.

"Yo también", respondió Stark.

"Pero desearía que no te fueras en cuanto terminamos", le dijo Peter.

"Eso puede ser difícil de arreglar."

"Quiero que te quedes" tecleó Peter, pero entonces lo borró todo porque le recordó mucho a una canción que tenía en el iPod y, de todas formas, se sentía  _demasiado_ personal. No estaba seguro de querer ya poner a prueba lo que tenía con Stark (lo que sea que fuera). No obstante, aun si todavía no podía admitirlo delante de Stark, era imposible negar lo mucho que deseaba ser abrazado por él hasta quedarse dormido, y luego despertar y tener a la otra persona todavía ahí a su lado (la única parte amarga de la mañana había sido cuando abrió los ojos y, sin haberse despertado del todo, se había preguntado a dónde había ido Stark).

En vez de eso, decidió escribir:

"Puedo percibir tu olor en mí."

Y luego:

"¿Realmente estuve bien?"

"Sí", respondió Stark.

Hubo una pausa y Peter se preguntó si quizá Stark estaba pensando detenidamente qué decir a continuación.

"Esto es mucho para mí y me cuesta lidiar con todo, por eso los detalles de lo que pasó se me escapan un poco de la mente ahora mismo", decía el siguiente mensaje de Stark. "Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza los sonidos que hacías."

El calor le subió por el cuello y la cara; Peter sintió que las orejas le ardían. Era demasiado consciente de lo mucho que había hablado, pero su boca había estado operando independientemente de su cerebro y no le había sido posible quedarse callado.

"Lo siento tengo la costumbre de parlotear cuando estoy nervioso"

"No eso", respondió Stark. "Después de que dejaste de hablar."

"Oh", escribió Peter. "Quiero verte."

"Ya encontraremos alguna forma", respondió Stark.

"¿Está bien para ti?", texteó Peter después de pensarlo durante un momento. "No quiero que hagas algo si no estás completamente a gusto". 

Y agregó:

"Porque sé que dijiste que esto era difícil para ti".

Peter se había terminado su emparedado y comenzado a hacer sus deberes para cuando llegó la respuesta: no un mensaje de texto, sino una llamada.

—Hola —dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado de repente y no comprendiendo realmente por qué.

— _¿Puedes hablar?_

 _—_ Sí, estoy en... No hay nadie alrededor.

— _Es sólo que prefiero comunicarme en tiempo real. —_ Stark sonaba cansado pero su tono era cálido—.  _Escucha... No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Tú preocúpate sólo por ti mismo y por nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Pero es que no quiero forzar...

— _Nadie está forzando a nadie a hacer nada_ —lo interrumpió Stark—.  _Al menos, eso fue lo que me quedó claro anoche. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco?_

Peter se sonrojó.

—Sí. Eso fue... a mí también me quedó claro eso.

Silencio y, por primera vez en la vida, cuando escuchó a Stark respirar al otro lado de la línea, Peter no se sintió culpable de cerrar los ojos y soñar despierto. Cristo, se le hacía la boca agua sólo de escucharlo.

— _¿Qué tan adolorido estás? ¿De verdad?_

—Muchísimo —dijo Peter, suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras un transeúnte lo miraba feo—. Creo que todavía puedo sentirlo en mis órganos internos. —Después de un momento, cuando Stark no respondió nada, Peter agregó, titubeante—: ¿Puedes decírmelo otra vez? ¿En voz alta?

— _¿Decirte qué?_

—¿Si estuvo bueno?

Escuchó a Stark inhalar temblorosamente.

— _Estuviste perfecto —_ dijo después de un momento. Peter bajó su lápiz, sintiéndose atónito—.  _Y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar desde anoche es en cuándo podré volver a hacértelo otra vez._

Peter intentó pensar en algo qué decir, pero todas las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el labio le temblaba. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

— _¿Estás bien?_ —le preguntó Stark; sonaba preocupado.

—Sí —susurró Peter, mirando fijamente al árbol que estaba al otro lado de la calle mientras la primera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Estoy bien.

¿La gente realmente lloraba de felicidad? ¿O era porque Peter sabía que lo que estaba haciendo con Stark era excesiva y horriblemente inmoral?

No era ningún tonto. Había bastado escuchar la jadeante necesidad en la voz de Stark emparejada con una miseria que no podía ocultar; y a pesar de que Peter trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que ya estaba derramando, sabía que nada de lo que ambos habían hecho tenía vuelta atrás.


	15. Descenso descontrolado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentía como si hubiese robado la niñez de Peter al mismo tiempo que le robaba su virginidad. Pero las palabras como niñez lo hacían sentirse asqueado, así que trataba de evitar el pensamiento.

****15\. Descenso descontrolado** **

—¿Tuviste sexo?

Tony se obligó a controlar su pulso antes de girarse hacia Rhodey. Caía la tarde en el complejo y ambos estaban mirando a  _Gladiator_ en la televisión, la imagen de Russell Crowe enfrentando a un tigre parpadeaba encima de sus caras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Tony fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tienes tu cara de después del sexo.

—Yo no tengo una cara de después del sexo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos? —preguntó Rhodey mirándolo fijo—. Y sí. Tú tienes una cara así. Haces esto… —Rhodey torció la boca en una sonrisa ladeada—… Todo el tiempo.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado.

—Puede ser —dijo evasivamente.

—Ajá. Y apuesto que también quieres que crea que tú mismo te mordiste el labio así de fuerte.

De manera ausente, Tony se lamió el labio inferior, ahí donde Peter lo había mordido hasta sacarle sangre la otra noche. Todavía se sentía en carne viva.

—Voy a tener que acogerme a mi derecho a no declarar —dijo.

—Mira, no te estoy juzgando —aclaró Rhodey—. De hecho, hasta me siento un tanto aliviado si te soy honesto. Estaba esperando que te quedaras sufriendo por despecho.

—Tengo derecho a no declarar —repitió Tony e intencionadamente regresó su atención a la película.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo (tres días, tres miserables y dichosos días desde la noche en que lo habían hecho) Tony se había vuelto más consciente de las dos mitades de su mente: la primera que era aquella que lo había hecho llamarle por teléfono a Peter, que lo había hecho susurrarle con voz ronca  _estuviste perfecto_ a través de la línea, que lo hacía desear más y más aún mientras estaba ahí sentado con Rhodey mirando una película; y luego, la segunda, una que no podía superar el hecho de que le había robado su virginidad al chico en  _su maldito cuarto_.

Extrañamente, era ese detalle con el que no podía dejar de autoflagelarse. El cuarto del chico, con sus pósters en las paredes y los rincones desordenados. ¿Cuán apropiado era eso? Tony se las había arreglado para manchar el único sitio que el chico tenía para refugiarse del mundo exterior.  _En su puta cama._ En dónde él  _dormía todas las noches._ Había algo absurdamente enfermo en ello. Pepper y él habían dormido en el mismo lugar donde tenían sexo, y también lo había hecho con Steve. Pero esto era diferente; nadie, excepto ellos dos, sabía que Tony había follado a Peter ahí. Que lo había follado tan duro que el chico había tenido que sostenerse de su mano mientras lo hacían. Tan duro que había estado cojeando durante días.

Sentía como si hubiese robado la niñez de Peter al mismo tiempo que le robaba su virginidad. Pero las palabras como  _niñez_ lo hacían sentirse asqueado, así que trataba de evitar el pensamiento.

A veces, una voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Peter, le susurraba cosas como  _¿no puedes simplemente alejar tus dudas y temores y enfocarte en lo bueno?_

 _—¡¿No están entretenidos?! —_ le gritaba Rusell Crowe a la multitud del Coliseo.

Tony se removió en su asiento y se sacó el teléfono para revisar sus mensajes. Le había llegado uno de Peter muy temprano en la mañana:

“Soñé contigo anoche”

Anoche. Casualmente, también Tony había soñado con Peter y se había despertado con una erección tan persistente que tuvo que masturbarse inmediatamente igual que un…

… Bueno. Igual que un adolescente.

En los peores momentos del día se descubría a él mismo imaginándose penetrando a Peter otra vez, besando los gemidos y lloriqueos del chico, el pequeño quejido que había emitido cuando Tony se deslizó más profundamente…

Se relamió los labios y escribió con rapidez:

“me lo cuentas cuando nos veamos”

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Rhodey—. ¿O él? ¿Ellos?

—Um, yo…

—Sí, ya sé, tu derecho a no declarar —dijo Rhodey. Tony percibió la amargura en el tono de su amigo y bajó el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede?

Rhodey se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Últimamente has estado muy hermético. Y tendrás que perdonarme, pero eso me preocupa.

—No hay razón para preocuparse.

—¿Entonces puedo tener alguna seguridad de que no estás teniendo algún tipo de episodio maniático?

Tony agarró el control remoto de la TV, le puso pausa a la película y suspiró.

—¿Estás preocupado de que pueda matarme o de que le prenda fuego al edificio?

— _No lo sé,_ Tony, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. —Rhodey negó con la cabeza—. No creo que estés completamente consciente de ti mismo como para darte cuenta de que te estás comportando de una manera que es… realmente sospechosa.

—Creo que estás exagerando las…

—Te quitaste la escayola dos semanas antes de lo…

—Rhodes, en serio…

— _¡Estoy muy preocupado por ti, ¿puedes entenderlo?! —_ Inmediatamente Rhodey se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Mira, siento haber gritado —dijo en voz más baja—. Pero sólo contéstame una pregunta, así podré tacharla de mi lista de las cosas que me preocupan… ¿Estás bebiendo otra vez?

Sintiéndose muy infeliz, Tony exhaló y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—No —dijo honestamente—. No estoy bebiendo.

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio por varios minutos. El teléfono de Tony se iluminó con un mensaje: Peter le había contestado. Tony resistió la urgencia de leerlo de inmediato.

—Lamento preocuparte —le dijo a Rhodey—. Han estado pasándome cosas.

—Cosas —repitió Rhodey. Dejó salir una exclamación que bien podía haber sido una risa—. No me obligues a ponerme mi traje y a romper otro edificio para hacerte entrar en razón, ¿de acuerdo?

—Definitivamente eso no será necesario —dijo Tony. Miró hacia la pantalla de la TV—. ¿Quieres seguir viendo eso? Yo ya estoy algo cansado.

—No, podemos parar ya.

* * *

 

Mientras subía por las escaleras, abrió el mensaje que Peter le había mandado:

“¿Puedo verte mañana?”

—Oye —le llamó Rhodey desde abajo—, sólo para saber, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

—Um, de hecho… Pensaba regresar mañana a la mansión —respondió Tony distraídamente. Levantó la mirada del teléfono y descubrió que Rhodey lo estaba viendo con gesto desalentado—. Lo siento —agregó—, sé que últimamente he estado de un lado para otro.

Pero todo lo que Rhodey dijo fue:

—Si necesitas algo, estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Tony pudo sentir la frustración por debajo de la superficie.

* * *

 

“Ve a la mansión cuando salgas de la escuela. Ahí estaré.”

* * *

*Tony no recordaba con especial claridad la primera vez que se había embriagado. Las circunstancias estaban borrosas en su mente (dieciséis años, la fiesta de algún amigo menos rico que él, vodka y jugo de limón, cócteles  _excelsior_ ) y los detalles físicos estaban todavía más confusos. Realmente lo único que recordaba era la pequeña batalla en su cabeza justo antes de que tomara su primer trago y el mundo se deslizara hacia la izquierda.

_Hazlo… No, vamos a pensarlo bien… Hazlo… Papá va a enfurecerse y mamá te mirará como si te hubieras follado a Gloria en su sofá francés… Te arrepentirás de esto mañana… A la mierda._

Era malo resistiendo tentaciones. Siempre lo había sido, seguramente siempre lo sería. No era que no pudiera escuchar los pensamientos gritando en su cabeza que le pedían que se negara; más bien era que todo el ruido blanco se convertía efectivamente en eso: en ruido blanco. Molestaba los primeros minutos, pero luego era algo que Tony podía desconectar a voluntad.

Ese asunto con Peter (así era como había decidido llamarlo, como si por el hecho de usar palabras educadas y carentes de emoción como  _asunto,_ pudiera divorciarlo de la necesidad, el calor y la repulsión que estaban inseparablemente ligados al mero pensamiento de Peter) era diferente.

No podía desconectar los instintos que le decían que se echara para atrás, pero de alguna forma, todos esos gritos internos parecían menos relevantes. Si se concentraba, podía simplemente seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

* * *

 

De camino a su cuarto, se asomó brevemente al cuarto de Steve. La idea de sacar las pertenencias de todos ellos y llevarlas a almacenar a algún sitio había estado rondando por su cabeza durante un tiempo, pero luego la desechó. No era como si tuvieran la gran necesidad de espacio, de todas formas, qué caray.

Siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos regresara algún día.

 _¿Por qué no pudiste tragarte tu puto orgullo y firmar los jodidos Acuerdos?,_ pensó Tony dirigiéndose al cuarto vacío, a las viejas fotos de guerra junto a la cama, a la ropa que continuaba colgada en el armario.  _Si tan solo hubieras sido feliz con lo que ya tenías, no te habrías ido y yo no tendría que estar tratando de sacudirme a un quinceañero de la consciencia._

Por supuesto, echarle la culpa a alguien más también ayudaba.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, dos correos electrónicos estaban esperándolo: uno era de Ross y el otro de Justin Hammer, de entre toda la gente.  _Es como estar entre la espada y la pared,_ pensó y primero abrió el correo de Ross.

Fue rápido de leer: Ross le decía que existían rumores de un potencial avistamiento del Capitán Rogers en algún lugar cercano a la frontera exterior de Wakanda, y le preguntaba si acaso Tony sabía algo al respecto. Tony tecleó una muy rápida respuesta: “ _Nada”,_ y entonces le brindó su atención al otro correo.

Muy fuera de lo común, el correo de Hammer sólo tenía un par de frases.

 

> _“Anthony,_
> 
> _¿Estás libre para cenar conmigo el día 30? Existen algunos asuntos que me gustaría discutir._
> 
> _J.H._
> 
> _Empresas Hammer.”_

Tony había hecho negocios con Hammer tiempo atrás, mayormente en sus días antes de ser Iron Man, y pronto se había dado cuenta de que Hammer tenía una insuperable habilidad para elaborar los mensajes a la medida de sus destinatarios, siempre sabiendo cuáles botones oprimir para inducir la respuesta deseada. Era casi un tipo de superpoder Pavloviano. Para vergüenza de Tony, Hammer continuaba sabiendo bien cómo jugar con él, dejándole saber únicamente la información suficiente que despertara su interés y así tuviera que aceptar la invitación. Sabía que no tenía caso preguntárselo por correo o por teléfono, Hammer sólo evitaría el tema.

 _Que se pudra,_ pensó y estuvo a punto de borrar el correo junto con el de Ross.

Pero entonces dejó salir un suspiro.

“¿Dónde y a qué hora?” escribió y golpeó la tecla enter con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al mismo tiempo, su teléfono se iluminó entregándole un mensaje de su contacto Itsy-Bitsy (Dios, de veras que tenía que cambiar eso).

“No puedo dormir”, decía el mensaje de Peter.

Tony se acomodó en su silla para responder. Había algo reconfortante cuando tenía al chico ahí al otro lado de la línea, de la misma manera que había algo innegablemente encantador en el chico mismo. Encantador y nauseabundo al mismo tiempo, como un postre tan dulce que hace que te duelan los dientes.

* * *

 

Tony dejó el complejo muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Había tratado de hacerlo a tiempo antes de que Rhodey estuviera despierto, pero de todas maneras se lo encontró en la mesa de la cocina, taza de café en mano y mirando fijo su reflejo en la superficie de la mesa con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Tony dubitativamente. Rhodey levantó la vista hacia él y parpadeó lentamente, como si tratara de comprender por qué Tony estaba parado ahí en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —presionó Tony. Rhodey tenía el gesto lleno de cansancio, y eso hizo que una nueva ola de culpa bañara a Tony. Era tan fácil olvidar que él no era el único jugador en su vida y que no era la única persona que estaba lidiando con traumas. Su mejor amigo se había caído, caído desde muy alto, ¿y realmente cuánto había hecho Tony para ayudarlo? Volvió a sentirse bañado por la culpa—. Si necesitas que me quede, puedo hacerlo —dijo. Podía mandarle un mensaje a Peter y decirle… Joder, ya habían tenido sexo, bien podía confiar en Peter y decirle la verdad, ¿o no? Él entendería.

Pero Rhodey meneó la mano rechazándolo.

—Está bien —dijo.

—Pero…

—Tony, vete. En serio.

Tony abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rhodey lo estaba mirando fijo con un conocido gesto de determinación, las cejas alzadas como si dijera  _¿estás poniéndome a prueba?_ Tony asintió y dejó el tema por la paz.

—¿Entonces ya te vas? —preguntó Rhodey.

—Sí. —Era difícil mirarlo. Tony caminó a grandes pasos hasta el refrigerador con el pretexto de buscar algo para comer, pero en realidad sólo quería evitar sus ojos—. ¿Cómo está yendo la terapia?

—No tan mal —dijo Rhodey.

Tony se le quedó viendo al contenido del refrigerador durante algunos segundos antes de rendirse.

—Supongo que te veré pronto —dijo, dándose la vuelta. Rhodey asintió, dándole un trago a su café—. Llámame si necesitas hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo mismo te digo.

Y eso pareció ser todo.

* * *

 

Llegó a la mansión a media mañana para descubrir que tenía un nuevo correo de Hammer confirmando la cena a las siete treinta en su casa. Tony le mandó una rápida respuesta sólo para decir que lo marcaría en su agenda y luego no hizo otra cosa más que caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso y odiándose mucho.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras él se la pasó marinando sus más horribles sentimientos, hasta que todo ello se desvaneció en el momento en que FRIDAY carraspeó y le avisó:

— _Jefe, el joven Parker ha llegado._

—Déjalo entrar —dijo Tony—. Y apaga las cámaras.

— _¿De dónde, jefe?_

—De-de… —tartamudeó—. De todos lados.

* * *

 

Peter estaba abajo en el lobby hablando animadamente con Happy, quien, a su vez, no se veía nada animado. Pero eso al chico o no le importaba, o no era capaz de captar las señales, y Tony lo observó desde la parte alta de las escaleras con cierta diversión. El escenario era una reminiscencia de la tarde en la que habían ido a la fiesta de Dot, cuando Tony se había parado ahí en ese mismo sitio a observar al chico sentarse y preocuparse, todo mientras el mismo Tony intentaba reunir valor…

Casi igual como en ese momento.

Al final se quedó demasiado tiempo ahí esperando, tanto que Peter levantó la vista por encima de Happy y lo vio, interrumpiéndose a media frase.

Tony descendió las escaleras y le hizo señas a Peter para que lo siguiera (Happy le murmuró un marcado “gracias”) rumbo a las escaleras de servicio que los llevarían al laboratorio. Sus dedos se rozaron mientras caminaban, un punto de contacto casi eléctrico, y Tony rodeó los hombros de Peter con un brazo. El chico se presionó contra él apenas ligeramente, cadera con cadera.

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró con un clic y Tony se giró a mirarlo. Peter dejó caer su mochila de golpe sobre una encimera y vio a Tony a los ojos; tenía una mezcla de expectación e incertidumbre en la mirada. Una de sus mejillas estaba manchada de pintura de color azul brillante; Tony se dio unos golpecitos en el mismo sitio de su propia mejilla y lo miró interrogante.

Peter sonrió mucho y apartó la mirada casi de manera tímida. Se quitó la pintura rascándose con una uña.

—Es la Semana del Orgullo Estudiantil —explicó—. Hoy tuvimos un show de porristas.

Tony se apoyó contra la puerta, contentándose por el momento sólo con observar al chico hablar.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

—No tengo idea —dijo Peter—. Yo no fui. Todos esos gritos, ya sabes. Pero Michelle me dijo que “presentó una seria deficiencia de entusiasmo”, así que… —Sonrió mucho—. Te extrañé.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tony de manera automática.

—Y yo a ti —dijo. Era asombrosa la manera en que Peter podía incrementar y disminuir simultáneamente sus niveles de estrés—. ¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó.

—No tan mal, considerando las cosas. Eventualmente conseguí quedarme dormido.

Los ojos de Peter bajaron de la cara de Tony hacia el resto de su cuerpo, barriéndolo con la mirada y finalmente deteniéndose en sus propios zapatos. Entonces se atrevió de nuevo a levantar la vista, como para asegurarse de que Tony había captado la indirecta.

Tony caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo besó breve y casto (como si algo acerca de eso pudiera considerase casto). La mano de Peter encontró el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él para acercarlo.

—Quiero verte más seguido —le dijo el chico. Tony se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que podríamos…? No lo sé —dijo Peter y suspiró—. Cuando me llevaste a Berlín dijiste que era para una pasantía, ¿cierto? ¿No podemos hacer eso otra vez?

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a Berlín?

Peter sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo los dedos encima del pecho de Tony.

—¿Es una opción?

—Probablemente no es la mejor idea.

—Sí, bueno. Esto tampoco lo es, ¿o sí? —dijo Peter—. Pero aquí estamos.

—Sí —susurró Tony—. Aquí estamos.

Peter elevó la cabeza para besarlo otra vez y tiró del cuello de su camisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás, quedándose esencialmente atrapado entre Tony y la mesa. Tony le mordisqueó el labio inferior, las manos en el cabello del chico, y cuando una de las manos de Peter se deslizó hacia abajo por su pecho y estómago, abriéndose camino hacia el bulto entre sus piernas, Tony se la tomó suavemente de la muñeca y la llevó hacia un lado de la mesa, atrapándola ahí con su propia mano. Si Peter se sintió decepcionado por eso, Tony no se dio cuenta porque había comenzado a besarle el cuello y los ruiditos que emitía el chico sonaban a nada más que satisfacción.

—Te extrañé —volvió a murmurar Peter con los ojos cerrados.

Tony hizo ruiditos de asentimiento y lo besó otra vez, sonriendo mucho a pesar de él mismo cuando la lengua de Peter se deslizó dentro de su boca. No debería ser tan placentero, realmente, nada de eso.

Con un leve gemidito, Peter meneó sus caderas contra el muslo de Tony.

—Pero de verdad —dijo, enfatizando cada palabra con un beso—, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? Como otra pasantía o lo que sea, para poder venir más seguido…

Tony se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Ya estás buscando la manera de mudarte?

Sonrojándose mucho, Peter se rió.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir —explicó—. Es sólo que… quiero verte más. ¿Qué, tú no quieres verme a mí?

—Por supuesto que quiero verte —dijo Tony. Renunciando a sostenerle la mano, Tony se arrodilló y colocó las manos sobre los muslos de Peter—. Pero necesitamos hacer las cosas con inteligencia. Y antes de que lo digas, ya sé que fallamos en el paso número uno de ese plan. —Peter sólo lo miró con una extraña mezcla de deseo y frustración en los ojos. Pupilas dilatadas. Dios, realmente era bellísimo, de una manera en la que nunca debió haber sido—. Escucha —dijo Tony una vez que consiguió apartar la mirada—. Veré que puedo hacer. Pero no te prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió.

—Gracias.

Tony se inclinó hacia delante y presionó los labios en la parte interior del muslo derecho del chico.

—Por supuesto que quiero verte más —murmuró, más para él mismo que para Peter, quien gimió y se quedó impresionablemente quieto, aun mientras Tony recorría un camino de besos a lo largo de su pierna y le acariciaba la rodilla con el pulgar—. Lo que sea que tú sientas por mí, yo también lo estoy sintiendo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Los ojos de Peter estaban enormemente abiertos y húmedos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —susurró Peter.

Tony le abrió la cremallera de sus jeans y, antes de que pudiera pensar bien las cosas y se arrepintiera, puso la boca contra la erección del chico por encima de sus bóxers de algodón.

A Peter le flaquearon las rodillas.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Tony contra él, y Peter lloriqueó, aferrándose al borde de la mesa para apoyarse. Tony tomó el resorte de los bóxers con los dedos—. ¿Puedo?

Peter asintió enfáticamente y Tony le bajó los jeans y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, cerrando los ojos mientras arrastraba los labios por encima del muslo izquierdo del chico, hacia arriba, por encima de su vello rizado y hasta que su lengua tocó piel ardiente y suave. Peter soltó un gruñido, se estremeció y colocó una mano pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Tony…

El teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar.

—Mierda —exclamó él. Temblorosamente, Peter llevó una mano hacia atrás para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo delantero de su mochila.

—¿No puede esperar? —preguntó Tony.

—Es que… —Peter miró la pantalla del teléfono—, oh  _joder,_ lo olvidé. —Apresuradamente, empujó a Tony para apartarlo y se subió los jeans con una mano mientras respondía con la otra—. Hola May, sí, lo sé, lo siento mucho, estaba estudiando Inglés en la biblioteca y perdí la noción del tiempo… Sí, lo sé… Ya voy en camino ahora mismo… Okey, te veo en un rato. Adiós.

Ya presentable, Peter volvió a meter el teléfono de donde lo había sacado y miró hacia Tony, quien se había puesto de pie, azorado por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Peter—. El novio de May va a cenar con nosotros hoy y se suponía que yo iba a estar ahí desde hace media hora para arreglarme, así que… —hizo una pausa para respirar—. Tengo que apresurarme. —Se paró de puntas y le robó un beso admirablemente apasionado para haber durado tan poco—. No te olvides de lo que hablamos —dijo entonces, caminando hacia la puerta—. Lo dije bien en serio. —Entonces pareció cambiar de opinión y corrió de regreso hacia Tony para darle otro beso todavía mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Tony acunó el mentón del chico con sus manos, permitiéndose disfrutarlo, pero entonces Peter ya estaba alejándose de nuevo, los ojos brillantes como estrellas—. Quiero follar en una cama otra vez —dijo sin aliento.

Y entonces se fue, la puerta se quedó abierta, y Tony fue dejado atrás a solas con su deseo ya desvaneciéndose y con las últimas palabras dichas por Peter flotando en el aire, tan embriagadoras y tan peligrosas como las bebidas ingeridas en una fiesta sucedida décadas atrás. Por alguna razón, la sensación le recordó al agujero espacial: sentir cómo tiraba de él implacablemente hacia atrás, hacia atrás, hacia atrás. O tal vez así era cómo Rhodey se había sentido cuando cayó desde el cielo. Esa parecía ser una mejor analogía.

Ciertamente ellos dos también estaban cayendo demasiado rápido como para ser salvados.


	16. El baile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He aquí el asunto. Tú no quieres que sepamos nada de este tipo. Para mí, eso suena a que hay algo que realmente estás tratando de esconder."

**16\. El baile**

La vida de Peter se había convertido en un torbellino de actividad.

Descubrió que las cosas nunca sucedían de una a la vez: no fueron solamente la Semana del Orgullo, los shows de las porristas y el Baile de Bienvenida; también tuvo que suceder su chispeante nueva relación (si es que se atrevía a llamarla así) con alguien varias veces mayor que él, además del anuncio de parte de su tía de que las cosas con Nathan ahora sí iban “en serio”, y la perspectiva ya confirmada de una pasantía de duración indefinida con el multimillonario Tony Stark, la cual comenzaría un par de días después de Acción de Gracias. Peter casi había dejado caer el teléfono cuando le llegó esa última noticia.

“¿Realmente organizaste esto por mí?” le texteó a Stark.

“No es como si no fuéramos a trabajar de verdad”, le respondió éste. “Pero sí.”

Peter escribió unos treinta borradores para un solo mensaje de texto antes de darse por vencido y sólo decir lo que realmente sentía:

“No puedo esperar a que llegue el día”

Pero tenía que esperar porque había otras cosas que hacer primero. Como presentar un examen de Español, asistir a la conferencia escolar acerca de “beber y conducir con responsabilidad” y, justo esa noche,  ir al Baile de Bienvenida.

Estaba parado ante las escaleras de la entrada de su escuela, vestido con su traje y sintiéndose elegante y ridículo al mismo tiempo. La música que provenía del interior del salón estaba tan alta que Peter podía sentir los bajos golpeteando profundo en sus tímpanos aun desde ahí afuera.

El auto apenas se había alejado del bordillo de la acera cuando su teléfono vibró. Seguramente era May; era tan propio de ella mandarle un mensaje de texto apenas diez segundos después de haberlo dejado…

Pero no era de May, era de Stark. Peter no tuvo oportunidad de leerlo porque repentinamente alguien lo llamó desde atrás y…

—¡Hola! —Ned llegó corriendo hasta él vestido también con un traje. Lo abrazó apretadamente—. Demonios —dijo, alejándose de Peter pero sin soltarlo de los brazos para poder observarlo—. Pareces todo un James Bond.

—Lo dirás por ti —dijo Peter—. Daniel Craig va a tener que cuidarse.

Al mirar por encima del hombro de Ned, Peter ubicó a Michelle, quien estaba ahí de pie con cara desdeñosa e inesperadamente vestida con algo de diseño floral. Sin cambiar la expresión de la cara, la chica le enseñó el dedo de en medio y lo saludó con un asentimiento cuando Peter también le hizo la misma seña.

—No se ven tan horribles —les dijo ella.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

Michelle torció el cuello para mirar detrás de Peter.

—Oh cielos —dijo—. No miren ahora, pero alguien está a punto de incendiar la escuela.

Peter echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y vio a Liz Allen ataviada con un bonito vestido corto de color rosa brillante y colgada del brazo de alguien que Peter reconocía vagamente como el capitán del equipo de natación.

—Se ve lo suficientemente bonita como para arrepentirte de haberla dejado ir, ¿eh? —le preguntó Michelle a Peter.

—¿Estás de broma? —intervino Ned—. Peter tiene un novio secreto y sexy que le da toda la verga que podría desear, así que creo que está muy bien por el momento. —Peter se ahogó con su propia saliva y los ojos se le humedecieron—. Vamos adentro —dijo Ned, picándole la espalda.

* * *

 

En el interior, el sonido era como una pared sólida y Peter sintió como si se hubiera golpeado de cabeza directo contra ella. Si los bajos de las canciones ya habían sido palpables para él desde el exterior, ahí dentro los sentía palpitar en el interior de su caja torácica, sus sienes y hasta en las raíces de sus dientes bajo las encías. Sumado a eso, estaba también la multitud de estudiantes gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Repentinamente Peter sintió las palmas de las manos mojadas en sudor y recordó el teléfono que traía en una de ellas. Apresuradamente, no queriendo que nadie leyera por encima de su hombro, abrió el mensaje de Stark.

“Diviértete. No te embriagues.”

Sonrió y tecleó una respuesta rápida: “Entendido” y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Al otro lado del salón, a través del océano de parejas danzantes, Liz consiguió que Peter se fijara en ella y lo saludó con una mano. Peter le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Aw, y ella sigue _totalmente_ queriendo contigo —dijo Ned en voz muy alta por encima del ruido.

—Oh por favor —se burló Peter—. Vamos a…

_… Buscar un sitio que no esté tan cerca de esos malditos altavoces, Jesús._

Se hicieron sitio en una mesa milagrosamente solitaria al otro lado del salón, cuyo mantel todavía estaba cubierto por vasos de plástico con agua y bolsos de mano abandonados. Peter quitó de una silla un par de zapatos de tacón alto de satín rojo y se sentó pesadamente ahí. El sonido constante, suficientemente alto como para ser una presencia física, estaba comenzando a causarle náuseas.

—¿No vas a bailar? —le preguntó Ned.

—Bailaré cuando pongan una canción de Nicki —contestó Peter.

—Por favor, no puedes quedarte aquí sentado toda la noche —le suplicó Ned estirando ambos brazos hacia él. Peter miró de reojo hacia Michelle, quien también se había sentado—. No puedo creerlo —les dijo Ned.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Michelle, consiguiendo de alguna manera hacerse oír por encima de la estridencia sin gritar—. El poder con el cual “Uptown Funk” puede controlar a toda la gente en un salón es fascinante para mí. Sólo puedo apreciarlo si me quedo afuera.

Ned negó con la cabeza en un gesto de decepción.

—Bueno. Me voy. —Y se perdió entre la multitud justo en el momento en que la música cambiaba de Bruno Mars a una canción de Hey Violet que hizo que Peter se sintiera particularmente incómodo.

Todos estaban ahí: Flash y su pobre cita, una chica que no parecía estar pasándosela muy bien. Liz estaba bailando primero con su propia cita y luego, con Betty Bryant. De vez en cuando Peter tenía un ocasional vistazo de Ned y de algunos de los otros chicos del equipo del decatlón; Harry Osborn bailaba dando vueltas con su novio bajo el brazo. Peter tuvo un breve vistazo de cabello rubio que tal vez podía pertenecer a Gwen…

Las manos le temblaban, sentía la garganta seca. Agarró el vaso con agua más cercano y le dio un trago con la esperanza de que el líquido fresco pudiera curar algo de las náuseas que invadían su estómago. Pero el calor del salón con tanta gente en su interior se había vuelto casi similar al de una tina llena de agua caliente. Peter hizo gestos mientras se pasaba el trago y empujó el vaso por encima de la mesa. A su lado, Michelle había sacado de su bolso un pequeño cuaderno y estaba dibujando en él a pesar de la poca luz… Por Dios, esa era otra cosa, las luces parpadeantes, ¿así era como se sentían los ataques epilépticos?

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y escribió:

“Oye creo que no voy a poder hacerlo”

Para su alivio, la respuesta de Stark llegó en segundos. Para su frustración, no era la que él estaba esperando.

“¿La pasantía o el baile?”

Peter apretó los dientes y respondió:

“El baile. Siento que me muero. La música está jodidamente alta.”

La canción cambió otra vez. Flo Rida, “Low”. Algo en la música (¿quizá en los sintetizadores?) provocó que las sienes le palpitaran. Gimió en voz alta y bajó la cabeza, enterrándola entre sus brazos. Respiró cuidadosamente intentando aliviar un poco las náuseas.

—¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada hacia Michelle, quien estaba observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando ella le vio la cara, bajó el lápiz.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Voy a… —El estómago le dio un retorcijón. Con otro gemido, Peter se puso de pie solamente para sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa del repentino cambio de gravedad. El mundo comenzó a torcerse hacia la derecha, Peter intentó sostenerse de la mesa pero Michelle fue más rápida que él; lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y más o menos lo arrastró fuera del salón en dirección al baño de hombres más cercano. Cuando ya les quedaban unos cinco metros para llegar, Peter pegó carrera, se metió en el primer cubículo que vio y vació el contenido de los intestinos en el inodoro.

Una vez que terminó de vomitar todo lo que traía en el estómago y un poco más sólo por si las dudas, se sentó en cuclillas y tiró de la palanca.

Vomitar nunca era divertido. Vomitar en un baño de la escuela, por alguna razón, era mucho peor.

Michelle estaba esperando por él afuera del cubículo, apoyada contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Lo observó mientras Peter se enjuagaba la boca bajo la llave del lavamanos y se echaba agua en la cara.

—Gracias —dijo Peter una vez que se sintió capaz de hablar de nuevo. Le parecía que los bajos de la música sacudían las paredes.

Michelle se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás borracho?

—¿Qué? No. Sólo… Sobrecargado.

—Ah, tú también sufres del trastorno del procesamiento sensorial. Me lo estaba preguntando —dijo Michelle y le pasó su teléfono a Peter—. Me dejaste esto, por cierto.

A Peter se le paró el corazón durante algunos segundos mientras le arrebataba el teléfono a Michelle de la mano.

—Gracias… gracias. —Para su alivio, el bloqueo estaba intacto pero por alguna razón presentía que Michelle era bastante capaz de adivinar su contraseña.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Michelle inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí… Tan bien como podría estar después de vomitar, ¿sabes?

—Quiero decir que de repente te has puesto todo a la defensiva. De hecho, últimamente has estado actuando un tanto extraño.

Peter recordó lo que había pasado en el apartamento de Michelle cuando los escuchó a ella y a Ned hablar, y supo de qué se trataba eso. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde ese día.

Se encogió de hombros y evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Es el estrés. Ya sabes.

Michelle se aclaró la garganta. Cuando Peter la miró, se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando con una expresión que nunca le había visto antes: algo entre la sospecha y lo que quizá era preocupación.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le peguntó ella.

—… Ya estamos hablando.

—Quiero decir en un lugar donde la gente no estará intentando tener sexo dentro de unos diez minutos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Peter.

—Qué gracioso —dijo Michelle—. Justo eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte a ti.

* * *

 

Se escabulleron por la puerta de salida hasta un costado del edificio escolar. La temperatura había bajado mucho durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en el interior; ambos se estremecieron de frío mientras se sentaban en el cemento y miraban hacia el casi desierto estacionamiento. Un farol brillaba naranja en el parabrisas del auto que estaba estacionado a un lado. Peter respiró el aire fresco de la noche y trató de relajarse.

—De acuerdo, mira —dijo Michelle al fin—. Nos contaste que estabas follando con alguien, pero no nos dices con quién. Directamente nos comunicaste que se trata de un hombre, y como sea, tú has estado fuera del armario desde hace años, así que el problema no es el asunto gay. Entonces, voy a tratar de adivinar que lo que sucede es una de dos cosas: o nosotros conocemos a esta persona y tú realmente estás avergonzado por eso, o por alguna razón sientes que no _puedes_ decirnos.

—Michelle —comenzó a decir Peter nerviosamente—. Ya te lo dije, él no ha salido del…

—Sí, y también nos dijiste que no lo conocíamos. Así que, ¿en qué le afecta que sepamos su secreto si no lo conocemos?

Peter no sabía que más decir.

—No lo sé, yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que él…

—Ya sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo.

Peter parpadeó y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

—De acuerdo…

—O al menos puedo hacer una suposición bien fundamentada —dijo Michelle y se aclaró la garganta del modo que siempre lo hacía antes de dar la respuesta a una pregunta. Liz decía que “se ponía en su modo pedante”—. Tiene que haber una razón lógica por la cual no quieres que sepamos quién es él. No me creo que todavía esté en el armario. Y teniendo en cuenta la parte donde tú eres Spider-Man…

— _¡Michelle, pero qué demonios…!_

Ella le dirigió una mirada fija y valorativa.

—Sí, sé sobre eso.

—¡Nadie _sabe sobre eso!_

—Peter Parker se va fuera de la ciudad a un programa de pasantía súper especial con Tony Stark justo antes de que Spider-Man sea visto en Berlín. Quizá sea evidencia circunstancial, pero se vuelve algo sospechosa cuando Peter Parker también aparece golpeado cada dos por tres…

—Muy bien, muy bien, tu punto ha quedado claro.

—Entonces estás pasando por muchísimas cosas —dijo Michelle y de nuevo se aclaró la garganta—. He aquí el asunto. Tú no quieres que sepamos nada de este tipo. Para mí, eso suena a que hay algo que realmente estás tratando de esconder. Como ya lo establecimos, no es el género, así que debe ser cualquier otra cosa. —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Peter miró hacia el estacionamiento para así no tener que mirarla a la cara.

—No —dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo—. Continúa tú que estás tan de buena racha.

Michelle ignoró el sarcasmo de Peter.

—Estás follando con alguien con quien de veras no deberías estar follando. Y si hacemos a un lado la homofobia internalizada, no nos quedan muchas opciones. O… quizá estoy mirando este asunto de manera equivocada… ¿Tú…? —Su voz se volvió marginalmente más delicada al preguntar—: Ya sabes. ¿Tú sí querías hacerlo?

—Whoa. —Peter se giró para encararla—. Eso que estás insinuando… _Eso_ definitivamente no pasó.

Michelle torció los labios en una sonrisa sin humor.

—¿Estás seguro? Algunos de los moretones que te dejó se veían bastante intensos.

—Estoy seguro —espetó Peter—. Fue _completamente_ consensuado _,_ ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces eso nos deja solamente la posibilidad número tres —dijo ella—. ¿Qué tan mayor es este tipo?

Peter se congeló y se le quedó mirando a Michelle con los ojos muy abiertos.

Apartó la vista.

—Ah —dijo Michelle y suspiró profundamente—. Veinte puntos para Ravenclaw.

Se quedaron en silencio. Una pareja caminó a tropezones hacia uno de los autos estacionados. Entraron en él y azotaron la puerta, cuyo golpe reverberó por todo el lugar. El auto salió de la zona de estacionamiento y se internó en la noche.

—¿Vas a decir algo al respecto? —preguntó Peter al fin.

Michelle se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu vida, Parker. Sólo te diré que creo que estás tomando una decisión realmente estúpida, pero, ya sabes. Como te dije, es tu vida.

Más silencio.

—Y hablando en serio, ¿qué tan viejo es? —agregó Michelle.

Peter suspiró.

—Tiene como… cuarenta años…  —susurró al fin.

— _¿¡Qué?! —_ exclamó ella y su voz hizo eco por el estacionamiento—. Pensé que era alguien como un estudiante universitario. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que dejarlo.

—No tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices. Y como sea, ¿qué pasó con el “ _es tu vida, Parker_ ”?

—Parker, son las diez de la noche y hace muchísimo frío acá afuera. No me voy a poner a analizar contigo por qué follar con un tipo tres veces más viejo que tú es una mala idea.

—Tú… okey, mira. —Peter gimoteó y se frotó las sienes—. No tienes el contexto de cómo sucedieron las cosas. No entiendes…

—¿Quién es?

—Yo… ¿qué?

Michelle se cruzó de brazos.

—No quieres decirnos su nombre. Ergo, él es conocido al menos por su nombre. ¿Quién es?

Peter se puso de pie.

—Al diablo con esto —dijo y caminó de regreso a la entrada principal pero entonces escuchó los pasos de Michelle detrás de él.

—Déjame ver —dijo Michelle—. Es alguien que conocemos o que al menos reconoceríamos. Ninguno de los profesores de esta escuela está guapo, así que eso los deja afuera a todos. Pero, oh espera, tú eres Spider-Man…

— _¿Podrías dejar de decir eso en voz alta…?_

—Y si creemos lo que vemos en YouTube, hace bastante poco, en esa supuesta pasantía tuya en Berlín, conociste a un puñado de gente extremadamente atractiva quienes son todos mayores de treinta años…

Peter se giró hacia ella.

—Michelle, _necesito_ que te calles ya.

Ella se silenció y se le quedó mirando. De nuevo estaban parados justo afuera de las puertas principales del edificio. La música había dejado de sonar; Peter se preguntó si estaban coronando al rey y la reina del baile.

Michelle y él se observaron mutuamente hasta que Peter se vio obligado a apartar la mirada primero.

—Oh dios mío —dijo Michelle en voz baja y pasó saliva—. ¿Puedo tratar de adivinar quién es?

—No.

—De acuerdo —dijo y gimió, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Claramente, no vas a escuchar ninguna de las razones que pueda exponerte… ¿Y sabes qué? Está bien. Probablemente yo tampoco lo haría, pero… —Negó con la cabeza—. Realmente estás en la cuerda floja ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

Peter no la miró a los ojos; no deseaba admitir que todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

—Todo está yendo bien —dijo no muy convencido.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que esto va a durar? —preguntó Michelle y negó con la cabeza—. Creo que te va a explotar en plena cara.

Peter no dijo nada. _¿Cuánto tiempo creía que eso iba a durar?_ No quería considerar esa posibilidad, la idea de que algo como eso pudiera echarse a perder.

En el interior, la música comenzó a sonar otra vez.

A veces deseaba poder ser menos consciente de él mismo. De ese modo, podría ser capaz de hacer lo que le diera la gana sin saber que se estaba auto-engañando de manera obstinada, que estaba cegándose tercamente a los problemas inherentes de las decisiones que tomaba. Primeramente, había decidido ponerse el traje de Spider-Man y, como resultado, su salud mental estaba peor que nunca. Y luego se había lanzado a los brazos de alguien que decididamente estaba muy fuera de su alcance y muy fuera de su rango de edad, y ahora se sentía como si estuviera pataleando en el agua de una piscina muy profunda tratando de no hundirse con la cabeza apenas sobresaliendo de la superficie y sabiendo que una vez que se cansara…

—¿Ned sabe? —preguntó Michelle.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie sabe —dijo y dudó un poco—.¿Puedo confiar en ti que lo mantendrás sólo entre nosotros?

Por un terrorífico momento, Peter pensó que ella le diría que no. Pero entonces la miró asentir.

—Sí. No le diré nada a nadie. Pero él va a querer saber qué es lo que está pasando —añadió—. Le diré nada más lo de la araña.

—Michelle…

—¿Qué? Estará en éxtasis por la noticia.

—Lo sé, y luego se le saldrá decir algo precisamente en el peor momento y… —Se interrumpió porque las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la salida de Flash y su cita, quien iba llorando a lágrima viva.

—No… _no…_ Hemos terminado… Me voy… —iba diciendo ella.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte como loca conmigo? —le reclamó Flash. Y entonces ambos le dieron vuelta a la esquina y desaparecieron de la vista.

—Maldito Flash —murmuró Michelle.

—Maldito Flash —concordó Peter y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres decirle a Ned, díselo entonces. Para ser honesto, estoy un tanto cansado de estar guardándoles secretos a ustedes dos.

—Suena como un plan para mí —dijo Michelle y se encaminó hacia las puertas, sólo para detenerse y girarse hacia Peter con la mano sobre el picaporte—. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo. Peter asintió, incapaz de continuar mirándola a los ojos—. Sé que no sé mucho de sentimientos ni tampoco de demostrar mis propios sentimientos, pero de veras no quisiera que te pasara algo malo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que va a pasar? —preguntó Peter con desconcierto.

—No tengo idea —respondió ella—. ¿Vas a entrar?

Peter negó con la cabeza y entonces Michelle desapareció en el interior del salón mientras la música lo aturdía momentáneamente. Sonaba a algo de Ed Sheeran… _take me into your lovin’ arms…_

Adentro, las parejas bailaban aquel ritmo lento, y afuera, Peter se quedó observándolas, sintiéndose amargado por no formar parte de eso y todavía más amargado porque sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse ya que él mismo se había cerrado esa puerta.

* * *

 

Para gran alivio de Peter, el Baile de Bienvenida más o menos fue el inicio de los días de asueto por Acción de Gracias; no sabía cómo podría haber ido la escuela y soportado la mirada acusadora de Michelle y las preguntas de Ned (Peter había recibido una avalancha de mensajes de su parte ya muy tarde la noche del baile, Ned inundándolo de preguntas, la más notable de ellas _¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?_ Era casi un alivio poder dejar de guardar ese secreto, pero ahora la constante preocupación de que Ned o Michelle dijeran algo arruinaba eso). Había sido suficientemente malo cuando Peter mencionó que iba a estar haciendo una nueva pasantía con Stark. Ned lo había felicitado y Michelle sólo se le había quedado viendo.

Más allá de eso, estaba la impactante noticia de que el papá de Liz había sido arrestado. Peter no conocía los detalles, pero de alguna forma se sentía egoístamente agradecido de que no hubiera clases esos días; no estaba seguro de qué era lo que se esperaba que él le dijera a Liz, si es que se daba el caso, y las reuniones del equipo de decatlón iban a ser silenciosas e incómodas.

Peter y May tenían la costumbre de cocinar algo pequeño en el apartamento el día de Acción de Gracias y luego reírse de las malas películas que pasaban en la televisión. Pero ese año Nathan los invitó a su casa, donde todos colaboraron para hacer la cena: Nathan se encargó del pavo, May de la tarta y Peter de los panecillos. Entonces los tres se apretujaron (como sardinas, dijo Nathan) alrededor de la pequeñísima mesa de su apartamento. Peter se descubrió comenzando a tomarle cariño al novio de su tía, quien en el pasado se había dedicado a escribir música y les contó varias buenas anécdotas de cuando había sido joven y tocó para sobrevivir en bares de mala muerte de Hell’s Kitchen. También le quedó bastante claro a Peter que las cosas entre Nathan y su tía iban muy en serio. Eso hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y (por alguna razón) un tanto solitario.

* * *

 

Y entonces llegó la tarde de domingo y May lo llevó en su auto hasta la mansión de Stark.

—Tienes dinero para el taxi de regreso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Estás emocionado?

—Definitivamente. —Peter apretó y aflojó los puños y respiró lentamente para controlar el dolor que sentía en el pecho y que era heraldo de su ansiedad—. Sí, definitivamente.

May detuvo el auto junto a la acera enfrente del alto edificio y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

—Diviértete y trabaja mucho —le dijo y le dio un abrazo—. Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti —dijo May y algo en su tono hizo que las entrañas de Peter se retorcieran con ardiente culpabilidad, provocando que él la abrazara todavía más apretado. _Esto está tan mal,_ pensó. _Esto que estoy haciendo es una verdadera y reverenda mierda…_

Y también: _estamos moviéndonos demasiado rápido._

—Cuídate —dijo May por último, dándole palmaditas en un hombro.

—Lo haré —respondió Peter. Le apretó la mano, abrió la puerta del auto y salió de él—. Te amo, May —le dijo a través de la ventana abierta.

—Y yo a ti.

Y con eso, ella se fue.

* * *

 

Como la mayoría de las veces que Peter había ido a la mansión, se encontró primero con Happy, quien le dijo, con su habitual mezcla de hosquedad y sarcasmo, que _el señor Stark estaba en el piso de arriba_ y que _no quería ser molestado._

—Está todo bien, Happy.

Peter se giró. De alguna manera, Stark había conseguido materializarse detrás de él sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

—Hola —saludó Peter con voz débil.

—Hola, chico. Me da gusto verte. Acompáñame —dijo Stark y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Peter así lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces, y ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba en dirección al laboratorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Peter mientras caminaban—. O sea, aparte de… ya sabes. Quiero decir, en el laboratorio.

Por toda respuesta, Stark le puso una mano en el hombro, lo empujó suavemente hasta apoyarlo contra la pared más cercana, y lo besó.

—¿Eso fue un hola? —consiguió decir Peter una vez que ambos se separaron para poder respirar. Nunca había imaginado que Stark haría el primer movimiento, mucho menos así de directo.

—Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo —repitió Stark y lo besó otra vez, sus dientes raspando el labio inferior de Peter, éste elevando su mentón y permitiéndose abrir la boca.

—Sí… Sí, a mí también.

—Lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos —murmuró Stark—, ¿continúa vigente?

—No recuerdo qué fue lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Peter.

Stark bajó la voz hasta convertirla apenas en un susurro, quizá para evitar cualquier posibilidad de ser escuchado por terceras personas:

—Dijiste que querías volver a follar en una cama.

—Wow, ¿yo dije eso? Quiero decir, sí, definitivamente. —Agarró la tela del frente de la camiseta de Stark—. Sí, por favor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Por favor. —Echando vistazos a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que estaban a solas, Peter se oprimió contra Stark—. Por favor, fóllame.

—¿Practicas esa frase frente al espejo? —le preguntó Stark—. Porque eres endiabladamente bueno. Ven.

Stark lo dirigió hacia otras escaleras que estaban a la vuelta de una esquina, las subieron y llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía un tablero junto a ella. Stark tecleó rápidamente un código y, con un ruido amortiguado, el cerrojo se abrió. Stark empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitir que Peter entrara primero.

Peter dio un paso dentro y se quedó maravillado.

Era la recámara de Stark… Bueno, hasta donde Peter sabía, era _sólo_ una recámara, pero de verdad, mientras más la miraba, más se convencía de que no podía ser de nadie más. Una de las paredes era casi completamente una ventana con una puerta deslizable de cristal que dirigía hacia un balcón que tenía la ciudad como vista. Había otra puerta que presumiblemente era la de un baño, y cómo sería ese baño, Peter no podía ni comenzar a imaginárselo. También había un armario enorme con puertas de metal y una televisión montada en una pared.

Pero lo que dominaba la recámara era la _criminalmente enorme_ cama. Peter trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarla fijamente pero falló por completo.

—Joder —susurró—. Tú… Digo, sabía que eras rico, pero sí que eres rico. Quiero decir… Mira el tamaño de esa cosa… ¡Es como una isla para dormir! —Se giró hacia Stark—. Eres rico —repitió. Parecía que no podía dejar de decirlo. ¿Cómo una sola persona podía tener tanto dinero…?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Stark.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Wow.

Stark no respondió; sus ojos estaban diciendo todo lo que él necesitaba expresar, mirando fijamente a Peter con hambre reflejada en ellos, como si nunca pudiera satisfacerse sólo con mirar.

Peter lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él para besarlo, luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello para colgarse de su cuerpo. Stark lo envolvió con sus dos brazos y Peter enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Por favor —suplicó Peter—. Por favor.

Peter aterrizó en la cama y continuó hundiéndose en ella. Colchón de plumas. Por supuesto. Stark estaba encima de él, besándolo.

—Espera —dijo Peter—. Creo que me estoy ahogando… en este colchón… Hasta aquí llegué… Esta es la manera en que muero…

—Nadie se ha muerto nunca en esta cama durante el tiempo que yo la he usado —le dijo Stark—. Estarás bien.

Entonces Stark tiró de la camiseta de Peter hacia arriba para besarle el esternón y lamerle un pezón. Y tal como solía pasarle cuando era confrontado por una multitud de buenas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, el sentido común de Peter se apagó. _Más, más, más,_ parecía ser lo único que sabía cómo decir, ése era su único pensamiento mientras se quitaban la ropa, mientras Stark lo empujaba hasta el centro de la cama y lo giraba hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Sosteniendo a Peter con su peso, Stark deslizó una mano por debajo del resorte de sus bóxers.

Pero Peter quitó su mano y entonces se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de nuevo boca arriba.

—Me gusta así —le dijo a Stark y besó los nudillos de su mano antes de regresarla de nuevo a donde había estado antes—. Así…

Stark presionó su frente contra la de Peter, y Peter cerró los ojos, arqueándose hacia él, escalofríos recorriéndolo conforme Stark le quitaba los bóxers y luego estiraba un brazo hacia un lado para alcanzar el lubricante y un condón que estaban encima de la mesita.

Fue más sencillo hacerlo esa segunda vez ahora que Peter ya sabía exactamente cómo procederían las cosas. Su cuerpo parecía arder cada vez que Stark lo tocaba; se sintió mareado en el momento en que sintió a Stark presionarse contra su entrada y creyó que se desmayaría durante la primera penetración, lenta y larga. Stark apoyó su mejilla contra la mandíbula y cuello de Peter, su barba picándole de una manera que tendría que haber sido incómoda pero que por alguna razón sólo parecía _incrementar_ cómo se sentían las cosas. Peter descubrió que le gustaba escuchar a Stark. Stark, quien sonaba distante, como perdido en una bruma de sensaciones: gemidos desesperados y el jadeo que emitió cuando Peter lo rodó hasta intercambiar lugares con él y luego se dejó caer de nuevo empalándose en su miembro.

Para cuando ambos terminaron y se quedaron hechos sólo una pila inmóvil sobre las almohadas, Peter estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, ya ni se dijera para hablar. Emitió un leve asentimiento cuando Stark le hizo una pregunta, sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró Peter perezosamente cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar después de transcurridos varios minutos en los que Stark sólo se mantuvo abrazándolo sin decir nada—, si este cuarto se inundara ahora mismo… Creo que sobreviviríamos mientras nos mantengamos arriba de esta cosa. —Débilmente, le dio palmaditas a la cama con una mano.

Stark puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quizá podemos discutir los méritos de las camas tamaño Alaska King en otra ocasión? —sugirió. Con los dedos, le retiró a Peter el cabello de la cara—. Ahora mismo mataría por un poco de azúcar —agregó—. ¿Quieres galletas? Yo sí quiero una galleta.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y comenzó a vestirse otra vez. Peter notó que le estaban temblando los dedos mientras se subía la cremallera de los jeans, pero fingió no haber visto nada cuando se percató de que Stark también lo estaba observando.

Apoyó un codo sobre la cama para incorporarse un poco.

—¿Vamos al laboratorio? —preguntó.

—Seguro, ponte tu ropa.

Con un gemido, Peter se levantó, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a buscar su ropa que había quedado regada por todo el piso.

—Oye, por cierto —dijo Stark—, ¿para la próxima podrías tomarte las cosas con más calma? Todavía tengo rasguños en la espalda que me hiciste la primera vez.

Peter se sonrojó.

—Lo siento…

—No todos tenemos sanación acelerada como tú, ¿sabes?

—Okey, okey, no es _así_ de acelerada. Esa vez me tomó a mí todo un día perder los moretones que tú me hiciste —dijo y se puso la camiseta.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —respondió Stark pero sonando a la distancia.

Cuando terminó de pasarse la camiseta por la cabeza, Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en la recámara. Pero la puerta del baño estaba abierta (joder, el baño era digno de un palacio) y Stark estaba de pie enfrente del enorme espejo, echándose agua en el cabello y peinándoselo con los dedos.

Peter caminó hasta quedar detrás de él y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Es lindo —dijo Peter en voz baja.

Stark no respondió de inmediato. Sólo se quedó ahí parado, permitiendo el contacto.

—Sí —dijo al final—. Sí. Lo es.

Peter cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Stark, las respiraciones de ambos sincronizándose lentamente.

Despacio, Stark se giró hacia él y agachó la cara para besarlo, permitiendo que Peter lo oprimiera contra el tocador. Éste sentía como si fuera el pasajero de un auto que iba a toda velocidad: era consciente de que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido pero, cuando se asomaba por la ventanilla, parecía que en realidad estaba estacionado y era el mundo el que se estaba moviendo en vez de él.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sostenerse.

—¿Laboratorio? —preguntó Peter finalmente una vez que dejaron de besarse y él apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Stark.

—Laboratorio.


	17. Y otras palabras que comienzan con "p"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delante de la destrucción va el orgullo.

**17\. Y otras palabras que comienzan con "p"**

—¿Más vino?

—Por favor.

Las copas tintinearon y Tony pensó con tristeza en el  _Sauvignon Blanc_  que estaba desperdiciando aquella tarde al bebérselo en compañía de Justin Hammer. Había estado guardando esa botella para alguna ocasión especial; y aquella tarde ciertamente  _para nada_ calificaba como especial.

Si se hubieran apegado al plan original, Tony podría haber tenido al menos el placer de beberse el mejor vino  _vintage_ del propio Hammer _,_  pero éste, fiel a su costumbre, le había mandado un correo electrónico justo el día anterior para avisar así de repente que tenían que reprogramar su reunión y cambiarla para las seis y media en la mansión de Tony en vez de en la suya. Happy casi se había vuelto loco con el estrés de planear una cena con menos de veinticuatro horas de anticipación, murmurando sin parar que  _él no sabía cómo se hacían las cosas al otro lado del charco, pero ahí en América nunca nadie reprograma una cita justo el día anterior al evento._

Al otro lado de la mesa, Peter se veía bastante incómodo vestido con un traje prestado a las apresuradas. El chico estaba sentado en la misma silla donde Pepper solía sentarse en ese tipo de reuniones (un descubrimiento que hizo que Tony sintiera varias cosas a la vez), dándole traguitos a su vaso de agua y sin comer mucho.

Esos días habían sido un tanto extraños. En menos de una semana, Tony había descubierto que en realidad sí existía una cura para la vergüenza devastadora que lo consumía: tiempo y saturación. Peter lo había visitado ahí en su casa todos los días desde el domingo anterior, aparentemente dispuesto a aceptar de manera insaciable lo que fuera que Tony estuviera dispuesto a darle.

El martes habían trabajado primero, pero eso había resultado peligroso dado que ambos eran propensos a concentrarse demasiado en la tarea que tenían entre manos; las horas podían pasar sin que ninguno se diera cuenta mientras trabajaban, apenas quedándoles tiempo para hacer nada más. Esa noche se habían escapado al piso superior -después de que Peter llamara a May para decirle que se le había hecho tarde- y se aprovecharon del anonimato que brindaba la oscuridad. Al inicio Tony había tratado de fingir que la silueta de su compañero pertenecía a alguien considerablemente mayor y más accesible, pero el ya de por sí frágil engaño se terminó de desmoronar cuando Tony, al acercarse en medio de la penumbra, escuchó el susurro tembloroso emitido por su amante: "S _eñor Stark..."_ Era Peter, y nadie más.

Gradualmente Tony se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún deseo de fingir que no era él.

—Tengo que disculparme otra vez por haberte tomado desprevenido con tan poco tiempo de anticipación –estaba diciendo Hammer—. Me temo que surgió algo inesperado y mi casa no está realmente preparada para recibir invitados.

—Por supuesto –dijo Tony entre dientes. Estaban usando el salón comedor de negocios, el que tenía la mesa de cristal. Tony sabía, porque podía verlo en la manera en que Peter no hacía contacto visual con él, que el chico estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido la última vez que ambos habían estado ahí.

La tarde completa estaba resultando ser un desastre. Se suponía que Peter jamás tendría que haber estado en la misma habitación que Hammer, pero el tiempo se había pasado volando y cuando menos lo esperaban, FRIDAY les avisó de la llegada de Hammer. Peter y Tony estaban todavía arriba en el cuarto de éste tratando de recuperar el aliento.

No hubo oportunidad de sacar a Peter de la mansión sin que Hammer lo hubiese descubierto, así que Tony le había explicado rápidamente la situación y le había prestado el traje más pequeño que pudo encontrar.  _Justin, espero que no te moleste que mi pasante nos acompañe a cenar._

Hammer le había enseñado los dientes en un intento de sonrisa y había respondido:  _en absoluto._

Y ahí estaban los tres: sentados sombríamente alrededor de la mesa de cristal, con Tony y Peter picoteando su comida y Hammer haciéndoles conversación intrascendente; el asunto que fuera que lo había llevado ahí, claramente iba a tardar rato en salir a relucir.

—¿Has escuchado acerca del tal Toomes? —le preguntó Hammer a Tony—. ¿El traficante de armas que la policía acaba de capturar?

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, escuché algo al respecto.

—Qué desafortunado su caso, es lo que creo –dijo Hammer—. Tiene el talento de un verdadero hombre de negocios. Lo conocí en persona brevemente hace unos años. Por aquel entonces era dueño de una compañía de recolección de chatarra. —Hammer negó con la cabeza—. Comprendía bastante bien el funcionamiento de un negocio, a pesar de que a veces su actitud era... —Hammer bajó la voz y se encogió de hombros. Entonces soltó una risa antes de decir—: No cabe duda que delante de la destrucción va el orgullo. Como fuera, supongo que si había demanda para sus armas... Nadie puede culparlo por hacer dinero a medida de sus posibilidades.

Tony vio que Peter se mordía los labios.

—Yo creo que fue un egoísta –dijo el chico en voz baja—. Conozco a su hija. Ella no tenía idea... Y ahora la está pasando muy mal. —Peter se silenció cuando Hammer fijó su mirada en él.

—Me temo que con el tiempo descubrirás que el mundo es un sitio retorcido y cruel, señor Parker –dijo Hammer—. Y mucha de la gente que lo habita, sin importar cuán humildes o sencillos parezcan ser, estarán más que ansiosos de poner las manos encima de las cosas preciosas de la vida... Cosas como tú mismo, por ejemplo.

Tony tosió fuerte.

—Sírvete más vino, Justin.

—Gracias, pero ya lo hice.

—Insisto.

Tony y Hammer se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante algunos segundos hasta que Hammer sonrió a medias.

—Muy bien. —Tony había ganado esa, pero la condescendencia en el tono de Hammer lo hizo sentir que había sido al contrario; situación que se exacerbó al verlo servirse más de su vino—. ¿Cómo has estado tú, Anthony? —añadió Hammer—. Últimamente has estado muy alejado del ojo del público, algo bastante inusual en ti. Cualquiera pensaría que ha habido una muerte en tu familia.

Tony negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.

—Ha sido sólo trabajo, Justin. Sólo trabajo.

—Trabajo y dinero, dinero y trabajo –dijo Hammer y se rió bajito—. Las dos cosas que hacen que el mundo gire, ¿no lo crees así, señor Parker? —Una vez más, Hammer se giró a mirar a Peter, y Tony sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca al ver al chico ofrecerle a Hammer una sonrisa débil y asqueada en respuesta.

—Peter –dijo Tony inmediatamente—, si vas a la cocina, creo que el postre está en alguna parte del refrigerador enfriándose. ¿Te importaría servirlo?

Era claro que Peter no estaba concentrándose: se levantó de su silla a una velocidad que difícilmente podía considerarse humana.

—Sí... Quiero decir, no... —tartamudeó el chico, sonando aliviado y sin ver a nadie a la cara—... Por supuesto...

Desapareció por la puerta hacia la cocina y Tony inmediatamente se giró hacia Hammer.

—Supongo que nunca has oído hablar de la costumbre de no mirar a otras personas de manera tan descarada –murmuró.

Hammer arqueó una ceja y curvó los labios en una mueca de burla.

—Yo no me preocuparía si fuera tú –dijo—. No tengo intenciones de buscar los favores de algo que es definitivamente de tu propiedad.

Tony abrió la boca para responder, una oleada de enojo recorriéndole el cuello, pero en ese momento Peter regresó con tres platos de algo con chocolate que era demasiado simple como para haber costado la fortuna que Happy gastó en ello. Maldita comida de ricos. Rápidamente, Peter les pasó los platos, rodeando prestamente la silla de Hammer para llegar hasta la de Tony.

—Gracias –le murmuró Tony al chico. Peter le dirigió una rápida sonrisa que no correspondía a la expresión en sus ojos, y entonces se retiró velozmente hasta su silla.

—Entonces, señor Parker –comenzó Hammer, sonriendo benignamente ante la mirada de rabia que Tony le dirigió—, ¿es al MIT hacia donde estás dirigiendo tus esfuerzos?

—Eso es correcto –respondió Peter con voz entrecortada.

—No hay necesidad de que te quedes en los Estados Unidos, ¿sabes? —dijo Hammer—. La Escuela Politécnica Federal de Zúrich tiene un programa académico excelente, hasta donde yo entiendo. Nicklaus Wirth estudió ahí. También Einstein. Piensa en eso, Parker... Tú podrías ser el siguiente Einstein.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de Peter se tensó y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de agua de un solo trago. Colocó el vaso en la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo.

—Yo soy más como un Tesla –dijo al final de manera vacilante con una sonrisa igual de insegura.

—O como un Stark –respondió Hammer.

—O como un Stark –susurró Peter. Miró a Tony a los ojos y algo en el pecho de éste se elevó, caliente e insoportable. Aclarándose la garganta, Tony desvió la mirada.

El resto de la cena la pasaron en relativo silencio hasta que Hammer se puso de pie, arrastró su silla para moverla hacia atrás y susurró algo sarcástico acerca de que tenía que ir a empolvarse la nariz. Salió del salón comedor dejando a Peter y a Tony a solas.

—¿Recogemos la mesa? —le pidió Tony a Peter.

—Sí –respondió el chico con voz ronca.

Juntaron los platos y los llevaron a la cocina. Tony hizo una pausa al pasar junto a Peter.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Sí. —Peter apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Tony durante un breve momento y entonces continuaron su camino. Pero entonces Peter se detuvo y dijo—: Oye, ¿Tony?

Tony levantó la mirada de los platos apilados.

El día anterior, Tony le había dicho a Peter que podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila y Peter había parecido genuinamente sorprendido por la idea, aun cuando Tony le señaló que habían hecho mucho más que méritos como para tenerse ese tipo de confianza. Sin embargo, escuchar su nombre de labios de Peter en ese momento fue impactante, y Tony tuvo que resistir unas ganas urgentes de besarlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Gracias por mandarme a la cocina.

Tony no supo cómo responder, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Peter continuó rumbo a la cocina y Tony regresó a la mesa para levantar los cubiertos de plata que no habían sido usados.

El lunes anterior habían estado trabajando en el laboratorio cuando Peter casualmente había mencionado que su cumpleaños iba a ser la siguiente semana. Sus dulces dieciséis. Tony ocultó la incomodidad que eso le ocasionaba -así de horrible como sonaba, pero le resultaba mucho más fácil continuar con eso cuando la realidad de la edad de Peter no lo encaraba- y le preguntó qué era lo que deseaba de regalo.

— _Oh, no lo sé –_ había respondido Peter, obsequiándole a Tony una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa—.  _¿Por que no eliges tú?_ —Y luego, contradiciéndose a él mismo, añadió en voz más baja—:  _Deberías atarme a la cama._

Tony se preguntaba a veces si Peter sabía acerca de la guerra constante que Tony peleaba contra él mismo y había tomado la decisión de no preguntarle al respecto, o si el chico genuinamente no tenía idea de lo que palabras como esas provocaban en Tony. Peter convertía a Tony en el tipo de hombre que odiaba ser -pero no, Tony no iba a pensar de aquella manera. Se negaba a echarle la culpa al chico.

_¡CRASH!_

Asustado y distraído momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, Tony corrió hacia el interior de la cocina. Lo primero que vio fue a Peter con las manos en alto, mirando impactado el cristal hecho añicos regado por todo el suelo. Luego Tony localizó a Hammer al otro lado de la isla de la cocina; el tipo se veía bastante divertido mientras se servía los restos del  _sauvignon blanc_ en una copa que se había salvado de romperse.

—¿Qué tipo de cristalería era esa? ¿Riedel? —preguntó Hammer—. Auch.

Tony le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Peter.

—Está bien –le dijo al chico—. Tómate un descanso.

A Peter le estaban temblando las manos y tenía el rostro pálido.

—Lo siento –murmuró distraídamente sin mirar a Tony a los ojos, y entonces pasó a su lado mientras se alejaba de ahí.

El sonido de sus pasos hizo eco hasta que se dejaron de oír. Enojado, Tony miró de nuevo hacia Hammer, pero su invitado estaba tan impasible como siempre.

Tony dio un paso y el cristal crujió debajo de la suela de sus zapatos. Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó una toalla para recoger los pedazos de cristal más grandes. Después pondría a uno de sus bots a limpiar el resto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó a Hammer al fin con voz inexpresiva, una vez que terminó de tirar a la basura lo peor de la cristalería rota. Hammer se aclaró la garganta con una tos delicada y aristocrática.

—Creo que tú y yo hemos hecho suficientes negocios juntos como para que sepas que no es de mi agrado irme por las ramas como lo he estado haciendo toda la tarde –comenzó Hammer—, así que, ¿por qué no dejamos de perder el tiempo y vamos directo al grano?

—Oh sí, vamos –dijo Tony, mofándose de la sintaxis de su invitado en un intento de cubrir la repentina sensación desagradable que experimentó en el estómago. Apoyó la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina.

Hammer le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Voy a asumir, por la vergonzosa manera con la que manejas el tema de  _ese quien acaba de irse de aquí,_ que tus asuntos con él no han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Podrías repetirlo sin sonar como poesía griega?

De nuevo, Hammer sonrió con una mueca torcida. Con un aire de condescendencia, dijo, en voz mucho más baja:

—¿Asumo que continúas follando con él?

Tony se le quedó viendo fijo durante algunos segundos. Al final, le respondió:

—Peter es menor de edad.

— _Las costumbres mojigatas se inclinan ante los grandes reyes –_ respondió Hammer perezosamente, citando a Shakespeare.

—Encantador. ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

Hammer dejó su copa de vino encima de la isla.

—Confío en que no estés pensando que yo haría una acusación como esta sin tener pruebas suficientes –dijo—. Primero que nada, las miradas que ustedes dos se dirigieron el uno al otro durante toda la tarde son francamente indecentes.

—¿Y qué miradas son esas?

Hammer arqueó una ceja.

—Son el tipo de cosas que uno sólo ve cuando está cerca de unos recién casados en plena luna de miel... Lo cual, tengo que decirlo, sólo se vio incrementado por el modo en que lo enviaste a la cocina para mantenerlo alejado del gran lobo malo. —Hammer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. No puedo asegurar si tu comportamiento fue paternal o dominante. Ninguna de estas dos perspectivas es especialmente reconfortante, pero qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Tony no respondió y Hammer lo observó atentamente como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Pensé que habías ido al baño –dijo al final.

—Tomé un atajo.

— _Claramente._

Hammer sonrió a medias.

—¿Estoy detectando una nota de posesividad en tu tono?

—Detecta lo que tú quieras, pero me temo que necesitas más pruebas que solamente un tono de voz.

—Ciertamente –afirmó Hammer—. Para comenzar, ¿qué tal suena la marca de una mordida que adorna la parte izquierda de tu cuello? Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, está también la muy leve pero no menos evidente cojera del mismo señor Parker... pero, ¿qué es lo que le haces a ese chico, Anthony? Debes estar follándotelo con todas tus...

—¿Tienes...? ¿Tiene esto alguna finalidad? —lo interrumpió Tony caminando hacia el fregadero y comenzando a apilar ahí los platos sucios; necesitaba hacer algo con las manos.

—De hecho así es –dijo Hammer distraídamente. Tony se giró hacia él y lo descubrió sacando su teléfono y tecleando algo—. Esto –dijo Hammer y levantó el teléfono hacia Tony para que éste pudiera ver la pantalla.

Tony se paralizó.

El teléfono de Hammer estaba corriendo un video que, aunque un tanto borroso, era inequívocamente de Peter en su traje de Spider-Man: un borrón de color azul y rojo columpiándose entre edificios.

Tony dejó un plato que tenía en la mano dentro del fregadero junto con los otros.

—Es él, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hammer en voz baja. Bajó su teléfono y pausó el video—. Bastante impresionante. ¿Siempre es así de flexible?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —preguntó Tony tratando de mantener estable su volumen de voz.

—Es muy simple –dijo Hammer—. Tú tienes secretos. Muchos. Sería un pésimo hombre de negocios cualquiera que no sacara ventaja de ellos.

Tony apretó los labios y se apoyó contra la encimera, imitando la postura relajada de Hammer para esconder la repentina ansiedad que lo estaba inundando.

—¿Me estás chantajeando, Justin? —dijo—. Estoy seguro de que tú puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.

Hammer ni siquiera perdió tiempo en tratar de negarlo.

—El proceso sería tan sencillo como fuera posible. Un simple pago cada mes y, a cambio, la identidad del señor Parker será preservada en secreto y con ello la tranquilidad mental de su familia. ¿Qué hombre en tu posición no querría lo mejor para su chico?

—Sin importar la parte donde tú te hinchas los bolsillos –dijo Tony sarcásticamente—. ¿Y está bien para ti saber que estás obteniendo ganancias gracias a la ropa sucia de alguien más?

Hammer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que sabes que esto difícilmente es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. Como muestra de buena voluntad para mi socio de negocios, te daré algo de información a cambio. Déjame contarte que tengo lazos con este asunto de Toomes. Su arresto no le hizo ningún favor a mi posición financiera. Se puede decir que fue un golpe fuerte para mí. Pero entonces me acordé de ti y de tu propia...  _situación._ Tú amortiguas mi caída, y a cambio yo te doy protección. ¿Qué podría ser más perfecto? —Le tendió una mano a Tony antes de añadir—: Llámalo simbiosis, si lo quieres así.

Tony mantuvo sus manos resueltamente a sus costados.

—¿Cómo sabes que no iré con las autoridades a informarles acerca de tus llamados  _lazos_ con Toomes?

—Porque tú sólo harías eso si quieres tener tu vida privada al descubierto en todas y cada una de las mayores cadenas de comunicación del país.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Cuánto?

—Un millón –dijo Hammer. Tony arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca para responder, pero Hammer añadió—: Para comenzar. —Entonces vio la expresión de Tony y agregó—: Por favor, eres multimillonario, seguramente que esto no te empobrecerá.

—No es cuestión de dinero –dijo Tony lentamente—. Es cuestión de principios.

— _Principios –_ se burló Hammer—. Tú renunciaste al derecho a hablar de  _principios_ en el momento en que arrastraste a ese blanco corderito hasta tu cama.

—No voy a pagar nada para encubrir mis pecados.

—Puede que tú no, pero quizás el chico sí lo haga. Él también tiene un secreto por sí mismo, ¿no? Oh, pero podría garantizar que el señor Parker es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia –continuó Hammer—. Aunque tú y yo sabemos que nuestro amigo mutuo tiene  _algo más_  que ofrecer aparte de dinero.

Tony se le quedó viendo.

—Explícate –exigió fríamente aunque en realidad no necesitaba ninguna explicación.

—Simplemente estaba pensando –dijo Hammer plácidamente—, que si tú estuvieras dispuesto a compartir su custodia conmigo, por así decirlo, yo podría perdonarte al menos la mitad de la presente suma acordada.

Tony se le quedó viendo atónito, inseguro de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

—Sólo por un par de noches, tú comprendes –continuó diciendo Hammer al ver que Tony no respondía—. Tampoco tengo deseos de robártelo de manera permanente.

Y entonces toda la furia que Tony sentía explotó.

—Maldito hijo de puta pervertido... —Tony agarró a Hammer de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo arrojó contra la isla—. ¡Él no es una jodida moneda de cambio!

—De acuerdo, me ha quedado claro tu punto...

—¡Más vale que así sea! —espetó Tony—. Si de aquí en adelante, en cualquier momento, me doy cuenta de que tú siquiera volteas a verlo de una manera que no me guste, voy a golpearte yo mismo hasta dejarte sin dientes. No necesito una armadura para lidiar con pedazos de mierda como tú.

—Si haces eso –dijo Hammer calmadamente—, te garantizo que cada segundo de tu tórrido romance con el chico, así como su  _otra carrera,_ estarán en las noticias de costa a costa en menos de seis horas. Pero por favor, no te detengas por mí y hazlo. Asumiendo que el señor Parker se atreva a contarte alguna vez que algo  _estuvo_  a punto de pasar. Nadie quiere el tazón de crema en el que otra persona ha metido los dedos ya.

Tony lo golpeó. Fue rápido -demasiado rápido- y sus ya de por sí frágiles nudillos de la mano se le helaron por el dolor. Pero a cambio, la cabeza de Hammer rebotó hacia atrás en una manera particularmente satisfactoria. Tony lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó otra vez, y en esa ocasión escuchó el distintivo crujido de cartílago rompiéndose.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí antes de que yo entrara?

Hammer lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y se sacudió la ropa con una mano mientras que con la otra se presionaba la cara.

—Nada de lo que necesites preocuparte –dijo con voz gangosa. Tony sintió una punzada de placer al ver la sangre rojo brillante escurrir entre los dedos de Hammer—. Depende de ti –dijo éste roncamente—. Paga mucho, o toma mi otra oferta y paga menos. No le pondré ninguna objeción a ninguno de los dos casos.

Varias imágenes desfilaron por la mente de Tony y él habría pagado con gusto cualquier suma de dinero para poder deshacerse de ellas. Tragando la bilis que se le había acumulado en la boca, gimió con derrota.

—¿Cuándo quieres el dinero?

Jamás habría quedado duda de cuál de las dos opciones él elegiría.

* * *

Hammer se fue y Tony subió a la planta alta. En su cuarto, encontró el traje que le había prestado a Peter hecho una pila sobre el suelo. Escuchó el agua corriendo en la ducha. Golpeó la puerta del baño y oyó que Peter le respondía con un distante  _"Adelante"_.

Peter, posicionado cerca del suelo, era una sombra poco definida a través del vapor y la puerta de cristal de la ducha. Cuando Tony deslizó la puerta para abrirla, lo encontró sentado sobre los azulejos, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la mirada perdida mientras el chorro del agua le caía sobre los hombros y espalda. El agua estaba abrasadoramente caliente: haciendo una mueca, Tony metió la mano y cerró el grifo.

—Hola –dijo, sintiéndose inseguro de repente—. ¿Todo está bien?

Peter asintió sin voltear a verlo. Estaba comenzando a temblar.

—¿Pasó...? —comenzó a preguntar Tony pero enmudeció, aterrorizado de decir algo de manera incorrecta, aterrorizado de la respuesta que Peter pudiera darle—. ¿Pasó algo...?

—No pasó nada –dijo Peter adelantándose a su pregunta—. Todo está bien. Es sólo... Sólo quería ducharme y quitarme todo de encima. —Con un gemido, Peter se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por el cabello. El agua cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros y pecho—. ¿Puedes pasarme una toalla?

Tony le pasó una de la repisa cercana. Peter se la envolvió alrededor de la cintura y salió de la ducha.

Entonces rodeó a Tony con sus brazos. Éste, asustado por la repentina demostración de necesidad de parte de Peter, se congeló momentáneamente y entonces le correspondió el abrazo.

—Lo siento –dijo Peter con la voz ahogada contra su cuello—. Estoy mojándote todo tu traje...

—No me importa el traje –murmuró Tony, acariciándole el cabello—. Sólo desahógate.

Pero Peter no estaba llorando.

—Escucha –dijo Peter—. Realmente no puedo... Yo no... No sé si pueda ir a casa así como me siento. May podría preocuparse...

—Quédate aquí –dijo Tony inmediatamente—. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarme.

—Voy a llamarla para avisarle.

Peter se alejó de Tony y desapareció dentro de la recámara.

* * *

Hizo la llamada mientras se ponía una de las batas de baño de Tony. Éste se desnudó hasta quedarse sólo con sus calzoncillos, todo mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que Hammer le había dicho.  _Tú renunciaste al derecho a hablar de principios en el momento en que arrastraste a ese blanco corderito hasta tu cama._ Pero no era así como habían sucedido las cosas... En absoluto... ¿O sí?

Peter dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche.

—May dice que está bien –le informó a Tony y le ofreció una leve sonrisita, la cual Tony trató de corresponder.  _Un millón de dólares para mantener esto entre nosotros._ ¿En quién estaba convirtiéndose?

—Si no te molesta –estaba diciendo Peter mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama—, creo que esta noche no quisiera hacer nada. Me siento como si mi cuerpo no fuera realmente mío, ¿no sé si me entiendes?

Tony caminó hasta quedar frente a donde Peter estaba sentado y se arrodilló delante de él. Le tocó una mejilla con la mano.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No es nada –insistió Peter—. Es sólo que no me siento muy bien de acá arriba –se dio golpecitos en la sien— y sé que eso se me nota en la cara, y... y es por eso que no quiero ir a casa. Porque May va a verme y se va a preocupar y... —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, mirando un punto atrás de la cara de Tony.

—¿Hammer te hizo algo? —le preguntó éste.

—¿Qué? No. No, no es nada que él haya hecho, fue sólo él y... —Peter suspiró—. Pensándolo bien, ¿ _podemos_  nosotros?

—¿Qué?

—Que si podemos hacer algo –dijo Peter y lo besó brevemente—. ¿Por favor? —Y le dio otro beso—. Me siento un tanto... No lo sé, ¿puedes tú tratar de hacerme sentir  _algo_?

Tony asintió al mismo tiempo que se daban otro beso. Llevó las manos hacia el cinturón de la bata de Peter para desatarlo. Le besó el cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo - _Avemaría, avemaría-_ y continuó así mientras escuchaba a Peter respirar. El chico se apoyó hacia atrás y colocó las manos sobre la cama.

Tony le besó el estómago.

—Oh, joder...

Tony levantó la mirada hacia Peter, repentinamente impactado por su juventud pero de manera diferente. Recordó la oferta de Hammer y sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas. ¿Cuál diferencia había entre Tony y Hammer, realmente? ¿Cómo podía tener esperanzas de proteger a Peter cuando él mismo era quien lo estaba poniendo en peligro, en primer lugar? Si hacía a un lado las trivialidades de su relación, Tony no era otra cosa más que un predador.

Y otras palabras que comenzaban con "p".

La sonrisa de Peter amainó conforme Tony no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Tony apartó la vista, observó las marcas que sus dedos habían dejado en las caderas y muslos de Peter más temprano ese mismo día y que ya estaban comenzando a desvanecerse. Pensó en otras marcas de otros dedos diferentes alrededor de las caderas de Peter -hechas por los dedos de  _Hammer_ \- y se sintió ahogar por la mera idea.

Sin preámbulo, Tony levantó la cabeza y besó a Peter en la boca con avidez.

—Mío –susurró cuando se alejó de su boca para tomar aire. Otro beso, absorbiendo la lengua del chico, bebiéndose con gusto el gemido resultante. Tony sintió que Peter colocaba una mano en su espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el chico con un susurro.

—Nada importante –dijo Tony y lo besó otra vez. Él lo cuidaría. No tenía por qué haber revelaciones, ni lágrimas, ni marcas de dedos. Sólo una transacción monetaria y seguridad.

Una parte de Tony le decía que estaba usando la seguridad de Peter como excusa para enmascarar sus propias fechorías, pero enterró ese pensamiento lo más profundo que pudo, así como enterró la posibilidad de contarle algo de eso a Peter. El chico querría jugar a ser el héroe, insistiría en que Tony no tenía por qué pagar. Pero eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Peter se alejó de él y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Tony cuando éste trató de acercarse de nuevo.

—Yo... Pensándolo bien, creo que he cambiado de opinión –dijo Peter tímidamente—. Creo que no puedo hacer nada de esto esta noche.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tony se alejó algunos centímetros y permitió que Peter se amarrara de nuevo el cinturón de su bata.

—Lo que sea que tú quieras –le dijo al chico.

—Creí que ayudaría, pero no fue así. —Después de un momento de silencio, Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Vas a acostarte aquí conmigo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Hay espacio más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Peter y se rió—. Probablemente podrías acostar a todos mis compañeros de clase aquí.

—Sí, pero acordemos no intentarlo.

Tony se sentó junto a Peter y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Cuando Peter apoyó su cabeza contra él, Tony enterró la barbilla en el cabello del chico, el cual estaba secándose y despeinándose en rizos.

—¿Usaste mi gel de ducha? —le preguntó después de unos minutos de estar sentados ahí, meneándose gentilmente hacia atrás y hacia delante.

—Perdón –dijo Peter. Sonaba avergonzado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Peter se acurrucó más cerca de él y Tony se acomodó de tal manera que pudo poner la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Después de un momento, Peter se le unió, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Tony, tibio y agradable al tacto como siempre. Entrelazaron sus manos.

 _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?,_ se preguntó Tony.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Peter—. Has estado actuando muy raro desde que subiste al cuarto.

—No es nada –murmuró Tony contra la nuca de Peter—. Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo.

El pulso de Peter latía debajo de la mano que Tony tenía sobre su pecho.

—En serio –dijo Peter. Su voz se escuchaba más ronca, más adormilada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada –dijo Tony—. Te lo prometo. Todo está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Peter se acurrucó todavía más cerca de Tony, estremeciéndose con escalofríos, y Tony tiró del cobertor para cubrirlos a ambos. Peter suspiró y tomó la mano de Tony entre las suyas.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros? —preguntó.

—Nada –le respondió Tony. Peter ladeó la cabeza contra su hombro para besarlo, y luego repitió el gesto pero ahora besándolo en los labios—. Absolutamente nada.

Fue solamente hasta después de que Peter se quedó dormido ahí contra su hombro, con Tony acariciándole el cabello, que éste se percató de que acababa de hacer una promesa que seguramente le sería imposible cumplir.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Gracias a todos por su amorosa paciencia! Intenté colocar este capítulo el 29 de mayo pasado que fue cumpleaños de Tony Stark (cumplió 48 años, el hermoso desgraciado que, como su vino vintage, cada día está más bueno) pero luego no pude y además pensé que era un capítulo muy cruel como para "celebrar" a Tony con él, jaja, y pues bueno. Pero aquí está finalmente.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando había iniciado eso con Tony, había sido estrictamente por él. Tony y él habían sido los únicos participantes en el juego. Mientras habían sido sólo ellos dos, había funcionado bien.

**Capítulo 18. Tiempo**

Afuera todavía estaba oscuro cuando Peter abrió los ojos. Sintió pánico durante algunos segundos por no encontrarse en su propia habitación, hasta que recordó que se había quedado a pasar la noche con Stark... Con Tony.

Tony. Tony Tony Tony Tony.

Pudo escucharlo respirar ahí junto a él, de manera constante, inhalar y exhalar. Lentamente, para no despertarlo, Peter se rodó hasta quedar boca abajo y lo observó bajo la azulada luz púrpura que se filtraba a través de los huecos de las persianas verticales. Tony estaba acurrucado en posición fetal y tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuidadosamente, Peter se inclinó hasta él y le dio un besito en la frente. Tony no se despertó.

¿Eso era lo que hacían las parejas normales? ¿Dormir juntos, escuchar el ritmo de la respiración del otro?

Eso era un buen remedio para lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Peter se acomodó boca arriba más cerca de Tony, y entonces, sintiéndose un tanto audaz, tomó uno de sus brazos y se lo envolvió alrededor. Tony se estiró contra su espalda y, un momento después, Peter sintió sus labios rozándole el hombro.

—Hola –susurró Peter.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —fue lo que respondió Tony, todavía sonando soñoliento.

—Muy bien –susurró Peter en respuesta. Era sorprendente lo mucho que tener otra persona a su lado lo había tranquilizado; si Tony no hubiera estado ahí, Peter estaba bastante convencido de que ni siquiera habría podido quedarse dormido.

—¿A qué hora necesitas levantarte? —le preguntó Tony.

Peter se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado con un codo sobre la cama y le echó un vistazo al reloj digital que estaba al otro lado del cuarto y que anunciaba la hora con números en color azul eléctrico.

—Como en una hora.

La lluvia golpeteaba contra las ventanas y el techo. Peter gimió y se deslizó de nuevo dentro de los brazos de Tony. Piel desnuda. Tibia. La boca de Tony contra su cabello.

—¿Puedo faltar a clases?

—Absolutamente no.

—Por favor, puedo continuar siendo productivo. —Peter se rodó hasta quedar en una postura donde veía a Tony a la cara—. Puedo ayudarte en el laboratorio y mandarles un correo a mis profesores para pedir el trabajo que se supone debo...

—¿Qué sucedió con Peter Parker el nerd?

—No lo sé. —Peter se encogió de hombros y sonrió mucho—. ¿Tuvo sexo?

—Hazme un favor y al menos déjame  _parecer_ que soy un adulto responsable –dijo Tony. Su tono de voz era ligero, pero había algo escondido debajo de lo que decía que provocaba que Peter pensara en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Claramente, algo había pasado entre Tony y Hammer después de que Peter se fuera (bueno, que se escapara) escaleras arriba. Recordó las palabras que Tony le había dicho:  _"Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo..."_

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó anoche?

Tony ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos al responder:

—Sólo si me dejas preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

Sentándose sobre la cama y cruzando las piernas, Peter le obsequió a Tony la expresión más sincera que pudo conseguir.

—Ya te lo había dicho. Nada.

—Tampoco a mí me pasó nada.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente, cada uno sospechando que el otro mentía, pero viéndose incapaces de demostrarlo.

—Ven aquí –dijo Tony al final, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara. Peter se acomodó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, la cabeza de Peter apoyada contra el hombro de Tony, éste acariciándole los nudillos con un pulgar de manera distraída.

Entonces Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Al menos vas a dejarme que te ayude a eyacular?

Escuchó algo que bien pudo haber sido Tony ahogándose con su saliva.

—Disculpa –tosió Tony—, ¿qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. Quiero decir, no tengo ningún problema con ser una princesa de almohada, ya sabes, la que sólo se queda quieta y recibe... Así como estamos es bastante agradable pero, ya sabes, me estaba preguntando...

—Me gusta la variedad –admitió Tony—, pero no tienes que hacer eso.

—¿Qué  _puedo_ hacer, entonces? —preguntó Peter y sonrió mucho—. ¿Ponerme bragas y hacerte un  _strip tease?_

—¿Trajiste contigo algo que olvidaste mencionar, Parker?

Peter sonrió más.

—No. Recordaré traerlo para la siguiente ocasión.

—En serio. No te sientas obligado –dijo Tony.

—¿A hacer qué, el  _strip tease_ o ayudarte a eyacular?

Tony pareció hacer una mueca en la oscuridad.

—Todas las anteriores.

—De acuerdo –dijo Peter—, pero, ¿qué tal si en verdad quiero hacerlo?

Tony sonrió y le dio un apretón en el hombro y un besito en la sien.

—No te sientas obligado. De todas maneras, ya eres una hermosa princesa.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y, alcanzando una almohada, se la lanzó a Tony.

* * *

El desayuno fue extrañamente doméstico, con ambos moviéndose por la cocina alcanzando diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo y rozándose las manos al pasar cerca el uno del otro. Tony iba vestido sólo con una bata, y Peter se había puesto su ropa del día anterior (había tomado una larga y satisfactoria ducha antes de vestirse, sacando ventaja de la increíble presión del agua que le masajeó los nudos que se le habían formado en el cuello).

Tony le dio un apretón en el hombro al pasar y Peter se oprimió contra él insistentemente.

—Se te va a hacer tarde –le dijo Tony.

Peter asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Valdrá la pena.

Con un resoplido de risa, Tony tomó la mano de Peter y se la llevó hacia la boca. Le dio un mordisco en el antebrazo cerca de la muñeca.

—¡Au!

—Considéralo un incentivo –dijo Tony y luego lo besó en ese mismo sitio para compensar el dolor.

* * *

Y entonces Happy llegó (los dos rápidamente se habían acomodado en la cocina conservando una distancia apropiada entre ellos) y llevó a Peter a la escuela, y el chico le pidió que lo dejara a la vuelta de la esquina para que la gente no se diera cuenta.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente con sólo dos eventos de notoriedad: Flash leyendo el capítulo tres de  _El señor de las Moscas_ en la clase de Inglés mientras imitaba la voz de Ralph Fiennes con gran inspiración; y después, la reunión del equipo de decatlón al terminar las clases. Fue la primera vez que Liz asistía desde el arresto de su padre, y aunque estaba más callada de lo normal y con el rostro serio, seguía estando tan motivada como siempre. Por una vez en la vida, nadie retrasó el proceso de revisión de preguntas y las bromas se mantuvieron al mínimo. Incluso Flash estaba inusualmente callado.

Para sorpresa de Peter, Michelle se quedó después de la reunión para hablar con Liz: las voces de ambas se escuchaban a tan bajo volumen que fue imposible para Peter cachar nada, pero la expresión que Michelle tenía en la cara era inesperadamente comprensiva. De pronto, Michelle dio un paso hacia delante y abrazó a Liz.

—¿Si sabes que ella es heterosexual, verdad? ¿Sin mencionar que está en el último año de la prepa? —le preguntó Peter a Michelle más tarde mientras caminaban a través de la cafetería hacia la puerta principal. Las cosas entre ellos dos habían estado un tanto raras desde el Baile de Bienvenida, y mientras Peter entendía que Michelle tenía la razón en casi todos sus puntos (por supuesto que ella siempre tenía la razón), una parte de él continuaba sintiéndose rencoroso.

Michelle lo miró como si supiera exactamente qué era lo que Peter estaba pensando y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se vale soñar –fue todo lo que le dijo.

A un lado de Peter iba caminando Ned, quien le dijo a Michelle:

—Espera un momento, ¿no me digas que tienes un crush por Liz?

—No es un crush –se burló Michelle—. Simplemente tengo ojos.

—Y honestamente, aunque ella no fuera heterosexual –añadió Peter—, no podría verlas a ustedes dos juntas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, y acepta mi consejo aquí, a nadie le gustan las personas que deducen todo acerca de su vida privada sin advertencia previa.

Michelle comenzó a caminar más lentamente.

—Ya veo –dijo. Y entonces añadió—: Por otro lado, ¿la presidenta de la Sociedad de Honor Nacional saliendo con la estudiante de arte rarita? Eso nunca va a pasar –dijo con tono entrecortado.

Ned se rió incómodamente y dijo:

—Aunque, por otra parte, ese sería un cliché genial de historia de amor. Quizá lo exploten para el siguiente gran éxito en películas de adolescentes.

—Pero aun así –dijo Peter (y sabía que estaba cruzando una línea y de todas maneras no pudo evitar decirlo)—, yo no tendría muchas esperanzas si fuera tú.

Las orejas de Michelle estaban rojas por la vergüenza, y Peter se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su amiga había dejado de sonreír. Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Si quieres hablar de estereotipos, Ned, tendrías que hacerlo con Peter –espetó ella—. Él podría escribir un maldito libro.

Michelle comenzó a correr y llegó a la puerta de la escuela antes de que Peter o Ned pudieran decir nada. Ambos se le quedaron viendo, impactados.

—¿Fuimos demasiado lejos? —preguntó Ned al fin.

—Seguramente. —Peter ya se sentía terrible, pero todavía no estaba listo para disculparse con Michelle.

—¿Qué significa lo que dijo de ti?

Peter se encogió de hombros y se sintió más manipulador que nunca antes al responder:

—No tengo idea.

—Es sólo que... —dijo Ned y frunció el ceño—. ¿Están peleados ustedes dos? Últimamente las cosas han estado bastante raras.

—No quiero hablar de eso –fue lo que dijo Peter.

* * *

Más tarde, obviamente, Peter se fue a patrullar. Todavía no se lo había mencionado a Tony, pero en cierta medida él sospechaba que no necesitaba hacerlo; estaba bastante seguro de que Tony había visto la capucha de su traje metida dentro de su mochila el otro día. Era un tipo de compromiso no hablado, por así decirlo: si Peter seguía las reglas que Tony había acordado con Ross, Tony no tenía que supervisarlo. Esencialmente era dejarse caer y confiar en que te atraparían.

Peter no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos columpiarse con sus telarañas hasta que volvió a hacerlo. Aquella ráfaga de adrenalina, incluso de libertad. No era  _mejor_ que el sexo, pero ciertamente casi iban a la par.

* * *

Y después de eso, estuvo de vuelta en la mansión. Happy le informó que Tony estaba en el laboratorio, así que Peter pasó de largo por ahí y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Tony para tomar otra ducha y lavarse todo el sudor que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Una vez que estuvo presentable, se encaminó hacia el laboratorio, dejó caer la mochila en un rincón y saludó a Tony, no con un beso como era usual entre ellos, sino deslizándose debajo de la mesa de trabajo hasta quedar de rodillas delante de Tony, poniendo sus manos sobre los muslos de éste y diciendo:

—¿Puedo ponerme a mano contigo?

Tony parecía conmocionado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Peter no perdió el tiempo: le abrió la cremallera, le bajó los jeans y los calzoncillos, y... bueno...  _wow._ Las mamadas eran  _mucho_ más difíciles de lo que parecían. Eran como un tipo de asfixia autoinducida. Para cuando terminaron, Peter tenía a Tony metido tan profundamente por la garganta que le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que éste estaba en medio del orgasmo.

Peter se dejó caer hasta quedar en cuclillas, la erección de Tony resbaló y se salió de su boca, y el chico se limpió los labios. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vacilante, se puso de pie y fue por un puño de pañuelos desechables de un paquete que estaba junto al lavamanos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo una vez que consiguió recuperar el ritmo de su respiración—. Eres mucho más grande cuando estás así de cerca.

Detrás de él, Tony resopló de risa.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que todas las veces anteriores que estuviste aullando por  _ella,_ nunca te diste cuenta de su tamaño?

Peter se puso rojo.

—Yo no  _aullo –_ replicó, sintiéndose indignado—. Y para que conste, es realmente diferente cuando está... ¿sabes qué? Voy a detener esta conversación justo aquí. —Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Tony apoyado contra la mesa de trabajo y con los ojos clavados en él. Se sintió derretir—. Hola –murmuró.

Tony hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para pedirle que se acercara.

—Ven aquí –le dijo, y Peter no perdió el tiempo. Fue hasta sus brazos, permitiendo que Tony lo levantara y lo apoyara contra la mesa, tirando planos y diseños de la superficie para poder acostarlo encima, poniendo las piernas de Peter por sobre sus hombros. Lo besó y Peter cerró los ojos.

* * *

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? —le preguntó May mientras preparaba la cena. La cocina estaba llena de humo y Peter, sentado en la isla, se preocupó porque lo que había comenzado como un inocente intento de jambalaya iba a terminar con un rescate cortesía del departamento de bomberos.

—Bien –respondió, decidido a omitir la parte donde se había peleado con Michelle después de la reunión del equipo de decatlón. (Y Michelle seguía sin responderle los mensajes de texto).

May fue a hasta el fregadero y comenzó a lavar el arroz.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la pasantía?

El cerebro de Peter sufrió un pequeño cortocircuito...  _oh, me fue muy bien,_ pensó,  _el señor Stark me arrojó encima de la mesa del laboratorio y básicamente me metió toda una mano dentro..._ y tosió fuerte.

—Me fue bien, también –respondió evasivamente.

May lo miró por encima de su hombro con gesto divertido.

—¿Sólo bien?

...y entonces Tony se había inclinado por encima de él una vez que tenía a Peter vuelto una masa temblorosa y llorosa encima de la mesa y le había murmurado: " _Y pensar que dijiste que no aullabas."_

Peter tenía que dejar de pensar en eso; estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Sí, ya sabes. Hicimos cosas normales. Lo usual. —Cubos de hielo, osos polares, tormentas de nieve, pingüinos, cosas frías, cosas frías...

May todavía estaba observándolo, entrecerrando los ojos de un modo que a Peter le recordó repentinamente a Michelle. Incómodo, se removió en su silla.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella al final.

—¿Sí? —dijo Peter y fingió una risa—. Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

May se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, es raro que ahora pases tanto tiempo afuera de casa. Siento como si ya no te viera nunca. Y has estado tan callado estos días... Ya sabes –continuó diciendo—, si hubiera algo que necesitaras decirme... Confío en que sabes que puedes hacerlo.

Culpa fresca se revolvió en las entrañas de Peter, aceitosa y moviéndose como serpiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó incómodamente.

—¡Nada! —dijo May con voz aguda y poco convincente mientras regresaba el arroz a una olla que estaba en la estufa—. Es sólo que... Nadie está solitario en una isla, ¿sabes? Si  _estuviera_  pasando algo, no tienes por qué quedarte callado.

 _Oh mi dios,_ pensó Peter sintiéndose enfermo de repente.  _Oh mi dios, ella sabe que está pasando algo aunque no sabe qué es lo que sabe..._

Pero en voz alta, lo que Peter dijo fue:

—Todo está bien.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, cuando Peter pudo disponer de algo de tiempo entre la escuela, Tony y sus deberes, hizo un poco de investigación por su propia cuenta. Justin Hammer: nacido en Surrey, Inglaterra; se mudó a Nueva York durante los últimos años de la década de los 90; creador de las Industrias Hammer, manufacturera de armas de reconocimiento mundial; padre de Justine y abuelo de Sasha (la madre y el yerno eran desconocidos); multimillonario y filántropo. La última vez que había aparecido en las noticias había sido la semana anterior cuando sus industrias habían despedido tal cantidad de empleados que llamaron la atención. Le había informado a la prensa que su empresa sufría de problemas financieros. Antes de eso, Peter encontró un artículo de varios meses atrás que discutía la influencia de Hammer en la apertura de un nuevo teatro de ópera en Chicago.

Aparentemente Google no iba a ayudarlo mucho en ese sentido.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños, mientras Tony y él estaban en el taller trabajando con su traje -era el primer prototipo: Peter trabajaba con los contenedores de fluido de telaraña y Tony fundía el metal junto con la lámina del pecho, y ya estaba quedándoles jodidamente asombroso-, Peter decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

—Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche –comenzó. Tony levantó la vista hacia él—... Cuando Hammer vino a cenar. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca de él?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Peter se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer sólo casualmente curioso.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba. Quiero decir... ¿me parece que no te cae muy bien...?

Tony se sentó en uno de los bancos y dejó la placa de metal encima de la mesa de trabajo.

—Bueno, no –respondió—. Somos rivales de negocios, y además... Bueno, mira, tú lo conociste, puedes entenderlo. No es alguien especialmente agradable que caiga bien.

—Sí –murmuró Peter con los ojos clavados en el contenedor que tenía en la mano—. Conozco a las personas de su tipo.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

El contenedor hizo un ruido hueco cuando Peter lo puso encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche entre ustedes cuando yo me retiré? —preguntó—. Desde entonces has estado realmente evasivo, y yo sólo... No lo sé. Se siente como si estuvieras ocultándome algo.

Ante su mirada, Tony pareció envejecer varios años. El hombre se pasó ambas manos a través del cabello mientras gemía y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante.

—Para no hacerte el cuento largo –dijo—: Hammer está chantajeándome.

—Hammer... espera, ¿qué?

—Le estoy pagando para asegurarme de que la noticia de esta depravación... —hizo gestos con la mano entre ambos para explicar que se refería a su relación—... no llegue a los medios de comunicación. Y para que no diga nada acerca de tu  _otro_  trabajo.

Peter se le quedó viendo.

—De mi otro... pero... Hay personas ahí afuera que realmente me quieren muerto... Si supieran quién soy... —bajó la voz hasta quedarse callado, temeroso de continuar.

–... Es por eso que le estoy pagando.

—¿Cuánto?

—Oh, un millón.

— _¡¿Qué?! —_ Peter empujó la silla hacia atrás haciendo mucho ruido—. ¡Eso es  _demasiado..._!

—¿Peter? Peter –Tony también se puso de pie y le tomó las manos con las suyas—. ¿Hola? Soy multimillonario. Puedo encargarme.

—Pero... pero es... es  _tantísimo_ dinero... —Para su horror, estaba comenzando a llorar—. Es tan... Tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer...

— _No –_ lo atajó Tony con voz firme—. No hay absolutamente nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Pero no quiero que tú tengas que enfrentar esto a solas! —chilló Peter—. Yo te metí en esto, así que, ¿no debería al menos tratar de ayudarte...?

—Peter, tú no eres el culpable de que...

—¡Pero es que  _nadie_ es culpable! —Peter se interrumpió cuando Tony le puso un dedo encima del labio y le susurró un suave "shh".

—Permíteme encargarme a mí –dijo Tony en voz baja y suave—. ¿Sabes? Aprecio que quieras ayudar, pero no necesitas hacerlo. No hay nada que necesites hacer en este asunto. En cambio... —continuó Tony con un tono de voz diferente—, ya que mañana vas a tomarte el día libre por tu cumpleaños y no vas a venir, ¿quieres que te dé tu regalo hoy?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—No trates de cambiar de tema. —Lo pensó durante un momento y miró el reloj digital. Sólo les quedaba una hora y media antes de que tuviera que regresar a casa. Mejor hacerlo en ese momento y así no tendría que llamar a May otra vez para avisar que se le hacía tarde; últimamente lo había estado haciendo mucho—. Pero bueno, ya que tú lo sugieres, está bien.

* * *

En ese momento, sentado sobre la cama de Tony y esperando que éste saliera de su armario gigante, Peter estaba comenzando a preguntarse en dónde era que le habían fallado los cálculos.

Cuando había iniciado eso con Tony, había sido estrictamente por él. Tony y él habían sido los únicos participantes en el juego. Mientras habían sido sólo ellos dos, había funcionado bien.

Se suponía que nadie más iba a enterarse.

Toda esa semana se había preguntado constantemente si acaso debía contarle a Tony acerca de Michelle. No lo había hecho porque no quería preocuparlo, y como fuera, Michelle le había prometido que no iba a decirle nada a nadie, ¿o no? Todo estaría bien, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿ella mantendría su promesa después de la manera en la que Peter se había comportado con ella el otro día?

Después de un momento, Peter comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Y ahora que Justin Hammer también sabía acerca de ellos, ¿en dónde los dejaba eso? Un millón de dólares. Eso sonaba caricaturescamente largo. ¿Que no era esa la cantidad de dinero que los ladrones de bancos siempre robaban en las series animadas para niños?  _Un millón de billetes verdes._ ¿Cada cuándo había que pagar eso? ¿Cada mes? Eventualmente Tony iba a quedarse pobre.

Desde la noche de su primera vez en su cuarto, Peter había estado experimentando una culpa silenciosa que solía incrementarse en pico cada vez que hablaba con May, pero eso que sentía en ese momento era un tipo de culpa totalmente nuevo y punzante.

Afortunadamente se vio distraído de sus pensamientos porque Tony reapareció en ese momento: se veía un tanto pálido de la cara y traía un cinturón enrollado alrededor de uno de sus puños.

—¿Te tardaste tanto sólo buscando un cinturón? —le preguntó Peter con escepticismo y dándole una sonrisita torcida.

—Tengo muchísimas cosas guardadas ahí, intenta buscar algo alguna vez –respondió Tony sonando como si estuviera evadiendo algún tema, pero Peter lo dejó pasar.

—Y, ¿para qué es eso? —le preguntó a Tony mientras éste caminaba hasta la cama—. ¿Es para mí? —añadió sin poder evitar cierto tinte de temor en la voz.

—Al menos de que yo esté en un error bastante grande, creo recordar que el otro día tú mencionaste algo acerca de yo debería atarte a la cama –dijo Tony y Peter se sonrojó completamente. Miró hacia otro lado mientras liberaba un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento –dijo, sonriendo mucho—. Se me escapó.

—¿Al menos de que hayas cambiado de opinión?

—¡No! Definitivamente no.

—Entonces... —Tony pasó saliva y se sentó a su lado en la cama (las manos le estaban temblando de nuevo, Peter se dio cuenta)—. ¿Hay algo en particular que tú quieras...?

Pero Peter negó con la cabeza. Sentía la cara tan caliente que creía que la piel iba a comenzar a derretírsele.

—Tú decide –dijo.

—Necesitamos una palabra de seguridad –dijo Tony de inmediato—. Francamente, tendríamos que haber estado usando una desde antes, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Las cosas se ven mejor en retrospectiva.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? –repitió Peter de manera incierta.

—Algo que cualquiera de los dos pueda decir si necesita tiempo fuera. Algo para tomarnos un descanso, o para parar completamente. Tú escoge.

Peter asintió.

—Tiempo. Me gusta esa.

—¿Tiempo?

—Como palabra de seguridad. Sí.

—Suena bien para mí.

Peter asintió y no dijo nada acerca de que su ansiedad se acababa de acelerar a varias millas por hora por la mera idea de que Tony creyera de que él podía  _necesitar_  parar lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Tony se inclinó hacia él para besarlo y comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa de franela.

—Oye, ¿FRIDAY? —dijo Tony en voz alta.

— _¿Jefe?_ —respondió ella y Peter brincó; nunca se acostumbraría a la idea de que el AI era esencialmente omnipresente.

—Sin interrupciones, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Sí, jefe._

—¿Sin interrupciones, eh? —murmuró Peter mientras se removía para quitarse la camisa.

—Por supuesto, porque toda mi atención estará dedicada completamente a ti –respondió Tony y Peter sonrió mucho—. Lo prefieres boca arriba, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió, aliviado de que Tony hubiese recordado ese detalle, y se permitió ser empujado por él hasta quedar recostado sobre las almohadas.

—Levanta los brazos –le pidió Tony. Peter obedeció, exhalando lentamente mientras Tony envolvía cuidadosamente el cinturón alrededor de sus muñecas. La hebilla no dejaba de hacer ruidos metálicos—. ¿Está muy apretado? —le preguntó Tony y Peter tiró de sus manos para probar. Negó con la cabeza. Entonces Tony le dijo—: Te amarraría a la cabecera de la cama pero me preocupa que puedas partirla a la mitad y luego yo tenga que dar explicaciones acerca de eso.

Bajó la cabeza y besó a Peter, quien correspondió haciendo ruiditos de aprobación. Era bastante raro estar así de abierto, así como también un tanto atemorizante. Suponía que tendría que haber esperado sentirse así de indefenso, pero por alguna razón no había pensado que ese detalle iba a ser un componente integral en ese tipo de actividad.

Tony se sentía pesado encima de él, besándolo desde la boca hasta el lado del cuello, colocando una mano encima de su estómago. Su barba le picaba y Peter, con un repentino golpe de claridad, se percató de que todo eso era una completa locura. ¿En cuál planeta era seguro permitir que un hombre mayor te atara y luego te pusieras a su merced?

Sus jeans habían quedado tirados en el suelo de la recámara, sus bóxers estaban enredados en uno de sus tobillos. Tony estaba acariciándolo, leves y ligeros toques que lo hacían brincar. Cerró los ojos y las sensaciones aumentaron de intensidad.

Escuchó el ya bastante conocido ruido de la gaveta de la mesita de noche abriéndose, el ya conocido clic de la tapa de la botella de lubricante, y luego la fría y húmeda presión...

Lloriqueó y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, sintió la boca de Tony contra su frente.

—Buen chico...  _buen_  chico...

Un poco del miedo que había sentido al inicio se desvaneció. Después de todo, este con quien estaba era Tony. Él confiaba en Tony, Tony no iba a lastimarlo porque Tony lo am... ¿cierto?

El pensamiento fue demasiado problemático como para concentrarse en él, así que Peter lo alejó de su mente y se entregó a la fricción y a los besos, y entonces la cama debajo de ellos comenzó a ondular cuando la boca de Tony desapareció, y unos segundos después, Peter sintió una repentina tibieza contra su entrada...

Abrió los ojos bruscamente pero era demasiado difícil torcer su cuello hacia delante con sus brazos levantados y sus manos atadas (la piel del cinturón estaba comenzando a lastimarle la piel de las muñecas), así que sólo se le quedó viendo fijamente al techo encima de él, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de caer al vacío conforme Tony estaba comiéndose a lengüetazos su entrada, abriéndole los trémulos muslos lo más que podía con ambas manos. Peter abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; los cerró y gimoteó.

Tony soltó uno de sus muslos y llevó esa mano hacia adelante: le pellizcó un pezón a Peter y éste, con un grito, se sacudió fuerte, empujando las caderas hacia arriba, hacia la nada.

Penetrándolo con la lengua, casi sin perder el ritmo, Tony le acarició su erección a Peter con los dedos y eso bastó.

El cuerpo entero de Peter se quedó flácido, la humedad ardiente de su semen cayendo por todo su estómago. No abrió los ojos; no tenía la suficiente energía para hacerlo.

Cuando Tony le habló, su voz sonó justo encima de Peter, confortablemente cerca mientras que con una mano le tocaba el hombro.

—¿Todo bien?

Peter tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder volver a la realidad y sólo entonces abrió los ojos. Tony estaba arrodillado encima de él, la preocupación palpable en toda su expresión.

—Hola –le dijo Tony—. Qué gusto verte.

—Eso fue increíble –murmuró Peter.

—¿Cómo están tus brazos?

—¿Qué? Oh... —Peter los dobló—... Están bien. Se me están comenzando a entumir, pero está bien. —Entonces agregó—: ¿Tú no vas a sacar algo de esta situación?

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

—¿Te gustaría  _a ti_  hacerlo? —rebatió Peter.

Tony sonrió mucho y con un dedo acarició el pecho de Peter hacia abajo.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría. Contigo luciendo así de bonito y listo para mí... —Su dedo llegó más abajo y se presionó en el interior de Peter. Éste se mordió los labios.

Asintió.

Cuando Tony se lo folló, lo hizo de la manera exacta que a Peter le gustaba: con estocadas firmes y constantes; una de las manos de Tony sosteniéndolo de las muñecas amarradas y apoyándolas contra la cama, con la otra mano deteniéndole las caderas para mantenerlas quietas, sus uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras lo penetraba implacablemente. Tony ni siquiera lo tocó, pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo: Peter se volvió a correr después de dos largos y dichosos minutos, sollozos ahogados brotándole desde el pecho.

—Tony... ah... tú... oh...  _oh..._

Una estocada particularmente dura provocó que Peter dejara brotar un sollozo, sus hombros agitándose, y, con un gruñido, Tony eyaculó a medio empujón de caderas, la mitad dentro de Peter, la otra mitad encima de él.

Peter comenzó a llorar.

De inmediato, Tony estiró la mano para tomar pañuelos desechables, pero Peter negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, todavía llorando. Los gemidos salían de su boca de manera constante y casi histérica, y no pudo evitar jadear con profundidad para llevar aire a sus pulmones. No se sentía lo suficientemente coherente como para comenzar a hablar, sólo lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que Tony le desataba rápidamente las muñecas y que sólo hizo una pausa para quitarse el condón y arrojar el cinturón lejos antes de abrazar a Peter y pegárselo contra su pecho.

Largos y feos sollozos hacían que le dolieran el estómago y la frente por la fuerza con la que contraía los músculos.

—Shh... Bebé... Bebé, está todo bien, aquí estoy contigo. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.

Peter se sentía genial, se sentía terrible, se sentía irrevocablemente manchado y no podía asegurar si eso era una cosa buena o mala.

El semen de Tony resbalaba lenta y húmedamente por uno de sus muslos.

Gradualmente, su llanto amainó y al final se quedó quieto y laxo, apoyado contra el hombro de Tony, Tony acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Tony después de un minuto o dos de silencio, el cual era roto apenas por uno que otro "sniff" de Peter.

Peter asintió.

—Realmente bien –respondió con honestidad, moviéndose para poder ver a Tony a la cara—. Como... Yo sólo... —Soltó una risa temblorosa—. Estuvo muy bien.

—Te hice llorar –murmuró Tony y a Peter le pareció que Tony tenía la cara un poco verdosa—. No fue mi intención provocar eso.

—Está bien –Peter estaba frotándose los brazos, haciendo muecas de dolor ante los pinchazos que estaba comenzando a sentir ahora que sus nervios regresaban a la vida—. De verdad, todo está bien.

Tony estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Entonces le dio un beso en el cabello mientras le sostenía la cara entre las manos.

—Dulzura –murmuró Tony, tan bajito que Peter apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

Se miraron el uno al otro, Peter azorado por la palabra cariñosa y Tony luciendo como si jamás hubiera sido su intención dejarla escapar en primer lugar.

—Deberías comer algo –añadió Tony después de un momento, bajando la mirada—. Y beber un poco de agua.

—De hecho –dijo Peter haciendo gestos—, creo que me gustaría tomar una ducha.

—De acuerdo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Estaré abajo en la cocina. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. —Tony le dio un beso en la frente mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

Peter negó con la cabeza pero de todas formas aceptó la mano que Tony le tendió y dejó que lo ayudara a pararse.

—Gracias.

—Dulzura –repitió Tony mientas le acariciaba el cabello para retirárselo de la frente y ojos. Y Peter sonrió.

* * *

En el baño, Peter se enfrentó cara a cara con su reflejo y se detuvo en seco ante la vista de sus muñecas enrojecidas -de un rojo casi púrpura-, de las marcas de mordidas en su cuello, de las manchas secas de semen en su estómago y piernas.

Recordó vagamente que había entrado al baño para darse una ducha, pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse ahí parado delante del vasto e inclemente espejo y mirar y mirar hasta que las lágrimas piadosamente empañaron la imagen de su reflejo. Entonces pudo dejarse caer hasta quedar recostado encima del azulejo helado y llorar con propiedad.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Peter ya se había lavado la evidencia incriminatoria y su llanto había cedido lo suficiente como para bajar y unirse con Tony en la cocina. Ahí, Tony lo recibió con un enorme vaso de agua.

—Bebe esto –le dijo. Peter se la tomó de un trago (no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba hasta ese momento) y entonces le devolvió el vaso a Tony y se asustó cuando éste le pasó una cuchara y un plato lleno de helado de chocolate a cambio—. Y ahora cómete esto.

Peter se sentó ante la isla de la cocina y obedeció, agradecido de la manera en que la frialdad y el azúcar del helado lo despertaban un poco de su letargo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Tony. Estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero; la espuma del detergente flotaba por el aire.

—No demasiado mal, considerando las cosas.

—¿Cómo están tus brazos?

—No tan mal.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Peter se terminó su helado y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Se daba cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, nunca había comprendido el significado de la frase  _hecho polvo._

Los pensamientos más sucios -algunos de los cuales se le habían ocurrido mientras se duchaba y también otros nuevos- acudieron a su mente y gimió involuntariamente.

—¿Peter?

Peter escuchó que Tony dejaba los platos en el fregadero y luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

No dijo nada, sólo estiró ambas manos hacia delante, tomó la camisa de Tony, tiró de él y lo besó.

—Joder –susurró Tony y le lamió el interior de la boca.

Manos mojadas peinaron el cabello de Peter, tiraron de su cabeza hacia atrás, casi tan lejos como pudieron llegar. Peter gimió y dejó que su boca se abriera en su totalidad. Necesitaba adrenalina, urgentemente, pero esa era la única manera en que podía obtenerla cuando su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. Aparte, sentía una repentina y terrible necesidad de ser tocado.

—No quiero irme –murmuró, asustándose de su propia honestidad. No quería regresar a casa si eso significaba que tendría que mirar a May a los ojos, todo mientras él era consciente de lo que había estado haciendo... De quien era... De quien había elegido ser...

Tony no respondió, sólo continuó besándolo y Peter se lo permitió.

La lengua de Tony estaba danzando contra su suave paladar y presionaba a Peter contra su silla, y fue justamente por eso que Peter no pudo notar las vibraciones de unos pasos que se aproximaban por el corredor que llevaba a la cocina antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar dos siluetas vagamente conocidas, quienes se quedaron de pie congelados bajo el umbral, apenas visibles detrás de Tony.

Peter se puso rígido y Tony se quedó petrificado todavía pegado a él.

—Venimos a realizar una revisión –dijo el Secretario Ross—. Jamás pensé que sería así de memorable.

 


	19. La mancha que no se quita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merecía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Muchísimo más que sólo un puñetazo. Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué el mundo estaba tan determinado a verlo salir impune de eso?

**Capítulo 19. La mancha que no se quita**

La discusión que tenía lugar al otro lado del corredor llegaba hasta la mesa de la cocina, sitio donde Tony estaba sentado mirando su reflejo en la pulida superficie y deseaba poder estar en cualquier otro lado o convertirse en cualquier otra persona. Ross estaba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina mirando fijamente hacia el techo como si estuviera llevando la cuenta de todos los lugares en los que preferiría estar en vez de ahí.

Afuera, las voces iban aumentando de volumen.

Peter sonaba al borde del pánico:

— _May, no estás escuchándome..._

May apenas sí podía contener su furia:

—¡ _Dios, mira tus muñecas...!_

Y Pepper Potts intentaba mantener su propio temperamento bajo control:

— _Señora, si pudiéramos discutir esto en otro lugar..._

Con un suspiro, Tony enterró la cabeza entre las manos y se peinó el cabello con los dedos. De toda la gente que podría haberlos descubierto... tenían que haber sido ellos dos, Ross y Pepper. Y después, la inevitable llamada que le habían hecho a la tía del chico.

— _May... ¿puedes por favor escucharme durante tres segundos...?_

— _¿Cómo pudo él hacerte esto...?_

— _Yo se lo pedí, ¿de acuerdo? No, no así, no quise decir como si... May... ¡May!_

— _Señora Parker, si tan sólo..._

Se escucharon pasos afuera y entonces May Parker, con los ojos rojos y bastante furiosa, entró como tromba a través de la puerta. Todavía estaba vistiendo su abrigo, el mismo abrigo desgastado de hombre que Tony le había visto en aquella ocasión en la que se encontraron en la sala de emergencias del hospital. Tenía el rostro lleno de manchas rojas.

Tony se enderezó en su lugar mientras ella se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él... Pepper y Peter aparecieron detrás de ella, Pepper implorándole que se alejara. May no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo frente a Tony.

Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El golpe le sacudió la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras el dolor le explotaba el lado izquierdo de la cara; tuvo que poner las manos en el borde de la mesa para sostenerse. Cuando regresó la mirada, Ross se había interpuesto entre May y él, y Peter estaba agarrando a su tía del brazo, temblando, los ojos brillantes con lágrimas.

—May —le decía con voz trémula, a través de los dientes apretados—, por favor.  _Por favor._

May abrió la boca pero las palabras parecieron fallarle; temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se le quedó viendo a Tony y negó con la cabeza.

—Él ya ha pasado por tanto y tú sólo vienes y decides... —se interrumpió durante unos segundos y comenzó de nuevo—: Y pensar que la gente te llama héroe.

Pepper carraspeó desde el umbral de la entrada de la cocina, donde se había quedado de pie.

—Señora Parker —comenzó a decir—, ¿usted y su sobrino podrían ser tan amables de acompañarme? Podemos discutir esto en la oficina...

—No hay nada qué discutir —espetó May—. Peter y yo vamos a ir directo a la policía.

—May —comenzó Peter de nuevo. Otra vez parecía al borde del llanto, sus ojos enormes se veían aterrorizados—. May, por favor...

May se giró a verlo y su voz se volvió un poco más suave pero sin perder la furia que continuaba sintiendo:

—No necesitas protegerlo, Peter.

—¡No estás escuchándome...!

—La policía es lo que necesitamos discutir —intervino Pepper. Tenía esa cara de póker que Tony le reconocía de cuando ella estaba diciendo palabras que en realidad no creía. May regresó sus ojos a Tony y apretó el puño—. Señora Parker, eso no va a resolver nada.

Pero May no parecía escucharla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Tony, quien se inclinó contra la mesa, una mano presionada contra su quijada adolorida. Él quería decir algo, pero qué podía ser dicho que no lo hundiera todavía más en aquel desastre.

—Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi sobrino —gruñó ella—, voy a arrancarte las pelotas.

Y entonces ella se giró, puso un brazo firme alrededor de los hombros de Peter y lo escoltó hacia afuera de la cocina. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Peter le lanzó una última mirada a Tony por encima del hombro. Tony estuvo seguro de que Peter movía los labios llamándolo por su nombre.

Desaparecieron al otro lado del corredor y sólo quedó Pepper ahí de pie en el dintel de la puerta, mirando a Tony como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo.

Su mirada era dura como roca pero también se veía herida, y Tony no pudo sostenérsela por más de un momento.

Pepper se dio la vuelta y rápidamente siguió a los otros dos por el pasillo.

* * *

Después de un rato de silencio, Tony tosió y luego hizo muecas por la punzada de dolor que le atravesó la cara.

—¿Cómo entraron? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—La Inteligencia Artificial nos lo permitió —dijo Ross, moviéndose por primera vez en varios minutos.

—Y ella no me avisó que ustedes estaban aquí porque... — _Porque yo le dije que no nos interrumpiera y nunca le retiré la orden ya que estaba distraído. Cierto._ Tony pasó saliva—. No importa.

Se puso de pie y sacó unos cubos de hielo del congelador, acomodándolos en una toalla de papel. Consiguió hacer una bolsa con ellos y los presionó contra su dolorida mandíbula.

—Vinimos a ver si existía alguna razón por la cual no se habían realizado reportes acerca de las actividades de Spider-Man durante el último mes —dijo Ross—. Te dijimos que estaríamos al tanto, después de todo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que el señor Parker es...?

Tony se sentó en la misma silla que Peter había estado ocupando apenas hacía diez minutos.

—Sí. Sí, él es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, para ser precisos? —preguntó Ross. Como Tony no respondió, Ross suspiró y se sentó enfrente de él—. Estás en un punto muerto, Stark. Dime la verdad. ¿Fue consentido?

Tony suspiró.

—Usted sabe que eso es imposible de responder desde un punto de vista legal.

—No, no es imposible, es sólo que tú preferirías no responder. ¿Y bien? —Ross resopló una risa sin humor—. Eres un corruptor de menores, Stark. Como sea, no tienes casi nada en qué apoyar tu caso, así que, ¿por qué mejor no terminas de confesar? —Cuando Tony no contestó, Ross continuó—: Como lo mencioné antes, no hemos recibido casi ningún reporte de Spider-Man de tu parte. ¿Estaba él intercambiando favores contigo a cambio de independencia en el campo?

— _No._

—¿Entonces qué fue?

Tony apretó los labios.

—¿Me creería si le digo que la relación estuvo basada en atracción mutua? Sí. Creo que no. —Tony bajó la vista y la clavó en sus manos—. Sólo... crea lo que usted quiera. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué planea hacer?

—Nada.

Tony levantó la cabeza repentinamente para mirar fijo a Ross, quien también lo miraba a él con gesto casi aburrido.

—¿Nada? —repitió.

—Nada. —Ross elevó el mentón—. Mientras hablamos, la señorita Potts está escoltándolos a mi oficina para poder hacer la magia que desaparecerá esto.

—¿Que desaparecerá esto? —Tony se sentía como Eco.

—Ambos firmarán un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Ciertamente usted no pierde el tiempo —dijo Tony con la voz salpicada de sarcasmo—. ¿Tenía acuerdos de este tipo ya preparados con antelación en caso de que lo ya cagara así?

—Sí, de hecho así es —dijo Ross, ignorando el tono mordaz de Tony—. Nadie es perfecto, Stark, y nosotros tenemos que estar preparados para eso aun si el público no lo está.

Tony se le quedó viendo.

—Pero usted lo dijo —replicó Tony lentamente—. Soy un corruptor de menores. Me merezco lo que sea que me caiga por lo que le hice a ese chico. Con una mierda, usted vio cómo tenía las muñecas.  _Indiscutiblemente,_ yo soy el tipo malo aquí.

—No, no lo eres. —Ross se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para observar la ciudad—. Eres Iron Man. Bienvenido a la cultura de la violación, Stark.

—Eso es una jodida mierda y usted y yo lo sabemos.

—Es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que hubieras hecho —dijo Ross inexpresivamente—. Piensa en la gente de allá afuera. —Señaló hacia la ciudad con un dedo huesudo—. Hace un par de meses, todos ellos fueron testigos de cómo su línea favorita de defensa se dividía en dos equipos. El Capitán Rogers es ahora un criminal de guerra, sin mencionar a todos los demás. La gente está asustada. Insegura. Pregúntate a ti mismo: ¿les conviene justo ahora enterarse de que Iron Man es un depredador sexual? —Tosió y abrió una de las alacenas para tomar un vaso limpio, el cual llenó con agua del grifo. Le dio un trago y continuó—: Tú dependes de la caridad del Estado. Y el Estado ve conveniente otorgarte un indulto. El señor Parker se va a su casa, tú te quedas aquí, y ambos se quedan callados. No habrá comunicación entre ustedes, y ninguna historia para la Prensa.

Tony lo miró fijamente. Nonononono.

Merecía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Muchísimo más que sólo un puñetazo. Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué el mundo estaba tan determinado a verlo salir impune de eso?

Pero más allá de todo, una parte de él, una putrefacta y enferma parte de él, se sentía aliviada.

—Considéralo así... —continuó Ross—, ¿qué crees que pasaría si los Parker van con la policía? —Se giró a ver a Tony con el vaso de agua en la mano—. Exactamente lo mismo. Tú eres tan rico como Croesus y, para la gran mayoría, eres el consentido del público americano. Nadie va a tocarte, no importa cuántos testigos y cuántas pruebas pueda producir Parker para incriminarte.

—Pero...

—Si esto se hace público, la inmensa mayoría de la gente no va a verte a ti como un depredador. Lo que van a ver va a ser a un adolescente en búsqueda de atención que manipuló las cosas para conseguirse sus cinco segundos de fama. Tú dijiste que el chico te importaba. ¿Realmente te gustaría verlo convertirse en la Monica Lewinsky de esta década?

Tony oprimió la bolsa improvisada de hielo más duramente contra su mandíbula. El golpe se sentía como si ya estuviera inflamándose.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó al final. Se sentía como si se hubiera convertido de nuevo en un niño; necesitaba de alguien que le dijera cómo iban a salir aquel día, a alguien que recogiera su ropa sucia desperdigada por el suelo. Claramente alguien que no fuera él necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida otra vez, si Tony hacía lo que hacía cuando tenía una pizca de independencia...

—Ve a que un médico te revise ese golpe y quema las sábanas. Lo último que necesitamos es que alguien encuentre manchas que no deberían estar ahí. Más allá de eso, continúa haciendo lo que has estado haciendo. —Ross tomó su abrigo—. Voy a mi oficina. Me imagino que la madre va a necesitar que alguien lidie con ella.

—Tía —dijo Tony de manera ausente—. Ella es su tía.

Ross se abrochó los botones de su abrigo.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que hay una fuerte posibilidad de que esto salga a la luz pública. Parker podría contárselo a alguien en el momento que él quiera, después de todo es menor de edad. Menores de edad y contratos, ya lo hemos discutido antes... Y por lo que respecta a la señora Parker, si estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para golpearte así, no dudo que le importe la idea de violar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

—Lo sé.

 _Agrega a Hammer a la lista,_ pensó,  _y estoy súper jodido._ En su mente, añadió:  _tendré que hacer algo para mantenerlo callado._

—Te lo digo ahora porque necesito que te acostumbres a la idea —le dijo Ross—: si esto se hace público, vas a tener que defender tu reputación. Eso significa que tú y yo necesitaremos hundir al chico en el lodo.

—¿Y si yo confieso todo?

—No harás tal cosa —le dijo Ross.

—¿Y por qué no? —espetó Tony.

—Porque me encargaré de que la Prensa convierta a Parker en un mentiroso profesional. Estoy seguro de que tú no quieres ver eso. Y, por otra parte, el Departamento de Defensa está fuertemente interesado en conservar una imagen positiva de la Iniciativa Avengers.

—¿Lo cual significa...?

—Que es mejor tener un héroe inactivo que un héroe caído en desgracia.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo cual significa...?

—Que ustedes dos... ¿cómo te lo puedo explicar?... Ambos serán  _fuertemente_ aconsejados para que se retiren.

Tony se le quedó viendo.

—¿Está usted...? Oh Dios mío, no puede estar hablando en serio. Pero... He aquí la cuestión: ustedes me necesitan...

—Nosotros no te necesitamos  _a ti_. Sólo necesitamos de tus armaduras. —Miró a Tony a los ojos—. Las violaciones son un tema espinoso, Stark. Tú eres lo suficientemente privilegiado como para salir impune, pero esa es una mancha que no se quita. No podemos arriesgarnos. No es nada personal, son sólo negocios. —Ross asintió con la cabeza—. Te diría que tengas un buen día, pero creo que la ironía me mataría.

* * *

Después de que Ross se fuera, Tony abandonó sus intentos de fingir y se fue directo al refrigerador para rebuscar fervientemente entre su contenido. Había solamente una cerveza ahí, hasta el fondo. Una Sam Adams. Tony peló los dientes y trató de recordarse a él mismo la preocupación de Rhodey de hacía una semana... de hacía más de una semana.

 _Sólo cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ir peor,_ pensó,  _recuerdas que se supone que no deberías beber._

Repentinamente, la misma furia que lo había llevado a golpear una pared y a fracturarse la mano (y que parecía haber ocurrido hacía años) lo invadió de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el aire helado que salía del refrigerador le enfriara los ánimos.

Dejó que el enojo se diluyera.

¿Qué se suponía que uno hace en situaciones así? ¿Llorar? ¿Aventar cosas contra las paredes? ¿Aceptar lo que pasó y seguir adelante?

Cerró los ojos, agradeció en silencio que al menos Happy no hubiera estado en el edificio mientras pasaba todo eso, y subió las escaleras.

* * *

La recámara lucía como si Tony se hubiese follado a alguien ahí. Era la verdad pura y dura, inevitable. El cinturón que habían usado estaba ahí tirado en el piso. La cama estaba toda desarreglada, manchada y arrugada. Y pensar que hacía apenas menos de quince minutos, el chico había estado ahí listo para él, jadeante y desesperado y, que Dios ayudara a Tony, totalmente hermoso.

Tony aspiró una bocanada de aire y comenzó a tirar de la ropa de la cama para quitarla; necesitaba hacer algo con las manos.

Las sábanas y mantas olían al chico. Tony resistió la urgencia de enterrar la cabeza en la tela para inhalar.

Cuan lejos habían llegado las cosas que Tony, en vez de sentirse aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado, sólo podía pensar en que no tenía modo de poder ver eso otra vez.

En algún lugar allá afuera, Peter y May estaban siendo invitados a firmar una montaña de papeles legales.

Le dolía la mandíbula.

_Es lo menos que te mereces. Debieron permitir que May hiciera más._

Las sábanas se quedaron hechas un montón encima de la alfombra. Intelectualmente, Tony entendía que tenían que ser lavadas, o destruidas, o algo, pero no podía reunir la energía suficiente para seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, sí pudo juntar energía para ir abajo a la cocina, tomar la cerveza del refrigerador y regresar a su recámara. Los primeros tragos de líquido se sintieron helados y ligeramente amargos. Sabían a alivio.

Sentándose en la cama, Tony sacó su teléfono y revisó su contenido. Un par de mensajes de texto de Rhodey... no, no, no podía leerlos en ese momento. Nada nuevo de parte de Peter. No debería sentirse sorprendido. Ahora tenía prohibido contactar con él, pero como fuera, lo que hizo fue revisar el contenido de las larguísimas conversaciones que habían sostenido. No había oportunidad de tener al chico de vuelta, no en ese momento, pero Tony podía volver a leer, podía recordar...

La última cosa que Peter le hacía mandado era:

“Me raspaste con tu barba en lugares donde nadie debería tener raspaduras hechas con barba.”

Y Tony había respondido:

“Y tú ayer me sacaste sangre, así que estamos a mano.”

Una vez que se terminó la botella de cerveza (y estaba ansioso, muriéndose por más), encendió la tele y y puso las noticias sólo para poder distraerse. En la pantalla apareció una sala de audiencia, gente de pie, un juez. La típica reportera rubia estaba narrando:

— _... manufactura de armamento y su posterior venta por toda la ciudad de Nueva York. El señor Toomes se ha declarado culpable de los cargos pero se ha negado a divulgar información que ayude a la captura de sus clientes. Un socio de Toomes, Herman Schultz..._

Tony oprimió el botón de silencio. Escuchar de Toomes sólo lo hacía pensar de nuevo en Peter, ahora que recordaba lo que el chico había dicho en la cena con Hammer. “ _Conozco a su hija.”_ Silenciosamente desafiante.

El chico realmente tenía madera de héroe, muchísimo más que Tony. Si Peter hubiera estado en el lugar de Tony, él jamás habría permitido que Hammer le insinuara que tenía que pagarle dinero para cubrir sus actividades ilícitas.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantener a Hammer callado.

Pero en ese momento presente, sentía que pensar en cualquier cosa era demasiado trabajo, y Tony no tenía deseos de desperdiciar la poca energía de la que disponía en Justin Hammer. De nuevo levantó su teléfono y, en un impulso, comenzó a revisar su galería fotográfica. Una foto, sólo una foto, de Peter. Vestido, gracias a Dios, pero sentado en la cama de Tony de una manera que implicaba familiaridad, despatarrado sobre las almohadas. Tenía el cabello rizado, el modo en que se le hacía cuando lo tenía mojado. Se veía como si justo acabara de vestirse después de haberse duchado. Tony recordaba vagamente haber tomado la foto; lo sucedido durante las últimas dos semanas estaba todo borroso en su mente.

Mordiéndose los labios, continuó revisando su galería: tenía fotos de eventos con la Prensa; una de Rhodey de cuando estaba hospitalizado, apuntando con los dedos a su escayola con un gesto de exasperación exagerada y con los ojos en blanco; varias fotos de antes y después de algunos de sus proyectos; Dum-E con un letrero colgando de su trompa que decía “VERGÜENZA”; Steve, acostado encima del sofá de la sala del complejo, dormido... Tony sí recordaba perfectamente haber tomado esa foto, se la había mandado a Natasha con el título  _“el abuelo tomando una siesta”_.

Ver a Steve de nuevo tan de repente, lo sacudió. No quería continuar, pero el masoquista que vivía dentro de él había tomado el control. Continuó revisando.

Un video del cumpleaños de Clint con Natasha y Sam cantándole el “feliz cumpleaños” mientras que Wanda entraba con un pastel.

Una foto del perfil de Steve, quien estaba inclinado dibujando.

Una foto de todos ellos apretados para salir en el cuadro... Esa la habían tomado en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Tony podía saberlo gracias a los anteojos enormes que Rhodey y él tenían puestos y a las ahora infames botellas de vodka que Natasha tenía en la mano (infames porque Clint había insistido en confiscarlas más tarde esa misma noche y, Natasha, fiel a su costumbre, se había peleado con él por eso). Otra foto, también del Año Nuevo, de Steve y Sam abriendo las primeras botellas de champán de la noche.

Fotos de Navidad: el árbol inclinado peligrosamente hacia su izquierda. Clint acostado encima de una pila de papel para envolver regalos. Sam les había dado a todos suéteres navideños horribles; Steve estaba vistiendo el suyo, uno de color azul marino con imágenes de muñecos de nieve sonriendo por todo el pecho. Tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

Wanda y Steve encendiendo juntos su menorá al inicio de diciembre, el brazo de él rodeando los delgados hombros de ella.

Un video de Natasha enseñándole a una risueña Wanda cómo bailar tango en la cocina mientras Clint estaba sentado en la encimera y tocaba una versión de mala calidad de  _La habanera_ desde su teléfono.

Steve firmando autógrafos en las mochilas de varias niñitas.

Un video de Steve lavando los platos y tatareando una canción de Glenn Miller.

Steve sentado en una de sus camas, desnudo y con una ceja arqueada como si dijera “ _¿piensas dejar esa cosa en algún momento?”_

Pepper maquillándose en el tocador de un baño que estaba en la recámara siguiente del lugar donde Tony se encontraba en ese justo momento.

El estómago se le retorció; el corazón comenzó a latirle mucho más rápido mientras recordaba la expresión en la cara de Pepper de hacía un rato. La decepción, el asco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Tony había borrado esa foto. Regresó hasta el Steve desnudo. Borró esa también. Steve lavando los platos. Borrada. Borrada. Borrada. Borrada.

Fue una rápida masacre de los últimos nueve meses, febril y desesperada, hasta que Tony se encontró de nuevo mirando a Peter, quien le sonreía con una dulzura que era demasiado sincera para ser fingida, quien se acostaba en su cama así de relajado para él, quien hacía unas pocas horas había jadeado su nombre ahí donde Tony lo tenía presionado debajo de su cuerpo, quien se había acurrucado dócilmente junto a él hacía una semana, quien había permitido que Tony le hiciera lo que éste quisiera y nunca lo había visto de otra forma que no fuera como a un héroe.

Tony quería ser un héroe.

Quería tan desesperadamente ser bueno.

En la televisión, un hombre que, Tony asumió, era Adrian Toomes, estaba siendo escoltado por la policía fuera de la sala del juzgado.

Tony bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Peter. A los ojos de Peter, los cuales estaban llenos de adoración, de vergüenza y de deseo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Borró la foto, arrojó el teléfono encima de la cama y se fue a buscar algo más para beber.


End file.
